To the Rescue
by xXxDeathWingBakuraxXx
Summary: La hija del presidente ha sido secuestrada. Ahora todo depende de Shadow un agente de èlite de G.U.N. encontrarla y mantenerla viva del peligro. ¿Podrá salir con vida de esta y traerle de vuelta...? (Re- editando historia...)
1. El poblado

**The rescue**

Capítulo 1: El poblado

Tan solo hacía unas semanas que le habían contratado. Era uno de los mejores agentes de élite que había en G.U.N. debido a sus habilidades especiales de fuerza y velocidad. Aquella mañana había llegado a su oficina como de costumbre, tomo asiento en la silla que se hallaba detrás de su escritorio, eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, ni su jefe, ni sus demás compañeros de departamento habían llegado.

Suspiro con cierto fastidio, como odiaba tener que esperar. Abrió uno de los cajones superiores del escritorio y de allí saco una pequeña pelota de goma de color naranja. Y pensar que sólo se encontraba allí por qué su jefe requería de su presencia, diciéndole que tenía una misión de suma importancia asignada para él.

Sólo esperaba que realmente fuera de suma importancia y que hubiera algo de riesgo en ella, ya que sus últimas misiones de suma importancia habían sido, perseguir a unos ladrones de bancos y averiguar los escondites de posibles asesinos, todo eso le parecía simple y aburrido, el buscaba misiones más arriesgadas donde su vida pudiera depender de ello.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Atrapo la pequeña pelota por última vez, al tiempo que se dedicaba a escuchar de qué se trataba todo ese asunto. Unos pasos comenzaron a resonar en el corredor, finalmente alguien había llegado. No tardo en averiguar de quién se trataba al distinguir el ruido de aquellos tacones y esa peculiar forma de caminar, entonces le vio llegar.

Una chica murciélago se posó frente a sus ojos, vestía con un jumper negro, con un corazón rosa en el pecho, acompañada con unas botas blancas. Sus ojos eran de color aqua y en ellos llevaba puestas unas sombras de color morado. Le miró atentamente de pie frente a él, con las manos colocadas en las caderas.

-Has llegado temprano esta mañana-comentó esta mientras le miraba fijamente. Él era uno erizo de color negro, vestía con unos pantalones holgados de color negro y una playera con un extraño símbolo rojo que le hacía juego, llevaba una gabardina negra, algo grande, le quedaba como capa; acompañado de sus usuales zapatos anti-fricción con los colores rojo, blanco y negro.

-Como cada mañana-respondió este con una sonrisa presuntuosa forjada en su rostro, lanzó su pelota esta vez al aire, para luego atraparla con su mano derecha de nueva cuenta-¿Sabes para que me quiere el jefe?

-¿Yo cómo voy a saberlo?-respondió ella también tomando asiento, en su respectivo lugar de trabajo. Presiono un par de botones en los monitores para trabajar en los ordenadores. La especialidad de esta chica era vigilar la red del gobierno, para evitar que los hackers de computadora robaran información confidencial y cosas por el estilo-Jamás nos ha mencionado nada acerca de tus misiones… pero dijo que quizás podía serte de ayuda en algo.

-Ya veo…-comento con algo de indiferencia desviando la mirada aún lado, notando como se había producido un ligero tráfico en una de las avenidas de la ciudad-¿has sabido algo de Omega?

-está reuniendo algo de información sobre Eggman-respondió esta mientras tecleaba algo en el computador, quizás se trataba de algunos informes o más cosas confidenciales-pero ya debería estar por volver, ya sabes cómo es el doctor, seguro ya se trae algo entre manos…

La chica murciélago detuvo su habla al notar que su jefe finalmente llegaba. Era un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello blanco, ojos color azul turquesa; vestía con un traje de color gris con la bandera de los estados unidos grabado en el saco. Shadow guardó aquella pelota de vuelta en el cajón del escritorio, al tiempo que alzaba la vista hacia su superior, el silencio había reinado en el lugar por unos momentos, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del tecleo por parte de la agente Rouge.

-Agente, Shadow-llamó el hombre con una voz autoritaria al tiempo que le miraba-Puede venir a mi oficina un momento, por favor

El erizo negro no dijo nada solo se puso de pie de manera lenta y comenzó a caminar paulatinamente por la alfombra del corredor, pasando a un lado de donde se encontraba su compañera Rouge.

-Buena suerte-le murmuró Rouge en voz baja. Mirando como el erizo negro se alejaba con paso firme, de manera lenta y silenciosa.

Detuvo su avance frente a una de las puertas que yacían en el corredor, dentro pudo divisar a su superior sentado detrás de un escritorio. Sosteniendo un folder lleno de documentos al tiempo que le miraba, de una manera seria. En el rostro del comandante no se denotaba expresión alguna, en verdad debía de tratarse de algo serio. Shadow se hallaba estancado en el umbral de la puerta esperando más indicaciones.

-Pase y tome asiento-la voz del comandante era seria, aunque no dejaba de verse con aquel tono autoritario. El erizo negro sólo asintió con la cabeza y cumplió con lo que le solicitaron. Observó al comandante tomar el folder entre sus manos, lo abrió lentamente y reviso cada documento detenidamente-Estuve observando el rango de tus últimas misiones-prosiguió finalmente, mirándole seriamente con las manos entrelazadas en la superficie del escritorio-No me ha quedado otra alternativa… más que tomar está ardua decisión…

Salió de la oficina sin decir palabra alguna. Le miró acercarse con paso apresurado hasta su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones superiores y saco un par de armas; la primera era un revolver Colt 45 automática y la otra una beretta de 9 mm. Las tomo entre sus manos y luego las ajusto en el cinturón de su pantalón, por último tomo su chaqueta que se encontraba colocada en el respaldo de la silla y se la lanzo hacia el hombro.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Rouge con viva curiosidad. Shadow jamás se había atrevido a tomar aquellas armas, solía decir que sólo las utilizaría para misiones importantes y esta debía ser una de ellas-"¿pero qué clase de misión le habrán asignado esta vez?"

-Ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar-respondió este de manera fría, alejándose con paso firme por el corredor que conducía a la salida del departamento, antes de cruzar el umbral añadió-Después te contaré los detalles-dicho esto se alejó por el corredor del lugar.

Escucho el eco de sus sendas resonar por el corredor, dobló a su derecha y entró en el ascensor, presiono un botón con las siglas "PB" (planta baja). Aun no podía creer que su jefe haya accedido a darle aquella misión. Realmente había hecho un buen trabajo en estas últimas semanas de la labor, quizás por eso lo habían subido de puesto y ahora era un agente de "élite" como el jefe lo llamaba

Simplemente era uno de los mejores, sus reflejos eran excelentes, su puntería ni mencionarse, por algo tenía la licencia para adquirir los mejores tipos de armas, la forma en la que trabajaba era única, al igual que el tiempo y el rango que había obtenido en cada misión.

Una campana le sacó de sus pensamientos, en aquel momento el ascensor había llegado al lugar indicado, las compuertas se abrieron de inmediato. Fue cuando los miró, aquellos dos agentes que permanecían de pie sobre el umbral de la puerta, ambos vestían con un par de trajes negros y unas gafas oscuras que les hacían juego. Debían ser ellos los agentes que le estaban buscando, se dirigió hasta ellos con paso apresurado, hasta que uno de ellos se limitó a mirarle

-¿Es usted el agente Shadow?-preguntó uno de los hombres. Observando su aspecto, era un erizo bajo como de un metro y medio de altura, de pelaje negro, con vetas rojas a los costados, ojos color rojo; vestía con un pantalón holgado y una playera del mismo color que le hacía juego-El presidente lo está esperando-dicho esto el hombre se apartó de la puerta para poder dejarle pasar.

Mientras que el otro agente lo encaminaba hasta la limosina que se encontraba estacionada enfrente del lugar. El hombre abrió unas puertas de aquel vehículo dejándolo abordar. El erizo negro se sentó en un asiento, situado al frente de donde se encontraba el líder nacional, quien le miro seriamente. Le parecía un poco joven para ser un agente, no debía de tener más de diecisiete o dieciocho años de edad, su aspecto era el de un chico serio, se notaba que tomaba su trabajo con seriedad.

-El comandante me ha comentado que es usted uno de los mejores agentes a nivel nacional-comento el líder nacional de forma seria, haciendo un par de ademanes mientras hablaba-También me ha dicho que en usted puedo confiar- el erizo desvió la mirada un par de segundos a uno de los cristales de la ventana, observando que el vehículo finalmente se ponía en marcha, volvió la vista de nueva cuenta hacia el líder mundial quien prosiguió hablando. Shadow simplemente se limitaba a escuchar sin decir palabra alguna-Mi hija ha sido raptada, requiero de su ayuda para encontrarle, hemos mandado a cientos de agentes, pero todos ellos han logrado perecer…

- ¿Sabe la ubicación exacta de la chica?-pregunto finalmente con una voz seria, si sabían en donde se localizaba, él perfectamente podía encargarse del resto, después de todo solo era encontrar a la chica, acabar con los malos y traerla de vueltas a los brazos de su padre, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser todo eso?

-Hemos logrado rastrear su ubicación-respondió el presidente de inmediato, sacando una especie de dispositivo, en donde aparecía un mapa en una clase de pantalla-La señal proviene de Europa, pero aun no definimos el lugar exacto de la transmisión, creemos que se encuentra en una isla cerca de Inglaterra…

-Perfecto…-respondió el erizo negro, dejando ver una media sonrisa en su rostro-Sólo necesitaré hacerme de algo de equipo…-en ese momento se mostro algo pensativo, pensando en unos cuantos vehículos, quizás podía hacerse de un Buggy (una clase de vehículo cuatro por cuatro de aspecto similar a un jeep, con velocidad turbo y cohetes integrados) aunque también podía necesitar una Bike (una motocicleta un poco más ligera y rápida que el Buggy, aunque un poco más fácil de dañar, también con ametralladoras incluidas) un Glidder (un tipo de aeronave personal que ayuda a volar por los aires, para llegar a lugares altos como montañas y demás) y por último una Hover Craft (un vehículo especializado para viajar por aguas y arenas movedizas, como se pueden hallar en lagos, mares, pantanos y desiertos)-Ya me encargaré del resto.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de brindarle lo necesario-dijo el presidente al estar de acuerdo con lo que él erizo negro solicitaba-pero es necesario que parte en su búsqueda ya-notó como el vehículo se iba deteniendo, ya habían llegado a la zona presidencial, donde se encontraba el palacio. El presidente descendió del vehículo acompañado de un grupo de guardaespaldas.

El vehículo se puso en marcha de nueva cuenta. Esta vez su rumbo era hacia el aeropuerto, donde lo estaría esperando un vuelo personalizado, donde se encontraría con los agentes encargados de trasladarlo al lugar indicado. Sacó aquel extraño folder que le había entregado el comandante, lo abrió con cuidado y de allí extrajo una pequeña foto de aquella chica.

Aún se preguntaba cómo demonios la habían secuestrado, después de todo era la hija del presidente, debía de estar acompañada de los mejores guardaespaldas y agentes de seguridad, debió ser un sujeto realmente bueno, ya deseaba conocerlo, haber si era tan bueno como se pintaba. Una sonrisa se forjo en su rostro, al menos habría algo bueno detrás de todo esto, si lograba triunfar se convertiría en uno de los agentes más importantes a nivel nacional, pero no era la fama lo que le emocionaba, si no al saber en qué clase de peligros se podía meter.

Notó el vehículo detenerse de nueva cuenta, a lo lejos podía divisar el avión, era un súper sónico concorde. Uno de los aviones más veloces de toda Gran Bretaña, difícil de confundir, debido a su delantera puntiaguda, solía volar a más del doble de la velocidad del sonido. El avión contenía alas de forma delta, había sido diseñado en el año de 1976. Aunque ya no solía haber en existencia, G.U.N. tenía un modelo más reciente con algunas mejoras indescriptibles, como un mejor motor, más capacidad de combustible (libre de contaminación) etc.

Descendió lentamente del vehículo, encaminándose hacia el nuevo medio de transporte, admirando las características de la nave. El comandante podía hacer cosas inusitadas cuando se lo planteaba, pero había que reconocer los esfuerzos y los méritos que muy pocas veces lograba.

Notó a otro grupo de agentes esperándole en la escalera que conducía a la nave, estos se miraban con aspectos diferentes, sus trajes eran de color azul merino, poseían unos enormes botones de color dorado y en su cabeza unos gorros del mismo color del traje, algo parecido a los que usaban los policías.

Se detuvo enfrente de estos, y de nueva cuenta uno de ellos se limito a mirarle-Su identificación, por favor-dijo uno de los agentes que se encontraba de pie frente al avión. Shadow simplemente rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, hasta sacar algo parecido a un gafete, donde se mostraba una foto de él, al lado su nombre y más abajo su ocupación. El agente releyó la información y se dejo abrir paso-¡Adelante! Pase por favor…

El erizo negro continuó su avance, abordando finalmente el avión. Camino hasta el asiento que tenía más cerca y se dejo caer. Fijo su vista en el cristal de la ventana, notando como la nave se comenzaba a mover. Dejo salir un suspiro en forma de cansancio, todo este viaje le había agotado más de la cuenta y todo lo que estaba por venir. Cerró un poco sus ojos intentando dormir un poco, para recobrar las fuerzas al llegar al lugar, después de todo no sabía que le esperaba allá.

Una ligera sacudida le hizo despertar, miró por la ventana, el avión estaba por aterrizar. No tenía la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero lo que si era seguro, era que se tratará de un par de horas; ya que si aquel avión era tan rápido como decían no debía haber sido más de dos horas. Desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad que llevaba en el pecho, no recordaba el habérselo puesto, seguro lo había hecho algunos de los intendentes.

Se puso de pie con suma lentitud, estirando sus brazos y sus piernas, que todavía parecían adormecidos, para después ponerse en marcha. Bajo aquellas escaleras para notar como una limosina le esperaba de nueva cuenta, rodó los ojos en forma de exasperación, deseaba llegar pronto hacia aquel lugar, ya que ese viajecito, ya lo tenía más que fastidiado. Abordó el vehículo de nueva cuenta y se instaló en uno de los asientos de atrás. Finalmente se cruzó de brazos listo para viajar.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Un vehículo se había detenido frente a la parroquia, un grupo de hombres que vestía con túnicas rojas había bajado de este, dos de ellos traían a una chica con las manos esposas tras la espalda, obligándole a caminar y entrar en aquel lugar. Uno de ellos se encontraba picándole la espalda con el pico del filo de su daga, amenazando con matarla si no hacía nada de lo que le ordenaban.

Entro en el lugar de mala gana, observando al tipo que se hallaba de espaldas al altar, a diferencia del resto del grupo de hombres. Este vestía con una túnica negra, ocultando su rostro detrás de esta.

-Hemos traído a la chica como lo ordeno, mi señor-dijo uno de los hombres arrodillándose frente al altar. Mirando al que en ese momento era su jefe-¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ella, mi señor?-preguntó el hombre apuntando a la chica. Quien no emitió sonido alguno, debido al trapo que llevaba en su boca.

-¡Enciérrenla en uno de los cuartos de arriba!-ordenó el sujeto de la túnica negra, con una voz fría y macabra, mientras señalaba al piso de arriba-Después veré que se puede hacer con ella…

El grupo de hombres accedió a las órdenes de su Lord, llevaron a la chica hasta aquella habitación y la lanzaron contra el piso con algo de fuerza. Esta última soltó un gemido de dolor como resultado de tal acción, intento gritar pero le fue imposible, no podía emitir sonido alguno mientras conservara aquel trapo sobre su boca.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Habían pasado un par de horas ya. Percibió a los conductores reír atraves del espejo retrovisor, eso lo incomodaba notablemente, al saber que él era el tema de aquella función. Pudo notarlo al escuchar las risas de aquellos sujetos, mirándole atraves del espejo retrovisor, para luego reír de nueva cuenta. Ganas no le faltaron de volarles los sesos a esos dos, pero su misión no era exterminar a todo aquel que le llegara a caer mal.

Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, clavándola en el cristal. Mirando los terrenos del bosque que yacía a su alrededor, los árboles era enormes, algunos con enormes follajes de color verde, otros simplemente yacían con hojas secas en este, miró el mapa que se le había sido asignado, ya debía estar cerca del lugar.

El vehículo finalmente se detuvo, habían llegado al lugar. El erizo negro bajó de inmediato, miró a los alrededores, parecía ser una clase de poblado. Yacía algo vació y silencioso, sólo se oía como caía agua de una pequeña catarata que yacía a sus espaldas, siguió buscando con la mirada hasta hallar una clase de cabaña aún lado. Sería allí donde empezaría la búsqueda, comenzó a caminar con paso apresurado, escuchando crujir las hojas secas que se encontraban debajo de sus pies.

Detuvo su avance al escuchar una clase de aullido a los alrededores, sacó su beretta rápidamente apuntando en todas las direcciones. Fue entonces cuando le miró, yacía con una de las patas atrapadas en una de las trampas, se acercó de manera sigilosa y tiró de los extremos de esta, liberando así el agarre de su pierna. El perro como muestra de agradecimiento se abrió paso hacia el erizo negro, solo para lamerle una mejilla de forma cariñosa, al tiempo que meneaba la cola, dio un par de ladridos y desapareció sobre las hierbas de ese lugar. Redirigió su avance hasta la cabaña, sin notar que alguien le miraba desde la persiana, aquel sujeto parecía estar hablando atraves de un teléfono celular.

Caminó con paso firme hasta aquella morada. Una cabaña totalmente fabricada de madera, abrió la puerta de manera sigilosa, mientras se abría paso en ella, solo se escuchaban sus pasos resonar, al igual que el crujir de algunas de las tablas de madera. Pronto llego a lo que parecía ser la sala, más al fondo había un comedor y al lado una chimenea, rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacando la fotografía de aquella chica, para luego dirigirse hacia el sujeto que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor.

-Agente de G.U.N-dijo este con una vos seria mientras mostraba su placa-Estoy en la búsqueda de una chica secuestrada… tengo la orden de registrar el lugar si es necesario

Como respuesta el hombre se puso de pie de manera lenta, tomando entre manos un hacha que yacía al lado de la chimenea y con un movimiento rápido intento cortarle la cabeza al erizo negro. Este último fue más rápido y esquivó aquel movimiento, al tiempo que le daba al hombre una fuerte patada en el estomago-¿Porqué siempre tiene que ser por las malas?-dicho esto desenfundo su arma y con un par de tiros a cabo con la vida de aquel sujeto.

Escuchó un par de ruidos provenientes de afuera de la cabaña, parecían un rugido de un motor, seguido de un rechinido de llantas, corrió hasta la ventana a ver qué pasaba, notó a una camioneta azul de carga detenerse a un lado, dejando a tres sujetos más en el lugar. Los miró dirigirse hacia la cabaña, portando, cinchos, palos y cuchillos entre sus manos.

Pero jamás pudo divisar la limosina donde él venía, le restó importancia seguro aquellos oficiales ya se habían retirado. Se dirigió hasta la puerta para ver qué pasaba, pero se hallaba atorada, intentó forcejear pero todo fue en vano. La puerta no cedía ni un milímetro de su estado original, tenía que buscar otro medio para salir del lugar.

Rebuscó en lo todas las ventanas de la habitación, pero todas ellas se encontraban aseguradas con protección, era la única puerta que había en todo el lugar, pensó que una buena solución sería tirar la pared, ya había tomado el hacha entre manos. Fue cuando le miró, una serie de escaleras que conducían al segundo piso del lugar, se abrió paso atraves de ellas, divisando una pequeña habitación, donde se encontraba una cama y un librero, pero al frente estaba la ventana de la habitación, libre de cualquier protección, retrocedió un paso para así tomar vuelo y pronto terminó saltando por el cristal de aquella.

Cayó con las rodillas en el suelo, sin golpes, ni rasguños. Les miro acercarse de pronto aun con sus armas en mano, se incorporo rápidamente, notando como ya tenía sobre de él al sujeto del cincho. Le dio una patada certera en una de sus piernas, haciéndolo caer al tiempo que le apuntaba con su beretta a la altura del estómago. No tuvo tiempo de disparar al sentir una especie de lija rosar su cuello, un sujeto había aparecido tras sus espaldas, aprisionando su cuello con una especie de lía.

Una media sonrisa apareció forjada en su rostro de pronto, le dio una seria de codazos al hombre en las costillas, provocando que este le soltará debido al dolor que sentía de aquellos golpes, aprovecho que este se encontraba descuidado, para impactarle una patada voladora a la altura del pecho, ahora solo le quedaba encargarse del otro trío. Sabía que esos sujetos no descansarían hasta ver lo muerto.

Y como se trataba de un grupo de asesinos y terroristas, no había porque tener piedad en ellos, tomo su beretta de manera firme, disparando a las piernas del sujeto que portaba el cincho haciéndolo caer de nueva cuenta. Sintió como alguien le tomaba por la pierna, se trataba del sujeto que había intentado asfixiarle, intento zafarse de esta, pero le tenía agarrado con fuerza, hasta que uno de sus intentos, logró darle una patada en la cabeza.

Ahora solo quedaban dos de aquellos sujetos, el del cincho y el de la pala. El hombre que portaba el cincho apenas empezaba a reincorporarse. Apuntó a la cabeza del sujeto y con dos de aquellos balazos logró hacerla estallar en pedazos, el cuerpo ya sin vida del sujeto cayó de espaldas, su sangre comenzó a derramarse en la tierra.

-Te voy hacer picadillo-dijo el hombre restante del grupo, caminando hasta su objetivo de manera lenta, manteniendo la pala en el aire, Shadow simplemente apunto a la cara del sujeto y dio un par de balazos, notando como el sujeto cubría su cara con ambas manos, dio uno último en una de sus piernas, para así hacerle caer. Caminó lentamente hacia el hombre que yacía tumbado en el suelo, mirándolo de manera fría, como por inercia llevaba una de sus manos hasta su pierna derecha.

-¿Quién los ha enviado?-preguntó Shadow de manera seria mirando el aspecto del sujeto. Era un joven de que no tenía más de veinte de edad, vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de cuadros de franela, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver su mirada, sus pupilas eran negras, rodeadas de una especie de color rojo-¿Saben donde se encuentra la hija de Julián Rose?

-No tenemos permitido darle esa información-respondió el joven sonriendo de una manera malvada, notando como este se reincorporaba de manera rápida y sacaba una daga. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, su camisa quedó impregnada de una sustancia tibia de color carmesí, una bala había sido impactada en su pecho a la altura de su corazón.

Tras asegurarse de que el grupo de terroristas yacía muerto, comenzó a buscar a los alrededores, algo que le diera una pista del lugar en el que se encontraba. Camino sobre sus pasos a la dirección del puente de donde había llegado. Eso si le sorprendió notablemente al verlo totalmente destrozado, asomo su cabeza por aquel acantilado, notando la limosina en la que él había llegado, impactada en una de las rocas del lugar, los cristales del parabrisas se encontraban fragmentados, pero dentro no se notaba la presencia de algún individuo.

Miró hacia la derecha, y pensar que tan sólo pensar que se trataba de una mínima parte de aquel inmenso poblado, pero algo si era seguro, los habitantes de este, tenía costumbres racistas y terroristas o quizás todo eso, se debía a que toda aquella gente sufría de xenofobia, les aterrorizaba la idea de que algunos extranjeros llegaran, ¿pero eso les justificaba intentar descuartizar a quien sus tierras pisaba?


	2. La muerte de Ashley

**THE RESCUE**

Capítulo 2: La muerte de Ashley

Continuó su viaje en busca de más respuestas. Ha que se debía el aspecto y el extraño comportamiento de los habitantes de aquel poblado. ¿Acaso todos ellos tenían algo que ver con la desaparición de la señorita Rose? Detuvo su avance al tiempo que sacaba su radio transmisor, cerciorándose que a los alrededores no se encontrara nadie, después de todo no querían que llegaran a atacarle por sorpresa.

-Aquí Shadow, responde-dijo el erizo negro atraves del radio transmisor-Voy a necesitar el equipo que les he solicitado…

-Aquí Rouge, cambio-respondió una voz femenina con un toque de seducción-Le comentaré tu petición al jefe, cualquier cosa más que necesites, no dudes en contactarme.

-Tenlo por seguro-respondió Shadow de manera seria antes de cortar la comunicación, entonces diviso el largo camino que le faltaba por recorrer. Guardo el radiotransmisor de vuelta, reanudando su avance, escucho unos pasos por la vereda, se oculto tras el tronco de un árbol para después verlos pasar, se encontraban buscándolo gritando algo parecido a: "Un forastero"

Vio a un grupo más de hombres correr por la hierba con más de esas armas en mano, tenía que tener mucho cuidado, por qué al parecer era él contra todo el poblado, dudaba que hubiese alguien de corazón noble por los alrededores. Sin embargo el estaba preparado para toda clase de misiones y riesgos, había llegado hasta ese lugar y no se dejaría asustar por un grupo de hombres. Sólo esperaba que su equipo y armamento llegaran pronto, pues tenía la ligera sospecha de que si lo iba a necesitar

Comenzó a caminar con algo de cautela, debido que a sus pies había gran cantidad de trampas, y no quería que le pasará lo mismo que a ese buen perro, bajo ambas manos a la altura de sus caderas, aún sosteniendo entre ellas su buen amiga la beretta, aquella que siempre le había sacado de apuros en varias ocasiones.

Detuvo su avance al notar un tipo de señalamiento, era parecido a una flecha elaborada de madera la cual decía "Welcome to the Village" (Bienvenido sea a nuestra villa) Arqueó una ceja ante aquel señalamiento, al menos eran amables en decir el lugar en el que se encontraban, sin embargo no se podía confiar. Escucho un par de pasos a su alrededor, volteó rápidamente hacia su derecha, allí encontró una bella jovencita de no más de 14 años de edad.

Era una especie de pantera negra, sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda, en su cuello portaba en un dije con una extraña gema negra, era obvio que se trataba de obsidiana, vestía con un vestido de piel, por su aspecto debía de tratarse de la hija de uno de los residentes de aquel lugar, aunque el aspecto de aquella chica era algo diferente.

Shadow noto como aquella chica se acercaba hasta su ubicación cautelosamente, volteando para todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie la viera y cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el terreno despejado, sacó algo parecido a un paquete, envuelto en más de aquella piel, se lo entregó al erizo negro, con una sonrisa amistosa forjada en su rostro.

-He visto lo que mis padres y la gente del poblado hacen…-comentó la chica algo apenada ladeando la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de Shadow-Yo no estoy de acuerdo… le entregó este paquete para darle las más sinceras disculpas…-la chica volteo hacia todos lados nuevamente-No le diga a nadie de esto, me puedo meter en serios problemas…

-No te preocupes-respondió Shadow con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, tomo el paquete con suma lentitud, mientras le miraba, aquella chica portaba marcas y tatuajes pintados en sus brazos y el resto del cuerpo, lucía como una nativa de la isla-Ahora sólo mantente segura.

-¿Usted es una clase de héroe que ha venido a salvarnos de la tiranía?-pregunto de pronto la chica mientras se reincorporaba poniéndose de pie con suma lentitud-Sí es así, de verdad se lo agradecería, señor…

-Pues… yo vengo en busca de una chica-respondió este de manera pensativa mientras posaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha a la altura de su barbilla-Ella es la hija del presidente de la nación de la cuál provengo… su nombre es Amy Rose, ¿sabes algo de ella? ¿Quizás su ubicación?

-Nuestro Lord menciono algo sobre una jovencita-respondió la felina de inmediato intentando recordar los rumores que había oído hablar a su gente-La han capturado para probar un proyecto denominado "Ruinas".

-Un proyecto-respondió el erizo negro de una forma seria al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de aquella joven-¿Sabes a qué viene todo esto?

-Tengo una idea que se asemeja pues el lord tiene planeado… ¡Ah!-una especie de flecha había sido clavada en el pecho de la muchacha justo a la altura del corazón, haciéndola caer lentamente de rodillas mientras un hilillo de sangre fluía de su boca, poco después su cuerpo cayó al suelo manchando la hierba de un color carmín.

Miró el cuerpo de la chica un par de segundos, notando que esta no había dejado de mirarle, la pantera negra desabrocho el broche de su dije y así se lo entrego a Shadow murmurándole "Te traerá suerte, llévalo contigo siempre"-la voz de la chica era apenas un murmulló, sin embargo fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir

-¡La traidora ha muerto!-gritó un hombre que tan sólo se encontraba a un par de metros de su ubicación, comenzaba acercarse a paso apresurado hasta donde se encontraba Shadow-¡Aquí está el extranjero!

-¡No dejen que se escape!-se escuchó una voz tras sus espaldas, comenzaban a rodearle debían ser entre seis u ocho hombres todos ellos con armas entre sus manos, esta vez traían cinchos, palas, martillos, cuchillos, dagas y hasta explosivos.

Retrocedió un poco hasta pegar su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, para sí impedir que le lleguen por la espalda, alzo su beretta a la altura de sus ojos y comenzó a buscar el punto débil de sus objetivos la cabeza, disparo al hombre que tenía más cerca primero en la pierna y después en la cabeza, pronto la munición de balas se le terminó.

Uno de los hombres se lanzo al ataque, Shadow lo esquivó y presencio como un hacha había quedado un poco más arriba justo en la altura en la que se hallaba su cabeza, tenía que ser más precavido en los movimientos que hacía, ya que con un simple error con su vida pagaría, colocó más municiones en su beretta, al tiempo que pateaba al sujeto que intentaba destrabar el hacha del tronco, dio un par de disparos en seco, notando como el hombre se cubría el rostro y algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Escuchó un par de ladridos y gruñidos a la cercanía, notó aquel perro de pelaje blanco salir por las hierbas de los alrededores, abalanzándose en uno de los rostros de aquellos pobladores, dándole constantes mordidas, el hombre sólo luchaba por quitarse a ese saco de pulgas de encima, el hombre continuó retrocediendo hasta que ambos cayeron por el acantilado y fueron arrastrados río abajo, debido a la fuerte corriente, notó al perro salir del otro lado del arrojo, sacudiéndose para quitarse los residuos de agua de su pelaje.

Se acercó a mirarlo con más detenimiento, no parecía haberse herido o tener alguna lastimadura, pero lo que si era seguro era que aquel hombre si había sido arrastrado por aquella fuerte corriente, tendría suerte de salir vivo de esa, ya que en aquel arrollo se encontraban numerosas cataratas, además de algunas piedras situadas en el transcurso.

Pero aún tenía algunas cosas de las cuales preocuparse, como que esos sujetos comenzaban a incorporarse emitiendo algunos gemidos y quejas, debido al dolor y dificultad que tenían con aquellas heridas de bala que tenían en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Parecían estar algo molestos.

-¡Ahora verás hijo de puta!-dijo uno de ellos severamente molesto tomando un martillo entre manos lazándoselo al erizo negro, quién sólo se movió a la derecha, notando como esa arma pasaba rosándole un poco su hombro, rebanándole un cacho de la manga de su playera, sintió un leve ardor en la superficie de su brazo, una pequeña rajada había sido abierta en la superficie de su piel, pasó lentamente el dedo índice notando como su blanco guante se pintaba un poco de color carmín. Giró levemente su mirada y esta vez fue un hacha la que terminó rosándole el rostro abriéndole una herida en una de sus mejillas.

Eso le hizo enfurecer de alguna manera, tomo el hacha que se encontraba hundida en el tronco y con un letal movimiento la destrabo del lugar, arrojándosela a uno de los hombres a la altura del pecho, al tiempo que saltaba del lugar, esquivando una especie de bomba, quedando de pie en una de las ramas del árbol que se aproximaban a la copa de este.

Desde ahí pudo mirar los alrededores, aun le faltaba gran cantidad de poblado por recorrer y pensar que donde él se encontraba, era sólo una mínima parte de aquel poblado, que parecer poblado parecía ciudad, de lo grande y extenso que este mismo era, pero eso era tan solo un mínimo detalle del que se preocuparía después, ya vería cómo se las arreglaría.

Pero primero tenía que preocuparse en salir vivo de esta, después de todo no le quedaba de otra, miró a sus objetivos que le esperaban de pie algo impacientes, una malvada y divertida sonrisa se había forjado en su rostro en aquel momento, tenía que descender de alguna manera sin importar que estos hubiesen rodeado el árbol para evitarlo.

Entonces se le ocurrió una estupenda idea, bajo de aquella rama de un salto, dándole una certera patada a uno de aquellos hombres en el rostro, para luego caer de rodillas, notó a uno de los hombres correr rápidamente hasta su ubicación. Dándole una certera patada sobre una de sus espinillas, para de esa manera hacerlo caer, rematando con un par de balas de su pistola, a ese ritmo se acabaría todas sus municiones, sería un milagro si lograba llegar con bien al centro de aquel poblado.

Ahora había llegado el momento de cambiar de arma, sacando de su bolsillo el colt 45 automático, a diferencia de la beretta, los tiros de esta eran más certeros y rápidos, sin embargo la beretta era la que causaba la muerte segura después de un par de tiros. Aun tenía viva curiosidad de que había en el paquete que aquella noble chica le había entregado, sólo esperaba que se tratara de algo que pudiese servirle de ayuda. Aunque aun le intrigaba saber ¿en qué consistía el mencionado proyecto "ruinas"? y más aún ¿Por qué habían secuestrado a la hija del presidente Julián Rose? ¿De qué les podía servir una chica de tan sólo dieciséis años de edad?

-"Mi misión es encontrar a la señorita Rose cueste lo que cueste"-pensó Shadow mientras les daba un par de golpes a aquellos hombres para así ahorrar algunas municiones-"Voy a probarles a todos que realmente me he ganado el título de Agente de Élite", ya quiero ver la cara de Sonic cuando sepa que soy el mejor…-una sonrisa presuntuosa se forjo en si rostro en aquel momento, de ninguna manera se iba a dejar vencer en una misión tan importante como esa.

Cuando por fin, había terminado rompiéndole el cuello o causándole fracturas mortales a sus adversarios, tomó de nueva cuenta aquel extraño paquete y lo abrió, notando que allí había unos binoculares infrarrojos, además de un mapa y una pistola magnum. Volteó a su derecha y diviso el cuerpo ya sin vida de aquella chica, sacó el dije que ella le había obsequiado y lo miro fijamente, allí venía grabado un nombre "Ashley the panther" ese debía ser el nombre de la chica, y lo menos que podía hacerle era sepultarle. Fue entonces cuando tomó la pala que portaba uno de esos sujetos y comenzó a cavar un hoyo en aquella fértil tierra.

Tomó el cuerpo ensangrentado de la chica entre sus brazos, manchando sus prendas de un color carmesí, colocó a la chica dentro del agujero para después cubrirla con esa misma tierra que había apartado, cubrió todo el cuerpo y le aplacó, tomó una rosa y un par de ramas de los alrededores, dejando la flor sobre la tierra, mientras que con las ramas hizo una especie de cruz.

Miró la tumba por un momento y le causo un vuelco de corazón, recordando a una buena amiga que también había muerto en circunstancias similares.

Se giro lentamente sosteniendo aquel dije hecho de obsidiana, al tiempo que se alejaba a paso lento del lugar. El sol resplandeciente se colocaba por el follaje de las hojas de los árboles, así iluminando la tumba de la chica, dándole un aspecto angelical al lugar.

Escuchó sus pasos resonar por la vereda, entrando a un camino de tierra que lo llevaba a otro sitio de aquel poblado, parecía un tipo de granja, a lo lejos pudo divisar lo que parecía ser un granero, mantuvo su beretta cargada con municiones, justo a la altura de sus caderas.

Saltó la zanja que bloqueaba el camino, avanzando hasta la ubicación de una vaca, que se encontraba comiendo hierba seca de los alrededores, la vaca mugió al escuchar un par de pasos acercándose, sin embargo la mujer que se encontraba cerca no pareció percatarse.

Camino con suma lentitud de una manera cautelosa, evitando así que estos le descubrieran, notó a aquella mujer cortar con un hacha lo que parecía ser el brazo de un humano, machacándolo de alguna manera hasta hacerlo picadillo, la sangre quedó salpicada sobre parte de su ropa y de su mandil, sintió unas leves nauseas apoderarse de él, al notar como colocaba diversas partes de aquel humano, en lo que parecía ser una olla con agua hirviendo.

-"Sólo espero que no estén afiliados algún tipo de canibalismo"-pensó rápidamente el erizo negro apuntando hacia la cabeza de la mujer, para pronto halar del gatillo. La mujer cayó lentamente al suelo, sin tener oportunidad de emitir ruido alguno. Shadow se acercó lentamente al lugar donde se encontraba aquella carpa, donde se encontraba aquella clase de olla, donde había estado hirviendo restos de humanos.

Miró a los alrededores, notando a gente colgada de una clase de sogas, todos ellos yacían muertos, con sus cuerpos cubiertos de moscas, retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta que su pie quedo clavado en una especie de trampa que de inmediato quedo incrustada en su piel, arrojo el arma al suelo, al tiempo que soltaba un gemido de dolor, tomó ambos extremos de la trampa y con fuerza la separo, logrando así liberarse de ella.

Observo con detenimiento aquella herida, notando como su pantalón holgado de color negro, se llenaba de una tibia oscura sustancia, seguro debía tratarse de la sangre que fluía de la herida que aquella trampa había abierto, sólo esperaba que está, no le provocara dificultades al caminar.

Intento dar un paso seguido de un ligero dolor, notando como más de aquella sangre fluía por cada movimiento que hacía, pues ciertamente aquella herida le había hecho un poco más lento, pero no era nada comparado con lo que en otras ocasiones le había pasado, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo, para acostumbrarse del dolor de esa herida, no era nada que no se pudiese superar.

Tomó el arma que yacía tirada en el suelo, para proseguir su avance, siguió explorando aquel lugar, hasta encontrar lo que parecía ser una caja fuerte, la cual estaba asegurada con una especie de candado, apunto con la mirilla hasta este y halo del gatillo, logrando así disparar aquel cerrojo, se encamino lentamente hasta la ubicación de la caja y la abrió para ver que contenía adentro, encontrando allí alguna clase de nota, más bien era una especie de folleto que contenía una fotografía, de lo que parecía ser una iglesia, la miró detenidamente, esbozando una media sonrisa, quizás fuera una pista para llegar a la ubicación de la señorita Rose.

Miró que más contenía aquella caja, tomando entre manos un par de tablones de oro puro, esculcó en los cajones superiores de aquel escritorio, encontrando algo de municiones para su beretta y algún tipo de escopeta, arqueó las cejas al notar aquellas últimas, sin embargo de igual manera las guardo.

Se giro sobre sí mismo, y encontró más de aquellas trampas por los alrededores, apuntó a cada una de ellas y disparo, haciendo que todas estas se cerraran y le dejaran pasar, miró hacia atrás asegurándose de que nadie le siguiera por la espalda, entonces prosiguió su camino hasta llegar hasta la puerta, sin embargo una explosión lo hizo retroceder, al parecer había chocado con una especie de bomba, la cual tenía aspecto de cuerda, excepto por las extrañas bollas de color rojo que estas poseían en las esquinas.

-Debo de tener más cuidado, si no quiero que estos sujetos vayan a encontrarme…

-¡Un intruso!-demasiado tarde al parecer estos ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, escuchó unos pasos acercarse con algo de prisa, hasta notar a uno de esos hombres enfrente de él, que levanto su cuchillo justo a la altura de sus mejillas-¡Agárrenlo!-gritó otro a sus espaldas. Shadow por su parte no hizo ningún movimiento sólo espero a que sus adversarios estuvieran demasiado cerca.

Y cuando así fue, con un movimiento letal de su daga logró cortarle una de las mejillas a uno de esos hombres, apartándolo de él con una certera patada a la altura del pecho, para hacer ciertamente lo mismo con el que tenía atrás, dando un salto mientras giraba 360° para impactarle una fuerte patada en la cara (algo estilo Matrix).

El hombre simplemente voló un par de metros, cayendo sobre uno de sus brazos, así termino por rompérselo, mientras que su cabeza golpeo contra aquella enorme olla que contenía agua hirviendo, la cual termino por vaciarse justo encima de este.

Tomo alguno de los cuchillos que yacían tirados en el suelo y los tomó de manera firme, mientras salía de aquel tipo de cabaña en la que andaba metido. Desde un principio supo que encontrar a la señorita Rose no iba a ser algo sencillo, sin embargo ¿había algo más arriesgado y divertido que esto?

Fue cuando una interferencia le saco de sus pensamientos, al parecer esta pertenecía al radio transmisor que este llevaba consigo, lo sacó lentamente de su empaque y subió la antena, para así poder recibir aquella transmisión.

_-Shadow, aquí Rouge, ¿me recibes?-_se escuchó del otro lado de la línea con algo de interferencia.

-Aquí, Shadow, te escuchó fuerte y claro-respondió este caminando por los alrededores-¿Qué sucede?

_-El jefe ha decidido mandarte el equipo-_comento Rouge de inmediato-_El helicóptero llegará en un par de horas… ¿Está todo bien por allá?... ¿Has sabido algo de la señorita Rose?_

_-_Aún no… pero pienso averiguarlo-respondió este de inmediato, mirando hacia los alrededores, sólo para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviese planeando atacarle-Quizás tarde un poco más de tiempo del estipulado…

_-Eso no importa…-_esta vez fue una voz grave y masculina la que contesto del otro lado de la línea-_Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites… pero trae de vuelta sana y salva a la señorita Rose… lo dejo en sus manos agente Shadow…_

**-**Entendido…-respondió este de inmediato, sacando el mapa que aquella joven le había entregado, observando que sólo le faltaba recorrer la granja, además de un puente y del otro lado en la parte de aquel poblado se encontraba la iglesia que había observado en la foto-Ya les aviso cuando tenga algo…-dicho esto cortó la comunicación.

Finalmente había encontrado una de las piezas más importantes del rompecabezas, ¿pero sería esta la que lo llevaría directo a la señorita Amy rose…?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Averígualo en el próximo capítulo titulado una buena estrategia

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno primero que nada les agradezco por haberme dejado algunos reviews. Disculpen si la historia ha sido un poco repetitiva, pero esta todo el poblado en contra de Shadow, por lo que los asesinatos pueden ser repetitivos, después de que todos sus habitantes se encuentran hechizados permanentemente con la obra de su Lord ¿¿¿??? Disculpen pero todavía no les puedo decir quien es, eso ya lo descubrirán más adelante. Espero que este fic esté siendo de su agrado.**

**Black Dark Shadow les desea que tengan un buen día y que estén cerca cuando les publique el próximo capí.**

**Perdonen si luego me demoro mucho, pero los exámenes de la escuela me mantienen algo entretenida, bueno ya estaré libre a partir del 17 de julio y publicare todas las continuaciones de mis historias… sin más rodeos me despido**


	3. Una buena estrategìa

**The Rescue**

Capítulo 3: Una buena estrategia

Sintió un par de gotas impactarse contra su rostro, un par de nubes grises se habían formado en el firmamento aquella noche, se podía escuchar el estruendo de los rayos resonar a lo lejos, además de la fría y fresca brisa que chocaba contra su cuerpo.

No parecía haber señales de alguno de los mercenarios por ningún lado, todo yacía en total quietud y silencio en los alrededores, se encontraba recostado en el extremo de la ventana, con la espalda recargada en el marco de esta y sus manos entre lazadas a la altura de su pecho sosteniendo firmemente la beretta.

Observaba como aquella capa de agua se azotaba en una parte del poblado, era lluvia se sentía un poco fría. Soltó un amargo suspiro, sacando una fotografía de su bolsillo, perteneciente a la chica que se encontraba buscando, era una clase de eriza de color rosa, púas cortas y hermosos orbes de color esmeralda, vestía con un vestido de color rojo y unas botas fuego que le hacían juego. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de él, fue la bella y angelical sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, era muy bonita para tratarse de la hija del presidente.

Se quedó contemplando aquella foto por unos momentos, sin dejar de preguntarse ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarle?, ladeo la cabeza hacia los ladeos, intentando sacarse la absurda idea que le había pasado por su cabeza, guardo de nueva cuenta la foto en su bolsillo, tal vez así podía olvidarse de ella por un momento.

Pero le fue imposible. Por su apariencia debía deducir que Amy no debía tener más de dieciséis años de edad, pero aún no le quedaba claro ¿cómo es que le habían atrapado? sólo esperaba que aún se encontrará con vida, ¿Qué diría la gente de su país si regresaba con las manos vacías? Más preguntas habían pasado por su mente, ¿La señorita Rose ya habría hecho algo por escapar? ¿Y si lo había hecho se encontraría con bien?, si tan sólo tuviera una señal de donde encontrarla.

La más mínima señal que pudiese indicarle que iba en el camino correcto y que sus esfuerzos estaban sirviendo de algo, además de mostrarle que ella se encontraba con bien, que se encontraba con vida, sana y salva por el momento.

-.-.-.-.-

No sabía dónde demonios estaba y eso le mantenía muy asustada, miro la oscura habitación, notando la mesa empolvada y las múltiples telarañas que había por todo el lugar. Fue cuando su vista se poso en el hacha que yacía tras sus espaldas, esbozando una sonrisa oculta detrás de aquel trapo, eso la podría ayudar a liberarse de alguna manera, sólo tenía que hallar la manera correcta de hacerlo, hasta que se hizo de una idea, un poco arriesgada por cierto.

Se acercó de manera lenta y sigilosa hasta aquel machete, le miró por unos segundos, para luego colocarse de espaldas, se arrodillo con suma lentitud, y froto la soga que mantenía sus manos aprisionadas, de manera suave y con cautela. Liberándose finalmente de aquel agarre.

Por inercia llevo sus manos hasta su nuca, desamarrando el trapo que cubría su boca. Se puso de pie con suma lentitud y corrió hasta una de las ventanas, las cual se hallaba asegurada con unas barras gruesas de metal, que claramente le impedían cualquier tipo de escape, además de que se encontraba como en el tercer piso de aquella parroquia.

Soltó un amargo suspiro, jamás podría salir de aquel lugar, se sentó en el frío y polvoso suelo del lugar, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, no sabía dónde se encontraba, seguramente muy lejos de su familia y de su hogar.

Si no hacía algo se quedaría allí el resto de sus días, y eso era simplemente algo que no permitiría, no podía quedarse en aquel lugar. Muchas veces se preguntaba si su padre ya sabía dónde estaba y si ya había mandado a alguien a buscarle.

Pero si quería que le encontrarán debía poner de su parte, y así hizo lo primero que se le paso por la mente, se puso de pie de un salto y tomó los barrotes de metal firmemente, mirando a través de la ventana.

Observo lo que parecía ser una clase de cementerio, en el había un montón de lápidas de piedra, con extrañas figuras grabadas en ellas, las cuales irradiaban con el aura plateada que ofrecía la luna llena, todo yacía en total quietud y silencio en aquel cementerio, sólo se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos y el estruendo de los rayos cayendo a lo lejos, era obvio que una tormenta se aproximaba.

-¡Auxilio!-comenzó a gritar de pronto la eriza, esperando que alguien la escuchara y acudiera al rescate-¡Por favor, ayúdenme!

Los gritos de la eriza resonaron por todo el cementerio, al tiempo que un lobo le aullaba a la luna, como si estuviese respondiendo al llamado de aquella joven, sin embargo no había señales de que alguien más le hubiese escuchado.

-¡Auxilio…!-pero sus gritos fueron acallados al sentir una brisa tras sus espaldas, al tiempo que un frío escalofrío viajaba de manera lenta por su cuerpo, giró la cabeza de manera lenta, al escuchar un tipo de respiración, notando a un tipo plantado en la habitación, justo detrás de sus espaldas.

Vestía con una enorme capa de color negro, mientras que su rostro se mantenía oculto detrás de lo que parecía ser una máscara de plata, la cual ocultaba su verdadera identidad. Lo reconocía, era el tipo con el que la habían entregado después de su captura, la pregunta era ¿Quién era? Y ¿Para qué demonios la quería? ¿De qué le podía servir una adolescente como ella?

-De nada te servirá gritar… de igual manera, nadie te escuchará…-la voz fría y macabra de aquel sujeto sacó a Amy de sus pensamientos-Lo único que conseguirás será despertar a los espíritus que habitan en este lugar…

-¿Por qué…?-la voz de la eriza era tan sólo un murmullo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en aquel momento, al tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas, en señal de derrota-¿Por qué me han traído a este lugar?

-Ahora no tiene caso decírtelo…-dijo el sujeto desvaneciéndose entre la oscuridad que gobernaba en aquella habitación-Con el tiempo lo sabrás…--el sujeto desapareció dejando aquella últimas palabras marcadas en el viento, dejando una confundida y adolorida eriza atrapada en la soledad de aquel sitio.

-.-.-.-.-

Sentía sus parpados pesados, estaba cansado, debían ser aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada, quería dormir, pero no debía bajar la guardia, después de todo no sabía cuando podían intentar matarle, y no quería que le agarrasen desprevenido.

Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, encontrando aquel objeto que alguna vez Rouge se empeño con entregarle, era una clase de dispositivo, parecido a un disquete, con un extraño foco rojo reluciente, lo tomo entre sus manos, le miró por un tiempo, intentando recordar su función, esbozo una media sonrisa, bajando de un salto, para caer de rodillas sobre las tablas de la cabaña, se reincorporó de manera lenta y colocó el micro dispositivo en una de las paredes, hizo un par de ajustes al objeto y una luz infrarroja marcó los perímetros del lugar.

Así sabría si un intruso quería entrar, ahora si se podía dedicar a descansar, sin ninguna preocupación. Colocó una escalera, para así poder abordar al segundo piso de la cabaña, se quitó su chaqueta y la coloco sobre el suelo, para así poderla usar de almohada, se recostó i miró el techo de aquella cabaña, esperando que esta no tuviera algún tipo de gotera, después de todo no quería despertar con un chorro de agua bañándole el cuerpo o la cara, cerró los ojos con suma lentitud para así poder descansar.

A la mañana siguiente…

Despertó al escuchar un extraño ruido, era cómo si alguien estuviese arrastrando algún tipo de metal, no sabía cuánto había estado durmiendo, sin embargo le había sido suficiente, frotó sus ojos lentamente, para así deshacerse de las lagañas, se estiro un poco y dejo salir un bostezo en forma de pereza.

Pero una extraña risa, lo hizo alertar, un extraño sujeto se encontraba de pie en la habitación, su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por un tipo de mascara negra, de la cual sólo relucían su boca y sus ojos, vestía con un pantalón y portaba una extraña armadura en el pecho justo debajo del cuello, dejando sus pectorales y resto de su pecho al descubierto, del cual relucía gran cantidad de bello, mientras que entre sus manos portaba un enorme hacha, parecido al que utilizan los carniceros para rebanar las carnes de las vacas.

Rodo un par de metros para esquivar su ataque, notando como el hacha del sujeto se había quedado atascada en las tablas de madera de la cabaña, tomó su beretta y apunto al pecho del sujeto, dándole un par de tiros, pero no parecía funcionar, después de todo el sujeto no cedía ni un par de centímetros.

En eso observó a este sacar el hacha del lugar, corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba, pretendiendo poder partirlo a la mitad, pero con la rapidez y la agilidad del erizo, sólo consiguió trabar el hacha de nueva cuenta, esta vez en una de las paredes y cómo había pasado anteriormente el erizo negro apuntó a su objetivo, dando un par de tiros, pero de igual manera no funcionó.

-Esto no está funcionando, debo pensar en otra táctica…-musitó para sí mismo, al tiempo que se agachaba para evitar ser rebanado, fue cuando recordó el micro dispositivo que Rouge le había entregado, ahora ya se explicaba por qué no había funcionado, el micro dispositivo no era un micro dispositivo, si no un micro detonador.

Golpeó su frente contra la palma de su mano, cómo había sido tan idiota para no recordarlo, maldijo en voz baja, después de pensar que este le hubiese servido en alguna otra ocasión, sin embargo ya estaba activado y lo menos que podía hacer era utilizarlo.

Pero eso le impedía bajar del segundo piso, no podía hacerlo mientras se encontrará dentro de los perímetros de la vivienda, si era así, ¿0cómo era que su atacante había llegado hasta su ubicación…?-Eso es un buen punto…-se dijo así mismo, tras esquivar otro de aquellos ataques, miró a los alrededores detenidamente, hasta encontrar un pequeño hueco en la parte superior del techo-Por eso el micro detonador no dio resultado.

Y mientras el hombre intentaba destrabar el hacha de nueva cuenta, Shadow se encarreró para salir de un salto por la ventana (o lo que quedaba de ella, después de todo el sujeto ya le había hecho un montón de hoyos a la cabaña, de tal manera que ahora parecía ratonera) rodo un par de metros y se reincorporó de manera lenta, al tiempo que apuntaba al micro detonador, halo del gatillo y sólo se presenció una gran explosión, haciendo que la cabaña se incendiara de manera notable, dejando caer en pedazos algunas tablas de madera.

-Dudo que haya logrado sobrevivir después de esa…

Pero una serie de gritos detuvieron su habla, miró a los alrededores, aproximadamente cien o doscientos hombres salieron de la nada, sólo contó con un par de milésimas de segundos para decidir qué hacer y por instinto de supervivencia se echo a correr.

-¡Allí esta!-indicó uno de los hombres sosteniendo una antorcha cubierta de fuego- ¡atrápenlo, no dejen que se escape!

Siguió corriendo tan rápido como podía, sin siquiera mirar atrás, pero se vio obligado a detenerse su avance, al presenciar a otro grupo de hombres frente a él, miró a sus alrededores de nueva cuenta, doblando a su derecha de nueva cuenta, cruzando algún clase de puente, y cuando estuvo del otro lado de este, sacó su daga y cortó las sogas que le detenían, impidiendo así que la multitud de matadores logrará seguirle, pero quizás aquella buena estrategia, ¿había hecho que se desviará o llegará al punto que deseaba?


	4. La emboscada

**Hola a todos mi fieles lectores. Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de Rescue, esta vez como se los prometí desde hace dos capítulos viene este que está repleto de acción.**

**Katy la eriza gracias por los reviews que bueno que te está gustando la historia, ahora es donde viene lo interesante. Puede que este fic sea un poco largo, de hecho no sé de cuantos capítulos vaya a constar, pero muy pronto saldrá un personaje muy influyente en la vida de Shadow y con eso no me refiero a María ni tampoco al profesor.**

**Onix the hedgehog al igual que mis demás lectores, no se preocupen, si va a ver un beso en alguno de los restantes capítulos, también se revelara las identidades de los tres principales terroristas de la historia… pero por ahora comencemos con el lanzamiento de este cuarto capítulo, espero y les agrade…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**The rescue**

Capítulo 4: La emboscada

Detuvo su avance al asegurarse de que nadie le siguiera, aunque la decisión de hace unos momentos pareció algo cobarde y repentina, jamás hubiese tenido oportunidad contra un grupo tan extenso de hombres. Dio un leve suspiro, aun podía sentir su corazón latir de manera apresura, limpio el sudor de su frente con una de las mangas de su playera, ahora sólo le quedaba seguir su rumbo.

Sin saber cómo había llegado al punto indicado, ya podía distinguir la oscura silueta de la iglesia a la cercanía, seguro hay debían tener alojada a la señorita Rose, después de todo, con tanta gente asesina por los alrededores, dudaba que le hubiesen pedido a alguien, que la refugiara en una de sus casas, sobre todo si sabían que era una chica extranjera.

Observó el lugar detenidamente, tenía que moverse con cautela, después de todo, quizás el poblado ya supiera de su presencia, aun así, tenía que cerciorarse de tener ganado el terreno. Rebusco entre sus bolsillos y sacó los binoculares que le había obsequiado aquella chica de nombre Ashley, modifico el zoom para ver 10 veces más allá de lo que podía percibir, entonces los vio, era un grupo de habitantes de aquel extraño poblado, parecían estar danzando alrededor de una fogata, arrojando algunas botellas de cerveza para poder expandir el fuego. ¿Pero qué era lo que estaban quemando?, miró hacia el centro de la hoguera, allí había una clase de estaca de madera, donde en la parte superior, se encontraba alguien atravesado por una de aquellas ramas.

Shadow de inmediato ajusto un poco más el zoom para ver de quién se trataba y lo que observó lo hizo estremecer, aquella persona que se encontraba sobre de está, vestía de un traje de color azul, además de que llevaba un gorro sobre su cabeza, en el saco de este se encontraba bordada una bandera de los estados unidos, se trataba de uno de los agentes que lo habían traído hasta este lugar, ¿pero en donde se encontraba su compañero? No quiso pensar que ya se encontraba muerto o quizás alguien lo podía estar torturando en las cercanías del poblado, aun no se explicaba cómo habían tirado la limosina por el acantilado, ni tampoco cómo habían hecho para destruir el puente.

Pero eso ahora era lo de menos, esta era su única oportunidad para infiltrarse en aquel poblado, ahora que sus habitantes se encontraban ocupados en aquel extraño ritual. Corrió apresuradamente hasta refugiarse detrás de uno de los troncos de árbol que se encontraba cerca, observando que consecuencia había tenido aquella apresurada acción, pero todo seguía de la misma manera, hasta ahora nadie se había percatado de su presencia, dobló a su derecha siguiendo uno de los caminos de tierra, uno de estos lo conduciría hasta la parte posterior de uno de los graneros, donde se refugiaría hasta poder llegar a aquella iglesia. Un ruido lo hizo detener su avance, al parecer Rouge o el comandante querían contactarle, sacó el radio transmisor lentamente de su funda, estiro la antena y lo colocó a la altura de su oído

-¿Sí?-respondió de inmediato, pegando la espalda contra la pared del granero, volteando de vez en cuando hacía a la derecha, cerciorándose de que nadie viniera acercándose por los alrededores-¿Qué sucede?

-_Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente-_dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea, esta sin duda pertenecía a su compañera Rouge-_El helicóptero salió hace un par de horas, por lo que ya debe estar por llegar… no te preocupes trae lo necesario…-_pero mientras nuestro agente se encontraba conversando atraves de su radiotransmisor, no se percató de que la mujer del granero había logrado escucharle y ahora se dirigía con suma lentitud hasta donde él se encontraba.

-OK, Rouge-respondió Shadow de manera seria bajando la guardia, y mientras cortaba la llamada escuchó un grito seguido de un intenso dolor por la espalda, un cuchillo había sido incrustado en esta, Shadow apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza, intentando contener un grito de dolor que pudiera revelar su ubicación.

Se giró de manera lenta para mirar a su atacante, se trataba de una mujer de no más de cuarenta años de edad, vestía con un vestido azul de manta de donde colgaba un mandil de color blanco, su pelo estaba amarrado y cubierto de un gorro de tela blanco también, del mismo material que el del vestido, entre sus manos portaba una especie de cuchillo, la mujer comenzó a rodear el granero de manera lenta, seguro iría avisar a sus demás compañeros.

-No, si puedo evitarlo-dijo Shadow seriamente sacando su beretta del bolsillo, con la cual le dio un par de balazos a aquella mujer a la altura de su pecho, pero tuvo un nuevo inconveniente, la mujer había gritado, por cada disparo que él le había dado.

El grupo de hombres que se encontraba en la fogata escucharon los impactos, seguidos de los gritos de su compañera, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron hacia su ubicación, para verla tirada en el suelo ya muerta, con un hilito de sangre fluyendo por su boca, mientras que la tierra se cubría de un charco de color carmín, proveniente del pecho de la mujer, donde estaban la mayoría de sus heridas, sobre todo la más devastadora, que le había perforado el corazón, miraron al los alrededores, pero no hallaron a nadie.

-¡Busquen al responsable!-ordenó uno de los hombres-¡Y cuando lo encuentren atenlo a la hoguera, como lo hicimos con aquel forastero!

-¿Cree que entre nosotros halla un traidor?-preguntó intrigada una mujer preocupada por el homicidio de aquella dama que en alguna ocasión fue su amiga, además de ser su vecina-Ashley de panther termino siendo una renegada y termino interfecta, cómo todo aquel que osa traicionarnos, fue una regla clara de mi Lord…

Ira y coraje fluyeron en las venas del erizo, cómo podían decir eso de Ashley, ella sólo quería que hubiera paz y justicia en su aldea, por el bien de ella, su gente y su familia, pero estos últimos terminaron traicionándola y matándola, sólo porque odiaban a los extranjeros y temían que su Lord pudiera desencadenar su irá y coraje sobre ellos.

Pero él se encargaría de acabar con todo ese terrorismo y aquella gente, que solo se preocupaba por ella misma, sin importar tener que dañar a otra gente, sólo por qué pertenecía a otro país u opinaba diferente, allí no sólo dominaba el terrorismo, sino también el raciocismo.

Ganas no le faltaron de bajar a matarles, pero ahora mismo no podía arriesgarse, lo más correcto sería idear una estrategia para llegar a aquella iglesia sin ser detectado, pero sus planes se vieron arruinados, al ver cómo uno de esos hombres había subido, por uno de los techos de las casas.

¡Lo encontrado!-gritó este de inmediato señalando a Shadow quién se encontraba de pie sobre uno de los tejados. Los demás pobladores dejaron de buscarlo y prestaron su atención hacia donde se hallaba aquel erizo. Shadow miró cómo la gente del poblado se acercaba de manera rápida por los alrededores, maldijo en voz baja, al encontrarse en un lugar donde era muy fácil acorralarle, suspiro profundamente, lo único que podía hacer era arriesgarse, y de esa manera bajo de un salto, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo, para luego reincorporarse de manera apresurada, corriendo en dirección de la iglesia.

Notó a un par de hombres siguiéndolo, así que corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitían, deteniendo su avance justo a la altura de la puerta, forzándola para intentar abrirla, pero era inútil estaba completamente cerrada-Demonios…-maldijo en voz baja, girándose de manera lenta, preparándose para el contra ataque, pero cuando finalmente se reincorporó, notó a un hombre correr a gran velocidad hasta él.

Shadow dio un salto para esquivar el ataque, rodando un par de metros a su derecha, para luego observar cómo aquel sujeto rayaba aquella puerta de piedra, con el fierro de su sierra, eso hizo estremecer a Shadow, este poblado realmente estaba loco y ahora le salían sicópatas, cargados con cierras eléctricas, esa si sería una muerte segura y efectiva, claro, si es que llegaban atraparle, miró a sus alrededores de inmediato, debía encontrar una manera de perderse del loco de la sierra.

Sus orbes de rubí, se posaron en una pequeña vivienda y sin dudarlo corrió hasta ella, cerrando la puerta detrás, para luego atrancarla con una tabla de madera-Hay que bloquearle, no dejen que se escape-se escuchó una voz de las afueras, pero él de ninguna manera los dejaría entrar, no hasta que se hiciera de un buen plan, se dirigió a las ventanas y las cubrió con un par de libreros que había por los alrededores, bloqueándoles cualquier intento de entrada, finalmente comenzó a registrar el lugar, tomando unas municiones de bala que se encontraban sobre la mesa, más al fondo en una clase de muro había un montón de cadáveres putrefactos atestados de moscas, aún no se podía explicar como era que aquella gente guardaba como recuerdo los restos de sus presas, de alguna manera le provocó algo de asco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aún no se había dado por vencida, con ayuda de su pikko-pikko hammer había estado golpeando aquella puerta de fierro, intentando abrirla de alguna manera, pero le era inútil, el material de esta era realmente resistente. Paró un momento recargando contra la pared el mango de su martillo, para limpiarse algo del sudor que recorría su frente, suspiro de una manera profunda, aquellos intentos de escape, la estaban agotando más de la cuenta, se dejó caer lentamente hasta desplomar en el suelo de la habitación.

Era inútil, así nadie lograría hallarle, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, tomó la mochila de color fucsia que se encontraba a lado de ella, donde portaba todos los útiles de su escuela, tomó una libreta y cortó una hoja de esta, para luego escribir con ella una pequeña nota, la dobló en forma de avioncito y lo lanzó por una de las ventanas…"Solo espero que esto realmente funcione…"-musito a sí misma en voz baja, reflejando un brillo de esperanza en su mirada, quizás alguien la encontrará y vinieran a rescatarle, guardó sus cosas de nueva cuenta, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, seguro se trataba de uno de aquellos sujetos que se encontraban de vuelta, gruño por lo bajo, realmente no le gustaba tener que socializarse con esa gente, era cruel y despiadada, sólo se preocupaban por el bien de ellos mismos, sin saber que ella ahora estaba sufriendo, no tenía donde dormir, tampoco contaba con ropa para cambiarse, la comida que le daban era asquerosa, le hablan con insultos y groserías, a veces de su boca salían algunas bajezas, que no escuchaba ni en los barrios de su nación.

La perilla se movió de una manera lenta, dejando ver a un hombre que vestía con una túnica de color rojo, en su rostro llevaba una clase de mascara de color dorado, el individuo le miró de manera molesta, arrojando un plato de comida aún lado de donde se encontraba, la eriza le miró con despreció, no le parecía que aquel hombre le arrojará la comida, como si fuese una clase de perro.

El hombre le miró detenidamente por unos momentos gruñendo por lo bajo, dirigiéndose hacia la chica de manera lenta, para tomarle por el cuello. Amy colocó sus manos sobre las del hombre, luchando para poder librarse de aquel agarre-¡Suéltame bastardo!-gritó de forma molesta, propinándole una certera patada en una de las costillas. El hombre le soltó, llevando ambas manos por inercia hasta su costilla.

-¡Ahora verás hija de perra!-dijo el hombre de forma molesta, mirando cómo la eriza salía de forma apresurada, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, quizás fuese su única oportunidad de escapar, siguió su avance sin mirar atrás, deteniéndose en seco al notar una especie de puerta, miró hacia atrás, observando al hombre acercarse de manera lenta, su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada, tomo el pomo de la puerta y la giro con exasperación-¡Ábrete por, favor!- suplico la eriza de forma desesperada, pero era imposible, se encontraba cerrada, corrió hacia un lado, recargándose en uno de los barandales de madera que aseguraban aquel pasillo, observando detenidamente uno de los enormes candelabros que colgaban del techo de la parroquia, quizás fuera su única opción, pero dudaba poder saltar tan lejos y si fallaba podía romperse la cabeza al caer desde aquella altura, lo pensó por unos segundos, llegando a la conclusión de que ellos sólo tenían allí presa quizás sólo para matarla, escuchó los pasos de aquel hombre más cerca, dio un último suspiro y saltó.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo se movía en cámara lenta, estiro el brazo para alcanzar aquella lámpara, sin embargo falló, había estado a tan sólo unos centímetros de tocarla, solo presencio cómo una enorme fuerza de atracción la jalaba hacia abajo, una enorme cantidad de imágenes y recuerdos pasaron por su mente en tan sólo una fracción de segundo, para luego presenciar la fuerte adrenalina de caer desde aquella altura, cerró los ojos al mirar hacia abajo, para luego sentir un terrible dolor en su cuerpo, su caída había sido amortiguada por una de las mesas, abrió los ojos, mirando al techo, por lo menos no había muerto, pero ahora no podía moverse, su espalda no parecía responderle, un vago dolor se apoderaba de esta, pronto su mirada se nubló y todo se vio negro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba en el segundo piso de la vivienda inspeccionando cada habitación, abrió las puertas de una patada, asegurándose de que no se encontrará alguien, y en efecto, no había nadie. Escuchaba cómo los hombres golpeaban la puerta intentando derribarla, no dudaba que pudiesen lograrlo, pero al menos eso los mantenía ocupados, al igual que él constaba de tiempo para preparase, entró en la última habitación de la cabaña, divisando una cama y más al fondo un librero, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el observar el marco que se encontraba a uno de los lados, donde relucía una clase de escopeta, se acercó de manera apresurada hasta ella y la tomó, llenándola con las municiones de arma de fuego que había conseguido en otra de las cabañas, la cargó y se la llevo consigo, guardando la beretta de nuevo en su bolsillo, ya tendría alguna otra ocasión de utilizarla, ahora podría matarla a aquel sujeto que portaba la sierra.

Y cómo si sus suplicas hubiesen sido escuchadas, el hombre de la sierra cortó la puerta de madera, dándole acceso de entrada a sus compañeros, pero eso no era todo, las ventanas que le rodeaban habían sido quebradas, por una clase de escaleras de madera, por donde más de aquellos hombres comenzaban a abrirse paso, retrocedió un par de sendas, clavando la espalda en una de las paredes, donde pudiera tener vista de todos los ángulos de la habitación, colocó la escopeta a la altura de su pecho, listo para iniciar el contra ataque.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados por el corredor, seguro los hombres ya se habían abierto el paso y ahora se encontraban buscándole, para capturarle o quizás matarle, pero él no pensaba dejar su misión a un lado, por el bien de la señorita Rose y el resto de la nación, la traería de vuelta con su padre, sana y salva, tal y cómo lo había prometido. La puerta se abrió de golpe de nueva cuenta, dejando entrar al grupo de hombres, apunto con la escopeta y halo del gatillo, dándole a tres sujetos al mismo tiempo, pero estos volviendo a reincorporarse de igual manera, un par de tiros y logró matarles.

-Detrás de ti, imbécil-dijo una voz aguda, proveniente de un viejito como de sesenta años de edad, al tiempo que lo golpeaba con gran fuerza con un palo de madera. Shadow sólo rodo los ojos en forma de exasperación, aquellos sujetos comenzaban a fastidiarle más de la cuenta, ¿acaso esos sujetos no tenían otra cosa que hacer, más que buscar a la gente que deseaban asesinar?, sólo esperaba encontrar pronto a la eriza, para poder largarse de ese maldito lugar, atestado de gente detestable.

Pero un ruido familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el hombre de la sierra había entrado en la habitación, jalando de una cuerda para poder encenderla, le miro detenidamente, vestía con unos pantalones de pana de color café y una guayabera de color blanco, mientras que en su cabeza llevaba un tipo de máscara de hierro que le protegía la cabeza de cualquier intento de disparo.

-¡Diablos…!-maldijo Shadow al percatarse de ese último detalle-Así se me dificultará más matarle…-observo como el hombre había terminado de encender la sierra, dirigiéndose a paso apresurado hasta donde él se encontraba, dispuesto a rebanarlo, el erizo negro esquivó su ataque, pero su compañero no había tenido la misma suerte, la sierra había comenzado a rebanarle el cuello, mientras su sangre salía dispara por todos lados, el filo de la sierra le había rebanado la yugular, provocándole a aquel hombre una muerte instantánea.

Más hombres habían logrado entrar por las ventanas cargados con más armas, al igual que otro sujeto que al igual que el otro, portaba una de aquellas cierras, tenía que hacer algo, no podía combatir a tantos hombres y protegerse de dos tipos con cierra en el mismo lapso de tiempo, además de que el espacio comenzaba a verse reducido y pronto lograrían acorralarle, cargo de nueva cuenta la escopeta y comenzó a dispararle a todo aquel que osaba ponérsele enfrente, incluyo a uno de esos sujetos, que portaban una de aquellas cierras, haciéndolo volar unos metros, de tal manera que su cuerpo quedó impactado contra una de las paredes.

Continuó su avance hasta llegar a una de las ventanas del lugar, percatándose de la presencia de un hombre que planeaba infiltrarse en la cabaña, pero antes de que este pudiese poner un pie dentro, Shadow termino retachándolo con un impacto de bala, haciéndolo caer desde el segundo piso, para luego saltar por la ventana, golpeando con sus Air Shoes a todos los hombres que se encontraban subiendo, con una patada más o menos a la altura del pecho, haciéndolos caer a todos ellos, aterrizando de rodillas sobre el suelo, ya no notó a nadie por los alrededores, más que a los sujetos que se encontraban saliendo de la cabaña, con intenciones de matarlos, más sujetos comenzaron a llegar por los alrededores, ahora ya no tenía un lugar en donde ocultarse, tendría que pelear y salir vivo de esta, pero antes de que pudiera reincorporarse en la batalla, un nuevo sonido llamó su atención, una clase de helicóptero había aparecido en el cielo, debía de pertenecer a los G.U.N.

-_Aquí halcón azul, agente Shadow responda-_se escuchó atraves de su radio trasmisor-_requiero permiso para disparar…_

-Entendido…-respondió Shadow alejándose lo más rápido de las casas de aquel poblado, refugiándose detrás de un granero-Estoy cubierto puedes disparar…

Y así el conductor, presionó uno de los botones situados en el tablero del helicóptero, el cual abrió las compuertas de este último, abriendo paso a un par de proyectiles que fueron lanzados a esa parte del poblado, los cuales arrasaron con todo el lugar, matando a la mayoría de sus habitantes, pero la explosión comenzó a expandirse por todo el lugar, destruyendo e incendiando todo a su paso. Shadow sólo pudo notar cómo la explosión, acabo con el granero y como un pedazo de madera lo envistió de tal manera que termino cayendo por un acantilado… ¿podrá sobrevivir después de esta? ¿La señorita Rose se encontrara bien?


	5. Un nuevo aliado

**The Rescue**

Capítulo 5: Un nuevo aliado

Aquella explosión lo había hecho caer, de no ser por sus reflejos quizás ya estuviera muerto, se hallaba sujeto de una rama de árbol que sobresalía del cerro, escuchaba la fuerte corriente del arroyo moverse bajo sus pies; solo esperaba que la rama que lo sujetaba fuera lo bastante resistente para poder aguantar su peso. Estiro lentamente un brazo hacia su derecha, hasta posarlo en una de las piedras del lugar, lo único que le quedaba hacer era escalar, un crujido lo hizo alertar, aquella rama se comenzaba a quebrar, se columpió un poco hasta llegar al otro lado, sujetándose con fuerza en una de las piedras, un par de segundos más tarde, la rama cayó por el acantilado.

Una media sonrisa se forjó en su rostro, era justamente todo el tipo de riesgo que él había estado buscando, la misión con la que había estado soñando durante semanas, a pesar de que había estado a punto de morir varias veces. Estiro una mano para alcanzar una de las rocas que se encontraban más arriba, tenía suerte de no haber caído más de la cuenta, de otra forma si le hubiese costado subir, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la parte superior del acantilado, donde pudo percibir el poblado o más bien lo que quedaba de él.

Pudo divisar todo el terreno quemado, no había señales de los habitantes, ni tampoco de los animales, cómo lo eran las vacas, gallos y gallinas, que andaban por el lugar. Aquellas cabañas yacían calcinadas, cayendo en pedazos de manera lenta, desvió la mirada un poco más a su derecha, soltando un suspiro al notar que la iglesia había resultado ilesa de aquel ataque. Al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse por que la señorita Rose, se encontrará herida o muerta; y para su suerte la puerta de la iglesia se había derrumbado, ahora ya no tendría bloqueado el paso.

Escuchó un nuevo ruido a la cercanía, se trataba de nuevo de aquel helicóptero, aun seguía volando por los cielos. Quizás aún no había encontrado un lugar apropiado en donde aterrizar o simplemente le había estado buscando; pero antes de que pudiese tomar su radio transmisor y darle alguna señal, un sujeto había salido por una de las ventanas de la iglesia cargado con un tipo de lanzamisiles, con el cual disparo al helicóptero.

Shadow simplemente notó el proyectil dirigiéndose de manera apresurada hasta la ubicación de la nave…-¡Oh, Shit!-dijo el erizo negro al ver aquel misil a tan sólo unos metros de su objetivo, haciendo volar la maquinaría en tan sólo unos segundos, para luego notar como el helicóptero incinerado terminaba impactándose en lugar de las montañas, ahora tendría que olvidarse de todo su equipo-¡Demonios!-grito de forma histérica mientras pateaba con fuerza un pedazo de madera-¡Esto comienza a fastidiarme más de la cuenta!

Prosiguió su camino de inmediato, al menos ya había conseguido el pase de entrada a la iglesia. Todo reinaba en silencio por los alrededores, sólo se percibía el ruido del arroyo correr a lo lejos. Camino con algo de precaución, aún quedaban sujetos en el lugar, sobre todo aquel hombre que había derribado el helicóptero con su lanza misiles. Observaron al erizo aproximarse al lugar y el grupo de hombres sólo corrió a alertar a los demás. Al menos ahora le quedaba claro algo, y eso era que allí de ninguna manera encontraría a la señorita Rose, de lo contrario los sujetos que se encontraban allí ya la hubieran matado.

Tan solo había transcurrido un día desde que había iniciado su misión, tenía pistas, pero aun no su ubicación, tenía una ligera sospecha de que por lo menos ya se encontraba cerca y eso ya era un gran avance. Entro lentamente en la iglesia y en ella sólo notó una pequeña habitación, que por cierto yacía vacía, ¿A dónde habían ido todos los hombres que había presenciado unos segundos antes? Era como si hubiesen desaparecido, él no creía en magia, seguro había una explicación lógica detrás de esto y él se encargaría de desenmascarar la verdad que se encontraba oculta, junto con el significado de aquel proyecto denomina "Ruinas", miró a los alrededores y comenzó a caminar por las tablas de madera, las cuales crujían a cada paso que el daba, lo más extraño de todo era que aquella iglesia y no era una iglesia en verdad, era más bien como un tipo de vivienda, quizás un escondite, ¿pero porque disfrazarla de iglesia? ¿Qué era todo aquello que llegaban a ocultar?

Siguió caminando, a sus alrededores sólo había sillas y uno que otro mueble, detuvo su avance hasta llegar a un tipo de biblioteca, por todos lados podían percibirse muebles atestados de libros y más al fondo una chimenea, en la cual había una cabeza de alce disecado. La miró detenidamente por unos segundos, notando que aquella figura tenía uno de sus cuernos caídos, lo que hacía que la cabeza se colgara hacia un lado, camino con suma lentitud hasta la chimenea, deteniendo su avance sobre un tapete de tela de color verde, con unos extravagantes cuadros de color amarillos, tomó el cuerno del alce y lo enderezó, un tipo de abertura se abrió debajo de sus pies, haciéndolo caer.

Ahora se explicaba el significado de esto, la cabeza de alce resguardaba, la entrada a un pasadizo secreto, seguro por allí se habían fugado los hombres cuando lo vio acercarse, la pregunta era ¿A dónde lo conduciría este? ¿A la verdadera iglesia? ¿O tal vez alguna otra parte de aquel enorme poblado?, ya tendría tiempo de descubrirlo más tarde. Se reincorporó lentamente, sacudiendo sus prendas que se habían cubierto con una especie de polvo, a su derecha notó a una especie de lámpara, la cual era encendida con una vela, la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a adentrarse por aquel oscuro pasillo.

Prosiguió su avance, tirando algunos muros y apartando algunas telarañas que se cruzaban en su camino, se notaba que no usaban ese pasadizo en años, pero aún le intrigaba saber si este lo llevaría a su objetivo o simple lo alejaría de este. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, se había derrumbado un muro que yacía tras sus espaldas y ya no podía regresar, divisó una luz azul irradiar a lo lejos, seguro ya se encontraba llegando al final de ese túnel, pero sus esperanzas se vieron derrumbadas, al notar que sólo se trataba de una antorcha de llamas de color azul, un poco más adelante diviso a una persona que vestía con una especie de capa negra, de la cual colgaba una lujosa cadena de oro.

Apuntó con su beretta hacia aquel sujeto, pero este no se movió, sólo lo miró fijamente, no parecía tener intenciones de atacarle, de igual manera tenía que matarle, ¿Cómo sabía que este individuo no estaba tendiéndole alguna clase de trampa? Alzo su arma lentamente, clavando la mirilla en su objetivo, apunto estaba de halar al gatillo cuando de pronto…-¡No dispare, por, favor!-dijo aquel hombre de inmediato, abriendo aquella extraña capa, dejando ver un montón de objetos y armas que colgaban de esta-Sólo soy un noble vendedor, yo jamás estado asociado con este tipo de gente…

Shadow bajó el arma lentamente, por alguna extraña razón creyó en sus palabras, rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó la fotografía de la joven y se la mostró al hombre…-Estoy buscando a esta chica, ¿La ha visto o tiene información de donde encontrarle?-el vendedor observo la foto detenidamente para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Me temo que no puedo ayudarte, jamás he visto a una joven que se le parezca…

-Bueno, gracias de todas formas-respondió el erizo negro, guardando de nueva cuenta aquella foto en su bolsillo, tomó su beretta con voz firme, listo para continuar su avance; pero antes de que pudiera continuar, notó a aquel hombre acercarse, con una clase de mapa o eso es lo que parecía que tenía en una de sus manos.

-Quizás esto pueda ayudarte…-dijo el hombre con una voz grave, abriendo aquella clase de pergamino, donde efectivamente estaba trazado un plano-Pertenece a la villa que está cerca de este lugar, allí verás todos los sitios que deberás visitar, además que te indica donde se encuentra cada tesoro ubicado en esta.

Lo pensó detenidamente por unos momentos, realmente no le importaba saber donde quedaban las pertenecías de los habitantes de ese poblado, pero si este le ayudaba a saber la ubicación de donde se encontraba Amy Rose, entonces aceptaba, sacó uno de los rubíes que había encontrado en una de las cabañas, y se lo entregó al hombre a cambio de aquel artefacto, quizás valiera más de lo que había pagado, pero el encontrar a aquella eriza valía más que cualquier tesoro que el poseía, la vida de Amy Rose valía más que cualquier cosa que pudiera tener en la vida, por el bien de él y la nación.

Tampoco sabía desde cuando había empezado a interesarse tanto por aquella eriza, su misión era salvarla nada más y llevarla de vuelta a su hogar, pero sus pensamientos y su corazón, no parecían entender el significado de su misión. Ella simplemente era el objetivo de su trabajo y salvarla realmente no significaba nada, había sido una orden de su superior, el jamás se ofreció en ir por ella, sólo lo hacía porque era su deber, por el bien de la nación y el presidente, debía sacar esa absurda idea de su mente, Amy Rose y él, no se podían enamorar, era algo absurdo, a pesar de que era casi de la edad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos al sentir una tenue luz alumbrarle el rostro, lo primero que presenció fue el cielo azul cubierto de unas bellas nubes de color blanco, seguro ya se encontraba libre o era que alguien más le había rescatado, por un momento sintió como su corazón se había llenado de felicidad y emoción por un pequeño lapso de tiempo; pero sus esperanzas le abandonaron al reincorporarse, notando que aún permanecía en aquella habitación.

Seguro alguien se había encargado de traerle de vuelta, mientras ella yacía inconsciente, aun podía percibir algo de dolor en su espalda y por inercia llevo una de sus manos hasta ella, sintiendo una clase de vendaje rosar sus dedos, seguro se había hecho alguna herida al caer sobre aquella mesa. Ahora mismo no podía pararse, su cuerpo parecía protestarle ante aquella idea. Soltó un amargo suspiro, era el tercer día que llevaba secuestrada y aún nadie había venido a rescatarla, la idea de salir de aquella parroquia comenzaba abandonarle, quizás se quedaría allí el resto de sus días, sola esperando el preciso día de su muerte.

-Jamás podré salir de aquí-musitó Amy con voz entrecortada-mis intentos de escape fueron nulos y sólo he conseguido lastimarme-jamás debí ir al colegio aquel día, pude decir que estaba enferma y no presentarme a la escuela y así no estaría aquí…

Afuera de aquella parroquia de pie frente al altar, se encontraba aquel sujeto que vestía con una túnica de color negro y una máscara de plata, a su alrededor había un grupo de hombres que también vestían con túnicas de diferentes colores y aún lado había una clase de guardaespaldas, que aunque vestían de una forma similar al resto de los hombres, solo que estos portaban unos arcos con flechas.

-¿A qué se debe esta reunión?-preguntó con una voz fría el Lord, mirando al resto de sus seguidores que sólo se encontraban arrodillándose, mientras alababan a su señor-Espero que no sea nada respecto a la chica, ya se los dije, será nuestro huésped por un par de días, por favor háganla sentir cómo en casa-dicho esto el sujeto dejo salir una risa macabra, los demás hombres también rieron pero de una forma leve-Espero que lo que me tengan que decir sea algo importante, pues me han obligado a atrasar un poco más el proyecto "Ruinas"

-Señor…-dijo uno de los hombres algo temeroso-Hemos escuchado los rumores de la llegada de un forastero, ha matado a gran cantidad de nuestros hombres, se dice que viene por la señorita Rose para devolverla a su nación…

-Interesante…-respondió el sujeto con algo de indiferencia, contemplando unas enormes uñas que se asemejaban a ser garras, las cuales se encontraban pintadas de color negro-Deben encontrarle y esta vez asegúrense de encontrarles, ahórrenme la pena de acabar con sus miserables vidas…-dicho esto los hombres salieron de la parroquia dispuestos a cumplir las órdenes de su Lord-Dudo que esos incompetentes logren matarle, lo mejor será prepararle una bienvenida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel túnel lo había conducido a una clase de pozo, tomó la cubeta que colgaba de este y comenzó a subir por las sogas. En efecto, aquel pasadizo lo había conducido a otra parte del poblado, al parecer se encontraba en una especie de colina y más abajo se encontraba otro tipo de túnel, saltó aún lado del pozo decidido a continuar su avance, prosiguió por uno de los caminos de tierra y diviso un puente de manera en alto de las montañas.

Siguió caminando sin percatarse de que en este se encontraban un grupo de hombres, que con fuerza tiraron una gran piedra, escuchó un estruendo y de inmediato volteó a ver de qué se trataba, una enorme piedra había caído tras sus espaldas y ahora rodaba colina abajo, corriendo lo más rápido que podía impidiendo que aquella enorme piedra pudiera aplastarle, corrió tan rápido cómo sus pies le permitían y se tiro a un lado para poder esquivarla. La piedra siguió girando hasta impactarse hasta la entrada del túnel, donde termino fragmentándose en miles de pequeñas piedras, esta vez había estado cerca y esta habría llegado a alcanzarle, seguro le hubiese partido el cuerpo a la mitad, debido a las partes irregulares que esta poseía, además de la fuerza y velocidad que había alcanzado desde que había sido lanzada.

Alzó la mirada a la altura del puente, para observar a los sujetos que habían osado matarlo, sin embargo ya no encontró nadie allí, los hombres que habían lanzado la piedra habían desaparecido, soltó un suspiro esta vez mirando hacia el túnel, observando unas luces resplandecientes en la parte superior de este, eran alguna clase de perlas, tomó su beretta y apuntó hacia ellas, haciéndolas caer al suelo, para luego tomarlas y guardarlas en uno de sus bolsillos. Ya podían imaginar la cara de Rouge si esta le hubiese acompañado, había intentado llevarse todos los tesoros y piedras que se encontrará en el camino.

Del otro lado del túnel, podía divisarse una especie de cabaña, camino lentamente dentro de este y notó una serie de murciélagos salir de él inmediatamente, detuvo su avance en el extremo del túnel, había divisado un hombre a lo lejos, de pie sobre la vereda, seguro ya lo debían estar esperando para matarle, tomó su beretta y le dio un par de tiros, hasta verle caer, pero algo que no esperaba ocurrió en aquel momento, el hombre se reincorporó y lanzo algo parecido a una dinamita, la cual explotó a unos metros de donde Shadow se encontraba, se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos y espero a que esta explotará, lo cual sólo tardo unos segundos en suceder, tomó la beretta de nuevo y le dio un par de balazos en la cabeza, haciendo al hombre caer y explotar por la dinamita que sostenía entre sus manos.

Siguió caminando y detuvo su avance a un par de metros, al notar una de aquellas trampas en el suelo, le disparo con su beretta y la cerro de inmediato, pero también había otro tipo de bombas a la cercanía, aquellas que tenían forma de soga, le disparo a los extremos para hacerle explotar, siguió caminando hasta llegar a aquella cabaña donde salieron otro par de sujetos, cargados de bombas de nueva cuenta, lanzándoselas, para impedir que este se acercará y cuando estos se ocultaron de nuevo en la cabaña. Shadow decidió rodearles, la bomba pronto explotó, los hombres se asomaron de nueva cuenta, pero no vieron al erizo negro por ninguna parte, había desaparecido, ¿acaso habían logrado matarlo?

Pero antes de que pudiera averiguarlo, su nuca había sido perforada por un tipo de bala. Shadow ahora se encontraba en una de las ventanas que se hallaban en la puerta trasera, entro en la cabaña y mató a otro de los hombres que se encontraban en el lugar, para finalmente revisar la vivienda, escuchó un ruido proveniente de un tipo de armario, se acercó a él con suma lentitud, sosteniendo su arma de una manera firme y abrió las puertas de este. Observando caer a un erizo de púas azuladas, se acercó lentamente hacia él y arranco la cinta adhesiva que llevaba pegada a su boca, sus manos yacían atadas justo detrás de su espalda, vestía completamente de negro y sus ojos eran color esmeralda.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Responde!-dijo fríamente el erizo negro apuntando al rostro del erizo azul, temiendo que se tratara de una especie de trampa. Pero antes de que Shadow pudiera responderle un extraño sujeto se había detenido tras sus espaldas, Shadow se giró de inmediato al sentir su presencia, notando cómo este lo había tomado por el cuello aprisionándole con fuerza, le dio un par de patadas en el estomago, para poder zafarse de su agarra; pero el hombre simplemente lo lanzó contra una de las paredes.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el erizo azul que yacía atado en el suelo, mirando como el erizo era apaleado de una forma brusca, cada vez que intentaba golpear al sujeto, hasta que este lo arrojo contra el armario, el cual termino quebrado debido al golpe, el erizo se reincorporó lentamente, jamás se dejaría vencer por un sujeto como él.

-Desde luego-respondió este de inmediato mirando al sujeto detenidamente, vestía con una clase de capa negra y una máscara de cobre que le cubría el rostro, lo que no le permitía ver su identidad, de igual manera no le interesaba saber quién era, su trabajo era acabar con él y cumplir con su misión-Sólo me tomará unos segundos matarle-dicho esto se lanzo hacia el sujeto intentando golpearle, pero este último lo tomó por el brazo y se lo dobló, haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Shadow sólo sintió un enorme dolor en su cabeza y cómo todo se volvía borroso, hasta que finalmente se diviso negro y perdió el conocimiento.

El hombre llevó a ambos erizos a una especie de bodega, miró fijamente a Shadow y sacó una especie de jeringa, con la cual le inyecto una extraña sustancia en su cuello, para luego marcharse riendo de una forma macabra. Despertó un par de horas después con un extraño dolor en el cuello, por inercia se llevo ambas manos a este y notó como estas se llenaban con un poco de sangre, la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía un poco mareado, sin saber el porqué.

-Veo que finalmente has despertado-dijo el erizo azul que yacía atado a sus espaldas, al ver que el erizo negro se encontraba bien, algo confundido por cierto, quizás se debía por el tipo de droga que se le había sido inyectada para evitar su escape, sin embargo no contaban con que Sonic estaba de su parte, después de todo, luchaba por detener los malvados fines de esos terroristas, que con el proyecto "Ruinas" pensaban apoderarse del mundo, por eso habían secuestrado a la hija del presidente, de una de las naciones más poderosas del mundo, eso Sonic lo sabía muy bien, pues había escuchado un poco de lo que decían aquellos sujetos, antes de marcharse y dejarlos abandonados en aquella bodega.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Shadow de nueva cuenta al recordar a ese sujeto, preguntándose por que permanecía atado a este tipo de armario, seguro lo habían atrapado por alguna circunstancia, ¿pero cuál era exactamente?-¿Cómo fue que terminaste dentro de aquel armario?

-¡Uff! Es una larga historia-comentó Sonic soltando un amargo suspiro-Me encontraba recolectando algo de información sobre aquel proyecto denominado "Ruinas", pero algunos de esos hombres me descubrieron y terminaron apresándome en aquel armario…

-¿Eres alguna clase de espía?-preguntó con curiosidad Shadow, al ver que lo que decía aquel erizo, de alguna manera tenía sentido.

-Pues… sí trabajo en la CIA…-respondió este rascándose la cabeza, sin saber por qué el erizo negro se esmeraba en preguntarle todo eso. ¿Acaso el también era uno de ellos?-Y tú te dedicas a…

-Soy un agente de élite de G.U.N-respondió Shadow de forma desinteresada, ahora lo que le preocupaba era encontrar la manera de salir de allí-He sido enviado a rescatar a la hija del presidente y detener a los terroristas que se encuentran aterrorizando a esta gente…-pero un sonido lo hizo detener su habla, un hombre había aparecido detrás de él con un hacha, con el cuál pensaba matarles, pero antes de que pudiera pegarles, Shadow le dio una certera patada en el estomago, provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cortará la soga que les ataba. Shadow sacó lentamente su beretta y le terminó con un par de tiros.

-Buen trabajo, agente…-

-Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog-dijo este estrechándole la mano.

-Mucho gusto, agente Shadow-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa energética-Yo soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog…

-Creo que será mejor que ambos continuemos nuestros viajes-dijo Shadow finalmente, guardando la beretta de vuelta en su bolsillo mientras se encaminaba afuera de la bodega seguido de su nuevo aliado aquel erizo que tenía los mismos fines que él, y esos eran acabar con el terrorismo-Bueno, quizás nos veamos en alguna ocasión.

-De eso puedes estar seguro-se despidió el erizo azul, ahora sólo le quedaba buscar a su compañera y decirle lo que había descubierto sobre aquel proyecto-Suerte con la búsqueda de la señorita Rose…- Shadow no dijo nada solo dio la media vuelta y se marchó, preguntándose ¿de qué trataba aquel proyecto denominado "Ruinas"? ¿Y que tenía este en relación con el secuestro de Amy Rose?

**Bueno tal y como se los prometí aquí la aparición de Sonic the hedgehog, lo único distinto en esta historia paralela del mundo de Sonic, es que hasta ahora estos dos son aliados, pero quizás en un futuro terminen siendo rivales. Espero no haberlos aburrido ya con todo este royo, en fin que tengan un buen día.**


	6. Terror en el lago

**Hola mis fieles lectores, tengo una buena noticia importante que informarles, ya estamos cerca del octavo capítulo, el más esperado por muchos de ustedes, discúlpenme por dejarlos en suspenso, pero no puedo contarles aún que es lo que va a pasar, eso tendrán que descubrirlo por ustedes mismos, pero créanme no se arrepentirán, aunque apenas es una tercera parte conformada de este fic, hay muchos retos y aventuras por las que nuestros dos protagonistas tendrán que pasar y sólo lo trabajando en equipo lo lograrán, pero quizás aquella misión termine convirtiéndose en algo más… Y todo empezará a partir del décimo capítulo, no se preocupen no me tardare en subirlos, después de todo a llegado una inspiración muy buena, y esa es complacerlos por un momento, con algo de lectura, diversión y aventura.**

**Yo escribo para darles momentos gratos a las personas, no para hacerme popular y tener un montón de reviews, eso se lo dejo al criterio de mis lectores. De igual manera les agradezco a todos ustedes por los reviews que me han dejado, también han sido parte de mi inspiración, porque de alguna manera me hacen saber que les ha gustado mi historia. Saben yo me interese en escribir cuando Susana Pagano una de las mejores escritora de mi país llego una vez a mi negocio, empezamos a hablar, yo no sabía quien era ella realmente, sin embargo, no sé cómo salió el tema, pero yo le conté que me gustaba escribir historias de mis programas favoritos y las series de televisión. Cuando otro día llegó de nuevo al negocio y me obsequió un libro titulado "Trajinar de un muerto", el cual iba dedicado hacia mí, abrí el libro y al ver la primera página leí algo que realmente me conmovió les diré que decía:**

**Agosto, 2006**

**Para Karen Anahí, con todo mi cariño**

**Sentí mucha felicidad y nostalgia en aquel momento, ahora mi sueño es convertirme en una escritora, se que quizás no llegué a ser famosa y también que quizás muchas de mis historias no peguen y terminen siendo un fracaso, pero quiero darles momentos de felicidad con algunas de mis historias, aunque sea por un pequeño momento. **

**¿Se preguntarán cómo es que terminó contándonos todo esto?, pues verán a aparte de ser unos de mis mejores lectores, son mis mejores amigos, aunque no los conozca de fondo. De verdad les agradezco por él tiempo que sean tomando leyendo este fic y por los reviews que me han dejado, les deseo lo mejor y les dedicó este fic con todo mi corazón…**

**Algún día inventare mi propia historia y publicare un libro… Pero por ahora les dejo el lanzamiento del sexto capítulo, espero y lo disfruten, no coman ansias muy pronto lo averiguaran todo…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The rescue**

Capítulo 6: Terror en el lago

Era un día muy hermoso, los pájaros cantaban, el río irradiaba los rayos del Sol, era un día perfecto para pasarla felizmente con la familia, claro si no se encontrará atrapada en la torre de una parroquia. Ahora Amy se hallaba de pie frente a la ventana, mirando un hermoso lago de aguas claras y cristalinas, situado a lo lejanía de aquel horrible cementerio. Y pensar que ahora se podría hallar caminando al borde de este, sintiendo como la fría y fresca brisa jugaba con sus púas, además de escuchar el cantar de los pájaros alrededores, este último se escuchaba tan real.

Abrió los ojos para dejar de soñar y le miró, allí en el borde de aquella ventana se hallaba un pequeño cardenal, entonando una bella canción. Amy parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió, al menos tendría una grata compañía por un momento, se giro sobre sí misma y se encamino hacia una mesa, donde tomó un pedazo de pan. El cardenal sólo miró a la eriza de manera atenta, viendo como esta colocaba aquel trozo de pan al borde de la ventana; le miró detenidamente sin hacer algún movimiento.

-Puedes comerlo si lo deseas, por mi ningún problema-dijo Amy amablemente esbozando una alegre sonrisa, al ver como el cardenal se acercaba dando un par de brinquitos, para luego tomar el pedazo de pan entre su pico y comerlo de manera lenta. Amy estiro una de sus manos y con el pulgar de su mano derecha, acarició las rojizas y suaves plumas del pecho de aquella ave, quién sólo ladeó su cabeza de una forma tierna, haciendo entender que le gustaba.

Amy le miró por un momento, un par de lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla, no sabía si estas expresaban la alegría que ahora sentía o simplemente se debía al sentimiento de inutilidad que se encontraba en ella-Sabes… me gustaría ser como tú-el cardenal le miró de forma atenta-Así podría salir volando de esta oscura y solitaria prisión-el cardenal se acercó dando un par de brinquitos más, posándose en uno de los dedos de Amy Rose, para así mirarle así de cerca, tomó una de sus púas entre su pico y tiro de ella, de una manera juguetona, para así levantarlos ánimos de aquella eriza, tan gentil como encantadora.

-Gracias… pero no puedes ayudarme-musitó en voz baja ladeando su cabeza en dirección del piso. Un par de lágrimas se impactaron en el suelo, una prueba de dolor y sentimientos, provenientes de una linda eriza-Cómo me gustaría estar en casa en este momento…-escuchó un par de pasos aproximarse desde las afueras-Debes irte si no ellos intentarán lastimarte-acercó su mano de manera lenta hasta el borde de la ventana, sin embargo el cardenal yacía de pie inmóvil sobre ellas-Vamos vuela, puedes venirme a visitar después si así lo deseas-el cardenal le miró una última vez antes de emprender el vuelo, para luego perderse entre las nubes del firmamento, justo en ese momento la puerta se abría de manera lenta tras las espaldas de Amy Rose.

-Veo que finalmente has despertado…-dijo aquel hombre tenebroso con una voz macabra; y aunque su rostro yacía ocultó detrás de una máscara, Amy pudo saber de inmediato que este le miraba, ya podía sentir aquellos ojos tenebrosos impactados sobre su nuca. El sujeto carraspeo por un momento, para después proseguir con su habla-Eres una chiquilla insolente, pudiste haber muerto y de nada me hubiese servido secuestrarte, hubieras echado a perder tantos meses de planificación…-paró un momento al notar como la eriza se ponía tensa ante aquel comentario-Si tan sólo el idiota de tu padre hubiera firmado el acuerdo, no hubiera tenido que traerte a la fuerza…

-¡Basta!-gritó encolerizada la eriza, invocando su pikko-pikko hammer, dispuesto a golpear a aquel desagradable sujeto, como se atrevía a insultar a su familia y sobre todo a su progenitor-¡No permitiré que vuelvas a hablar así de mi padre!-dicho esto se lanzó al ataque.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta su secuestrador, este último paró el ataque con un solo dedo de su mano derecha, al tiempo que bostezaba con pereza-Me tienes sin cuidado niña-dicho esto sacó un aura de color negra. Amy sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba en aquel momento, por más que lo intentará no podía hacer ningún movimiento, era cómo si se encontrara bajo un tipo de campo psíquico-Niña idiota-dicho esto la mandó a volar con una especie de ráfaga de aire, provocando que Amy se estampará con una de las paredes, sintió un grave dolor de nueva cuenta en su espalda, esta última no se había curado del todo, miró a su agresor con lágrimas en los ojos, no había sido una buena idea atacar a su secuestrador.

Notó como el sujeto se dirigía hasta ella de manera lenta, para luego tomarla del cuello cuando se encontrará cerca, la miro de manera despiadada aquellos orbes esmeralda cubiertos de lágrimas, apretó un poco más el agarre, haciendo que Amy emitiera un gemido de dolor-Escucha mocosa estúpida, si no fuera porque me eres de suma importancia te estrangularía en este momento.

-Y… q-que… te… impide… hacerlo-dijo ella consuma dificultad, dejando salir aquel río de lágrimas de sus ojos-d-de… todas… fo-formas… vas a hacerlo… t-tarde o temprano…

-Sí, pero ahora no es el momento-respondió este soltando el agarre, provocando que Amy callera de sentón sobre el suelo-Te lo he dicho una vez y te lo diré mil, tu eres una pieza importante para establecer el proyecto "Ruinas".

-Yo jamás me prestaré a ayudarte-respondió esta de forma molesta desviando la mirada hacia el otro lado-No permitiré que tú y tus siervos dañen a más gente, eso sobre mi cadáver…

-¡Qué conmovedor!-se burló el sujeto de una forma sarcástica, para luego añadir con una voz macabra y escalofriante-¿Pero qué crees? Te gusto o no formarás parte de esto, así tenga que obligarte por la fuerza…-entonces el secuestrador se dio la media vuelta y se alejo por el corredor de la habitación, detuvo su avance en el umbral de la puerta y añadió-Y no quiero que vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez, después de todo no pienso volver a curarte-dicho esto salió de la habitación azotando las puertas detrás de él.

Amy se quedó atónita ante aquellas palabras, por qué aquel despiadado secuestrador y asesino, se había tomado la molestia de curarla, después de todo en un futuro se dedicaría a matarla, por qué no hacerlo ahora y ¿Qué significaba aquel proyecto ruinas del que tanto hablaba?, era verdad no tenía ninguna posibilidad, no podía escapar y para colmo nadie le vendría a rescatar, y pensar que quería terminar de estudiar, además de que contaba con tener una vida por delante. Dejo salir un suspiro, acompañando aquellas lágrimas de dolor, tristeza y confusión, tapó el rostro con ambas manos, dejándose sumergir por su llanto. Mientras que a la afueras, se encontraba nublado, seguro iba a llover, las nubes de seguro estaban tristes también, por las injusticias y el crimen que se iba a cometer. Pero lo que Amy no sabía era que su salvador se encontraba más cerca de llegar hacia ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel camino de tierra lo había conducido hasta una especie de río, detuvo su avance observando el mapa que le había vendido a aquel vendedor-¡Demonios! Tome la ruta equivocada-dijo de forma molesta mirando una pequeña separación del camino con forma parecida a la de una Y-Sabía que tenía que haber doblado a la izquierda y no a la derecha-gruño por lo bajo, quizás lo más apropiado era regresar-Ni loco caminaré tres kilómetros de vuelta y todo por ese estúpido humano, si no hubiera volado mi equipo en mil pedazos seguro ahorita podría estar montado sobre mí Bike-se cruzó de brazos y gruño de nuevo-¡Como odio a todos estos malditos habitantes de este poblado!-gritó al borde de la ira.

-Creo que alguien se despertó de mal humor esta mañana…-comentó una voz femenina (No esta vez no se trataba de Rouge) soltando una leve risita tras sus espaldas. Se giró de manera lenta para observar quien había sido la graciosa que soltó aquel estúpido comentario. Entonces la miró era una eriza de pelaje negro oscuro como el de él, sólo que sus púas eran de color negro-moradas (es que en la sombra se veían negras, mientras que en el Sol lucían un toque morado). Vestía con un traje negro pegado hecho de lycra, la blusa era negra también, sólo que lucía un corte escotado en forma de V, además de sus botas de combate que le llagaban a la altura de las rodillas; sus ojos eran color fucsia, mientras que sus púas yacían acomodadas de forma similar a las de Amy, sólo que esta eriza portaba un largo fleco (de aspecto similar al de los emos) sólo que este estaba peinado de lado y solo le cubría el ojo derecho.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-preguntó Shadow de mala gana, al parecer no le había agradado en lo absoluta aquella broma, por parte de la eriza desconocida.

-Mi nombre es Marbel, Marbel the Hedgehog-dijo la eriza ladeando la cabeza, para así poder apartar el fleco que le cubría el ojo, al tiempo que sacaba una magnum a gran velocidad, apuntando hacia el pecho del erizo negro, dispuesta a halar del gatillo sin no le daba la información que esta necesitaba-Identifícate ¡Ahora!

Shadow rió ante aquella acción, sin mencionar su comentario, realmente creía que una eriza como ella le iba a matar-No sabes con quién te estás metiendo-dijo el de una manera fría, caminando de manera lenta hasta aquella eriza. Marbel simplemente haló del gatillo, esperando darle a su objetivo, pero se sorprendió al ver cómo aquel erizo había esquivado el proyectil de una manera veloz, poseía unos muy buenos reflejos, sin mencionar su velocidad.

Parpadeó un par de veces y le miró frente a sus ojos, sosteniendo su muñeca con fuerza, para impedirle disparar de alguna manera. Marbel simplemente intentó forcejear para liberarse del agarre de Shadow, pero le fue imposible. Ahora fue Shadow quien tomó la magnum y apuntó al pecho de la eriza.

-Ahora serás tú quien responda mis preguntas-dijo Shadow de una manera seca, mientras le miraba con sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos-Titubea por un momento y seré yo quien termine con tú miserable vida

Marbel bajo su mano con suma lentitud y cautela, hasta llevarla hasta uno de sus bolsillos, para sacar de él una especie de cuchillo-¿Q-que... es... lo… que… q-quieres saber?-dijo Marbel con cierta dificultad, al sentir el frío filo de una daga rozando su cuello, hasta pertenecía al erizo negro.

-Tira el arma enseguida-le ordeno Shadow al percatarse de sus frías intenciones-Más te vale que no intentes nada o lo lamentarás…-Marbel tiro el cuchillo que sostenía entre sus manos, el cual fue a dar directo al suelo, clavándose en la firme tierra-Ahora quiero que me digas que es lo que sabes sobre el proyecto "Ruinas".

-T-te lo… diría s-si… realmente l-lo… supiera…-Shadow retiró la daga de su cuello, al tiempo que la eriza presionó un botón rojo del mando que poseía en su mano derecha; el cuchillo solo había sido una distracción para hacerse de este último. La eriza sonrió al tiempo que añadía-Sólo siete palabras, si yo fuera tú me cuidaría las espaldas…

Shadow simplemente arqueó una ceja ante aquel comentario, ¿Acaso estaba intentando engañarlo?, pero, y si realmente había alguien que estaba intentando atacarlo…"Si fuera así, la atacarían a ella también"-pensó Shadow rápidamente. Le restó importancia y con una voz fría añadió-No pensaste que me iba a dejar engañar por un truco tan simple ¿verdad…?-pero antes de terminar de poder terminar su frase cayó al sentir que alguien le embestía. Shadow había ido a dar directamente al suelo.

-No digas que no te lo advertí-se burló Marbel

Shadow simplemente alzó la mirada, para poder ver a su atacante, en ese momento le miró, era el erizo azul al cual había rescatado hace un par de horas antes, creía que eran aliados, pero ahora se había descubierto la verdad. Sonic era un impostor un sucio y vil impostor.

-Pagarás por eso, faker-dijo Shadow de una forma molesta, reincorporándose de manera lenta

-Quizás en otra ocasión-respondió Sonic con su habitual y energética sonrisa, al tiempo que Marbel sacaba un objeto de aspecto parecido al de una canica, el cual arrojó con fuerza al suelo liberando una humorada de humo negro.

Shadow tosió un poco al sentir como este le raspaba la garganta, impidiéndole de alguna manera el poder respirar bien. Y mientras nuestro héroe se veía envuelto en aquel humo negro. Sonic y Marbel aprovecharon la oportunidad para escaparse, dejando al erizo negro atrás.

-"Realmente eres un buen tipo, sin embargo, no puedo permitir que te sigas entrometiendo en nuestros asuntos"-pensó Sonic mientras se alejaba corriendo rápidamente.

Cuando la humorada de humo negro se había disipado, Shadow frotó sus ojos, para así poder ver bien. Sin embargo, no encontró ni a Sonic ni a Marbel por ningún lado, los muy malditos se habían fugado, dejándolo sólo en medio de la vereda. Maldijo en voz baja, esos dos ya se las pagarían, pero por ahora tenía que continuar su rumbo.

Camino sin ninguna preocupación por el borde del río, sus pensamientos se enfocaban en Amy Rose seguro ella también se encontraba pasando momentos difíciles al igual que él, ojalá y pudiera encontrarla y regresarla a su hogar, para que él también pudiera regresar a su vida habitual, con aquella misiones simples y aburridos, al menos ahora que regresará sería un agente digno a respetar, y reluciría su titulo como agente de Elite, pero primero tenía que encontrar a aquella chiquilla. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un tipo de acantilado, observando cómo el río desembocaba en una especie de lago, lo observo detenidamente, posando una de sus manos sobre una roca para así poder recargarse, si que era enorme. Pero un ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos, un bote de motor había aparecido frente a él, donde abordaban dos hombres, se oculto detrás de aquella roca, tomando los binoculares infrarrojos entre sus manos, para así poderlos mirar más de cerca.

Notó una especie de saco en medio de estos, el cual estaba atado con una clase de soga. Uno de los hombres tomó esta última dándole algunos giros y vueltas para poder desamarrarla, notando como estos sacaban una especie de cuerpo. Le miró detenidamente, era otro de los agentes que le acompañaban, notó cómo el hombre lo arrojó al agua-¡Vámonos de aquí!-gritó uno de ellos, jalando el cordón del motor, para así poder encender la lancha, segundos más tarde les vio arrojarse río abajo. Shadow miró como aquel cuerpo flotaba en la superficie, seguro el agente ya había muerto, no había nada más que hacer en aquel lugar, no podía ayudarlo de alguna manera, que caso tendría si ya había muerto. Dio media vuelta listo para marcharse, cuando una clase de terremoto lo hizo detener su avance, se giró lentamente para ver qué era lo que ocurría, unas leves ondas se comenzaron a dibujar en la superficie, volviéndose más grandes a cada momento, hasta que una enorme criatura salió dando un salto, devorando el cuerpo del agente de un bocado, ¿pero qué demonios era esa cosa?, aquel monstruo regreso a las profundidades de nueva cuenta, dejando las aguas tranquilas del lago una vez más.

Shadow tomó el mapa que ahora poseía, lo abrió para luego mirarlo de manera atenta, notando que en él se señalaba aquel enorme lago, seguido de un pantano, un cementerio y hasta el fondo aquella villa. Suspiro con cierto fastidio le gustará o no tendría que cruzar el enorme lago, después de todo no le quedaba de otra, camino lago hacia abajo, hasta divisar un pequeño muelle, donde a la orilla del lago, se encontraba una lancha flotando en la superficie del lago, de aspecto muy similar a la que portaban aquellos sujetos. Camino lentamente por el muelle y subió al bote de un salto, miró a los alrededores, notando que todo se hallaba rodeado de rocosas montañas, tenía que viajar al norte, de donde se podía divisar, una humorada de humo a lo lejos, allí debía ser donde se encontraba aquella villa, jaló del cordón y encendió el motor, tomó el volante y se dirigió hacia aquella dirección, algo le decía que ya se encontraba cerca de Amy Rose, no sabía si eran sus experiencias, sus instintos o su corazón, de igual manera continuó. Ahora sólo podía sentir la fría y fresca brisa de la costera, alborotar sus púas y refrescarle el cuerpo, notando como el agua se partía a gran velocidad, pero algo lo hizo frenar repentinamente, sintiendo de nueva cuenta aquella clase de temblor, todo había empezado a retumbar a su alrededor y de alguna manera la marcha falló, dejándolo estancado en medio de aquel lago, por alguna extraña razón sintió un mal presentimiento, tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que estaba por ocurrir y así sucedió.

Unas leves ondas aparecieron en la superficie del lago, tal y como había pasado anteriormente, un rugido se escuchó desde las profundidades del lago, dejando un total silencio por los alrededores, los pájaros habían acallo su canto de una manera brusca, por alguna razón eso lo asemejo con alguna película de terror. Tomó la soga del motor nuevamente y tiró de ella, pero el motor no respondió se hallaba estancado, nuevamente más de aquella ondas se formaron en la superficie y de la oscuridad relucieron unos radiantes ojos de color rojo, seguido de una enorme y oscura silueta, la criatura se aproximaba y el motor no daba señales de querer responder. Shadow pateó este último con exasperación, pero sólo así este encendió, tomó el volante de nueva cuenta y siguió navegando por las oscuras y frías aguas de aquel lago, por alguna extraña razón el cielo se había nublado, como si una tormenta estuviese por caer. En un par de segundos aquel monstruo resurgió frente a él, parecía ser una clase de piraña cruzada con una ballena, solo que debía de medir aproximadamente unos 15 mts de altura y unos 30 de largo, sus ojos eran de color rojo y su piel de color negro, de su boca fluían unos enormes y provenientes colmillos, este último rugió una vez más mirando aquel erizo negro.

Shadow se puso de pie lentamente, mirándolo detenidamente, este era más espeluznante, que la ballena blanca del cuento de Mobby Dick (me parece que se escribe así). Sólo que este era más feo y enorme. Ahora tenía que hallar la forma precisa de vencerlo, dudaba que un arma normal pudiese funcionar con aquella cosa, miró hacia los alrededores y luego hacia abajo, hasta hallar una clase de lanza a sus pies, la tomó lentamente entre sus manos y esta estaba sujeta a una clase de soga, la cual giro en un eje sobre su cabeza (algo parecido a lo que hacen los vaqueros con una cuerda) y la lanzó hacia el monstruo. Esta se enredó lentamente en una de sus aletas, lo cual resultó ser una mala idea, después de descubrir que aquella cosa era el ancla de su bote.

-¡Oh, Shit!-maldijo Shadow en voz baja al notar que aquella criatura había comenzado a nadar lago arriba, arrastrando el bote con él. El erizo negro sólo notó como el bote comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad, pero lo que más le estremeció fue ver un gran tronco situado frente a él, el bote se impacto contra este último, haciendo que Shadow se cayera de este último y se raspara uno de sus brazos, con un fierro que se hallaba atorado en una de las ramas del tronco del árbol, el cual le rasgó una parte de su piel, haciendo que un chorro de sangre fluyera de la herida, Shadow hizo un gesto de dolor y gemido acallado por debajo del agua, por inercia tapo la herida con su otro brazo, al sentir como esta ardía debajo del agua, pero eso no era todo, una clase de algas verdes lo atraparon por las piernas, dejándolo inmóvil por debajo del agua. Pronto el erizo negro sintió que el aire le faltaba, movió sus piernas con desesperación pero le fue imposible librarse, por alguna extraña razón giró hacia su derecha, notando cómo aquella criatura se aproximaba nadando velozmente hacia él.

Si no hacia algo aquella bestia terminaría tragándoselo, tal y como había pasado con aquel agente, Shadow sintió terror y desesperación en aquel momento, además de que el aire se le estaba acabando, quizás esta vez no hubiese escapatoria, si el monstruo no se lo terminaba tragando, seguro moriría asfixiado. Un leve pensamiento pasó por su mente en aquel momento, se trataba de aquella eriza rosada… -¡Ayúdenme, por favor!-gritaba ella con exasperación mientras era llevada a una oscura habitación. Es verdad, si el moría ¿Qué pasaría con Amy Rose? ¿Y con toda esa gente que ahora confiaba en él?, después de haber llegado tan lejos ¿Se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente? Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él en aquel momento y con un apresurado movimiento sacó su daga de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a dar cortes rápidos y certeros contra aquellas algas que le mantenían aprisionada, así fue durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente se liberó, volteó hacia atrás y notó al monstruo más cerca. Shadow nadó tan rápido como sus brazos y piernas le permitían, hasta llegar de nueva cuenta hasta el bote, subiendo apresuradamente, tomó la lanza y miró a todas direcciones, buscando a la criatura, pero jamás pudo verla.

Seguro ahora se encontraba nadando en las profundidades, esperando el momento preciso para salir al ataque. Shadow se mantuvo de pie sobre el bote cargando la lanza en manos, justo por la altura de su hombro, mirando a todas direcciones, tarde o temprano la criatura tendría que venir a buscarle y él ya estaría preparado para atacarle. Pero algo con lo que Shadow no contaba sucedió en aquel momento, el monstruo resurgió destruyendo el bote, abriendo la boca para poder tragárselo, pero Shadow colocó la lanza entre la lengua y la pared del monstruo, para luego destrabarla y montarse sobre de él, enterrándole aquella filosa arma sobre su lomo. El monstruo emitió un rugido de dolor, movimientos bruscamente para poder tirar al erizo, pero este se hallaba sujeto de una de sus escamas, jalando con fuerza con estas para así pretender detenerle. Enterró la punta de la lanza una vez más en el lomo de este, quien finalmente lo lanzó con fuerza hacia el frente, sintió un golpe devastador, abrió los ojos y notó que estaba en otra clase de bote, este tenía un aspecto similar al de un barco. Al menos sería un poco más resistente y para su suerte había un montón de lanzas a los alrededores, seguro eso le ayudaría a matarle, tomó una de ellas y espero a que este se aproximará, para lanzarle una de ellas directo a la boca, notando cómo esta se había quedado clavada en su lengua, dejando fluir un chorro de sangre, ahora era la sangre del monstruo la que se mesclaba en aquel lago.

Nuevamente nado por debajo del bote, y lo embistió con fuerza provocando que el erizo negro cayera, Shadow nado rápidamente al bote, notando como la criatura nadaba detrás de él, subió con algo de dificultad, trepándose con la soga que sostenía el ancla notando como esta se había enredado de nueva cuenta en la aleta del monstruo y mientras este nadaba intentando zafarse, le daba un buen ángulo a Shadow para poder atacarle, tomo una serie de lanzas y las lanzó sobre su lomo, notando cómo más sangre fluía del cuerpo de la criatura acompañado de más dolor, hasta que con un último golpe lo derribó, viendo cómo este caía a las profundidades del lago lentamente, pero algo con lo que no contaba sucedió, la soga del ancla termino amarrándose contra uno de sus pies, jalando con fuerza de él, haciendo que el barco comenzará a inclinarse, amenazando con voltearse, Shadow tomó su daga y con exasperación comenzó a cortar esta, hasta que finalmente se libero y el barco de una manera brusca se reacomodo. El erizo negro se recostó sobre las tablas de madera del barco, miró un momento el firmamento y suspiro con algo de alivio, luego se reincorporó lentamente tomó el volante y redirigió su curso, cruzando finalmente lo quedaba de lago, hasta llegar a un tipo de muelle, se bajó lentamente, sintió un gran mareó, tosió y de su boca salió algo de sangre, al tiempo que sentía un sofocante dolor en el pecho, corrió hasta una de la cabañas que se encontraban cerca, abrió la puerta de golpe entro en ella y se calló sobre el suelo quedando totalmente inconsciente.


	7. El cementerio

**Vanita-chan gracias por desearme lo mejor al igual que por dejarme unos reviews, tu historia esta genial, sigue así x3. En cuanto a lo de Sonic aun no se sabe de qué lado está, saber si es bueno o malo sigue siendo un misterio.**

**Katy la eriza, gracias de igual manera por los reviews, espero que subas pronto tus historias, ya me encargare después de leerlas y dejarte algunos reviews, no te preocupes seguro estarán geniales.**

**Bueno de igual manera le deseo lo mejor a las dos, no se desanimen, a veces toma tiempo que la gente lea las historias y dejen reviews. Mírenme a mí aunque termine publicando mis historias, llegue con la idea de que quizás fueran un fracaso, pero a pesar de eso me he dado cuenta de que era todo lo contrario, quizás no narre igual que muchos de los autores que suben sus fics a esta página y tampoco tenga mucha imaginación, pero si las cosas salen mal no hay que lamentarse, si no solucionar, no hay que mortificarse por el pasado ni por el futuro simplemente hay que disfrutar y vivir el presente, cada día es una página blanca de un libro, puede ayudarte a mejorar o arreglar las cosas que salieron mal, eso se escucho muy sabio, de igual manera es un buen consejo**

**Bueno por lo que veo ya tenemos algún lazo de amistad, me gustaría charlar con ustedes alguna vez y si lo desean puede agregarme via msn ya saben que lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

**Les contaré un poco más de este fic, para despertar un poco más de interés y suspenso jajaja no se crean creo que ya ha sido demasiado suspenso para ustedes, bueno si no me equivoco en el decimo primer capítulo caerá el primer terrorista y también se sabrá quien era… además de que llegaran a un lugar secreto, que seguirá siendo secreto hasta que lean el capí lo que tomara algunos días e inclusive semanas, eso depende de cuanta imaginación tenga y cuanto tiempo me tarde escribiendo, quizás termine volviéndolos a dejar en suspenso, pues eso es lo interesante de la historia, que no se sabe que pasara, pues esta fic está ligado al misterio o es mi cabecita que piensa un montón de cosas en un pequeño lapso de tiempo en fin…**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulos aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo de the rescue, espero y sea de su agrado… Ya sólo estamos aun capítulo de llegar al octavo n.n**

**The rescue**

Capítulo 7: El cementerio

-¿Conoces al erizo que vimos hace un par de horas atrás?-pregunto Marbel con algo de curiosidad, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos esmeraldas de su acompañante. Aquella noche se hallaba algo relajado sin que algo le llegara a preocupar realmente, se notaba algo pensativo desde hace un par de horas, desde que había tenido ese último encuentro con el erizo negro.

-Sí lo conocí en una parte de la villa-respondió Sonic desinteresadamente, observando el tubo de ensayo que sostenía entre sus manos, el cual estaba relleno de unas píldoras de color rojo-¿Dices que esto es una clase de antídoto?

-Analice algunos rastros de ADN de uno de los pobladores de esta villa, al parecer han sido sometidos a una clase de droga, pero aún desconozco sus propiedades, tampoco los síntomas son los mismos, por lo que en cada organismo surgen diferentes cambios, aun no sé si esto tiene que estar algo relacionado con el proyecto ruinas, pero pronto descubriré todos esos detalles …-dijo la chica sin despegar la mirada de su computadora en donde tenía la mayor cantidad de información archivada-aun así ese medicamento está conformado por varios tipos de hierbas medicinales, por lo que puede ayudar a combatir alguno de aquellos extraños síntomas…

-"Quizás Shadow necesite esto más que yo"-pensó Sonic intrigado mientras miraba la luna llena que ofrecía aquella noche el firmamento-"Ahora que lo vea se lo entregaré, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se puso de pie con suma lentitud, llevando por inercia una mano hasta su frente, no podía creer que aquel intenso dolor de cabeza no le hubiese abandonado, al igual que un leve mareo que se le hacía presente, camino tambaleándose hacia los lados, notando como todo se movía por los alrededores, como si estuviese atrapado en una especie de huracán. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo, posando ambas manos sobre el piso de madera, al tiempo que una gota de sudor resbalaba de su frente.

Se puso de pie nuevamente, creyendo que eso se debía a que no había ingerido alimento alguno desde hace un par de horas, pero al hacerlo, sintió una fuerte contracción en su cuerpo, como si todos sus órganos internos fueran a estallar-¿Qué demonios me sucede?-musitó Shadow por lo bajo llevando ambas manos justo a la altura de su estomago, respiraba de una forma agitada, pero con algo de apuro, sentía que el aire de sus pulmones no circulaba bien, sintió otra fuerte contracción que casi lo tumbo al suelo. Notó como unos grumos comenzaban a correr bajo la piel de sus brazos, cómo todas sus venas y arterias relucían del mismo color que sus vetas por encima de su piel, además de que un extraño fulgor dorado se había apoderado de aquellos ojos color carmín; unas largas garras y unos prominentes y filosos colmillos surgieron de su cuerpo. Shadow se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de monstruo, algo parecido a un Werehog.

-¡Nooooo!-gritó con desesperación, notando como se había completado su transformación.

Despertó sobresaltado, el sueño que había tenido no había sido algo muy bonito. Ahora Shadow respiraba de forma agitada al igual que el movimiento de los pulsos de su corazón, sintiendo como un sudor frío recorría por su espalda, jamás había tenido un sueño parecido, este había sido algo extraño; y el dolor había sido tan real. Suspiro con alivio, que bueno que todo había sido una pesadilla, se puso de pie lentamente y observó cada rincón de la habitación, intentando hallar algo que fuese de utilidad o que por lo menos le pudiese ayudar de algo.

A lo lejos pudo divisar una mesa, acercándose con algo de cautela, pues aun no estaba seguro si había alguien en aquella vivienda. Rodeo la mesada con suma lentitud, en ella sólo se hallaban algunos platos usados y resto de desperdicios; sintió algo moverse a su alrededor y por inercia de una manera rápida se giro, notando que sólo se trataba un par de persianas moviéndose por una ráfaga de viento que se infiltraba por una de las ventanas.

Menos mal, que el lugar se encontraba deshabitado, pues tenía la ligera sospecha de que no podría seguir peleando, pues se sentía raro desde en la tarde, aunque aún desconocía el porqué, sólo esperaba que no tuviera que estar relacionado con ese extraño sueño, pero… ¿Qué haría si terminará convirtiéndose en un monstruo? ¿Olvidaría su misión? ¿O quizás olvidaría cada detalle de su nuevo amor?-¿Nuevo amor?-preguntó confundido el erizo negro sin creer en ninguno de sus pensamientos-¿Desde cuándo digo tantos disparates? Creo que si estoy más mal de lo que pensaba ¿Amy Rose mi nuevo amor?, pero si ella es sólo es el objetivo principal de la misión, ella no puede ser mi nuevo amor, no tiene sentido, ¿entre ella y yo jamás habría una relación? Es lo más absurdo que he podido llegar a pensar-Y aunque el corazón de Shadow dictaba lo contrario, eran unos mensajes o "Síntomas extraños" como él solía llamarlos, que simplemente no llegaba a entender, tal vez por qué el erizo jamás se había enamorado o temía el ser rechazado.

Suspiro profundamente, tomando el pomo de la puerta para girarlo lentamente, no era el momento para preocuparse por pequeños detalles, tenía una misión que completar y una chica que rescatar, abrió la puerta con suma lentitud y miró atraves de ella. Observando que el cielo se mantenía oscuro, cubierto por unas nubes negras, además de que ya había comenzado a llover, un rayo cayó de pronto, iluminando la senda que Shadow tenía que recorrer. Todo se encontraba totalmente sólo, el silenció reinaba en el lugar a excepción del sonido de la lluvia y de los rayos al caer. Aquel extraño camino era tenuemente iluminado por la luz de unas antorchas colocadas al pie de las puertas de las viviendas. Lo que el erizo no se explicaba es ¿cómo se mantenían encendidas si se encontraba lloviendo? Se encogió de hombros, desde un principio había supuesto que los habitantes del poblado al igual que los sucesos eran locos o también podría deberse a la droga que comenzaba a dar efecto…

Siguió caminando sin detener su rumbo, sintiendo como su prendas lentamente se humedecían, otro rayo ilumino la senda de la villa, mostrando una oscura silueta por debajo del tronco de un árbol, ¿pero que era aquella cosa? A lo lejos parecía una simple bolsa negra, como la que utiliza la gente cuando saca la basura, pero después de todo lo que le había pasado no podía confiarse. Apuntó lentamente con su arma y avanzando cautelosamente, fue cuando lo notó moverse después de emitir un gruñido. Una clase de perro parecía haberse puesto de pie, era una clase de pastor alemán negro, parecía estar algo molesto, quizás solo se encontraba protegiendo su terreno o simplemente Shadow era un desconocido para él. Lo que si era seguro este se había lanzado al ataque, Shadow intento dispararle pero su escopeta se había quedado sin municiones y termino siendo embestido por aquel enorme perro, sintiendo como su espalda se había impactado fuertemente contra el suelo. Shadow tomó al perro por el hocico evitando que este le mordiera, mientras que estiraba su mano levemente hacia la derecha, intentando tomar su escopeta que había volado un par de metros por el suelo.

-Sólo un poco más-musitó en voz baja clavando la mirada directo en el arma-Vamos Shadow, sólo estírate un poco más-estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de alcanzarle-Ya casi…-hasta que finalmente la tomó, miro al perro que se encontraba de pie sobre su pecho, esbozo una sonrisa malvada y traviesa; y con una certera patada sobre el pecho, lo mandó a volar quitándose lo de encima, sacudió sus prendas intentando quitarse los residuos de barro de los que animal le había llenado, cargo su escopeta y apuntó hacia el perro.

El pastor alemán se puso de pie inmediatamente, soltando un ladrido, parecía molesto, se puso en posición de ataque, corrió hasta el erizo negro y salto a atacarle, pero antes de que pudiese tocarle, fue rechazado por la potencia de un balazo de escopeta, haciéndolo estamparse hasta el tronco de un árbol, emitiendo un chillido de dolor. Se puso de pie nuevamente esta vez corriendo alrededor del erizo negro, para esta vez atacarle por la espalda, pero Shadow se percato de su nueva intención y con una patada le retuvo, haciéndolo caer de nueva cuenta al suelo, para rematarle con un último escopetazo.

Quizás cuándo regresará, se tomaría algunas vacaciones, pues esta misión lo había llenado excesivamente de adrenalina, adrenalina de sentir el peligro de estar cerca de la muerte, adrenalina de no saber que más estaba por ocurrir a los alrededores. Miró en todas direcciones y continuo con su avance, llegando a un tipo de crucero, pero ahora… ¿Cuál de los caminos era el correcto?, ahora mismo no podía sacar su mapa, así que debía analizar claramente cual rumbo debía tomar, cuál era el camino correcto que lo llevaría hacia el pantano y finalmente hacia el cementerio. Podía irse hacia el frente, a la izquierda o tal vez a su derecha, sacó una moneda de su bolsillo, dejaría que la suerte lo decidiera, no podía regresar, ni tampoco irse hacia su derecha, puesto que era un callejón sin salida.

-Si cae cara iré hacia el frente-musitó Shadow mirando la moneda y luego la dirección que el mismo había palpado-pero si cae águila, mi rumbo será hacia a la izquierda- esta vez desvió la mirada hacia aquella dirección, soltó un profundo suspiro y arrojo la moneda al aire, cortándola dando una palmada-Ahora veamos que sendero ha marcado la suerte…-se paro una de sus palmas y observó la moneda, de la cual relucía el rostro de Abraham Lincoln, había caído cara-Muy bien, creo que iré hacia el frente-suspiro una última vez guardando la moneda de vuelta a su bolsillo-Sólo espero estar en lo correcto.

Camino por la senda hasta perderse por la oscuridad de la senda, sintiendo una fría brisa tras sus espaldas, debido a que su ropa se encontraba completamente mojada, escuchó más ladridos por los alrededores, quizás los pobladores habían soltado a más de sus perros. Notó una tenue luz a la lejanía, muy parecida a la que las antorchas emitían, sólo que esta parecía tener movimiento, estaba acercándose, se trataban de un par de hombres que se encontraban caminando por la senda y en efecto ante ellos había un par de perros. Shadow supuso que habían sido ellos mismos los que los entrenaron para el ataque, puesto que no había una razón alguna para que uno de ellos pudiese atacarle, tomó su escopeta lentamente.

Detuvo su avance y pegó su espalda a una clase de pared, como lo hacen los soldados para cubrirse en una clase de guerra, sólo que Shadow lo hacía para mantener en secreto su ubicación y de igual manera poder observar su objetivo, escuchó una serie de pasos a la lejanía, eran aquellos individuos acercándose, pero él ahora sería quien terminará atacándolos por sorpresa, como estos un montón de veces le habían hecho, pego la escopeta sobre su pecho, observando como un perro caminaba lentamente con la cabeza gacha, al parecer estaba rastreando una clase de aroma, pero le era sumamente difícil debido a la humedad del ambiente, que hacía que una capa de humedad se conservará en la senda, evitándole encontrar su presencia, miró hacia su derecha los hombres se encontraban cada vez más cerca, si los tres le atacaban al mismo tiempo, sería algo difícil el poder lincharles, así que tenía que idear algo, si le disparaba al perro les daría el lugar exacto de su ubicación, pero si se quedaba allí, de seguro los hombres le mirarían y los tres terminarían atacándole. Miró hacia sus alrededores, notando una clase de escalera de metal sobre su cabeza, era perfecto, allí el perro no podía atacarle, aunque teóricamente los hombres sí, pero tendría más posibilidad si los enfrentaba por separado, sin dudarlo subió por las escaleras, llegando a la parte superior de la cabaña de donde apuntó hacia el perro y haló del gatillo.

-¡Allí esta!-dijo uno de los hombres corriendo de inmediato hasta su ubicación-¡Empieza a rezar!-dijo aquel hombre con una voz macabra.

Shadow simplemente espero a que este subiera, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Observó al sujeto subir de manera apresurada y cuando notó al hombre llegar hasta la parte superior, le disparo logrando que este se callera encima del perro que se acababa de incorporar, este último solo soltó un suspiro como diciendo "Lo único que me faltaba". El otro hombre calló de igual manera, al estar a punto de llegar a la superficie de la azotea, el perro notó este último detalle, salió debajo del cuerpo del hombre y se quitó, provocando que este sujeto cayera directamente encima del otro. El perro se alejo caminando lentamente por la vereda con algo de dificultad por la herida que tenía en su pecho, no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo, debido a la profunda herida y la hemorragia sanguínea que fluía de su pecho.

Los hombres se pusieron de pie lentamente, Shadow simplemente bajo de un saltó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, reincorporándose con algo de prisa, guardo la escopeta de vuelta en su espalda mientras sacaba con suma lentitud su daga. Sabía que esto aun no estaba por terminar, por lo que tenía que guardar las más posibles municiones, podría haber más ocasiones en las que deberás sería necesario utilizarlas. El perro giró su cabeza en dirección al erizo negro, pero de igual manera no regresó, solo continuó caminando lentamente por la vereda.

-¡Regresa aquí sacó de pulgas!-gritó uno de los hombres mientras volvía a reincorporarse-¡Te ordenó que te lances al ataque!

Pero el perro solo mostro una mirada triste y bajo las orejas, continuando su avance, sin escuchar las ordenes de su dueño. Shadow simplemente observó aquel pequeño detalle, sintió un vuelco en el corazón, disparo a esos dos y se encamino hasta el perro, lo recostó sobre el suelo, cortó un trozo de su playera y se lo amarró al pecho, para detener le hemorragia de su pecho, el sólo estaba siguiendo las órdenes de su dueño, quizás el nunca quiso atacarle en ningún momento, rebusco en un bolsillo y sacó algunas vallas, que había recogido en el camino y se las dio, el perro las comió, moviendo el rabo felizmente.

-Discúlpame, no fue mi intención-murmuró Shadow lentamente, dándole un par de palmadas en la cabeza.

Los hombres comenzaron a reincorporarse lentamente, el perro gruñó ante aquella acción y atacó aquellos que siempre osaron maltratarle, Shadow notó como el perro se había abalanzado sobre uno de esos dos, sonrió ante aquella acción, jamás pensó que aquel perro terminaría ayudándolo y quizás el perro tampoco pensó lo mismo, y mientras el canino se ocupaba de esos dos, ladró hacia el erizo negro, haciéndole entender que prosiguiera y que él se encargaría de esos dos. Shadow simplemente asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió

Un par de horas más tarde…

Shadow había conseguido llegar a una clase de pantano, finalmente las nubes de lluvia se habían disipado, ahora se podía notar las estrellas brillar desde la parte superior del firmamento, miró hacia los alrededores solo tenía que bajar por una especie de colina, pasar el pantano y llegaría hasta el cementerio y allí estaba señalada otra especie de capilla, todo esto lo pudo divisar atraves del mapa que portaba en sus manos, lo dobló y guardo en su bolsillo, para finalmente alzar la mirada, había llegado el momento de continuar, tomó sus binoculares, al observar una silueta oscura que relucía bajo el efecto de la neblina, ajusto un poco el zoom divisando que allí en el borde del puente de madera se encontraba de pie un sujeto ¿pero este ya sabría de su presencia?, se encogió de hombros y prosiguió su camino.

-Objetivo localizado-dijo ese hombre atraves de un radio-Ya pueden tirar la piedra…

Escuchó un par de ruidos tras sus espaldas, alzó la mirada y les miró, en la parte superior del cerro se hallaban un par de hombres, luchando por tirar una enorme piedra, pero al parecer esta era más grande y pesada que la anterior, por lo que les era más difícil el poder empujarla. Shadow dio un par de pasos más y notó como esa piedra era arrojada con una gran fuerza.

-No otra vez-dijo Shadow corriendo a gran velocidad para evitar que esta le aplastará, delante de él diviso a aquel hombre, quien yacía de pie en el borde de aquella construcción de madera, desvió la mirada hacia atrás, notando como la piedra estaba a punto de alcanzarle y como le había hecho ya en una vez anterior se tiró a un lado, notando como la piedra daba algunos saltos sobre el empedrado de la colina hasta caer encima de aquel sujeto, rompiendo parte del suelo de aquella construcción de madera, hasta llevarlo hasta la parte más profunda de aquel pantano.

Nuevamente los hombres que arrojaron la piedra desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, suspiro profundamente y sin hacer caso continuó su rumbo, deteniendo su beretta entre manos, pues detrás de aquella espesa neblina podía haber más hombres esperando, tenía que acercarse sigilosamente y con algo de cautela, para así evitar ser detectado desde antes, camino lentamente por las tablas de madera de la construcción, saltando el hueco que impacto de aquella piedra había creado, pero detuvo su avance al encontrarse con uno de aquellos explosivos, entre los extremos de la puerta de una clase de choza, su aspecto era parecido al tipo de una cuerda, de igual manera apuntó hacia los extremos y disparó, provocando un fuerte estruendo atraves de aquella explosión, dando a conocer su ubicación.

-¡Un forastero!-gritó uno de los hombres que llegaron corriendo tras sus espaldas. Shadow se giró sobre su espalda, apuntando hacia la pierna de uno de los hombres, lo cual le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó en las aguas de aquel pantano, notó al hombre moverse con cierta desesperación, ¿acaso no sabía nadar? Pero lo que presenció le respondió aquella extraña cuestión, un caimán resurgió de las profundas aguas y se lo tragó. Shadow volteó a ver al resto de los hombres con una extraña sonrisa-¡Retrocedan!-indicó uno de los hombres al darse cuenta de su intención.

-Muy tarde humanos-respondió Shadow de una manera fría y comenzó a dispararle al resto de igual manera, haciéndolos caer lentamente al agua, notando como surgían algunos cocodrilos y caimanes, dispuestos a ingerir su merienda de media noche, después de todo porque no había que aprovechar el hacerse con presas fáciles y así notó cómo los hombres eran devorados uno a uno por sus buenos amigos los reptiles, sólo tenía que cuidarse de no acabar en lo mismo, después de todo no quería terminar siendo presa de aquellos caimanes, prosiguió su camino hasta que diviso el final de la construcción, tenía que hallar una forma de cruzar el pantano, miró a los alrededores y notó una especie de liana atada entre cada uno de los troncos de árbol que llegaban hasta el otro lado del pantano, dudo por un momento y después saltó, apenas y logró sostenerse con una de sus manos, mientras que su zapato tocaba con la punta la superficie del lago, estiro la otra mano y la tomó subiendo unos diez centímetros más, ahora ya se encontraba unos diez centímetros más arriba de la superficie de aquel pantano, comenzó a avanzar, posando una mano hacia delante, después la otra y así sucesivamente hasta que llego al final, topándose contra el tronco del árbol, diviso hacia adelante y diviso otro tipo de liana, se columpió un poco y saltó hasta que finalmente llego y así sucesivamente hasta que tocó suelo justo del otro lado del pantano.

Se dejó caer lentamente de espaldas sobre la tierra, realmente había sido algo cansado, pero no imposible, miró el firmamento por un momento, mientras intentaba regular su respiración, que yacía algo agitada por la adrenalina, pues si en una de esas hubiese llegado a fallar habría terminado siendo comida de caimán, escuchó un par de pasos acercarse un hombre había aparecido detrás. Shadow sólo sacó su daga y la lanzo hacia atrás dándole al hombre en el pecho justo a la altura del corazón, este último cayó de rodillas al suelo para luego caer hacia el frente muerto. Shadow se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió hasta su ubicación, desde donde sacó su daga y la limpio en un extremo de su pantalón.

Continuo su viaje, y al fondo diviso un enorme cementerio donde todas las lápidas relucían unas extrañas insignias y aun lado se hallaba aquella parroquia, cerca de aquel lugar se encontraba nublado, al parecer la tormenta se dirigía hasta este rumbo, todo yacía en total quietud y silencio por los alrededores, camino lentamente por la vereda y diviso una oscura figura, seguro había más peligro rodeándolo, eso lo podía notar, pero… ¿era verdad que su búsqueda muy pronto estaría por terminar?, pero también tenido que hallar la manera de salir de aquella isla y regresar a los estados unidos con Amy Rose sana y salva tal y como él lo prometió, siguió caminando, notando que aquella oscura silueta solo se trataba de el perfil de una lechuza, posada sobre una enorme piedra, miro a Shadow atentamente acercarse con sus ojos color miel y aunque no se espanto prosiguió emitiendo su ulúlelo, debían ser aproximadamente las dos de la mañana, se encamino a la entrada de la parroquia y se detuvo observando una extraña figura, como una especie de llave.

**Bueno** **eso es todo por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, disculpen si no tuvo demasiada acción; y aunque apenas está por llegar el octavo capítulo, lo único que puedo decirles es que todo lo que ha pasado nuestro héroe es sólo el comienzo, de la historia y quizás de algo más…**


	8. La evasion

**The rescue**

Capítulo 8: La evasión

Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, intentando hallar una especie de llave que pudiese ayudarle abrir la puerta, sin embargo no encontró nada que pudiese serle de utilidad, más que aquel extraño dije de obsidiana que Ashley le había obsequiado, le miro atentamente por unos momentos. Suspiro con cierto fastidio al tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza, había llegado tan lejos y ahora mismo no podría hacer nada.

-¡Damn!-maldijo Shadow en voz baja. Dio la media vuelta preparado para marcharse del lugar, tenía que encontrar la llave o de otra manera no podría entrar. Shadow empuño entre sus manos el collar, su corazón de alguna manera se comenzó a agitar; una extraña luz verde comenzó a irradiar del cristal. Shadow abrió la mano y la miró, era la primera vez que la obsidiana reaccionaba de aquella extraña manera.

Aquel cristal resbalo de su mano y comenzó a flotar, dirigiéndose con suma lentitud hacia la puerta, hasta que se posó en la cerradura, la giró y la abrió. Una extraña luz surgió de la parroquia, acabando con toda la oscuridad que reinaba en ella, un rechinido surgió de la puerta, dándole paso a la parroquia, pero una voz familiar le retuvo por un momento.

-Le dije que le traería suerte-la voz de Ashley irrumpió el silencio que reinaba en la parroquia y aunque era tan sólo un murmulló, Shadow de igual manera le escuchó-La obsidiana funciono por toda la bondad y amor que hay en tu corazón, busca dentro de ti, muchas de las respuestas las encontraras allí…

Shadow notó como la luz verde se desvaneció lentamente, dejándole una amplia vista de la parroquia, le miró por un par de segundos…"Muchas de las respuestas las hallaras dentro de tu corazón". Aquella frase significativa rodeó su cabeza un par de veces más, era verdad, siempre se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos e instintos; pero jamás se había dignado en percibir aquella voz de su interior que pedía a gritos ser escuchada.

Despertó al escuchar un ruido, al parecer uno de los secuestradores había regresado, lo pudo saber por el rechinido que emitió la puerta; eso sólo sucedía cuando alguien estaba por llegar. Eso lo sabía muy bien. Frotó sus ojos por inercia esperando así poder ver bien; un estruendo llamó su atención, giro la cabeza y miro por la ventana, notando como un diluvio estaba por caer. Sintió como una fría y fresca brisa le hizo escalofriar la piel; tomó su mochila y de ella sacó un suéter rosado. Se lo colocó, para luego abrazar sus piernas contra el resto de su cuerpo, para así calentarse de alguna manera.

Shadow se adentró en la capilla y lo primero que pudo divisar fue un montón de sillas, más al fondo se situaba un altar, donde los pobladores normalmente solían hacer sus rituales. Aun lado se encontraba una estatua forjada en piedra, al parecer se trataba de una clase de erizo, pero… ¿quién era él? Era la primera vez que le veía. Siguió caminando por los alrededores y siguió observando más cuadros de este mismo sujeto.

Le miró fijamente, era una clase de erizo de color azul marino, sus ojos eran color verdes esmeraldas, estos últimos estaban rodeados de un color carmín provenientes de sus retinas, además de que sus púas tenían un extraño aspecto como si estuviesen hechas de cristal… Debajo de aquel retrato en un pequeño recuadro de color dorado se hallaba su nombre… "Mephiles the dark"-musitó por lo bajo-Me preguntó si él será…

Calló al escuchar un extraño ruido proveniente desde la planta de arriba…" ¿Podrá ser…?"-musitó por lo bajo de nuevo él, alzando la mirada en dirección de la tercera planta, el lugar de donde provenía aquel extraño ruido-Lo mejor será ir a averiguar- Y así se encaminó hacia ese lugar, yendo directamente hacia las escaleras, subió como suma lentitud y frente a él encontró un extraño aparato, que al parecer manejaba tres tipos de reflectores, el primero era de color rojo, el segundo de color azul y el último de color verde.

Shadow miró el dispositivo detenidamente, aun lado se hallaba una insignia trazada en un trozo de papel, muy parecido en la que se encontraba forjada en la puerta de la parroquia y en algunas lápidas del cementerio. Alzó una vez más la mirada hacia la pared, notando que la figura que se hallaba en esta se encontraba en totalmente en desorden; lo que no comprendía era porque había reflectores en la iglesia y ¿para qué demonios le podían servir? Quizás sólo se trataba de una especie de distracción, de igual manera los colocó en orden, notando como los seguros de las puertas terminaron votándose al instante. Allí estaba la explicación de porque Amy no había conseguido escapar, pues todo se hallaba cerrado mediante sistemas de seguridad.

Amy empuño el mango de su pikko-pikko hammer con fuerza, golpeando la puerta de metal una vez más, tenía que salir de ese lugar de una maldita vez, sin importar lo que pudiese ocurrir después, estaba harta de estar encerrada en esa sofocante torre. Paró un instante, limpiando el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse por el corredor, Amy tomó su martillo una vez más y si se trataba de nuevo de aquel sujeto, esta vez se aseguraría de hacerle pagar.

Shadow escuchó de nuevo aquel estruendo, algo en su interior le decía que estaba por llegar al lugar, abrió la puerta que conducía al final del corredor del tercer piso, la última puerta que había en el lugar. Amy dejo el martillo aún lado al recordar aquel último encuentro que había tenido con su secuestrador, aquel enorme pero efectiva arma la volvería lenta, por lo que las posibilidades de golpear a su agresor serían nulas, así que dejo su martillo a un lado y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

Paró al notar que se encontraba frente a la puerta de la última habitación, empuño fuertemente la beretta entre sus manos y la colocó a la altura de las caderas, cubriéndose la espalda contra una de las paredes que le rodeaban, esperaba que no se tratara de alguna clase de trampa. Y mientras nuestro héroe se encontraba esperando el momento preciso de su entrada, un grupo de hombres había logrado ingresar al cementerio.

Shadow miró la puerta un par de segundos más, hasta que finalmente decidió entrar, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró de manera lenta, hasta que finalmente abrió la puerta, todo reinaba en oscuridad y silencio en aquella habitación.

Amy sólo notó un par de ojos color carmín en la oscuridad de la habitación, escuchó un par de pasos acercarse y de inmediato una criatura oscura como la noche ingresó en el lugar. Amy pudo notar como aquel sujeto le apuntaba con una clase de arma; y por inercia tomó todo lo que tenía entre manos y se lo arrojó.

-¡Vete!-gritó Amy arrojándole un par de cajas de cartón-¡Déjame tranquila!-lanzó un par de objetos más-De ninguna manera permitiré que me lastimes….

Shadow, quien había recibido cada impacto, pues la eriza lo había agarrado desprevenido, solo notó las cajas de cartón avecinarse y por inercia les disparó, sólo para evitar que estas lo derribaran-Tranquila-dijo Shadow esquivando un par de objetos más, que hasta la primera planta fueron a dar-Yo no buscó lastimarte, sólo quiero devolverte a tú padre.

Amy paró al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿sería verdad lo que le decía aquel sujeto? ¿Y si solo se trataba de una trampa para engañarle y llevarle a otro lugar? fuera lo que fuera no se dejaría engañar. Se paró firmemente en su lugar, notando como ese sujeto se comenzaba a acercar-No permitiré que te acerques-dijo ella con una voz firme, invocando su pikko-pikko hammer de nueve cuenta-No hasta que sepa quién eres…

-Si mi identidad es lo que quieres…-respondió Shadow deteniendo su avance, al tiempo que buscaba su identificación en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, hasta que finalmente la encontró y se la mostró-Soy Shadow the Hedgehog, agente elite de G.U.N., mi misión es de volverte a la nación y entregarte a los brazos del presidente Julián Rose…

Amy dejo salir un gritito de emoción, al tiempo que corría a los brazos de su salvador, saludándolo con un fuerte y caluroso abrazo-Gracias, pensé que nunca vendrías.

-Descuida, ya estoy aquí-respondió Shadow forjando una media sonrisa.

Una alegre sonrisa se había forjado en el rostro de la eriza, quizás fuese la primera en lo que iba de la semana, aun no podía creer que hubiese llegado su salvador; y que este estuviese dispuesto a devolverla a casa, era como un sueño hecho realidad; ¿y si realmente todo fuese en sueño?, Amy estaba segura de no que era uno de esos sueños, de los que no valía la pena intentar despertar. Amy rompió el abrazo y se dedicó a mirar a su salvador, era una clase de erizo negro; vestía con unos pantalones holgados de color negro, una playera y una gabardina del mismo color, además de usuales Air Shoes.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó finalmente Shadow, mirando a los ojos esmeraldas de Amy Rose, esta última sólo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su salvador-Mantente cubierta tras mis espaldas, esto puede ser peligroso…

La capilla era alumbrada por una tenue luz naranja, proveniente de unas velas situadas en las mesas de la iglesia. Shadow notó aquella luz, al parecer provenía de la planta inferior. Shadow le hizo una seña a Amy, indicándole que esperara, mientras que Shadow se dirigía con suma lentitud al borde del corredor, posó ambas manos en el barandal y se asomó. Un grupo de hombres se encontraba reunido en la planta inferior…"Morir es vivir"-cantaban y musitaban los hombres de aquella organización, con una voz fría y macabra, al tiempo que se inclinaban y alababan a su señor.

-En un par de horas el ritual del proyecto ruinas dará comienzo-anunció el hombre que se encontraba de pie sobre el altar; este último vestía con una túnica negra y una máscara dorada que le cubría el rostro-¡Traigan a la chica capturada!-ordenó el hombre con una voz macabra.

-¡Damn!-maldijo Shadow en voz baja, al notar que tres de esos hombres se dirigían hacia donde ellos se encontraban-¡No puede ser!-Shadow empuño las manos y apretó los dientes, al ver que todo comenzaba a dificultarse, tenía que sacar de ahí a Amy Rose, sin que ninguno de los dos fuera detectado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Amy de inmediato al ver la extraña reacción de su acompañante-Te notas algo preocupado…

-Aquel sujeto a mandado a un gripo de hombres a buscarte-respondió Shadow de inmediato corriendo hacia a una puerta de metal, giró la perilla pero estaba cerrado, alzó la mirada y notó que un foco azul irradiaba desde la parte superior de una pared, los reflectores se encontraban desactivados, los sistemas de seguridad habían sido activados otra vez-No creo que tarden mucho en llegar y así no podremos salir de lugar.

-¿Y ahora que es lo que haremos?-preguntó Amy de inmediato, al tiempo que Shadow miraba a los alrededores, intentando hallar una solución-¿Tienes algo en mente?-Shadow se acercó al borde del pasillo y miró por él detenidamente, si había una posibilidad de escapar.

-Sólo una cosa, pero no creo que te agrade-respondió Shadow con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se acercaba a Amy, paso una de sus manos por debajo de sus piernas y otra por detrás de su espalda, para así poderla cargar a la eriza entre sus brazos, Amy simplemente se abrazo con fuerza del cuello de Shadow, este último la miró-Prepárate, porque vamos a saltar

Amy giró la cabeza y clavo la mirada en uno de los candelabros, recordando la horrible experiencia que había tenido hace un par de noches atrás, no quería que lo mismo volviese a ocurrir; la idea de saltar desde aquella altura le atemorizaba ya que ella sufría de Acrofobia, así es, la pequeña Amy ahora le temía a la altura (N/A: No la culpó yo estaría igual si a mí me hubiera pasado lo mismo). Shadow notó como el cuerpo de Amy se ponía tenso, la miró por un momento, notando como en sus ojos se dibujaba el terror.

-Shadow, por favor no—suplicó Amy en voz baja-No me obligues a saltar por lo que más quieras.

-Ya no hay tiempo de retractarse, no nos queda de otra-respondió Shadow de inmediato deteniendo su avance al borde de la orilla-Si ellos te atrapan volverán a secuestrarte y de nada me servirá el haber venido a rescatarte, todo estará bien, confía en mí-Amy dio un profundo suspiro y finalmente termino asintiendo con la cabeza-Sujétate fuerte- dicho esto Shadow tomó vuelo y saltó en dirección de aquel candelabro.

Amy sólo cerró los ojos al sentir un buen de pánico, si Shadow fallaba sabía perfectamente lo que podía pasar. Ambos caerían y si no se morían tendrían algún golpe o lesión. Shadow apenas alcanzó a pisar con la punta de su pie derecho aquella lámpara, pero su pie izquierdo quedó colgando en el aire; debido al peso de Amy, su cuerpo poco a poco fue balanceándose, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás. Shadow rápidamente cambio la posición de su mano derecha, abrazando a Amy Rose contra su cuerpo, para evitar que de alguna manera esta cayera, mientras que con la mano izquierda se sujetaba de la cadena de aquel candelabro. Amy abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, dejando salir un grito horrorizado.

-¡Allí están!-señalo uno de los hombres, vestía con una túnica roja; su rostro estaba cubierto de alguna clase de pintura blanca, en su frente llevaba grabada una especie de cruz negra al igual que los múltiples tatuajes que llevaba en su nuca y el resto de su cabeza. Allí estaba aquel hombre señalando al par de erizos con el dedo índice de su mano derecha-¡No dejen que se escapen!

Pero la cadena del candelabro comenzaba a zafarse, no aguantaba el peso de los dos, si no hacían algo ambos caerían hacia abajo. Shadow miró a la aterrorizada eriza que sostenía entre sus brazos, no podía permitir que algo le pasará, su misión era traerla de vuelta sana y salva. Dio un último suspiro y con las fuerzas que le quedaban intento subir a la eriza, pero era inútil, no podía lograrlo con una sola mano.

-¡Amy! ¿Me escuchas?-dijo Shadow de una forma tranquila, mirando los ojos temerosos de aquella eriza-Tienes que subirte al candelabro ¡ahora!

-No puedo hacerlo-respondió Amy con una voz temerosa, al tiempo que se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de Shadow.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo!-insistió Shadow, esta vez su voz se notaba algo alterada pues su mano comenzaba a resbalarse y el candelabro a zafarse-¡Si no lo haces ambos caeremos!

-Pero… tengo mucho miedo-respondió Amy con una voz quebrada y temerosa, al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas-Tengo miedo de caer…

-¡Pues si no subes ahora ambos caeremos!-dijo Shadow molesto, comenzaba a perder la paciencia-¿Dejarás que tú rescate y los esfuerzos de tu padre sean en vano? él está muy preocupado por ti, inclusive dijo que daba todo por saber que te encontrabas a salvo; y ahora que tienes la posibilidad de verlo, ¿te darás por vencida tan fácilmente?

Amy se quedo callada, mirando los ojos color carmín de su acompañante, tenía razón, todo el tiempo estuvo deseando salir de aquella prisión y ahora que tenía la oportunidad quería echarse hacia atrás…-Esta bien, lo hare-musitó Amy en voz baja. Shadow simplemente asintió con la cabeza y con la poca fuerza que aún la quedaba la ayudó a subir. Amy subió lentamente al candelabro, hasta que se puso de pie sobre él. La mano de Shadow por su parte resbaló y a punto estuvo de caer, pero fue tomada a última hora por Amy Rose.

-Tienes que subir-dijo Amy con dificultad, pues tenía medio cuerpo colgando del candelabro, ya que Shadow pesaba mucho.

-¡Suéltame!-ordenó Shadow al notar que el candelabro estaba a punto de zafarse.

-¡¿Qué?!-respondió Amy sorprendida al escuchar las palabras del erizo negro-¡De ninguna manera haré eso!

-Tienes que soltarme ¡Ahora!-insistió Shadow-De otra manera el candelabro se caerá

-¿Y qué será de ti?-preguntó Amy temerosa, no muy convencida de hacer lo que el erizo negro le pedía.

-Eso ahora no importa-respondió Shadow de una manera indiferente-tienes que saltar al otro candelabro y llegar al corredor que se encuentra ubicado del otro lado-pero Amy no parecía querer soltarlo y en sus ojos se denotaba tristeza, Shadow simplemente rodó los ojos con exasperación, esa eriza comenzaba a desesperarlo-¡Escucha Amy tienes que soltarme de una maldita vez!

-Pero… te lastimarás-insistió Amy mirando a Shadow seriamente, no deseaba que a nadie le pasará lo mismo que le paso a ella.

Shadow dio un profundo suspiro y con una voz suave respondió-Puedes soltarme, estaré bien, te lo prometo-Amy asintió con la cabeza y lo soltó suavemente sin dejar de mirarlo-Te veré del otro lado de la capilla-Y así finalmente Amy lo soltó

Observo como Shadow caía de rodillas sobre el suelo, para luego incorporarse de manera lenta, miró a los sujetos que le rodeaban acercarse con armas entre sus manos. Amy por su parte logró saltar al otro candelabro, ladeando la cabeza para observar al erizo negro, quien estaba algo entretenido luchando contra los hombres de aquel grupo, miró hacia el frente notando la gran distancia que había entre el corredor y el candelabro, tragó algo de saliva y finalmente saltó, quedando colgada del borde del corredor.

Shadow apuntó hacia uno de los hombres que se encontraba corriendo hasta su ubicación, haló del gatillo y finalmente disparó, alzó la mirada y observó a Amy en dificultades, dio un par de disparos y se dirigió hasta su ubicación. Amy por su parte resbaló del borde y cerró los ojos al saber que estaba por caer; y saber que era lo que le esperaba, nuevamente había vuelto a fallar, esperaba un fuerte golpe, sin embargo jamás lo sintió, abrió los ojos y lo primero que notó fue unos hermosos orbes de rubí. Shadow la había atrapado entre sus brazos y ahora la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Shadow de inmediato

-Sí, gracias-respondió Amy tímidamente, sintiendo como un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, no había notado lo guapo que era su salvador…

Pero un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, una compuerta se había abierto frente a ellos, Amy miró directamente a su secuestrador, finalmente había hecho acto de aparición, parecía algo molesto y permanecía con la mirada clavada en su salvador.

-¿Cómo has osado enfrentarte a mí, forastero?-dijo aquel sujeto con una voz macabra-De ninguna manera permitiré que te lleves de vuelta a la hija de Julián Rose, no sin antes asumir mi venganza…

-Así que tú eres el responsable de todo esto-dijo Shadow molesto, corriendo hasta su ubicación-Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho.

-¡Shadow espera! él es muy fuerte-dijo Amy inmediatamente, pero ya era tarde, aquel sujeto había congelado el tiempo, además de haber encerrado al erizo negro en una clase de aura morada, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil. Amy por su parte corrió en dirección hacia su secuestrador.

Este último sólo hizo un giro de muñeca y azoto a Shadow contra una de las paredes de la parroquia, un lazó de color morado ahora rodeaba el cuello del erizo negro, aprisionándolo sin dejarlo respirar, aquel sujeto estaba intentando asfixiarlo. Shadow se hallaba arrodillado en el suelo, con un látigo de magia negra sujetándolo del cuello; luchaba por liberarse de aquel fuerte agarre que le cortaba la respiración. Amy por otro lado corrió en dirección de su secuestrador y con la fuerza que le quedaba, lo golpeó con su martillo en el pie. El secuestrador dio la media vuelta y sujeto a la eriza por el cuello, esta última tiró su martillo al suelo

-Esta vez me encargaré de estrangularte-dijo el sujeto con una voz fría y macabra, poniéndole un poco más de fuerza a su agarre. Amy sólo sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al tiempo que empuñaba sus manos con fuerza debido al dolor-Despídete de la luz del Sol-dijo el secuestrador.

-¡Déjala tranquila!-gritó Shadow al tiempo que le impactaba una patada voladora en su cara, haciendo que el sujeto cayera al suelo.

El secuestrador alzó la mirada y notó como el erizo ayudaba a Amy Rose a reincorporarse, de alguna manera eso le hizo enfadar pues odiaba que alguien terminará interfiriendo en sus planes, se pusó de pie de madera apresurada, notando como su máscara caía al suelo hecha mil pedazos. Ambos erizos miraron al sujeto, era una clase de erizo color azul marino, de ojos color rojo sangre y pupilas color verde esmeralda, su aspecto era sombrío y espeluznante.

Amy sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda con tan sólo mirarle. Shadow por su parte no tardo en reconocerlo, era el mismo sujeto que salía en todos esos cuadros que se hallaban colocados sobre las paredes de la capilla. Entonces él era el famoso Lord del que todo sus habitantes hablaban, un sujeto realmente duro de derrocar, sin embargo para Shadow the Hedgehog no había imposibles, el mismo se encargaría de matarle.

Pero antes de que Shadow pudiera dar el primer pasó, Mephiles tronó los dedos, llamando a un grupo como de veinte hombres, el erizo sombrío limpio el hilito de sangre que ahora resbalaba de su boca, había subestimado las fuerzas y las habilidades del forastero, un error devastador, sin embargo algo semejante no volvería a ocurrir y eso lo sabía muy bien. Miró al erizo negro y luego a la hija del presidente, ambos morirían en esa misma hora y en ese mismo lugar.

-¡Acaben con ellos!-ordenó Mephiles de inmediato mientras desaparecía en un fulgor de luz morada.

El grupo de hombres cargo sus arcos con flechas cubiertas de fuego, para apuntar directamente a la eriza, quien se encontraba más cerca. Shadow observó esto último y corrió de forma apresurada hasta ella, la tomó por una de sus manos para luego abrazarla contra su pecho y salir por una de las ventanas del lugar. Ambos erizos rodaron un par de metros por el frío y fresco césped, hasta que se detuvieron al lado de una lápida. Amy abrió los ojos y se sorprendió con lo que vio, se encontraba recostada sobre el cuerpo del erizo negro, sus manos rodeaban el pecho de este último, sus labios se encontraban unidos, sintió como su corazón latía de forma apresurada, pero lo que no se explicaba era como ellos dos habían terminado unidos en aquel caluroso beso.


	9. Trabajo en equipo

**Hola a todos mis fieles lectores, primero que nada quiero agradecerles por el apoyo y los reviews que me han dejado a lo largo de la historia.**

**Berto, descuida estas en lo correcto, me he basado en la historia del RE4 solo que esta va narrada a mi manera.**

**Para todos aquellos que aman el romance al igual que el Shadamy, tal y como les dije la historia apenas está por empezar… bueno aquí les dejo el noveno capítulo de The Rescue espero que sea de su agrado.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Rescue**

Capítulo 9: Trabajo en equipo 

Amy se separo de inmediato del cuerpo de Shadow, se puso de pie de manera apresurada, volteando la mirada hacia a otro lado al sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban notablemente. Shadow de igual manera se reincorporó, sacudiendo sus prendas para deshacerse de los residuos de tierra, se encaminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la eriza, quién sólo ladeo la cabeza al ver que este se acercaba, sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas, pero era su corazón el que no se calmaba. Notó que Shadow le miraba fijamente, seguro esperaba alguna especie de explicación.

-Y-yo… lo siento…-dijo Amy algo apenada-No fue mi intención…

-Descuida, no es necesario que te disculpes-respondió Shadow tomando a Amy de la barbilla, para hacer que esta le mirara, para luego implantarle un dulce beso sobre sus labios. Amy le miro confundida, sin embargo algo de felicidad se denotaba en sus ojos, como si hubiese estado esperando aquella clase de respuesta desde hace algún tiempo.

Amy se abrazo del cuello de Shadow, juntando su cuerpo con el del erizo negro, mientras acariciaba sus suaves púas, ambos habían estado mirándose por unos segundos, hasta que un ruido los interrumpió a ambos, una clase de cohete había sido impactado en el cielo, reluciendo unas luces de color azul y rojo; pero no eran en conmemoración de que nuestros dos héroes se habían encontrado si no que alguien más los había encontrado. Shadow acaricio suavemente unas de las mejillas de Amy antes de separarse de aquel abrazo, bajando su mano con suma lentitud, para después dar la media vuelta e invocar su escopeta; soltó un profundo suspiro, notando como un grupo de hombres se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Tú puedes…-musitó Amy en voz baja abrazando a Shadow por la espalda-Se que juntos lograremos salir de esto-dicho esto Amy le esbozo una dulce sonrisa.

Shadow simplemente asintió con la cabeza y cargo su escopeta al tiempo que Amy le soltaba. Los hombres subían corriendo por la colina cargados con antorchas y múltiple variedad de armas. Un poco más adelante encontró una especie de carreta llena de cohetes y explosivos, esbozo una malvada y traviesa sonrisa, apuntó y jaló del gatillo, encendiendo toda la cantidad de explosivos, para luego darle un leve empujón con la suela de su zapato. La carreta circulo colina abajo, atropellando a algunos hombres, para luego estrellarse contra un árbol y posteriormente explotar. Shadow abrazo a Amy contra su cuerpo, para evitar que los trozos de madera que habían volado por los alrededores pudiesen lastimarla.

-¡Arrgghh!-grito Shadow de pronto

-¡Shadow! ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Amy preocupada, alzando la vista para observar los ojos carmesí de su enamorado, quien sólo le esbozo una dulce sonrisa.

Una flecha había sido incrustada en su espalda. Shadow solo le miro con una dulce sonrisa forjada en su rostro al tiempo que le murmuraba-Descuida, estoy bien, no ha sido nada-entonces Shadow llevo una de sus manos hasta su espalda, retiro la flecha de esta y la tiro a un lado, alzo la mirada y notó a un hombre de pie en la rama de un árbol, sosteniendo un arco entre sus manos, le miro por unos segundos, tener un rifle y hubiera sido maravilloso en aquel momento, sin embargo no poseía uno por ahora.

Corrió hacia el frente, para tener mejor visibilidad con la mirilla de la escopeta (N/A: Pues como sabrán la escopeta solo es efectiva en cuanto a distancias cortas, en comparación de rifles que son buenos a pesar de la distancia) Amy se quedo allí de pie observando como Shadow combatía a un grupo de mercenarios, pero lo que ambos erizos ignoraban era que el grupo de hombres que se encontraba en la capilla finalmente les había alcanzado.

Amy sólo sintió como un par de manos la aprisionaban por la cintura, para luego ser elevada sobre una de las cabezas de los hombres, Amy lucho por liberarse del agarre de aquel hombre-¡Suéltame bastardo!-pero este no parecía haberle escuchado, además de que era demasiado fuerte, ahora la llevaban de vuelta a la capilla, intento liberarse una vez más pero le fue imposible-¡Shadow…!

Giro la cabeza al ver que Amy le había llamado, fue cuando notó que uno de esos hombres la había capturado-¡Amy!-gritó Shadow al tiempo que uno de los hombres lo aprisionaba por el cuello, Shadow simplemente le dio un codazo al hombre, para así poder librarse de su agarre, para luego noquearle con un golpe de la culata de su arma sobre la cabeza de este. Posteriormente corrió colina arriba para ayudar a la eriza, apunto a la túnica del sujeto y halo del gatillo, logrando que el hombre cayera al suelo, Amy por su parte, corrió en dirección de Shadow y se detuvo a un lado-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No estás lastimada?

-Descuida, estoy bien-respondió Amy sacudiendo los residuos de tierra y polvo que habían en su vestido-Gracias por rescatarme de nuevo-dijo la eriza con una dulce entre lazando sus manos al costado derecho de su cadera mientras le miraba con sus ojos de esmeralda, que lucían un brillo sublime-Todo te lo debo a ti-dicho esto le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Menos mal…-musitó Shadow en voz baja, mientras que por inercia tocaba el lugar que había tenido contacto con aquel beso, ladeando la cabeza al sentir como sus mejillas adquirían un leve sonrojo, Amy Rose era una eriza hermosa y encantadora, además de ser una chica de sentimientos buenos y nobles. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó, prometió avisarles a Rouge y al comandante cuando tuviera información de la chica, rebuscó entre sus bolsillos pero jamás encontró el radio transmisor, seguro se la había caído aquella tarde en el lago-Demonios…-murmuró Shadow en voz baja, ahora quien les ayudaría a regresar.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Amy de inmediato, sabía cuando a Shadow le preocupaba algo, podía notarlo en su mirada, se notaba algo preocupado.

-No es nada-respondió Shadow de inmediato ahora mismo no le interesaba preocupar a la eriza con aquellos pequeños detalles, más adelante encontraría la forma de salir de aquel extraño lugar, miró a los alrededores aun quedaba con vida aquel sujeto del arco, sin embargo este ya había bajado del árbol de un salto, ahora se hallaba de pie sobre la firme tierra, menos mal ahora sería más fácil matarle-Cúbrete detrás de mi espalda, ahora me encargo-Amy no dijo nada sólo obedeció las ordenes de Shadow.

Shadow apunto al sujeto y le disparo, notando como este caía muerto sobre el suelo, pero ahora mismo tenía otro inconveniente, los sujetos de la capilla ahora les rodeaban, apuntando a ambos con sus arcos, el erizo negro miro hacia los alrededores debía ser precavido en los movimientos que realizaba, un movimiento en falso y Amy podía salir herida. Pero mientras nuestro héroe pensaba en una táctica la eriza rosada se le adelanto, llevaba consigo su pikko-pikko hammer, se acercó en medio del grupo de hombres y comenzó a girar inmediatamente de manera apresurada, logrando su destaco ataque titulado Spin Hammer Attack (N/A: El que utilizo en SA DX) Shadow le miró de manera sorprendida jamás pensó que una chica pudiera defenderse con una técnica parecida. Todos los hombres tiraron los arcos al suelo, Shadow por su parte salto hacia afuera del grupo para evitar que el mazo lo golpeara.

Noto como Amy se detenía tambaleándose hacia los lados, al parecer su propio ataque la había mareado, solo veía estrellitas y el mundo dar vueltas, sintiendo como perdía el equilibrio y caía atrás, sin embargo jamás cayó porque Shadow la tomó de la cintura para evitar que esta se diera en toda la torre, Amy alzo la mirada y miro a seis Shadow moviéndose frente a ella ¿pero cuál era el verdadero?

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Shadow de inmediato sosteniendo a la eriza entre sus brazos.

-Eso creo…-respondió ella no muy convencida, mirando a las seis copias de Shadow-¿Pero cuál de todos eres tú?

-Déjame ver-respondió el de manera seria mostrando su dedo índice frente a la cara de Amy-¿Cuántos dedos vez?

-Seis…-respondió Amy con una voz suave

-Siéntate aquí-dijo Shadow ayudando a la eriza a que se sentara bajo la sombra de un roble-Cuando te sientas mejor nos marcharemos.

Diez minutos más tarde…

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó Shadow estirándose, pues había estado sentado los últimos minutos al lado de la eriza. Amy simplemente asintió con la cabeza y Shadow añadió-Entonces… vámonos.

Ambos erizos se pusieron de pie para así continuar su viaje, ahora se hallaban solos bajo la sombra de un viejo roble situado en medio de un escalofriante cementerio, ahora todo reinaba en paz y silencio, solo se escuchaba el cantar de un grillo y ulular de una lechuza a lo lejos. El firmamento marcaba las constelaciones de estrellas, era una noche realmente bella, quizás la mejor que había tenido en el resto de la semana, por fin era libre y pronto regresaría a casa, eso lo sabía muy bien.

Caminaron colina abajo por la vereda de tierra que había en medio del césped, el cual los conduciría de seguro al final del cementerio. Shadow saco su mapa del bolsillo, ya había visitado el lago, el pantano y el cementerio, pero ahora ya no había ningún lugar señalado, quizás el cementerio era el último lugar de la villa, ¿pero si saldrían de la villa a dónde demonios llegarían?

Notaron una rejada de metal situada a la par de ellos, seguro se trataba de la entrada de aquel extraño cementerio, pero aún quedaban muchos misterios por resolver como por ejemplo ¿Cómo es que volverían a casa? ¿A dónde había ido el líder de los terroristas? ¿Y como se comunicaría con Rouge y el comandante? además de no saber a dónde llegarían ambos. Amy no había articulado ninguna palabra, seguro ella debía extrañar mucho a su padre, pues estar secuestrada por una semana no era algo fácil.

Divisaron una clase de puente de madera a lo lejos, además de unas antorchas de color azul, seguro se trataba de uno de esos tipos que vendían cosas, menos mal pues estaría de lujo comprar uno de esos misiles o quizás algo de equipo de primeros auxilios, pues nunca se sabe cuando alguien puede salir herido. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al borde del puente donde se encontraron con el señor que vendía objeto.

-Bienvenido forastero-saludó el hombre abriendo su capa para así poder mostrar todos los artículos que el vendía. Shadow miro todos los objetos que el hombre vendía y observo atraves de la mirilla, asombrándose de la resolución que este tenía, seguro este le sacaría de apuros, saco un par de rings de su bolsillo y compro el arma.

Amy por su parte había fijado sus ojos en un par de vendas y un spray sanador, seguro eso los mantendría con vida a los dos sobre todo a Shadow, quien era el que más herido salía y pues le debía algo pues él había salvado muchas veces su vida, saco algo de dinero que tenía desde que la habían secuestrado del colegio y pago aquellos objetos, para guardarlos en su mochila de color rosa.

Ambos erizos miraron el borde del puente por unos segundos, donde se dibujaba una leve neblina blanca, Shadow fue el primero en caminar en este, pues tenía que asegurarse de que era resistente y aunque no lo era, era el único lugar con el que podían, pues no se atrevería a poner la vida de Amy Rose en peligro regresando por aquel pantano, su misión era rescatarle no matarle en el camino y si con dificultades él había logrado sobrevivir seguro ella no lo haría.

Shadow tomó de la mano a Amy y la dejo que pasara delante de ella así él podría cubrirle la espalda-Ve con cuidado este puente no es muy resistente-Amy simplemente asintió con la cabeza cruzando el puente con cautela, pero en una de esas su pie se atoró en uno hoyo y la tabla se rompió, Amy soltó un grito de terror, pues se hallaba sujeta de la tabla que tenía adelante, de lo contrario habría caído por el precipicio.

-¡Shadow!-gritó la eriza desesperadamente, sintiendo que no soportaría mucho tiempo allí colgaba, pues apreciaba como sus dedos se resbalaban-¡Ayúdame por favor!

-¡Resiste! Allá voy-respondió Shadow corriendo hasta su ubicación.

Amy soltó otro grito de terror, pues esta vez sólo se hallaba colgada del puente de una mano, miro hacia abajo, notando el arroyo que corría con gran fuerza, si salía viva de caer desde esa altura seguro se ahogaría, pues no sabía nadar muy bien, sus dedos se fueron resbalando lentamente hasta que finalmente se soltó, cerró los ojos, pues no quería presenciar el momento de su muerte. Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al sentir que algo le retenía, abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada, notando que el erizo negro la sostenía y la jalaba con fuerza para así ayudarle a subir hasta que por fin lo logró, Amy quedó sentada en una de las tablas de madera.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó al ver que la eriza respiraba agitadamente, pues se había llevado el susto de su vida, además de padecer acrofobia, también le temía a la muerte. Amy no dijo nada solo corrió con a abrazar a Shadow, una gran cantidad de lágrimas fluían de sus ojos, Shadow simplemente le acaricio la espalda para así poder consolarla-Todo está bien, jamás dejaría que algo malo te pasará-Amy sonrió ante las palabras de Shadow, no sabía si era porque se sentía más segura o porque realmente confiaba en la persona que se lo decía, pero… ¿eso era confianza?

Pero antes de que Amy pudiera articular alguna palabra, un ruido despisto a ambos erizos, una gran cantidad de hombres se acercaba por sus espaldas, miraron hacia al frente pero allí también había, Shadow tomo a Amy fuertemente de la mano-Debemos correr, de otra manera nos atraparan-y así ambos erizos cruzaron el puente y doblaron a la derecha, donde hallaron una extraña cabaña al fondo-Allí podemos refugiarnos antes de que nos vean…

-¡Allí están!-dijo uno de los hombres señalando en dirección de ambos erizos quienes corrían apresuradamente a refugiarse-¡No dejen que se escapen!

-Creo que no han encontrado…-dijo Amy mirando a la gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres que se acercaban apresuradamente hasta su ubicación, seguro intentarían derrocarlos, las posibilidades de salir con vida eran nulas, pues había cientos de ellos siguiéndoles-¿Ahora qué haremos?

-Tranquila, todo está bien-respondió Shadow de inmediato sin mirar atrás, al tiempo que sostenía firmemente la mano de la eriza, para que ambos corrieran a la par, pero era Amy quien continuamente volteaba hacia atrás, pues esos sujetos no dejaban de seguirles por nada, Shadow miró a Amy de reojo, realmente lucía asustada, suspiro hondo y le dijo unas palabras-No te preocupes, ya encontrare la manera de matarles, por ahora hay que encontrar un lugar donde refugiarte, pues no quiero que alguno de ellos llegue a hacerte daño.

Ambos erizos entraron de manera apresurada a la cabaña, Shadow cerró la puerta tras ellos, mientras que Amy clavo los ojos en el sujeto que se encontraba dentro de la vivienda, podía notar su silueta detrás de la oscuridad. Shadow presionó el apagador para que así ambos pudieran ver mejor, Amy simplemente retrocedió hasta que su espalda golpeo contra el pecho de Shadow, entonces miró aquel sujeto, vestía con unos pantalones holgados de color azul, acompañados de una playera verde.

-Creo que vas a necesitar esto-dijo el sujeto, lanzando la tabla de madera que sostenía en la mano, Shadow se giro rápidamente y cachó aquel objeto de manera apresurada para luego atrancar con ella la puerta, luego entre él y el sujeto empujaron todos los muebles de madera, para así poder atrancar todas las ventanas del lugar.

Shadow se giro de manera apresurada y miró al sujeto que los acompañaba de manera apresurada, luego se dirigió hasta él y se detuvo a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros. El sujeto lucía una energética sonrisa además de que sus ojos esmeraldas se hallaban clavados en Amy Rose.

-Así que finalmente encontraste a la chiquilla-preguntó dejando escapar una leve risa-Supongo que no fue nada fácil…

Pero su hablar fue acallado al sentir unas manos que aprisionaban su cuello, Shadow lo había aprisionado sin dejar de mirarle de forma despiadada, quería respuestas y no importaba si tenía que terminar por matar al traidor, apretó los dientes con fuerza y finalmente se decidió a hablar-¿Se puede saber de qué maldito lado estás?

-Del mío y del de Marbel nada más-respondió Sonic con algo de dificultad, pues sentía que le faltaba la respiración.

Shadow por su parte sólo apretó los dientes con más fuerza y azotó el cuerpo de Sonic contra una de las puertas del lugar, para luego añadir con una voz fría-Cuida tus palabras faker o morirás…

-¿De verdad crees poder matarme?-respondió Sonic sarcásticamente sin abandonar su energética sonrisa.

-¿Me estas retando?-preguntó Shadow apretando más su agarre.

-Adelante mátame-dijo Sonic indiferentemente-Sin mi tú no sobrevivirás, puede que seas bueno, pero jamás podrás derrotar a más de cien hombres tú mismo…

-¿Quieres probar…?-insistió Shadow

Un ruido altero a los erizos, unas manos habían atravesado uno de los libreros, se trataban de los hombres que luchaban por poder entrar.

Shadow soltó a Sonic-Te has salvado por el momento, pero cuando salgamos de esta ya verás…-Shadow le hizo una seña a Amy, indicándole que le siguiera. Ambos erizos abordaron las escaleras hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación, donde sólo había una cama, un buro y un ropero. Shadow se dirigió hasta este último y abrió la puerta.

-Ocúltate aquí y por nada del mundo salgas a menos que yo te de la señal-Amy entro en el ropero y Shadow cerró las puertas de este-Ya te llamó yo con un silbido, por el momento no hagas ruido ¿de acuerdo?

-Entendido…-respondió ella de inmediato, escuchando como el erizo negro se alejaba-¡Shadow!

Detuvo su avance al escuchar que Amy le llamaba, dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos, deteniéndose justo enfrente del librero-¿Qué ocurre?-murmuró suavemente, pues no sabía si los hombres ya habían logrado entrar o no.

-Por favor no te mueras-suplicó Amy preocupadamente.

Shadow simplemente sonrió ante aquella petición-Descuida, estaré bien, tú no te preocupes ok, te hice una promesa y no olvidare en cumplirla.

-Confió en ti-respondió Amy con algo de intriga, esperando que nada malo le pasará a Shadow y que ningún hombre llegara a encontrarla a ella, pues dudaba tener la suficiente fuerza y valentía para poder enfrentarles, pues ahora se encontraba nerviosa y aterrorizada.

Se acercó a una de las ventanas del segundo piso, y con su rifle disparo a varios de los hombres que se acercaban, escuchó unos pasos tras sus espaldas, se giro rápidamente, pero sólo se trataba de Sonic, quien poseía un revolver entre sus manos, con el cual se hallaba apuntando a la parte posterior de la escalera, pues los hombres ya habían logrado romper los libreros y ya no tardarían en abrirse paso por la vivienda.

-¡POM!-la puerta de la cabaña calló de golpe dejando entrar a un grupo de hombres, Shadow retrocedió un par de pasos al notar que alguien lanzaba contra el vidrio una escalera, era la emboscada más grande que había enfrentado, seguro gran cantidad de hombres se habían reunido sólo para derrocarlo.

-¿Preparado Sonic?-preguntó Shadow, pues aunque odiara admitirlo, solo trabajando en equipo lograrían vencerles, ya se encargaría de ajustar cuentas más tarde-Yo cubro las ventanas, tú cubre las escaleras.

-Desde luego-respondió Sonic con una energética sonrisa, apuntando a la parte posterior de la escalera, esperando a que el grupo de hombres se acercara, para luego halar del gatillo, ayudando a Shadow a matarles, pues su vida también dependía de eso, pues el también estaba involucrado y así que por ahora uniría fuerzas con su rival para salir victoriosos y con vida por aquel momento.

Amy sólo escuchaba gritos y disparos por afuera del ropero, realmente se encontraba asustada, sabía que Shadow la protegería y que jamás dejaría que alguno de esos hombres llegara a encontrarla, pero eso era lo que más le preocupaba, saber que él estaba arriesgando su propia vida para asegurar la de ella. La idea de ayudarles se le había metido en la cabeza, pero temía que las cosas salieran mal y sólo terminará estorbándoles a ambos erizos.

Aunque Shadow se encontraba cubriendo las ventanas, no pudo evitar que los hombres entraran, lo mismo ocurrió con Sonic y los hombres terminaron acorralándoles de igual manera, tenía que hallar la forma de matarles y salir de esa, Shadow buscó entre las cosas que el portaba y sacó un pequeño envase de color verde, que realmente se trataba de una granada.

-¡Hazte a un lado, faker!-dijo Shadow preparándose para lanzar aquel explosivo, Sonic accedió ante la petición del erizo negro y se aparto del camino, notando como este lanzaba la granada a donde se situaba la mayor parte de los hombres, observando como todos ellos caían muertos ante la explosión.

-¡WOW!-dijo Sonic de manera sorprendida, nunca terminaba de sorprenderse de los ases que el erizo negro siempre terminaba sacándose bajó la manga, ahora entendía por qué lo habían elegido a él para rescatar a la hija del presidente, realmente era un agente de G.U.N. era lo que ellos le llamaban "elite"-¿de dónde sacaste eso?-preguntó Sonic con curiosidad, pues sólo las había visto ser usadas en una de las guerras mundiales.

-La guardaba para cuando surgiera una emergencia-respondió Shadow en un tono indiferente, mientras les disparaba con la escopeta a los hombres que comenzaban a abordar la escalera, para luego añadir-Supongo que está es una de esas.

-¿Tienes más de esas cosas?-preguntó Sonic de inmediato, disparándole a los hombres que habían entrado a la cabaña y que se hallaban en la planta posterior, vaya que eran muchos ¿y qué pasaría si ambos erizos llegaran a acabárseles las municiones?-Demonios sólo me quedan diez balas de pistola…

-Toma usa estas-dijo Shadow lanzándoselas a su antes rival y ahora compañero, Sonic por su parte las cachó de una manera fácil, las miro por un momento y luego miro directo hacia su rival, quien se hallaba cargando su escopeta para continuar con esa feroz batalla.

-Pero… ¿Y tú?-pregunto Sonic parpadeando un par de veces, pues era la primera vez que alguien se empeñaba a salvarle el pellejo, ni si quiera su compañera Marbel había hecho algo por el estilo, pero ¿si debería darle el antídoto? Después de todo era una de las investigaciones más importantes que había hecho la CIA hasta el momento, ¿pero si su compañera Marbel terminaba enfadándose con él?

-No las necesito-respondió Shadow de una manera seria, tirando la escalera que se hallaba apoyada al borde de la ventana, para evitar que los hombres siguieran subiendo y ganar tiempo para matar a los que subían por las otras ventanas-Todavía tengo de rifle y escopeta

Escuchó una fuerte explosión proveniente del exterior, sólo esperaba que Shadow se encontrara bien, pues no quería pensar que quizás estuviese herido o quizás muerto, de otra manera no podía volver a su hogar, aunque teóricamente ya no le importaba, solo esperaba estar más tiempo y saber que se encontraba bien la persona que ella amaba, pero… ¿Shadow la amaba a ella? Quizás, pues de otra manera no le hubiese respondido aquel beso accidental o ¿Sí? Esa era una de las cosas que más deseaba saber pues le intrigaba saber más de aquel erizo oscuro como la noche, después de todo lucía como de su edad.

-¡Retirada!-gritó uno de los hombres que se hallaban fuera de la cabaña-A llegado la hora de darle tributos a nuestro Lord.

Todos los hombres comenzaron a salir de la vivienda, pues tenía que ir a ser un tributo a la capilla de la que nuestros héroes habían escapado, ahora ellos tenían que alejarse del lugar, pues tenían el mal presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir si seguían aislados por más tiempo, pero quizás por el momento sería bueno pasar ahí la noche. Shadow se encaminó hasta el ropero y abrió la puerta, notando como la eriza permanecía sentada con las piernas encogidas sobre su cuerpo y su rostro hundido entre sus brazos, su mirada se hallaba clavada en un punto fijo, pero era difícil determinar en cual.

-Amy…-llamó Shadow suavemente, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la eriza. Amy alzó la mirada y se encontró con los hermosos orbes carmesí del erizo negro, quien sólo le esbozaba una dulce sonrisa-Puedes salir, todo ha terminado, los hombres se han ido-shadow estiro su mano y se la ofreció a la eriza para ayudarla a salir. Amy la tomó suavemente y se puso en pie, al tiempo que soltaba un bostezo con algo de pereza, pues era tarde y ya tenía mucho sueño. Shadow la llevó hasta la cama para que se acueste.

-Descansa, mañana seguiremos con nuestro viaje-le dijo Shadow dulcemente al tiempo que le implantaba un dulce beso en la frente, cubriendo el cuerpo de la eriza con una cobija que se hallaba en esta-Que tenga dulces sueños señorita Rose-dijo Shadow débilmente preparado para bajar por las escaleras.

-Espera-dijo Amy levantando medio cuerpo para mirar al erizo negro-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No deberías descansar también?

-Descuida, estaré bien-dijo Shadow antes de bajar por las escaleras, apagando el apagador para permitir que Amy durmiera, pronto se encamino a lo que debía ser el comedor, donde se hallaba una mesa de madera y de un lado se hallaba sentado un erizo de color azul, parecía algo pensativo, quizás estaba planeando como salir con las suyas, sin embargo ya estaba llegando la hora de ajustar cuentas, pues Shadow no iba a permitir que se erizo volvería a burlarse de él, no sin antes tener una pelea justa, además de que deseaba preguntarle qué era lo que sabía sobre aquel proyecto denominado Ruinas, pues cabía la posibilidad de que él tuviese las respuestas que él estaba buscando.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****Disculpen si tarde un poco en actualizarlo, pues no había tenido muy buenas ideas para comenzar este capítulo en fin… Bueno es todo por ahora espero que de igual manera lo hayan disfrutado.**


	10. Supervivencia

**The rescue**

Capítulo 10: supervivencia

Shadow se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Sonic, quien se hallaba sentado tras una mesa de madera, con las manos entre lazadas en esta con la mirada fija a un determinado punto, parecía estar disperso en sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó un par de pasos resonar a la cercanía. Alzo la mirada y noto a un erizo oscuro como la noche, que tomo asiento en una de las sillas que se hallaban en el lugar, mirando de manera despiadada a su adversario, intentando hallar respuestas sin articular ninguna palabra.

Sonic le miro de igual manera, sabía que no le agradaba en lo absoluto al erizo negro, podía notarlo en su mirada, todo había cambiado desde aquel último encuentro, eso lo sabía muy bien. Y aunque buscaba mantener protegida la información sobre su trabajo sabía que Shadow no descansaría hasta saber algo de aquel proyecto denominado "Ruinas", pero este era desconocido para él, la única que tenía la información detallada de lo que consistía era su compañera Marbel, quien había asegurado aquella información en su laptop, pero a él también le intrigaba saber que estaba pasando. Sonic ladeo la cabeza y poso la mirada en la lata que poseía entre manos, parecía ser alguna clase de cerveza, tomo el broche y tiro de él, abriendo aquella nociva pero refrescante bebida, para luego beber un trago.

-¿De dónde sacaste?-preguntó Shadow de inmediato al ver a su rival tomarse su bebida.

-Hay más en aquella hielera-respondió Sonic con una sonrisa energética dejando la cerveza sobre la mesa, para mirar de manera detenida a su rival, eran casi de la edad, además que en el aspecto eran casi idénticos, exceptuando porque uno era azul y el otro negro, pero aún así ambos eran buenos en lo que hacían e indiscutiblemente ambos buscaban el mismo objetivo, fueran aliados o no-Veo que no te tomo mucho tiempo encontrar a la chica, realmente eres bueno-dijo antes de tomarle otro trago a su bebida.

Shadow por su parte no había articulado palabra alguna, pues aunque su vista se hallaba posada en la bebida que sostenía entre manos, sus pensamientos se hallaban dispersos en el pasado, un pasado realmente doloroso para él, sin embargo el se había prometido a él mismo salir adelante y ser una mejor persona sobre todas las cosas, pero… ¿si ella estuviese a su lado las cosas realmente hubiesen cambiado? Era una de las muchas cuestiones que no tenían respuesta, más que sin embargo se había preguntado gran cantidad de veces, ¿Realmente lo hacía para ayudarse a él mismo? O ¿Lo hacía para cumplir una simple promesa?, ladeó su cabeza a un lado, intentando olvidar su pasado, fue cuando noto que el erizo azul le miraba fijamente, al parecer esperaba alguna clase de respuesta.

-¿Qué miras?-preguntó Shadow de una manera fría ladeando la cabeza a un lado para evitar que este le siguiese mirando.

-Te preguntaba ¿si…?-notó como Shadow lo miraba de reojo con aquellos ojos carmesí fríos e inexpresivos, mientras que sus brazos se hallaban cruzados justo a la altura de su pecho-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo…

Shadow se puso de pie de inmediato, arrimando la silla a un lado, para encaminarse a las afueras de la cabaña, donde sólo reinaba el silencio y la oscuridad, dio un par de pasos, escuchando como crujía algo por debajo de sus pies, ladeó la cabeza para mirar de que se trataba; sólo era los fragmentos de los vidrios rotos de la ventana, fuera quien fuera el que viviera allí, no se iba llevar una sorpresa grata al volver a casa. El erizo negro rebusco entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar de uno de estos un cigarrillo, seguido de algo para encenderlo, dio un par de humoradas y lo bajo al cigarrillo a un costado, notando como el otro erizo se acercaba, pues igual que él había hacho crujir los fragmentos de vidrio.

-¿Fumas?-preguntó Sonic al ver que Shadow sujetaba un cigarrillo a uno de los costados.

Shadow mostró una media sonrisa, pensaba que hubiese estado de maravilla responderle-No sólo me gusta prender los cigarrillos para ver quien lo pregunta-pero lo que más le convenía ahora era tener una alianza con aquellos erizos, no por el si no por Amy, las cosas cada vez se dificultaban más, por lo que trabajando en equipo probablemente podían llegar a triunfar, aunque eso le obligara a convivir y entablar una conversación con aquel erizo que tanto odiaba, pues a lo mejor ellos podían facilitarles la forma de volver a casa, entonces entregaría a Amy a su padre y el simplemente continuaría con su vida, quizás terminaría renunciado después de esta arriesgada misión…

-Algunas veces cuando…-pero Shadow no pudo terminar su oración, pues unos gritos acallaron su habla, al parecer estos provenían de la parte superior de la cabaña-¡Amy!-dijo el erizo negro preocupado corriendo nuevamente hacia la cabaña, para asegurarse de que todo fuera bien…

Sonic por su parte se quedo fuera, observando las constelaciones de estrellas que iluminaban el firmamento aquella noche, el también tenía algunos recuerdos del pasado que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, la posible razón del porqué se había afiliado a la CIA, donde había conocido a Marbel una eriza de múltiples habilidades, la mejor hacker de computadoras y espía de todos los tiempos que había conocido en su vida, rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó aquel tubo de ensayo el cual se hallaba cubierto de aquellas píldoras rojas-Aun no es el momento…-musitó Sonic en voz baja sujetando con fuerza el prototipo-Al parecer Shadow no ha tenido ningún padecimiento, quizás no sirva dárselo aún-lo guardo de nuevo en su bolsillo y miro detenidamente la vivienda, al tiempo que una energética sonrisa volvía a aparecerle en su rostro-Hasta la vista amigo…-y así el erizo azul desapareció en una estela del mismo color, levantando una nube de polvo por donde corría, dejando al par de erizos atrás.

Subió corriendo las escaleras al notar que Amy gritaba, solo espera que se encontrará con bien, encendió el apagador y notó como está se movía precipitadamente, dando un par de vueltas sobre la cama, al tiempo que gritaba-¡No! ¡Por favor no!-al parecer se trataba de una pesadilla, pues no había nadie más en aquella habitación, se acerco lentamente hacia la eriza, la miro por un momento, haciendo unos extraños gestos, fue poso una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

-Amy despierta, soy yo Shadow-dijo él con una voz suave moviéndola suavemente, intentando despertarla de aquel horrible sueño que le incomodaba-Sólo es un mal sueño, todo está bien-notó como la eriza se tranquilizaba, eso lo hizo suspirar con cierto alivio al saber que sus palabras habían dado resultado, retiro su mano esta vez para acariciarle la frente y hacerle saber que estaba segura, deslizó más su mano hasta llegar hasta una de sus mejillas la cual acaricio con cierta suavidad, al tiempo que una leve sonrisa se forjaba en su rostro, no sabía cuando era más linda, cuando se hallaba despierta o cuando yacía dormida.

Acercó lentamente su rostro, hasta que estuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros del de la eriza, con la intención de darle un dulce y caluroso beso. Fue entonces cuando Amy abrió los ojos abruptamente, mostrando unas pupilas rojas, como las de Shadow, solo que estas lucían tenebrosas; y con un rápido movimiento de su mano tomó a Shadow por el cuello, al tiempo que le miraba de una manera fría y despiadada, notando que sus ojos habían perdido brillo y en ellos dibujaba cierto sentimiento de vació, ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando? Amy no solía lucir así. Shadow tomo a Amy por la muñeca, al sentir falta de aire, le sorprendía que una chica como ella pudiese poseer tal fuerza, pero aun no se explicaba el porqué de querer estrangularlo.

-¡Suéltame bastardo!-ordenó Amy con una voz fría y macabra, fue cuando Shadow le miro a los ojos, esa no era Amy, al menos no la que él conocía pero… ¿Qué demonios era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando de aquella manera?, Shadow simplemente le miró sin hacer ningún movimiento, después de todo no buscaba lastimarla, él sólo quería ayudarla y para eso tenía que averiguar que le estaba pasando, intento separar la mano de Amy de su cuello, pero por cada que intentaba hacerlo ella más le apretaba.

-Amy…-dijo Shadow con una voz que era apenas audible, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos esperando a que estos volviesen a la normalidad, sin embargo eso no ocurría-¿Por qué haces esto? Yo sólo intento ayudarte ¿no lo entiendes?, prometí regresarte a casa, entregarte con tu padre ¿no lo recuerdas?

Amy por su parte lanzó a Shadow contra un mueble de madera, el cual se rompió al tener contacto con el erizo negro. Notó a Amy caminando peligrosamente hasta él, no sabía que le estaba pasando pero de igual manera tenía que encontrar la manera de traerle a la realidad a toda costa.

-Tú no puedes ayudarme-respondió Amy con aquella misma voz macabra, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros del erizo-Nadie puedo ayudarme, todo está acabado, será el fin de la tierra y la extinción de la raza humana; y ni tú ni nadie podrá evitar que Lord Mephiles sea el señor de la tierra, juntos gobernaremos y dictaremos lo que se debe hacer en la tierra, y todos los humanos que osen negarse serán exterminados cómo tú…

-¿Por qué dices todo eso? Yo…-acalló su habla al sentir un intenso dolor en el pecho, una daga había sido clavada en él. Alzo la mirada observo a la dulce chica que le había herido, aquella dulce jovencita que había rescatado hace un par de horas, la misma que ahora deseaba verle muerto.

-Hasta la vista, Shadow the Hedgehog—dijo ella hundiendo más la daga en su pecho. Shadow por inercia sólo alcanzo a darle una fuerte bofetada, volteándole la cara a un lado, Amy parpadeo un par de veces, al tiempo que llevaba su mano al lugar del golpe; sus ojos habían recuperado el tono habitual, al parecer ya había regresado a la normalidad. Parpadeó un par de veces más, intentando poder ver bien; y cuando lo logró, se llevo una gran sorpresa, pues vio a Shadow sentado en el suelo con la espalda recostada sobre la pared, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que Shadow tenía una daga clavada en su pecho, una daga que se encontraba sujeta por una de sus manos. Amy simplemente retrocedió un par de pasos, al tiempo que dejaba salir un gemido en forma de sorpresa-Shadow…-musitó en voz baja al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Shadow por su parte tomó el mango de la daga y la retiró de su pecho, tiró esta última a un lado en el suelo; apoyando las rodillas y las manos en el tramo, clavando la mirada en las tablas de madera que había en él, unas gotas de sangre cayeron lentamente al suelo, alzó la vista una vez más y miró a la eriza rosada, quien se hallaba estancada de pie en el suelo sin saber qué hacer.

-Amy-dijo Shadow débilmente con una voz apenas audible, presenciando como todo a sus alrededores se volvía negro; un gran charco de sangre se había formado por debajo de su cuerpo, la pérdida de sangre lo estaba haciendo perder el conocimiento-Amy-dijo Shadow nuevamente.

-¡Shadow!-gritó Amy de una forma histérica, corriendo a arrodillarse a un lado, zarandeando lentamente el cuerpo de Shadow-¡Shadow! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise dañarte! ¡Lo juro! Pero por favor ¡No te mueras!-un río de lágrimas fluyo de sus ojos, no sabía cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso, no se hallaba consiente en ese momento, sin embargo, aun así lo había hecho.

-Lo sé-respondió Shadow de inmediato-No lo haré-sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, hasta que finalmente se quedo inconsciente.

-¡¿Shadow?! ¡Shadow!-llamó la eriza pero no obtuvo ningún resultado.

Mientras tanto, en una de las ventanas de la cabaña, una gata lila se encontraba mirando, ya tenía la información suficiente para darse a la su jefe, estaría muy complacido al saber que finalmente habían encontrado la ubicación de la eriza y que si se encontraba con aquel erizo negro cómo él creía; pero este último ya no sería un obstáculo en su camino, puesto que la herida que eriza en el pecho era mortal, seguro había alcanzado a perforarle el pulmón derecho. Esta vez no tendría escapatoria, se hallaba al borde de la muerte y las probabilidades de salir con vida eran nulas.

-¿Alcanzas a ver algo desde allá arriba?-la voz de su compañero la sacó de sus pensamientos; ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo, era una clase de erizo plateado, se hallaba sosteniendo en el aire, atraves de la utilización de una de sus destacables técnicas psíquicas, sin embargo se comenzaba a agotar de utilizarlas.

-¿Quieres bajar la voz?-le reprendió la gata lila-Lo único que conseguirás es que nos descubran.

-Lo siento-respondió este de igual manera-¿Haz descubierto algo, Blaze?

La gata lila sólo rodó los ojos en forma de exasperación, al tiempo que colocaba la palma de su mano a la altura de su frente, al parecer su compañero Silver no conocía el significado de la palabra "discreción". De igual manera siguió mirando por la ventana, clavando sus ojos dorados en la eriza rosada, quien se hallaba llorando de manera desconsolada sobre el pecho del erizo. Shadow por su parte se hallaba recostado boca arriba sobre la cama con todas sus heridas curadas y vendadas y con las prendas ensangrentadas de una sustancia de color carmín, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, aun se hallaba inconsciente. Amy temía que llegara el momento de su muerte, pues no quería quedarse sólo con aquel poblado y su gente.

-Shadow, no te mueras, por favor-dijo Amy débilmente abrazándose al cuerpo del erizo-Yo te amo, no quiero perderte, un par de lágrimas más cayeron el cuerpo del erizo. Ya no le importaba si regresaba a casa o no, solo le interesaba, que saliera con bien su amor, que saliera con vida para poder verlo una vez más, aunque fuese por un pequeño lapso de tiempo y después tuviese que volver a perderlo. Así pasaron unos minutos más hasta que por fin se durmió.

-Finalmente se ha dormido-anunció Blaze de inmediato-¿Creo que ha llegado la hora de irnos?

-Ok-respondió Silver bajando lentamente a su compañera, hasta dejarla en el piso-¿Qué es lo que has descubierto?-pregunto de inmediato el erizo.

-Noticias buenas para Lord Mephiles-respondió Blaze con una sonrisa forjada en su rostro-El proyecto "Ruinas" comienza a hacer efecto…

-Espera un momento…-interrumpió de pronto el erizo plateado, al tiempo que ambos se alejaban de la cabaña-Sapphire me dijo que le había inyectado esa sustancia al erizo negro, lo que no me explico es ¿Por qué ha tardado en surtir efecto?

-Silver-respondió Blaze sin detener su avance-Recuerda que Ruinas posee diferentes propiedades, por lo que en cada organismo surte diferentes efectos, a veces tarda algo de tiempo en hacer efecto…

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Silver con algo de desconfianza-¿Y si ese sujeto es inmune a Ruinas?

-Imposible-respondió Blaze de inmediato-Ruinas es un proyecto perfecto, que ha llevado largos años desde su creación y en lo que va de la historia de este proyecto, no se ha sabido que haya ningún caso de inmunidad, debido que no existe alguna cura para combatirlo…

-¿Dónde has conseguido toda esa información?-preguntó Silver con curiosidad.

-El jefe me la dio-respondió Blaze sin darle importancia al asunto-Me pidió que la protegiera de todos aquellos que osaban robarse la información.

Detrás de unos arbustos, un erizo azul se encontraba oculto con una clase de dispositivo entre sus manos, con el cual había grabado aquella extraña conversación. Una energética sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era justo lo que Marbel y él estaba buscando, ahora tenían la información necesaria sobre ruinas para entregarla a la CIA. Observo a los dos chicos alejarse y él también salió de su escondite y se encaminó a la cabaña, pues tenía un extraño presentimiento y quería saber que estaba ocurriendo, además de advertirle a Shadow lo que se traían entre manos aquellos dos sujetos, así que sin pensarlo ni un segundo más despareció en una estela de luz de color azul.

Ambos chicos detuvieron su avance y voltearon hacia atrás con una sonrisa dibujada sobre sus rostros, alguien más se encargaría de darles la información a esos dos chicos y traerlos hasta su ubicación, quizás fuese un trabajo sucio, pero ya habían encontrado a su mensajero, bueno eso si es que conseguía sobrevivir el erizo negro, pero el paradero de este último sería otro misterio.

-¿Qué haremos con el erizo azul?-le pregunto Silver a su compañera.

-Dejémoslo por ahora-respondió ella mirando como a la lejanía se dibujaba una estela de color azul, para luego desaparecer un segundo más tarde-Ya nos encargaremos de él más tarde, ahora sólo hay que disfrutar del juego.

-Adoro tu perversidad-respondió Silver con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé-coincidió Blaze-Ahora hay que ir en busca de Lord Mephiles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se hallaba caminando por un sendero negro y oscuro, presenciando como todos sus seres queridos caían muertos uno por uno, escuchaba gritos a sus alrededores, además de percibir los olores de sangre y muerte por el ambiente. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, ¿Acaso ya había muerto? Y si era así ¿ese era el infierno? No lo comprendía, como había terminado en un lugar tan frío, oscuro y devastador como ese, ¿No debería estar en el paraíso? Desde chico siempre se había empeñado en ayudar a la gente, eso se lo había enseñado su buena amiga María, antes de ser asesinada por un asesino en serie, por eso ahora se hallaba trabajando como agente, para combatir toda la tiranía y vengar la muerte de todos aquellos que no merecían ser asesinados. Ladeo la cabeza y notó aquella fea herida, la culpable de todo esto, pero ahora que se hallaba muerto, quien protegería a Amy Rose, quien la llevaría devuelta a casa; ¿Y si volvían a secuestrarla?, quizás por eso se hallaba en aquel lugar, porque jamás fue capaz de protegerla.

Despertó al escuchar a Shadow gemir entre sueños, se apartó inmediatamente de él, pensando que quizás podía estarle lastimándole, frotó sus ojos divisando que la luz de la habitación se había quedado prendida, jamás se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida, miró al erizo negro, una leve sonrisa se forjo en su rostro por un momento, al menos tenía suerte de que aun se encontrara vivo, sin embargo, no podía decir que se encontraba feliz de verlo, pues había sido ella quien le había causado ese padecimiento.

Colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del erizo negro, notando que tenía algo de temperatura, se puso de pie detenidamente y tomo un pedazo de venda y se dirigió directo al baño, la sumergió en agua fría, la exprimió y se dirigió de vuelta a la habitación, arrodillándose a un lado de Shadow para colocar la venda húmeda sobre su frente, le miro por un momento y le implanto un dulce beso sobre sus mejillas, al menos su cuerpo aun se mantenía cálido, no había de que preocuparse por el momento.

-Sé fuerte-musitó Amy débilmente, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas-Sé que puedes salir de esta, como lo has hecho muchas otras veces, no nos defraudes a todos aquellos que confiamos en ti…-calló al escuchar un ruido en la planta posterior, alguien había entrado en la vivienda, podía escuchar sus pasos resonar de manera lenta, fuera quien fuera que se encontrara dentro, se estaba acercando hacia donde ambos se encontraban. Amy se puso de pie de manera apresurada, empuñando el mango de su pikko-pikko hammer entre sus manos, ahora ella tenía que defender a su amado, pues dudaba que logrará despertar de su sueño, además de que él necesitaba descansar más que ella y lo único que podía hacer era devolverle el favor, se acercó lentamente hacia el borde de las escaleras y miro hacia abajo.

Sonic notó que todo yacía en total silencio y quietud en aquella vivienda, quizás Shadow y Amy ya se habían marchado, pero no perdía nada con ir a dar un vistazo, camino lentamente hacia la cocina, para observar si en aquella nevera había algún refrigerio, pues todas esas aventuras y el ejercicio, le habían provocado algo de apetito, con suerte y podría encontrar lo necesario para prepararse un chillidog, pues en este poblado no parecían conocer de que era lo que él estaba hablando, era lo único que extrañaba de estar en casa, que podía comer tantos chilidogs como deseará, como olvidar aquel delicioso sabor, ahora mismo se lo estaba imaginando, sosteniendo aquel rico y delicioso pero no nutritivo alimento. Abrió la puerta de la nevera y miró lo que había adentro, llevándose una gran decepción, al notar que en la mayoría de los alimentos la fecha de caducidad ya había expirado, era difícil hallar algo comestible en ese lugar, el pan ya estaba duro y contenía gran cantidad de moho y las frituras de queso estaban aguadas y añejas.

Amy escuchó gran cantidad de ruidos providentes de la planta posterior, le gustara o no, tendría que bajar a averiguar quien era, de otra forma podían lastimar a Shadow. Empuño su pikko-pikko hammer con fuerza y bajo las escaleras de manera lenta, deteniéndose de pronto al ver que los ruidos provenían de la habitación que tenía a un lado, al parecer era un tipo de cocina, se asomó lentamente hacia la habitación, observando una oscura silueta detrás de la nevera, al parecer estaba buscando algo de alimento, rebuscó el apagador entre la pared y encendió la luz, notando a un erizo de púas azuladas observando cada uno de los alimentos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Amy de inmediato sin bajar el arma

-¡Ah! Hola-respondió Sonic abrazando gran cantidad de latas y productos comestibles, para luego colocarlos en una especie de barra-Tú debes ser la hija del presidente Julián Rose-dijo el de inmediato dirigiéndose hacia la eriza rosada-Mucho gusto, ni nombre es Sonic the Hedgehog-el erizo le ofreció una mano a la eriza rosada. Pero esta sólo le miró con algo de duda, está bien estrecharle la mano a alguien que no conocía, entonces lo recordó, Shadow parecía estar molesto con aquel erizo y ¿si él era de los malos?-¿Qué sucede? Vamos no muerdo-insistió Sonic.

-¿Qué son Shadow y tú?-preguntó Amy con curiosidad-Amigos, hermanos, aliados o quizás enemigos…

-Pues… es difícil definirlo-respondió Sonic rascándose la cabeza-Al parecer no le caigo bien a tu amigo.

-No es mi amigo-respondió Amy molesta.

-Amigo, novio, lo que sea-respondió este sin darle mucha importancia-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo un almuerzo que prepararme, claro cuando encuentre algo comestible…

-Quizás debas buscar en la alacena-sugirió Amy con una sonrisa-Quizás allí puedas encontrar algo que te sirva.

-¿Uh?-dijo Sonic algo confundida nunca había encontrado a una chica tan amable-gracias-dijo esta vez algo apenado por su grosero comportamiento.

-De nada-respondió Amy con una sonrisa-Ahora vuelvo-dijo antes de subir por las escaleras con rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraba el erizo negro. Pero cuando llego allí encontró la cama vacía y las vendas ensangrentadas esparcidas por toda la habitación, alzó la mirada notando que la una de las ventanas del fondo yacía abierta, dejando entrar una gran ráfaga de aire, corrió hasta ella y se asomó por esta, temiendo que el erizo negro hubiese escapado por esta, fue cuando notó como algunos arbustos comenzaban a moverse, estaba hecho el erizo negro se había marchado-¡Shadow! ¡Regresa!

En ese momento nuestro héroe iba saliendo de lo que parecía ser el baño, no traía camisa y unos nuevos vendajes cubrían su herida, una media sonrisa se forjo en su rostro, al ver que la eriza pensaba que él había escapado, se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la eriza asomada por la ventana preocupada por intentar hallarle. En ese mismo momento Sonic iba subiendo las escaleras, para saber a qué se debía tanto alboroto, fue cuando notó a Shadow de estancado de pie sobre del borde de la escalera.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí…?-pregunto de pronto Sonic, acallando su habla al ver que el erizo negro le hacia una seña pidiéndole que guardara silencio. El erizo azul sólo asintió con la cabeza y se dedico a observar la escena, no entendía a que se debía todo esto, pero de igual manera no se atrevió a articular palabra.

- ¡Sonic!-llamó Amy con desesperación-Shadow se ha ido, tenemos que encontrarlo-no hubo respuesta por parte del erizo azul, notando como aquella criatura oscura como la noche cambiaba su ubicación-¡¿Sonic me estás escuchando?! Shadow se ha ido tenemos que encontrarlo.

-Eso sería más emocionante si realmente me hubiera marchado-su voz grave irrumpió el silencio de la habitación. Ahora Shadow se hallaba de pie en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirando a la eriza rosada, sus ojos carmín habían recuperado el brillo habitual, era fantástico saber que el erizo negro se encontraba con bien, aun que aún no se explicaba el significado del extraño sueño que había tenido mientras se encontraba inconsciente, le resto importancia, ahora tenía cosas importantes en las que pensar en aquel momento, como por ejemplo como iban a salir de ese lugar si halcón azul estaba muerto y su radiotransmisor descompuesto.

Amy sintió como su corazón latía deprisa, conocía esa voz, pero aun no podía creer que se tratará de él, se giró lentamente esperando que no fuese alguna especie de broma, entonces lo vio de pie en medio de la habitación, una sonrisa se forjo en su rostro, corriendo hasta su ubicación, sentía gran emoción al ver que estaba con vida y se encontraba con bien, se lanzó hasta sus brazos y lo abrazo.

-¡Arrgghh!-se quejó Shadow al sentir como Amy tocaba su herida.

-Perdón-dijo Amy apartándose del erizo negro-No quise hacerlo…

-No importa-respondió Shadow con una voz indiferente-Ven aquí

Amy corrió de nuevo hacia los brazos de Shadow, notando como este la tomaba de la cintura y la elevaba al tiempo que le daba un par de vueltas, para finalmente ponerla en pie de nueva cuenta, entonces le miró hacia sus ojos esmeraldas, había vuelto a la normalidad, sus ojos lucían el mismo brillo que tenían desde que la habían conocido, le acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas, la cual seguía roja por el golpe que le había dado, aun se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero de otra forma no hubiese conseguido devolverla a la normalidad. Amy por su parte recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Shadow, al tiempo que este le acariciaba las púas de una manera suave y lenta.

-"Quien dice que no existen los finales felices"-pensó Sonic mostrando una señal positiva con su dedo pulgar.

Pero el silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido por el sonido de una campanilla, Sonic rebusco entre los bolsillos de su radiotransmisor, el cual se hallaba sonando, lo tomó entre sus manos y le miro detenidamente, notando que en el irradiaba el nombre de "Marbel", seguro debía estar preocupada por su larga ausencia, lo mejor sería ir a buscarla y entregarle los nuevos informes, guardo de nueva cuenta su radiotransmisor de vuelta a su bolsillo y se fue de la misma manera de la que había llegado, dejando atrás a la dulce pareja de enamorados.

-Será mejor continuar-dijo Shadow finalmente separándose de aquel abrazo-Aún tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de este lugar. Amy simplemente asintió con la cabeza y así ambos bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la vivienda, quedándose de pie a las afueras, mirando a los alrededores, encontrando un camino por donde poder continuar, fue cuando notaron de nuevo aquellas antorchas azules, quizás aquel señor pudiese darles una pista de por donde poder continuar; y así ambos erizos corrieron hasta su ubicación.

-Buenas noches-saludo Amy-¿Queríamos preguntarle por cual camino debemos continuar?-más adelante hallaron una clase de puerta de madera, la cual era piloteada por una clase de engrane.

-Sólo tienen dos opciones-respondió el hombre de inmediato-Pueden seguir el camino largo o el corto.

-"No sé porqué pero esto me recuerda a la historia de caperucita roja"-pensó Shadow al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos para luego añadir-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ambos caminos?

-No hay mucha diferencia, ambos te llevaban al mismo objetivo, a excepción de que uno es largo y el otro corto-respondió el hombre

-Tomemos el camino corto-dijo Shadow de inmediato

-Excelente opción forastero-respondió el hombre de inmediato tomando la palanca del engrane para girarlo hacia la derecha y así poderles abrir el camino.

Ambos erizos entraron aquel extraño cuarto, notando como este se movía hacia la derecha hasta que finalmente se detuvo, voltearon hacia atrás y ya no encontraron al hombre, había desapareció detrás de una enorme pared. Divisaron la puerta que tenían frente a ellos y se encaminaron hasta ella lentamente, escuchando como sus pasos resonaban por los alrededores, irrumpiendo el silencio que había en aquel túnel, voltearon hacia ambos lados y notaron que a sus alrededores solo había gran cantidad de madera, al parecer estaban bajo una extraña choza, pero ¿A dónde los conduciría esta vez aquel extraño camino?

Notaron una luz blanca irradiar al fondo, debía de tratarse del final de aquel extraño puente, seguro ya estaban por llegar a otro sitio, Shadow sacó su beretta lentamente de su bolsillo, pues no sabía que podía esperarle después de salir de aquel túnel, solo esperaba que no se tratara de otra emboscada de hombres, pues Amy Rose ahora el acompañaba y no quería que aquellos hombres la lastimarán. Amy miró a Shadow, nuevamente se notaba preocupado, sin saber el porqué, ella tampoco sabía que les esperaba del otro lado, pero de igual manera se notaba tranquila sin saber el porqué, lo único que sabía era que al lado de Shadow se sentía segura y protegida, sabía que él jamás permitiría que algo malo le pasará y con eso le bastaba.

Notaron una clase de puerta frente a ellos, Shadow detuvo su avance, tomo la perilla y la giró, la puerta se abrió, dejando divisar un nuevo camino frente a ellos, donde a lo lejos podía divisarse otra puerta, a su lado derecho había una clase de montaña y a su derecha una construcción de madera, ambos erizos siguieron adelante, notando una especie de temblor bajo sus pies, seguido de un extraño rugido. Amy sintió mucho miedo y corrió de regresó intentando regresar hacia la puerta, pero en ese preciso momento una parte de aquel cerro se derrumbo. Una gran cantidad de enormes piedras se dirigían en dirección hacia ella. Shadow alzó la mirada y las vio, corriendo en dirección hacia a Amy tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, la tomó de una mano y la jaló hacia él, notando como todas aquellas piedras habían bloqueado la entrada.

-Estuvo cerca-dijo Shadow limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

Se giro lentamente y se sorprendió con lo que encontró, una clase de gigante había aparecido de pie frente a ellos, vestía con un tapa rabos de piel, mientras dejaba salir un terrible rugido. Amy se había quedado paralizada al ver aquella extraña sonrisa, aquel extraño sujeto los había conducido a una especie de trampa, el gigante rugió una vez más dirigiendo su puño con gran velocidad y fuerza con dirección hacia la eriza rosada, quien se hallaba sentada en la vereda, observando aquella extraña criatura, sintiendo como su cuerpo se paralizaba y la impedía hacer cualquier movimiento.


	11. Afrontando la muerte

Capítulo 11: Afrontando la muerte

Las compuertas metálicas de aquel cerro se abrieron, dejando salir a un grupo de hombres que tiraban de sogas, al parecer se trataba de un objeto realmente pesado, pues soltaba algunos suspiros y gemidos debido al cansancio. Aun lado de aquel cerro había un grupo de chozas de madera, donde se hallaban antorchas y objetos que los hombres habían estado utilizando.

-¡Tiren con fuerza!-grito uno de los hombres. El que iba a la cabeza liberando el liderazgo, más hombres salieron de aquella cueva, tirando con suma fuerza, intentando transportar aquella criatura. Pero las cosas terminaron saliéndose de control, los hombres perdieron el dominio de aquella criatura, notando como salía de control y comenzaba a portarse agresiva, soltando un terrorífico rugido-¡Agárrenlo con fuerza!-grito el hombre que asumía el liderazgo.

Aquella criatura era una especie de gigante, debía de medir 20 mts aproximadamente, sobre su espalda sobre salía una enorme joroba, mientras que sus ojos eran aterradores. Vestía con un taparrabos de piel, mientras que su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto de bellos, tenían muchas heridas sobre su piel. Los hombres sujetaron con fuerza las sogas dando un par de vueltas para impedir que se zafará la vestía, sin embargo esta última estaba molesta sin saberse la razón aparente. El gigante hizo un movimiento brusco con sus brazos, haciendo que el grupo de hombres se sobresaltará. El gigante alzó uno de sus brazos, notando como uno de aquellos hombres colgaba de una cuerda sujeto de este, la criatura gruño con fuerza, tomó al hombre con sus manos y apretó su cuerpo quebrándole cada uno de sus huesos.

Los demás hombres del grupo sacaron sus arcos y cinchos y comenzaron a lanzárselos a la criatura. El gigante abrió la mano y notó la gran cantidad de sangre de aquel individuo que escurría por esta, sintiendo un ligero dolor en uno de sus costados, pues una flecha había quedada incrustada en uno de sus hombros, provocando que este último produjera un gruñido de dolor. Miro a los hombres del grupo que aun quedaban algunos terminaron pisados, otros simplemente fueron lanzados por el borde del acantilado, pero lo que si era seguro era que no quedaron sobrevivientes, pero algo que la criatura ignoraba ocurrió en aquel momento, el piso que tenía bajo sus pies comenzó a agrietarse de tal manera que termino por caer.

Amy levantó su cabeza al tiempo que se la sobaba por inercia, aquella avalancha de piedras había provocado que se golpeara la cabeza, pero lo que aún no se preguntaba era como había ocurrido algo semejante, notó a Shadow de pie frente a ella con la beretta entre sus manos. Un extraño temblor había pasado por debajo de sus pies, seguido de un extraño y escalofriante gruñido. Amy sintió un mal presentimiento y giro su cabeza hacia la derecha. Fue cuando notó una extraña criatura que jamás pensó ver en su vida, era una especie de gigante, que en ese momento se encontraba de cuclillas mirándole de manera fija.

Amy sintió mucho miedo, sus músculos se paralizaron. La criatura se puso de pie alzo su puño con la intención de golpearla. Amy se había quedado paralizada; el miedo y el terror se había forjado en sus facciones y por más que lo intentaba no podía hacer ningún movimiento, pues sus músculos parecían haberse congelado. Y para colmo el gigante estaba a punto de golpearla. Amy sólo pudo divisar como el puño del gigante se acercaba de manera lenta, como si los segundos pasaron con gran lentitud y pereza.

-¡Amy!-gritó Shadow tras notar a la enorme bestia-¡Nooooo!-gritó al tiempo que corría en dirección de la eriza rosada, pues temía que este último pudiera dañarla. Y así fue como Shadow termino interponiéndose entre el camino de la eriza y de la bestia. Sujetando el puño de la criatura con fuerza. Miro de reojo a la eriza rosada notando que esta última se hallaba en posición fetal sobre el suelo, mirando de manera sorprendida y confundida. Shadow simplemente le esbozo una media sonrisa-Estas a salvo por ahora dijo Shadow cambiando su expresión feliz a seria, sin despegar la mirada del gigante-Será mejor que continúes el viaje, ya tendré oportunidad de alcanzarte más tarde-bajo una de sus manos y la llevo hasta uno de sus bolsillos sacando de ellos una beretta, para luego arrojársela a la eriza-¡Tómala! ¡La necesitarás!

Amy sostuvo entre sus manos la beretta y la miró detenidamente por unos segundos, luego alzó la mirada nuevamente y la enfocó en Shadow; quién sólo le dedico una media sonrisa. Amy miró primero el arma y luego a Shadow nuevamente, esta vez en su mirada se había denotado algo de confusión.

-Pero Shadow…-dijo Amy en tono temeroso mirando el arma que sujetaba-Jamás he usado un arma, no sé cómo utilizarla…

-Mmmn… es verdad-coincidió Shadow-déjame ayudarte-el erizo negro tomó el puño del gigante y lo lanzó contra el rostro de la misma criatura, provocando que este último recibiera un fuerte y certero golpe sobre la boca. El gigante retrocedió un par de pasos, llevando por inercia ambas manos al lugar del golpe. Shadow por su parte aprovecho aquella perfecta oportunidad para correr en dirección de la eriza. La tomó de las manos y le obligó a tomar el arma-La sujetas así…-esta vez colocó los dedos de la mano de la eriza sobre el gatillo de la pistola-halas del gatillo y disparas… ¡No es nada del otro mundo!-calló al escuchar una clase de gruñido por parte del gigante, pues al parecer ya había terminado de reincorporarse y no se hallaba muy contento después de aquel golpe-¡Corre!-gritó Shadow-¡Vete! ¡Ya me encargo yo de él!

Amy asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a correr hacia el frente. Corría tan deprisa como sus piernas se lo permitían. Pero el gigante había enfocado su mirada en Amy, notando como esta última se alejaba de manera apresurada, como si su vida pudiera depender de eso. Y en efecto, quien no se alejaría corriendo tras encontrarse con un gigante. El gigante rugió con intensidad, haciendo temblar el piso y todo el lugar, era como si un terremoto comenzará abrirse paso. Amy volteó hacia atrás notando que el gigante corría detrás de ella de una manera apresurada, como si quisiera embestirle. El gigante alzó su puño y golpeó su pecho con gran fuerza, provocando un gran estruendo, al tiempo que alzaba el otro dispuesto a golpear a la eriza de nueva cuenta, pero esta última no se había percatado de sus intenciones, pues se hallaba muy ocupada corriendo, intentando alejarse de la criatura.

-¡Amy!-gritó Shadow nuevamente-¡Ni lo pienses maldito!-dicho esto comenzó a correr en dirección de la eriza, hasta que pudo embestirla, para evitar que el gigante pudiera dañarla. Amy giró un par de metros sobre el suelo, raspándose una de sus rodillas, sosteniendo la beretta con fuerza para evitar perderla.

-¡Arrgghh!-gritó Shadow con fuerza. Pues el gigante había logrado apresarlo con ambas manos, apretándole el cuerpo con fuerza, como si buscara exprimirle toda su sangre.

Shadow sintió como su herida se abría de nueva cuenta, pues todas sus prendas se habían bañado de una sustancia cálida de color carmín. Sus vendajes se tornado de blancos a rojos en un momento. Amy detuvo su avance al escuchar los gritos de Shadow, alzó la mirada y notó al erizo capturado por el gigante, quien lo torturaba de manera severa, pues le apretaba el cuerpo con gran fuerza, como si buscará quebrarle todos los huesos, si no hacia algo eso podía pasarle, y ella no quería que Shadow muriere de esa manera.

-¡Shadow!-gritó Amy con preocupación

El mencionado entreabrió uno de sus ojos, con suma dificultad, pues el dolor intenso no le hacía reaccionar, al menos no como él esperaba. Notó como la eriza regresaba hasta el caminando de manera lenta. Pero no distinguía el objeto que ella traía sujeto entre sus manos, pues su vista comenzaba a verse borrosa.

-A-Amy-murmuró Shadow en voz baja con suma dificultad.

La eriza rosada camino con suma lentitud hacia el gigante sosteniendo la daga de Shadow entre sus manos, la cual había hallado en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido. Alzo la mirada en dirección del erizo, luego desvió la mirada hacia la daga nuevamente. Suspiro hondo deseando tener la fuerza suficiente y sin más preámbulos la lanzó.

-¡Shadow!-gritó la eriza una vez más-¡Atrápala!

El erizo luchó por liberar uno de sus brazos al ver que la daga se acercaba con gran velocidad y fuerza, era sorprendente que una chica pudiese lanzar también. Siguió intentando hasta que finalmente se liberó y con suma dificultad la atrapó. Shadow miró la daga detenidamente pasando su dedo índice por el filo de esta, haciéndose una pequeña cortada, vaya que era filosa, ahora se explicaba el porqué de semejante herida, una de sus mejores amigas que le acompañaron antes de conseguir la beretta.

Le miró una vez más, al tiempo que una malvada sonrisa se forjaba en su rostro, si eso le había hacho a él, entonces que les podía hacer a los demás. Shadow sujeto la daga con ambas manos y la incrustó entre los dedos de la mano del gigante, provocando que este por inercia le soltará, soltando un rugido de dolor al tiempo que sostenía su mano derecha con la izquierda. Shadow miró su daga notando que su filo estaba cubierto por sangre oscura de color carmín, la cual pertenecía aquella extraña criatura. Se puso de pie rápidamente al ver que la criatura se hallaba distraída.

-Esta es tu oportunidad-dijo Shadow sin despegar la vista del gigante-Corre, yo te cubro.

Amy asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta al gigante, estaba funcionando, este último no parecía haberse percatado de que ella se estaba alejando. Shadow desvió la vista hacia su derecha, notando como Amy corría a la lejanía, deseando que tuviera suerte y se encontrará bien, al menos hasta su regreso. Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, como por ejemplo de vencer al gigante. El gigante se reincorporó y dio un fuerte puñetazo sobre el suelo, provocando un fuerte estruendo además de que unas grietas se abrieran.

Amy sintió una leve sacudida bajo sus pies, notando como todo el suelo parte del cierro se estaba agrietando, dejo salir un gemido en forma de sorpresa al notar que las grietas comenzaban a llegar a la cima, aquel cerro estaba por derrumbarse y no se iban pronto, Shadow y ella quedarían sepultados. Pero el erizo negro no se había percatado de aquel mínimo detalle, pues se encontraba muy entretenido luchando con el gigante. Amy detuvo su avance y se giro lentamente, mirando al erizo negro, quién había evadido un golpe del gigante de un salto, pero lo único que estaban provocando es que todo se derrumbara más rápido.

-¡Shadow!-gritó Amy. Logrando llamar la atención del erizo negro, quien le miró por un momento, preguntándose ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella allí? ¿Acaso no le había dicho que continuará?, pero esa distracción le costaría caro, pues el gigante había aprovechado aquella oportunidad y lo había agarrado desprevenido, dándole un golpe certero que lo sacó a volar un par de metros, haciendo que se impactará contra el cerró de enfrente-¡Shadow!-llamó Amy nuevamente, pero esta vez Shadow no volteó a mirarla.

Amy suspiro profundamente, tenía que encontrar otra manera de comunicarle al erizo lo que estaba pasando. Fue cuando notó como el gigante tomaba el cuerpo de Shadow con una de sus manos y lo impactaba contra la superficie rocosa del cerro. Shadow le mordió los dedos, logrando que este último le soltará Shadow cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, sintiendo un ligero golpe en la cabeza, pues una pequeña piedra le había caído encima de esta. Alzó la mirada y notó como el cerro se derrumbaba de manera lenta. El gigante por su parte, había retrocedido un par de pasos, sobándose la mano que el erizo negro le había mordido, hasta que sin querer estampo la espalda contra la pared del cerró, haciendo que una gran piedra se zafará.

-Debemos irnos-dijo Amy tomando a Shadow de la mano, intentando hacer que caminará, sin embargo el erizo negro se había quedado inmóvil sin hacer ningún movimiento, mirando detenidamente la piedra.

-Espera…-dijo Shadow sin apartar la mirada de la piedra-¿Tienes la beretta?-Amy asintió con la cabeza y se la entregó en la mano. Shadow simplemente sonrió y apuntó a la enorme piedra que sobresalía del cerró. Haló del gatillo y observo como esta caía en la cabeza del gigante, dejándolo totalmente inconsciente, al menos ahora ya no les causaría más problemas.

Pero el cerró había comenzado a derrumbarse, Shadow tomó a Amy por la mano y comenzaron a correr hacia el frente, sin mirar atrás, pues no querían quedar sepultados tras esa avalancha de piedras y de tierra. Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una clase de acantilado, frenando bruscamente para evitar caer por la borda, ambos erizos habían quedado de pie sobre el borde del acantilado, notando como la avalancha se venía desbordando colina abajo. Si no hacían algo de todas formas serian arrastrados por aquel río de piedras y barro, Shadow miró con desesperación hacia todos los lados, no había salida, no había otra opción, corrió hacia el acantilado y se paró de frenon, debían ser por lo menos 200 km hacia abajo, ni siquiera un gigante podría sobrevivir tras aquella caída, miró hacia atrás notando que la avalancha se hacía presente, si no saltaban de todos modos esta última los iba a arrastrar.

Shadow cargó a Amy sobre sus hombros y con una voz seria le dijo-¡Sujétate fuerte! ¡Vamos a saltar!

-¡No Shadow!-se negó la eriza. Al percatarse de los motivos suicidas de Shadow-¡Yo no voy!

-Vamos…-respondió el erizo negro, se encarreró un poco y finalmente saltó. Solo se escucharon los desgarradores gritos de Amy hacer eco por el acantilado. Shadow se sujeto de una especie de lana que colgaba de uno de los árboles que se encontraban arriba del acantilado del cerró, se columpió un poco hasta llegar al otro lado. Amy por su parte se había sujetado con fuerza del cuello de Shadow, pues las alturas le aterraban. Shadow se arrodillo frente al césped de aquella colina y dejo a Amy recostada sobre este, notando como respiraba de manera agitada y su rostro se había puesto algo pálido-Tranquila, ya estamos a salvo-le dijo Shadow con una voz suave algo parecido a un murmullo.

Amy por su parte seguía sujeta del cuello de Shadow, notando como el rostro de este último se hallaba a tan solo unos centímetros de ella, miró aquellos orbes de rubí que le miraban fijamente de una manera seductora y penetrante que sólo Shadow poseía. El erizo negro mostró una media sonrisa algo juguetona y traviesa y sin saberlo como su corazón palpitaba de una manera apresurada. Clavando su mirada en aquellos hermosos orbes de esmeralda y en aquellos angelicales labios que le llamaban, quería probarlos más a fondo, la vez pasada sólo había sido una simple contestación hacia aquel accidente, pero una ligera sospecha le decía que esta vez sería algo diferente.

Amy acarició las púas de Shadow, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, por alguna extraña razón ella también estaba impaciente en aquel momento y a pesar de que todo estaba pasando tan rápido, deseaba que ese momento jamás terminara. Sus rostros se encontraban bastante cerca, de tal manera que uno podía sentir la respiración del otro. Amy cerró los ojos esperando aquel momento, shadow estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de alcanzar los labios de Amy, cuando sintió aquel extraño dolor volver a su pecho. Shadow dibujo una mueca de dolor, porque ¿Por qué tenía que regresarle el dolor en aquel momento?

Amy abrió los ojos y notó el gesto de molestia que se había dibujado en el rostro de Shadow-¿Qué te sucede, amor?-preguntó Amy con preocupación, notando como Shadow se apartaba de ella, poniéndose de pie lentamente, llevando por inercia una mano hasta su cabeza, pues sentía una fuerte punzada en ella.

-Arrgghh-gritó Shadow al sentir mucho dolor cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo, sintiendo como cada uno de sus músculos le punzaba y le causaba gran dolor, apoyo las manos sobre el suelo, sintiendo como un leve sudor resbalaba por su frente-¡Me duele!-dijo en un tono débil, tocando el sitio donde se hallaba la herida, que no había dejado de sangrar desde aquella batalla con el gigante. Amy desabrocho apresuradamente el chaleco de Shadow y lo quitó, lo mismo hizo con la playera, notando aquellos ensangrentados vendajes, los cuales retiro con sumo cuidado, pues no quería lastimarlo.

Fue cuando vio la gran cantidad de sangre que brotaba de su pecho, seguro ese gigante y había logrado lastimarlo de tal manera que había conseguido hacerle una hemorragia. Amy sacó un par de vendas más de su mochila, las desenredó y comenzó a vendarle la herida, al menos eso le pararía la hemorragia por un momento, hasta encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo, pues Amy era una chica joven y no sabía nada de primeros auxilios. Tomó a Shadow de la mano y le miro por un momento, dándole un ligero beso sobre los labios, el cual Shadow gustoso le correspondió-¿Mejor?-le susurro al oído la eriza.

Shadow asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una media sonrisa, algo fingida, pues aun le dolía, pero no se trataba de la herida, si no de aquel extraño malestar que había adquirido después de salir de aquella bodega, aun desconocía que era, pero de seguro no se trataba de algo bueno. Shadow se puso de pie con suma dificultad debido al dolor de aquella herida, caminó lentamente hacia el acantilado y observo el crepúsculo que ofrecía el firmamento justo antes de amanecer y dar comienzo aún nuevo día. Amy se detuvo a un lado de Shadow y recargo su mejilla sobre el hombro de este, sólo para conservar aquel bello paisaje a un lado de su amado.

-Jamás vi algo tan hermoso-dijo Amy soltando un suspiro, sin aparatar la mirada del firmamento.

Shadow no dijo nada, simplemente lo contemplo, pues eran pocas las veces que podía ver un paisaje tan hermoso como ese. Escucharon algunas golondrinas y pájaros cantar, anunciando el amanecer de aquel nuevo día, el sol comenzó a surgir atraves del océano que se notaba a la lejanía, su luz irradiaba sobre la superficie del océano. Escucharon un par de ruidos a la cercanía, notando un par de construcciones de madera, seguro ese era el camino que ahora deberían seguir. Shadow dio media vuelta y dio un par de pasos alejándose de aquel acantilado, pues el crepúsculo finalmente había terminado. Amy hizo lo mismo y siguió a Shadow, pues tenía la ligera sospecha de que pronto podían volver.

Tardaron en llegar tan sólo unos minutos a aquellas construcciones de madera, todo se hallaba en total silencio, los habitantes habían callado aquel estruendo, al percatarse de la presencia de aquel forastero. El grupo de hombres se dirigieron a sus lugares con la intención de agarrar por sorpresa al erizo negro. Shadow entro lentamente hacia el terreno, haciéndole una seña a Amy para que esperara. Amy se quedo de pie en el umbral de lo que parecía ser una puerta, pues aunque no tenía la pinta eso era lo que parecía.

Caminó con suma lentitud hacia el frente, cuidando no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Sin embargo se vio obligado a retroceder al encontrar una mujer frente a él, sosteniendo una clase de botella de gasolina, mientras que en la otra portaba una clase de antorcha. Tomo un sorbo de gasolina y se preparo para soplarle algo de fuego al erizo negro. Shadow por su parte se le adelantó dándole un disparo certero en el cuerpo, provocando que la mujer se quemara con su mismo fuego, cayendo incinerada al suelo.

-Nunca juegues con fuego, por qué vas a terminar quemándote-dijo Shadow al notar el cuerpo ya sin vida de la señora-

Divisó a una gran cantidad de hombres llegando por los alrededores. Amy se cubrió los ojos pues tenía miedo de algo malo le pasará a Shadow. El erizo negro simplemente tomo la escopeta con firmeza y espero el momento indicado de cada disparo, notando como iban cayendo uno a uno sobre el suelo. Y mientras Shadow se mantenía ocupado, alguien había tomado a Amy por el cuello, tapándole la boca para evitar que emitiera algún sonido. Un erizo plateado la sostenía del cuello, la miro fijamente con sus ojos dorados, era la chica más hermosa que había visto, era más hermosa incluso que Blaze. Y aunque su misión era capturarla algo se lo impedía, pues no quería que Lord Mephiles pudiera dañarla, pues no soportaría ver sufrir a semejante niña.

Amy no tenía la más mínima idea de quien era aquel sujeto, lo único que sabía era que aquel sujeto no le inspiraba confianza, quizás pretendía dañarle. Le miró con repudió, esa no era la forma más correcta de tratar una dama, los hombres deberían ser gentiles y caballerosos como lo era su Shadow. Aquel sujeto la mantenía atrapada contra una pared de madera, sujeta por el cuello, mientras que con la otra mano la había congelado para impedirle hacer cualquier movimiento. Pero aunque Amy lo intentaba no podía articular palabra, pues era el mismo Silver quien no se lo permitía.

El erizo plateado miro atentamente los hermosos orbes esmeraldas de la eriza rosada, liberando aquel agarre que ejercía sobre el cuello de la eriza, para acariciarle lentamente una mejilla. Sin saberlo cómo el erizo plateado le había esbozado una sonrisa, no quería llevársela a su jefe, si la secuestraba se la quedaría él, él la cuidaría y ella a él. Amy notó que el erizo plateado había bajado la guardia, pero de ninguna manera podía permitir que el la siguiera acosando, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡SHADOW…!-el grito de Amy fue acallado por la mano del erizo plateado. Quien se había puesto nervioso al ver lo que esta estaba por hacer. Amy hizo una mueca de molestia al sentir como las manos de Silver bajaban con cautela por su pecho, en ese momento Amy se sintió verdaderamente molesta y le dio un fuerte pisotón a Silver, seguido de un certero golpe en la barbilla y una patada certera en los bajos-¡MALDITO BASTARDO¡ ¡PERVERTIDO ACOSADOR! ¡ESCORIA DEL MUNDO!-dicho esto corrió en busca de Shadow, hasta que finalmente lo encontró y se quedo a su lado.

-¡¿Amy?!-dijo Shadow sorprendido al notar que la eriza se hallaba a su lado-¡Creí haberte dicho que esperaras afuera! ¡Esto es peligroso! ¡Pueden lastimarte!-Notó que Amy le sonreía amablemente abrazándolo mientras recargaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-Me gusta estar contigo-respondió ella con una sonrisa-Afrontemos el peligro juntos, vamos podemos cuidarnos el uno al otro…

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo-respondió Shadow esbozándole una media sonrisa-Pero jamás me perdonaría saber que alguno de estos sujetos podrían lastimarte…

-Y si por estar allá afuera alguien intentará secuestrarme, mientras tú no estás mirando-comentó Amy sin apartarse de Shadow.

-Mmmn… buen punto-coincidió Shadow al procesar detenidamente las palabras-No había pensado en eso, Mephiles puede mandar a alguien a buscarte…

Calló al escuchar que un par de pasos se avecinaban, seguro debían pertenecer a más de aquellos hombre. Amy volteo hacia atrás solo para cerciorarse de que aquel extraño erizo plateado les siguiera y en efecto, había desaparecido o eso era lo que parecía, pues de ninguna manera pensaba ir a averiguarlo, pues no quería caer en aquellos extraños hábitos, shadow dio un par de pasos hacia el frente sosteniendo su escopeta firmemente, notando como más de aquellos hombre se abrían paso por los corredores, sosteniendo algunas manos en mano.

-Prepárate por ahí vienen-indicó Shadow mientras cargaba su escopeta de nuevas municiones.

-Quiero ayudarte-dijo ella animadamente dando un par de pasos hacia el frente-Para saber que tan buena soy con la beretta-ya le entregó el arma a Amy, quien la sujeto y miró por unos momentos-La tomó, haló del gatillo y disparo-repitió Amy tras recordar las enseñanzas de Shadow.

-Te aconsejo que les dispares en la cabeza, de esa forma será más fácil matarlos-le aconsejo Shadow.

Amy simplemente asintió con la cabeza y apuntó en dirección al hombre que sostenía una pala, en el primer intento falló, pues las manos le temblaban de los nervios y le hacían perder el blanco. Amy le intentó de nuevo y disparó, esta vez le dio en un hombro a aquel señor. Shadow bajo la escopeta y ayudo a Amy a mantener la beretta, pues ya llevaba seis tiros desperdiciados y no contaba con suficiente municiones.

-Hmph-replicó Amy con reproche, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Usar un arma es muy complicado, mejor me quedo con mi mazo-y así la eriza invocó su pikko-pikko hammer, corriendo hasta un hombre para así golpearlo en la cabeza y atontarlo, pues casi Amy le provoca amnesia.

Aunque el grupo de hombres ya se había terminado y no se veía a nadie acercarse por los alrededores ambos erizos bajaron sus armas y comenzaron a caminar hacia el frente. Cuando escucharon un par de gritos seguidos de un extraño ruido, un par de mujeres habían aparecido por cada extremo de los corredores, cargadas con sierras eléctricas. Sus rostros eran cubiertos por vendas, por donde sólo podía verse su boca, nariz y ojos, algo muy parecido a los vendajes que usan las momias.

-Maldición-maldijo Shadow en voz baja, ladeando la cabeza hacia el suelo-Ahora como saldremos de esta…


	12. La realidad puede ser dolorosa

Hola a todos bueno antes de presentarles este capí quisiera agradecerles a todos ustedes por todos los reviews que me han dejado, sinceramente yo no esperaba llegar a tanto en fin…

**Vanita-chan** de nuevo gracias por tu review. Aun sigo esperando la continuación de **"un oscuro secreto"** espero que la puedas publicar pronto, pues ya quiero saber que más pasara en la historia, jeje creo que no soy la única que deja en suspenso a las personas en fin… Ah por cierto, esta vez no te has equivocado, pienso dejar a Silver y a Blaze como los malos al menos hasta que no se me ocurra lo contrario.

**Bloomphantom** yo tampoco he jugado los de Resident más que un par de veces por que también me da algo de miedo, pero he visto a mi padre jugar y pasar muchos niveles, además de que la historia me parece interesante y atrayente, normalmente suelo ayudarle a mi papá con los rompecabezas y acertijos que hay en estos. Juntos hemos logrado terminar el 3 y el 4 y ahora vamos por el 5. Sólo hay que perderle el miedo, al principio es difícil, pero luego te acostumbras. En fin… gracias por el review, me alegro que te este gustando la historia. No te preocupes por la actualización de este fic, normalmente suelo actualizarlo cada semana, pero ahora que he entrado a la escuela puede que tarde más tiempo, Mmmn… también me parecen interesantes tus historias crossvers del Club Winx y Danny Phantom, excelente idea, quizás ahora que tenga tiempo me dedique a leer una.

En cuanto al resto de los lectores, No se preocupen por la continuación de este fic, normalmente solía continuarlo cada semana, pero ahora que he entrado a la escuela, quizás me demore algo más de tiempo, pero no se preocupen, ya he llegado demasiado lejos y de ninguna maneta pienso dejar este fic morir en el olvido… ¡Ah! Por cierto, si están buscando historias para entretenerse quizás deban probar leyendo las historias de acá mis amigas Vanita-chan y Bloomphantom también son buenas escritoras con excelentes historias, deberían probar leer algunas seguro les encantara, en fin… sin más preámbulos les aporto **el capítulo 12 de "The rescue"** espero y les agrade.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….........................................................................................

** The Rescue**

Capìtulo 12: La realidad puede ser dolorosa

Amy desvió la mirada tras escuchar los horribles gritos de aquellas mujeres, notando como cada una de ellas llevaba consigo una poderosa sierra eléctrica. Amy trago saliva al recordar los sucesos que normalmente ocurrían en las películas de Jeason, ahora sabía lo que sentía toda esa gente tras enfrentarse a un peligro semejante. Las manos de la eriza temblaron notablemente y la beretta comenzó a resbalar lentamente por sus dedos, hasta que en una de esas cayó al suelo.

-Maldición…-maldijo Shadow en voz baja, ladeando la cabeza hacia el suelo-Ahora como saldremos de esta…

Las mujeres comenzaron a correr en dirección de los erizos, cada una se acercaba corriendo por un extremo del corredor. Amy tenía miedo, era como si estuviese viviendo una de sus peores pesadillas, de las cuales era difícil definir si podría salir con vida. Amy miró hacia todos lados, hasta que su mirada se clavo en la única salida, la entrada por donde ambos habían llegado. Sin dudarlo ni un momento corrió en aquella dirección, por el miedo que sentía, además del instinto de salvar su vida. Pero antes de que pudiese llegar, unas enormes barras de metal fluyeron del suelo y le bloquearon el camino, impidiéndole el poder salir de aquel lugar. Amy se detuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros de la reja de barrotes metálicos y la tomó con ambas manos, para después mirar hacia el exterior, pensando que fuera de aquella ambos podían estar bien

-Demonios…-Shadow maldijo en voz baja una vez más, empuñando con fuerza su mano derecha_-"Eres uno de los mejores agentes, es por eso que he decidido confiarte esta misión. Ahora el destino de Estados Unidos de Norte América se encuentra en sus manos, espero no me falle agente Shadow…"_-las palabras del comandante surcaron por sus pensamientos en aquel instante. Era verdad, toda la nación confiaba en él, él era el único que podía traer a Amy Rose de vuelta, él mismo se lo había prometido al mismo presidente Julián Rose y ahora mismo no podía faltar a su palabra, no por todos aquellos que ahora en él confiaban.

-No pienso defraudarlos…-dijo alzando la cabeza, mientras recargaba con municiones su escopeta. Enfocó la mirilla y disparó a una clase de barril de color rojo, el cual explotó al instante, cubriendo con llamas el cuerpo de una de las mujeres. La mujer terminó retorciéndose por el ardor y las quemaduras que esta le causaba, una gran cantidad del vendaje se había quemado, dejando ver una parte de su rostro-Voy a luchar como siempre lo hago, sin importar que todo el mundo este en mi contra…

Calló al escuchar un par de gritos. Un hombre había saltado de una de las gradas de madera de aquella extraña construcción, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros frente a ella. Llevaba consigo un tipo de ametralladora, la cual llevaba sujeta desde su cuello con un tipo de cadena. Amy retrocedió un par de pasos para alejarse de aquel individuo. Shadow desvió la mirada y notó ese último detalle, pero ahora en ese mismo momento no podía ayudarle, pues tenía que lidiar con las otras dos mujeres que intentaban reducirlo en mil pedazos. Saltó a un lado y esquivo uno de los ataques de aquella sierra.

-¡Resiste, Amy!-dijo Shadow esquivando otro de los ataques- En cuanto me desocupe iré a ayudarte…

Amy rió con nerviosismo tras escuchar aquellas palabras, esperando que pronto pudiera desocuparse, pues aquel sujeto no parecía estar bromeando con lo que iba a hacerle. Amy siguió retrocediendo hasta que su espalda quedó contra la reja que se encontraba detrás de ella. Entonces miró a aquel hombre, era de una gran estatura, debía medir aproximadamente 1.90 mts de altura. Vestía con un pantalón de vestir negro una playera blanca, en la cual llevaba algunas carretas de balas. El hombre cargó su metra con municiones, al tiempo que soltaba una sonora carcajada, algo fría y macabra, para después apuntar a la eriza rosada.

-¡Shadow!-llamó la eriza, desviando la mirada hacia un lado, observando como Shadow evadía con algo de dificultad uno de esos ataques.

-¡Ahora no puedo!-respondió el erizo negro, saltando para evadir un último ataque-Estoy ocupado, ahora mismo no puedo ayudarte, tendrás que esperar un momento…

-P-Pero…-balbuceó Amy por un momento.

Calló al notar que aquel hombre era derrumbado con una patada. Una eriza de pelaje oscuro había aparecido en el lugar. Esta vez vestía con un vestido de color guinda acompañado de unas botas negras que le llegaban a la altura de las rodillas. Alzó un poco su vestido y de una funda que se hallaba en su pierna derecha sacó una beretta.

-Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño-dijo la chica de una forma molesta, mientras se dirigía en dirección de la eriza, para así de alguna manera poder cubrirla. La miró por un momento y luego añadió-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No estás herida, verdad?

-Ah… no-respondió Amy atónita, pues se había quedado sorprendida al mirar a la eriza detenidamente. Era la primera vez que veía a una chica con esa fuerza y habilidades, seguro debía ser una agente tan buena como Shadow, pero ¿Esos dos se conocían? Esa respuesta seria un misterio por el momento-Estoy bien, gracias por salvarme.

-No tienes que agradecerlo-respondió la chica sin darle mucha importancia-Mi nombre es Marbel the Hedgehog-Se presento la eriza ofreciéndole una de sus manos-¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

Amy tomó la mano de Marbel y la estrecho, al tiempo que forjaba en su rostro una linda y amable sonrisa-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Amy, Amy Rose-soltó la mano de la eriza y enfocó su vista en Shadow, quién seguía peleando y a pesar de que les había dado muchos balazos, no había podido hacerles daño.

-Esto no está funcionando…-comentó Shadow tras esquivar un ataque de un salto. Esta vez respiraba de manera agitada, pues ya se había cansado después de esquivar ágilmente la mayoría de sus ataques. Desvió la mirada y notó a aquella extraña eriza que se había encontrado en el lago, parecía estar platicando algo con Amy. Pero no iba a negar que realmente le intrigara saber de lo que estaban hablando, sobre todo lo que le decía aquella eriza de color negro; había algo que no le agradaba de ella.

-Quizás deberías intentar cambiar de táctica- dijo una voz proveniente de un lado. Shadow se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz, sobre todo porque está le era muy familiar. Desvió la mirada y se encontró con aquel erizo de color azul.

-¿Sonic…?-dijo Shadow sorprendido sin apartar la vista de su rival. ¿Pero qué demonios hacían él y su compañera allí? O mejor aún ¿Cómo era que los habían encontrado? Había un gran misterio relacionado con aquellos dos sujetos y no iba a dudar en averiguarlo, desencadenaría cada pista de aquel caso.

Ese mismo- respondió Sonic de inmediato. Forjando una energética sonrisa sobre su rostro-Te tengo una propuesta, ¿Por qué no trabajamos en equipo? Yo me encargo de una de ellas y tú de la otra ¿Te parece?

-No veo por qué no-respondió Shadow de una manera indiferente al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-Quizás algo de tu loca estrategia pueda funcionar, pero aun tenemos que averiguar como vencerles…

-Mmmn… ese es un buen punto-dedujo Sonic por un momento, colocando su dedo índice justo a la altura de su barbilla-Pero de igual manera ¡Hagámoslo!-añadió Sonic animadamente con una sonrisa, al tiempo que hacía una señal afirmativa con el pulgar de su mano derecha. Shadow simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza, al estar totalmente de acuerdo. Y así ambos erizos se dirigieron al campo de batalla, donde se derramaría sangre y se desharían de vidas no tan inocentes…

En aquella extraña parroquia…

A pesar de que ya era de día, la oscuridad reinaba en aquella parroquia, oscuridad que rodeaba y resaltaba a aquel oscuro frío y sombrío individuo. Que en esos momentos se encontraba mirando con dirección al cementerio, hacia gran tiempo que había sido desterrado de los Estados Unidos, por querer implantar la destrucción y traición hacia la nación, el principal motivo por el cual había decidido secuestrar a la hija de Julián Rose. El primer plan consistía en secuestrarla, para después pedir un rescate además de su libertad para regresar al país. Pero ahora que lo había pensando más detenidamente, había llegado a la conclusión de que sería más factible arrebatarle el tesoro más preciado que tenía el presidente que ahora gobernaba los Estados Unidos.

-Todos los humanos son unos idiotas…-comentó el erizo sombrío sacando una pequeña bola de energía de color negra-No se han dado cuenta que serán ellos mismos quien definan su propia destrucción…-acalló su habla al escuchar que unos pasos se aproximaban a la habitación, seguro debía tratarse de Silver y Blaze, que ya tenían información sobre aquel engreído forastero y la eriza rosada de nombre Amy Rose.

Y en efecto, la puerta se abrió cautelosamente, dejando ver la cabeza de una felina de pelaje lila, la cual se había asomado para asegurarse de que en ese lugar se hallaba su jefe. Y allí estaba, de pie frente a una de las ventanas, que le daba perfecta vista en dirección del firmamento y el cementerio. Ambos chicos entraron y cerraron la puerta tras sus espaldas, pues a su jefe no le agradaba mucho la tenue luz que ofrecía el día.

-Buenos días, mi Lord-saludó Blaze antes de arrodillarse en el piso de la habitación, notando como su compañero hacia lo mismo y se quedaba quieto a su lado sin articular alguna palabra-Le traemos buenas noticias de la mocosa Rose y de aquel detestable forastero…

-Espero que realmente sea algo importante-interrumpió Mephiles mientras daba la media vuelta, quedando de pie frente a sus dos fieles sirvientes-Porque ahora mismo no me encuentro de buen humor para aguantar sus babosadas, con eso me refiero a ti Silver, no quiero más de tus bromas…

Silver ladeó la cabeza en aquel momento, preguntándose ¿Por qué su jefe era tan aguafiestas? Al menos a Blaze le gustaban sus bromas, pues ella no era una eriza amargada que se la pasaba encerrada en la oscuridad de una parroquia por miedo a que el Sol pudiese debilitarle sus poderes. Había algo del plan de su jefe que no le parecía y eso era que este se empeñara en secuestrar a la eriza. ¿Por qué tenía que estar ella en medio de los problemas de Mephiles y el presidente? El erizo plateado no dijo nada, sólo dejo que Blaze continuara dándole aquella información de suma importancia.

-Desde luego que lo es, señor-respondió Blaze de inmediato-Silver y yo hemos descubierto que el virus "Ruinas" comienza a hacer efecto, sobre todo en el organismo de la eriza y del forastero, sin una cura no creo que sobrevivan más de 168 horas

-Excelente-respondió Mephiles con una sonrisa malvada forjada en su rostro-Ahora Shadow the Hedgehog no será más una amenaza, al menos no por ahora-el erizo sombrío dejo salir una fría y sonora carcajada que hizo que las espaldas de Silver y Blaze escalofriaran, algo que había que temerle a Mephiles después de su frialdad, su crueldad y su carácter, era la forma maniaca en la que se reía ese sujeto-Ahora será Shadow the Hedgehog quien sea manipulado a mi antojo…

-¿Qué hay de su ubicación?-musitó Silver por lo bajo-¿Acaso no piensas decírsela? El quería saber donde se encontraban él y la mocosa y me costó mucho trabajo poder seguirles el rastro…

-Aguarda-le respondió Blaze de la misma manera-Al jefe no le agrada que lo interrumpamos en sus momentos de gloria…-Y cuando Mephiles termino de reírse-Eh, señor, hay algo más que debe saber…

-Vamos dímelo, mi querida Blaze-respondió el erizo sombrío sin apartar aquella sonrisa que permanecía forjada en su rostro-¿Cuál es aquella cosa que yo debo saber?

-Pues vera, señor-comenzó Blaze intentando hallar las palabras correctas con las cuales poder expresarse-Hemos averiguado la localización de aquel forastero, al parecer se dirige directo al castillo de Sapphire…

-Mmmm… ya veo-comentó el erizo sombrío adquiriendo esta vez una expresión seria en su rostro, al parecer su objetivo se encontraba desviándose de sus planes. Sin embargo eso no le impediría el poder lograr asumir su venganza, todos ellos pagarían por lo que habían hecho sin importar el precio, lamentarían el día en que habían decido ir a meterse en el camino de Mephiles the Dark-¡Avísenle a Shapphire!-ordenó Mephiles de inmediato-¡Díganle que prepare una emboscada!

-Sí, señor-respondieron Silver y Blaze al unísono, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, para salir de la habitación de una forma apresurada, ahora tenían otra misión que cumplir y era una muy importante que les había ordenado su jefe, los erizos caminaron de forma apresurada por el corredor, hasta que lograron salir de la parroquia.

-Esta será tu caída, Shadow the Hedgehog, si eres tan bueno como pintas, lo tendrás que demostrar-dijo Mephiles the Dark antes de soltar una sonora carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar, dejando una prueba de sus frías y malvadas intenciones.

Volviendo al campo de batalla…

Sonic y Shadow se dirigieron uno a uno contra cada una de esas mujeres portadoras de sierras eléctricas, disparándole en diferentes partes del cuerpo como en las piernas, el pecho y la cabeza. Algo de sangre fluía de sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, no era suficiente para lograr derrotarlas, simplemente parecían indestructibles, debido a su armamento y a su equipo de protección que cada una llevaba.

Amy y Marbel por su parte, se habían quedado mirando a ambos erizos, simplemente ambos eran sorprendentes, cada uno a su manera, pero claramente se notaban que ninguno de los dos pensaba darse por vencido, por lo menos no en aquel momento, donde cada uno tenía que luchar para proteger su propia vida y la de sus compañeras. Pero mientras ambas erizas se encontraban distraídas, el hombre de la metralleta había logrado reincorporarse de manera lenta, sin emitir sonido alguno, llevo ambos manos hasta su arma y apunto a la eriza de pelaje oscuro, para luego halar del gatillo y dispararle una seria de balas continuas.

-¡Arrgghh!-gritó la eriza al sentir un intenso dolor, llevando ambas manos por inercia hasta su pecho, notando como una tibia sustancia de color carmín había manchado uno de sus brazos. Aquella arma había logrado herir a la eriza de una manera notable. Amy corrió a su lado y la tomó por el brazo ayudándole a caminar hacia uno de los lados-¿Qué haces? No podemos marcharnos, debemos continuar la lucha, no podemos rendirnos ahora, no después de todo lo que hemos logrado.

-P-Pero estas herida-dijo Amy algo preocupada al ver como el vestido del la eriza se había oscurecido y había sido rociado por su propia sangre-No debes continuar luchando en este estado, podías llegar a perder la vida debido a la falta de sangre…

-Estoy bien, descuida-respondió Marbel con una sonrisa reincorporándose de manera lenta, después de todo su misión era destruir los planes de Mephiles y su banda de malhechores, además de entregar toda la información que había logrado conseguir de aquel proyecto denominado "Ruinas"-Confía en mí, no pasará nada, te lo prometo.

-Está bien- respondió Amy soltando un suspiro, de una manera no muy convencida-Pero a la primera seña de sentirte mal, abandonarás el campo de batalla ¿De acuerdo?-preguntó Amy aun sosteniéndola del brazo, mirándole directo a sus ojos de color fucsia.

-De acuerdo-respondió Marbel. Notando como la eriza le soltaba del brazo. La eriza de pelaje oscuro, empuño con fuerza la beretta y salió en busca del sujeto de la metralleta, pagaría por haberla herido, nadie la hería y se salía con la suya. Camino por aquella superficie arenosa, y se refugió de inmediato, detrás de un gran muro de madera, notando como en él quedaban impregnadas una serie de balas, al parecer el hombre había logrado encontrarle primero, pero eso no significaba que ya tenía ganada la batalla.

Amy simplemente miró todo desde la lejanía, pues sentía que podía empeorar todo si ella intervenía. Sólo le quedaba observar atentamente aquella batalla, esperando que el equipo de los buenos terminara por salir victorioso. Escuchó un extraño ruido proveniente de una mochila de mezclilla que se encontraba a un lado, al parecer esta pertenecía a aquella eriza. Dentro de ella pudo divisar una laptop y muchos más extraños artefactos, que era difícil definir que era fue cuando notó más de cerca un pequeño detalle. A un lado de la pantalla relucía un pequeño foco de color rojo, el cual se hallaba parpadeando en aquel momento, hasta que de pronto la pantalla de aquella computadora termino por encenderse sola, al parecer un programa había terminado de descargarse, en el había un letrero donde relucía un pequeño recuadro de color negro, con unas resaltantes letras de color carmesí, en las cuales decía "Proyect Ruinas Top Secret" eso llamó su atención notablemente, al recordar que aquellos secuestradores habían mencionado algo referente a aquel proyecto denominado Ruinas.

-Supongo que no se enfadara si doy un pequeño vistazo-musitó Amy por lo bajo al tiempo que tomaba la laptop, dio un par de clicks y abrió aquel extraño documento, donde venía gran cantidad de información sobre aquel proyecto, comenzó a leer el documento detenidamente.

Shadow apunto de nuevo al cuerpo de aquella mujer, notando que ya sólo sobraban cinco balas de aquella escopeta, sus municiones estaban por terminarse y ni siquiera había sido capaz de librarse de una de aquellas mujeres. Haló del gatillo una vez más, notando como esta última había logrado deshacerse el cuerpo de esa horrible y despiadada mujer, mientras que su sangre fue salpicada en uno de los muros de madera que se hallaban tras ella. El cuerpo de la mujer cayó lentamente al suelo, dejando un charco rojo de sangre sobre el suelo. Shadow miró el cuerpo desecho de la mujer detenidamente, notando que esta colgaba un objeto reluciente sobre su cuello, se acercó paulatinamente y lo tomó, dándose cuenta que se trataba de una especie de llave.

-¿Qué has encontrado?-preguntó Sonic con suma curiosidad, tras mirar al erizo de reojo, con alguna clase de objeto raro sobre su mano.

-Al parecer es una clase de llave-comentó Shadow mientras la examinaba detenidamente, esta tenía la forma de una serpiente-Quizás sea una pista que nos conduzca a la guarida de los terroristas…

-¡Qué genial!-comento Sonic sarcásticamente al tiempo que esquivaba un ataque-Tenemos una llave y ni siquiera sabemos lo que abre.

Marbel por su parte había logrado dispararle aquel hombre sobre sus brazos y piernas. Cuando de pronto notó como cargaba su metra de nueva cuenta, ahora había llegado la hora de evadir el ataque. La eriza negra corrió hacia su derecha, notando como todas aquellas balas que daban impactadas detrás de ella, formando una clase de camino sobre las paredes. Hasta que finalmente su arma se quedo sin municiones de nuevo, ahora le tocaba a ella contestar el ataque, tomó su beretta y le disparó al hombre con fuerza, notando como una de aquellas balas había quedado impregnada en su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón, dándole una muerte rápida y segura. Ahora no había de que preocuparse.

-¿Pero a donde se ha ido aquella eriza?-se preguntó Marbel al no encontrar a Amy por ninguna parte-Espero que esos sujetos no se la hayan llevado de nuevo, pues eso no le agradará a cierto erizo que yo conozco-esta vez clavo la mirada en Shadow quien se hallaba ayudando a Sonic a matar a la última terrorista.

Sonic evadió un último ataque y le disparo a la mujer en una de sus piernas, notando como esta emitía un grito de dolor. Shadow por su parte recargo su escopeta con las últimas cuatro balas que le quedaban y le disparo a la mujer justo a la altura de su pecho, notando como esta caía muerta al igual que la anterior. Finalmente aquella batalla que parecía no tener fin había terminado. Shadow dio media vuelta con algo de cansancio, dispuesto a dirigirse hacia donde se hallaba Amy pero no la vio en algún lado, ¿Cómo era que había desaparecido?

-Mephiles…-musito Shadow por lo bajo, mientras corría a buscarla. Esperando que no hubiesen vuelto a secuestrarla, porque de igual manera sería muy difícil el encontrarla, tal y como había sucedido la primera vez-¡Amy!-llamó Shadow sólo para ver si ella le respondía.

Amy escuchó que Shadow le llamaba desde lejos, pero ahora se hallaba enfocada en lo que estaba leyendo-El proyecto "Ruinas" es un tipo de enfermedad viral que no tiene cura y puede llegar a ser mortal"-continuo leyendo el documento, pues le parecía interesante la información que se encontraba en él, pero aún no entendía ¿Qué tenía que ver ese virus con el motivo de su secuestro? Jamás supo el motivo por el cual Mephiles se había esmerado tanto en secuestrarle, el único motivo que tenía sentido era cobrar una recompensa, pero jamás le intereso aquel detalle. Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y siguió leyendo el texto-Aquí hay una lista de los recientemente infectados-comenzó a leer la lista hasta que-¡No puede ser!-dijo Amy con preocupación llevando por inercia sus manos hasta su boca al encontrar dos nombres que no se esperaba en la lista Amy Rose y Shadow the Hedgehog, los últimos dos infectados en la lista y los objetivos principales de esta.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser!-dijo Amy con desesperación, notando como su vista se nublaba y sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas. Todo estaba a acabado, jamás volvería a casa, tan poco podría ver a su padre ni a sus amigos, todo había terminado para ella tan pronto a una corta edad de 16 años. Shadow tampoco sabía nada de lo que esperaba, pues no había leído nada de lo que había en aquella información, lo único que Amy sabía era que ambos estaban condenados y no había nada que pudiese contrarrestarlo. Pues no existía alguna cura para ello, al menos no por ahora-¡Shadow y yo moriremos!

-¡Amy!-se escuchó tras sus espaldas. La eriza desvió la mirada y notó que el erizo negro la observaba de manera confundida, pues no sabía el porqué esta se encontraba llorando-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, no es nada-mintió Amy. Pues no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para decirle lo que había descubierto en ese entonces-Es sólo lo que extraño mucho a mi padre, pues sabes que no lo he visto un buen tiempo…

-Lo sé-respondió Shadow de inmediato dándole un caluroso abrazo-Pero no me gusta verte triste-tomo el mentol de Amy y le obligo a mirarle, mientras que con uno de sus pulgares apartaba aquellas lágrimas de sus ojos de esmeralda. Shadow le dedico una media sonrisa-Te amo-le musito por lo bajo-Sabes que yo siempre estaré a tú lado, no tienes de que preocuparte-Pero ahora que Amy sabía la verdad, no pudo hacer otra cosa que estallar en llanto, sus palabras eran hermosas, pero le herían en lo más profundo de su corazón y de su alma. Ambos morirían y no podían hacer nada. Amy abrazó a Shadow con fuerza y lloró de forma desconsolada sobre su pecho, jamás había conocido a un chico de sentimientos tan nobles y cariñosos como los de él y prácticamente no se arrepentía de haberlo conocido a él.

La oscuridad se había apoderado del cielo nuevamente. Sonic y compañía habían estado tan ocupados luchando que así se les había ido todo el día. Sonic y Marbel ya se habían marchando diciendo que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, dejando solos a nuestros héroes. Amy se la había pasado la mayor parte del día llorando, rehusada a contar que era lo que le estaba pasando. Shadow, quien se la había pasado la mayor parte del día con ella, se encontraba intrigado, confundido y preocupado. La había visto muchas veces llorar, pero jamás de esa manera, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de hablarle en toda la tarde.

_-"Se qué hay algo que a Amy le preocupa, sólo espero que no sea nada relacionado con lo que me ha contado Sonic…"_-pensó Shadow con algo de intriga.

Ahora el erizo negro se hallaba sentado sobre una roca, situada en la zona rocosa de aquella colina; con las manos entre lazadas a la altura de su pecho, mientras que su mirada se hallaba clavada sobre el suelo, y aunque su rostro no denotaba expresión alguna, en sus ojos color carmesí se dibujaba preocupación. Sus pensamientos se hallaban hundidos en las palabras del erizo azulado.

_-Ambos han sido infectados con un virus que no tiene cura, el virus denominado "Ruinas" a pesar de que no tiene cura, Marbel y yo hemos logrado inventar un medicamento que por lo menos les alargara un poco más la vida. Sin embargo, yo te aconsejo usarlo sólo cuando empiecen a aparecer los síntomas, de otra forma no funcionará, cuídate mucho, Shadow the Hedgehog…-_las palabras de Sonic rondaron por su cabeza un momento y por inercia, llevó una de sus manos hasta uno de sus bolsillos, de donde sacó una especie de frasco llenó de píldoras de color rojo, aquellas que podrán salvarles el pellejo y permitirles vivir por más tiempo.

-"_Si es eso, solo espero que no se lo haya tomado muy enserio…-_Shadow soltó un profundo y amargo suspiro y se volteó hacia el otro lado- _Por qué hay otra mala noticia detrás de todo esto, la dotación que contengo solo alcanza para que uno de nosotros dos se salve, el otro morirá después de que transcurran las 168 horas, yo he elegido a Amy Rose, pienso que ella tiene más derecho a seguir viviendo, así podrá ver a su padre y a sus amigos, yo por mi parte afrontaré mi destino…"_-pensó Shadow con intriga tras tomar aquella decisión.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….......................................................................................

Gracias por leerlo, espero y lo hayan disfrutado. Ah por cierto, en el próximo capítulo caerá uno de los fieles terroristas de Mephiles, si desean saber quien es, no duden en leer el 13 capítulo de este fic… otra nueva noticia, ya solo estamos a 19 capis de que esta historia termine. Espero que no se pierdan el final por que este va a ser una parte fundamental de la historia, quizás aquel que determine con todas sus dudas o en otro caso puede despertarles más… bueno fue todo por ahora, gracias por leer la historia de **"The Rescue"**


	13. Nostalgia

Hola de nuevo, como siempre les agradezco por todos los reviews que me han dejado. Saben no pensaba poder actualizar este fic tan pronto, en este capì veremos un poco màs del pasado de nuestro heroe Shadowm como por ejemplo que fue lo que lo motivo a convertirse en agente del gobierno....

Ah por cierto en cuanto les dije la vez anterior pues mi historia estaba comyemplada a durar en 32 capìtulos pero aùn no se si vaya a durar 32 o 50 en fin depende de cuanta imaginaciòn e inspiraciòn tenga o como se presente la situaciòn... En fin aquì les aportò el decimo tercer capìtulo de este fic, espero y les agrade....

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Capítulo 13: Nostalgia

Amy seguía sin articular ninguna palabra, sus ojos aun conservaban aquellas lágrimas de dolor y de tristeza. Siempre le había temido a la muerte y está cada vez se hacía más presente. Desvió la mirada hacia Shadow, quien también se hallaba preocupado, quizás le preocupaba el saber que era lo que a ella le pasaba.

-Shadow…-musitó Amy por lo bajo, ladeando la cabeza al sentir que más lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos-Y-Yo lo siento mucho…-murmuró por lo bajo, al tiempo que una lágrima resbalaba lentamente por su mejilla-Siento haber dejado de hablarte-Shadow simplemente le miró de reojo, sin decir alguna palabra o hacer algún movimiento. De alguna manera eso también lo afectaba a él, pero no dejaba de pensar en ningún momento en como era que le habían infectado, por más que rodeaba el asunto, no hallaba ninguna probabilidad o sentido.

-Shadow…-musitó Amy nuevamente-Por favor, perdóname…

Amy al igual que Shadow, no sabía como había terminado siendo infectada, ni tampoco sabía cuál era el objetivo, ni el motivo de aquella extraña acción. Pero ahora mismo se encontraba tan afectada por aquella noticia que, ni siquiera había tiempo en pensar en la situación. Shadow en cambio, aunque decidió sacrificar su vida para salvar la de ella, se notaba realmente tranquilo, como si nada de eso le estuviese afectando en lo absoluto.

-Shadow…-insistió Amy- Y-yo tengo mucho miedo de morir… de no volver a ver a mis seres queridos nunca más, antes de ser secuestrada, tenía definido un plan de vida, como estudiar psicología después de salir de la preparatoria, siempre quise llevar la vida común que llevaba una chica, pero después supe que nada de eso pasaría, pues, mi padre fue nombrado líder de la nación y tanto él como yo corríamos peligro…-acalló su habla al presenciar que por más que intentaba ser fuerte y controlar su llanto, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo-Mi padre y yo estábamos conscientes de que algo como esto podía suceder y si pasaba prometimos asumir el problema con fuerza y responsabilidad, tal y como lo hace un líder mundial-más lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos-pero lo único que yo he hecho es comportarme como una rata cobarde, preocupándome por el bienestar de mi misma, vete ahora, estas herido y sumamente cansado, pues, desde que me conociste solo te he causado problemas…-Shadow colocó su dedo índice en los labios de la eriza, para hacerla acallar por todos los disparates que ya estaba diciendo, debido a la presión, coraje y temor de la situación.

-No digas nada más, por favor-dijo con una voz suave y débil como la de un murmullo. Recargando la cabeza de Amy sobre su pecho, para luego acariciarle las púas de una manera suave y lenta-Tú no eres un estorbo y me complace el haberte conocido, yo también he cometido muchos errores y ve me ahora estoy luchando por repararlos…-Shadow tomó el mentol de Amy y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Aquellas vistas verdes esmeraldas se hallaban tristes y desoladas. El erizo negro le esbozo una media sonrisa y con su dedo pulgar limpio las lágrimas que fluían de los ojos de la eriza, para finalmente implantarle un dulce beso en la frente. Amy miró atentamente aquellos ojos de rubí, notando que estos poseían un brillo de felicidad y esperanza que ella jamás había notado, al menos no en el transcurso que llevaban juntos.

-No tienes de que preocuparte…-prosiguió Shadow con la misma voz suave-Siempre estaré a tú lado sin importar lo que pase…

-P-Pero…-balbuceó Amy por un momento.

-Olvidemos el pasado y disfrutemos el futuro ¿De acuerdo?-

Amy dudo por un momento lo que iba a responderle, pero a pesar de que no se sentía muy bien en aquellos momentos, no pudo negarse al poder de aquella mirada. Y con todo el dolor de su corazón, soltó un suspiro al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza-Esta bien-respondió la eriza desanimadamente, forjando una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, era falsa, pues, por más que lo intentaba no podía lograba sentirse feliz en aquel momento, ladeó la cabeza, para evitar que Shadow notara aquel fracaso, pero se vio obligada a levantarla al sentir que este la tomaba por la mano. Miro a Shadow detenidamente a los ojos nuevamente, aquellas vistas de color carmesí no habían abandonado el tonó de seguridad que se había dibujado en ellas.

-No tienes de que preocuparte-repitió Shadow de nueva cuenta, tomando la mano de Amy con fuerza, para dejarle en ella un pequeño obsequió, luego se la cerró y por último se la cerró-Ya no tienes que temerle más a la muerte… Ahora es tuyo, úsalo bien-Amy notó como una pequeña lágrima se forjo en uno de los ojos del erizo negro-"Es extraño, pero estos sucesos me traen algunos recuerdos, yo también le tuve miedo a la muerte cuando era pequeño"

*_Flash Back*_

_Era una mañana de invierno, la nieve había empezado a caer en el poblado. Shadow se encontraba sentado en la blanda y espesa capa de hielo y agua, observando la gran cantidad de copos caían del cielo, todos ellos tenían formas llamativas, diferentes y peculiares. Sin embargo eran igual de fríos que el hielo y la nieve._

_-"Supongo que es esto a lo que María y el profesor llaman nieve"-pensó el pequeño erizo negro con una dulce sonrisa dibujada sobre su rostro, Shadow no debía de tener más de cuatro años de edad en aquel entonces…-"Pero… ¿Para qué sirve la nieve? ¿Y por qué está cayendo del cielo…?_

_Un extraño ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, alzó la cabeza y a lo lejos pudo divisar una gran cantidad de humo negro, como si en aquel lugar hubiese un incendió, pero eso era imposible, porque todo estaba totalmente cubierto por una gran cantidad de hielo. Shadow dudó por un momento el avisarle al profesor lo que estaba sucediendo._

_-No tiene caso, seguro está ocupado con algún invento-se dijo así mismo al tiempo que se ponía de pie de manera apresurada, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho-Yo mismo me encargaré de esto, por el bien del y profesor y de María…_

_Y así la forma de vida más perfecta terminó encaminándose hacia aquel lugar de forma apresurada. Era muy extraño encontrar este tipo de sucesos en el poblado; y no podía negar que realmente le intrigaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando._

_Detuvo su avance al encontrarse a un par de metros de lugar, allí había un grupo de hombres, todos ellos vestían con trajes de armamento, con unas extrañas insignias blancas bordadas en las chaquetas del uniforme. En ese momento no recordaba bien las insignias, pues ya había pasado algún tiempo, solo recordaba que había una letra "G" en medio del símbolo y que este era rodeado por una gran cantidad de estrellas de color blanco._

_-Interesante…-murmuró el pequeño erizo por lo bajo, acercándose un par de pasos de manera lenta y sigilosa. Pero en una de esas pisó una rama por accidente, causando un gran estruendo en el ambiente que le rodeaba-¡Ups!-exclamó al notar que había atraído las miradas de aquellos hombres, quienes se pusieron de pie de inmediato._

_-¡Es él!-indicó uno de los hombres señalando en dirección del erizo, quien por inercia retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo por culpa de una de las raíces de un árbol. Shadow sobó su cabecita por inercia, sin apartar la vista de los hombres-¡Es el Proyecto de destrucción que ha creado Gerald Robotnik!_

_-¡Atrápenle!-ordenó el líder del escuadrón de inmediato-Ya veremos qué podemos hacer con él en cuanto lleguemos al cuartel general._

_-Sí, señor-respondieron todos los soldados haciéndole un cordial saludo a su superior, posteriormente cargaron sus rifles y escopetas sobre sus hombro y se prepararon para ir a la casería de la criatura oscura._

_Shadow se pusó de pie de inmediato al notar que el grupo de hombres se acercaba, le hubiese gustado quedarse a jugar, pero el profesor le había prohibido hablar con extraños, además de que sus habilidades y poderes no habían tenido tiempo de desarrollarse bien. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, respirando de forma agitada y algo entrecortada, pues, tampoco estaba acostumbrado a usar su velocidad, aún le faltaba algo de práctica._

_Escuchó un gran estruendo a sus espaldas, notando como una bala de escopeta se impactaba contra uno de los troncos de los árboles que le rodeaban, logrando que la madera se destrozara y saliera volando por todos lados. Esos hombres intentaban matarlo, escuchó otro estruendo, esta vez la bala que impregnada sobre la blanca y blanda nieve a tan sólo unos centímetros de donde se encontraba._

_-¡Atrápenlo! ¡No dejen que se escape!-ordenó el líder del grupo-¡Quiero que lo capturen vivo o muerto! De todas formas si lo atrapamos vivo, nosotros lo destruiremos._

_Shadow tragó saliva al escuchar aquellas palabras, era obvio que esos sujetos lo querían muerto a toda costa. Desvió la mirada hacia al frente un momento, notando una cabaña de madera a la lejanía, fuera de ella se encontraba una niña de unos rizos dorados y unos orbes color celeste, la conocía ella debía ser María, pero ahora no estaba tan alegre de poder verle, si ella no corría su vida peligraría._

_-¡María!-gritó Shadow de inmediato._

_Volteando hacia atrás, al escuchar más cerca los pasos, los hombres lo estaban alcanzando, pues, su fuerza y energía se estaban agotando. María observo como corría de manera apresurada hasta su ubicación, parecía algo asustado-Shadow-respondió María, mientras se arrodillaba sobre la fría y blanquecina nieve, con los brazos extendidos para recibir al erizo de piel color noche. Pero algo que la pequeña niña no esperaba ocurrió en aquel momento, un grupo de hombres se pudo divisar a la lejanía, todos ellos traían consigo algunas armas; como rifles y escopeta_

_Shadow corrió a los brazos de María, quién lo abrazo de inmediato, notando que el erizo de piel color noche se encontraba temblando. María separó a Shadow de su cuerpo y lo miró directo a sus ojos color sangre, notando que se encontraba realmente asustado, pues, su corazón latía de forma apresurada, además de que respiraba de una forma entrecortada, debido al esfuerzo que había hecho al correr._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó María de inmediato, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Shadow, al tiempo que le miraba directo a los ojos. Y a pesar de que Shadow quería contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, de su boca no salieron palabras, sólo un sonido inentendible-Tranquilízate e intenta decirme lo que paso-le dijo María a Shadow con una voz calma. Shadow simplemente asintió con la cabeza._

_-Esos sujetos quieren matarme-respondió Shadow un poco más calmado-Escuche decirles que yo soy un arma de destrucción nociva, que algún día iba a adquirir un poder monstruoso y posteriormente iba a destruir la humanidad…-ladeó su cabeza en dirección al suelo, clavando su mirada en la blanca y fría nieve._

_María notó a Shadow deprimido, aun no podía creer que esos hombres se esforzaran en envenenarle la mente a un simple niño, pues, aunque él era un erizo, eso no justificaba el hecho de que le hiciesen algo semejante, María tomó a Shadow por el mentón y le obligó a mirarle, notando aquellos aires de tristeza que refulgían en sus ojos color carmín_

_-No tienes de que preocuparte-le musitó María a Shadow en voz baja, al tiempo que le dedicaba una media sonrisa, pero posteriormente tomar al erizo entre sus brazos y dar la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse-Jamás dejaré que ellos te atrapen, te maten o te lastimen_

_María abrazo con gran fuerza a Shadow, para hacerlo sentir mejor y seguro, dándose la media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse a su morada. Pero antes de que pudiese dar el primer paso escuchó un gran estruendo, al parecer una bala de escopeta había sido impregnada en uno de los árboles que se hallaban a la cercanía. María se giró de inmediato, notando como dos de aquellos hombres se iban acercando con paso apresurado, la niña retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de mirar al frente._

_-¿Qué está sucediendo?-se escuchó una voz tras sus espaldas. Un hombre de gran estatura salió de la cabaña y se detuvo justo detrás de María. Aquel hombre de gran estatura debía tener por lo menos unos cincuenta y ocho años de edad; vestía con un pantalón negro y una bata blanca que le hacía juego, a pesar de que era algo calvo para su edad y debajo de la nariz llevaba un enorme bigote de color gris._

_-¿Profesor…?_

_-Abuelo, estos hombres intentan matar a Shadow-dijo María de inmediato, notando como el científico avanzaba un par de pasos, dispuesto a proteger a su nieta y a la mejor creación que había creado en su vida-Abuelo…_

_El científico miró detenidamente a aquel grupo de hombres, notando que se trataba de un escuadrón de G.U.N. Sin embargo, sabía que estos tarde o temprano vendrían a buscarle para confiscarle todos aquellos proyectos e inventos que eran de su propiedad, todo aquello que consideraran dañino para la sociedad y el resto de la humanidad._

_-¡María vete a casa!-ordenó el científico de inmediato-¡Llévate a Shadow y por nada del mundo dejes que esos hombres intenten atraparlo!_

_-P-pero…-balbuceó la niña por un momento-Esta bien abuelo…_

_-Gerald Robotnik, estás arrestado tras la creación de proyectos ilegales-dijo uno de los hombres atraves de un auricular-Entrégate ¡ahora! O prepárate a sufrir las consecuencias…_

_-Eso nunca-respondió Gerald de inmediato estirando ambos brazos para restringirles el paso-Jamás permitiré que quieran llevarse mis proyectos con la finalidad de destruirlos…_

_Shadow cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues, tenía miedo y sabía que una gran batalla se llevaría a cabo-"Todo es mi culpa, si no hubiese intentado saber que era aquel grupo de hombres no nos hubiese encontrado"-empuño sus manos con fuerza, escuchando un peculiar ruido que hizo llamar su atención, era el mismo ruido que había escuchado antes de que esos hombres intentaran dispararle. Abrió los ojos abruptamente al saber que le deparaba el destino al profesor-"profesor"-musitó Shadow por lo bajo, clavando aquellos ojos sangre directamente hacia su creador._

_-¡Sé lo advertimos!-respondió aquel sujeto desde el auricular-¡Disparen!_

_Shadow abrió más abruptamente los ojos con algo de impresión, tras notar como cada uno de los hombres del grupo cargaba su arma y apuntaba en dirección. Miles de impactos de luz salieron de aquellas armas, las balas atravesaron y rompieron el tiempo y la distancia, impactándose directo en el cuerpo del profesor. Sin embargo, aun se hallaba de pie, manteniéndose arriba con algo de dificultad, hasta que una bala de escopeta terminó atravesándole la cabeza. Shadow sintió un gran dolor y vació en su pecho, notando como el cuerpo del profesor caía lentamente al suelo, manchando aquella blanquecina nieve con un río de sangre de color carmín._

_María desvió la mirada y notó el cuerpo de su ya difunto abuelo, corriendo con el erizo negro entre sus brazos, tenía que hallar la manera de que estos evitaran encontrarle, esa fue la última petición y anhelo de su abuelo; y ahora mismo no pensaba defraudarlo, no permitiría que Gerald Robotnik hubiese sacrificado su vida en vano. Un río de lágrimas fluyó de los ojos color celeste de aquella linda niña de rizos dorados, seguido de un gemido que expresaba desolación y padecimiento. Shadow sintió como una pequeña gota de agua mojaba una de sus púas, alzó la mirada para ver de qué se trataba y sólo se encontró con una bella niña que lloraba de forma desconsolada._

_-María…-musitó Shadow por lo bajo, ladeando la cabeza en dirección al suelo, también sus vistas carmesís se habían llenado de sollozos, también le dolía en lo profundo el saber de la pérdida de su creador-Todo esto es mi culpa… si yo no hubiese desobedecido al profesor al tratar de ver lo que ocurría en la lejanía… quizás nada de esto hubiese pasado…_

_-No te culpes, nada de esto fue tú culpa-intentó reanimarle María esbozándole una bella sonrisa-El gobierno tarde o temprano vendría a buscarte, todo esto ya estaba planeado desde hace un buen rato…_

_Shadow intentó sonreír, pero aún no se sentía aliviado, sabía que María intentaba reanimarlo, pero aquella falsa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, lo explicaba todo, ¿Cómo podía sentirse feliz después de que su abuelo hubiese muerto? Nadie podía ponerse de inmediato feliz, después de que uno de sus seres queridos hubiese muerto, eso mismo le había dicho María después de que sus padres hubiesen fallecido._

_-Pero ahora lo importante es mantenerte a salvo-prosiguió María de inmediato, corriendo hacia su morada lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, ya tenía en mente un pequeño escondite donde podía ocultar a Shadow-Sólo tenemos que resistir un poco más…_

_-¡Vayan por ellos!-ordeno de inmediato una voz tras sus espaldas-Y por favor, traigan a la forma de vida más perfecta con vida, creo que será divertido jugar unos momentos con él…-el líder del escuadrón encendió un cigarrillo y lo llevo directo a su boca, para después inhalar un poco de esa sustancia nociva y exhalar el humo un par de segundos más tarde._

_-¡Sí, señor!-respondió el grupo de hombres al unísono, encaminándose directamente hacia la cabaña con propósitos de realizar aquella misión que les había sido asignada._

_María se adentro de madera apresurada a la cabaña, llegando hasta el comedor, de donde tomó una pequeña silla de madera y la apartó. Allí en aquel espacio vació se hallaba uno de los mejores escondites de la morada, justo por debajo de aquella tabla de madera zafada, sin dudarlo dos veces tomos ambos extremos de la madera y la apartó. Miró a Shadow detenidamente por un momento y luego lentamente lo bajo, ocultándolo en aquel extraño y oscuro escondite justo por debajo del suelo de la morada. Shadow simplemente le miró de manera atenta sin saber qué es lo que tenía en mente María o ¿porque era que lo ocultaría? En ese momento no tenía aquellas respuestas._

_-Escucha Shadow…-dijo María finalmente-Quiero que te mantengas oculto haya abajo, es la única manera de mantenerte a salvo, en la derecha de aquel camino-dijo señalando a la dirección de un librero-Hallaras un pequeño hueco, quiero que te vayas y no regreses por nada._

_-P-pero…-balbuceó Shadow por un momento, pero ya era demasiado tarde María había tapado aquel hueco con la tabla y posteriormente colocó la silla encima-María…_

_-No hagas ruido…-le murmuró María por lo bajo-Allí vienen._

_En efecto, Shadow pudo escuchar unas voces y unos pasos acercarse desde la lejanía. Sólo esperaba que el plan de María realmente diera resultado, pero por más que lo quería no podía hacer lo que ella le pedía, no podía abandonarla y dejarla sola allí, no después de que ella hubiese intentado ayudarle escondiéndole en aquel lugar, ella era una niña de sentimientos nobles que odiaba que las personas tuvieran mal trato con los demás, es por eso que se había empeñado con ayudarlo a escapar del lugar._

_El grupo de hombres se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y observaron a la niña rubia de vestido color celeste, quien se hallaba mirando por la ventana en aquellos momentos, como si no supiese nada de lo que pasaba, simplemente mantenía la vista clavada en el cristal de la ventana, esperando el preciso momento en el que Shadow saliera. Sin embargo, este no llegaba, el erizo no quería salir de su escondite y ahora los hombres de G.U.N. se encontraban en la cercanía, sosteniendo sus armas con firmeza, apuntando directo a la niña que era cómplice de aquella forma de vida definitiva._

_-¡Entréganos a la forma de vida definitiva!-ordenó uno de los soldados con una voz firme y fría, mirando a la niña de una forma despiadada-Si no lo haces compartirás el mismo destino que Robotnik…_

_-El no está, se ha ido-respondió María de inmediato con valentía-Se ha ido muy lejos, donde ustedes no puedan dañarle…-en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y un intenso dolor acalló el habla de la niña. _

_Una bala de escopeta había sido impregnada en su pecho, hiriéndole de una forma mortal al estar extremadamente cerca del corazón. María cayó lentamente al suelo con un par de lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro, mientras miraba de forma directa aquellos agentes, los causantes de su posible muerte-Shadow ha sido creado para dar esperanza a la humanidad, ha sido creado para proteger este planeta de la posible destrucción…-dijo María con una voz suave, mientras su sangre se esparcía en un gran charco sobre el suelo de madera._

_-¡No quiero escuchar más de tus mentiras!-respondió el soldado dándole otro balazo-¡No intentes engañarnos con esas patéticas excusas!-dijo el soldado bajando su arma, al notar que a la niña ya no le quedaba suficiente tiempo._

_Shadow se quedo atónito al escuchar esas palabras, el había sido creado para darle esperanza a la humanidad, si era así, entonces ¿Por qué querían matarle…? Un gemido lo sacó de sus pensamientos-"María" musito en voz baja. En ese momento alzó la mirada notando como María yacía en el suelo tirada, con una gran cantidad de sangre fluyendo de su cuerpo, la cual se dispersaba por un hueco de una de las tablas de madera, cayendo de gota en gota sobre el suelo._

_Shadow sintió de nuevo aquel extraño dolor en su pecho, seguido de una gran cantidad de ira, un aura de color rojo comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo y sus pupilas se volvían de un color blanco intenso. Sin dudarlo ni un momento termino saltando a la superficie, destruyendo todas aquellas tablas que se cruzaban en su camino. _

_Finalmente miró a aquel grupo de hombres de una forma cruel y despiadada; y sin saberlo como termino liberando aquel extraño campo de energía, arrasando con todo lo que se hallaba a su paso. La cabaña termino cubriéndose con un extraño resplandor de color carmesí._

_Posteriormente, Shadow cayó arrodillado sobre el piso. Esta vez se hallaba agotado, pero por lo menos había logrado librarse de aquel grupo de soldados, que ahora se hallaban muertos sobre el suelo. El erizo negro respiro de manera entrecortada por un momento. Desvió la mirada y noto a la niña de rizos rubios herida a un par de metros, se puso de pie de manera apresurada y corrió hasta su ubicación._

_Ahora María se hallaba con los ojos cerrados, su respiración se había vuelto nula y su cuerpo frío. Shadow se arrodillo a un lado y la miro de forma detenida, a pesar de que había muerto a sangre fría, aun llevaba consigo aquel rostro divino acompañada de una sonrisa angelical, la movió un poco intentando hacerla despertar, pero fue imposible, pues, María se encontraba en el sueño del no despiertes más._

_Miles de lágrimas se forjaron en los ojos carmesí del erizo negro, para luego fluir de una manera lenta y dolorosa, cada lágrima que simbolizaba dolor y tristeza escurrió de forma lenta por cada una de sus mejillas._

_-¡Noooooo!-gritó Shadow con desesperación al notar que su amiga no despertaría jamás. Se pusó de pie de manera lenta y se alejo del lugar, esperando dejar su dolor atrás. Sin embargo, sin importar donde se encontrara el dolor siempre le acompañaba-"Juro que algún día vengare tu muerte y la de toda gente inocente, algún día todos los malhechores pagarán"-musitó Shadow al viento, al tiempo que miraba la bahía desde un acantilado._

_*Final Flash Back*_

Amy miró detenidamente el frasco de pastillas, preguntándose ¿Por qué Shadow le había dado algo tan extraño? ¿Acaso se trataba de alguna clase de medicamento o droga? Y si era así ¿Para qué podía servirle algo como eso ahora? Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿Cómo que una simple pastilla podía salvarle la vida?

-Shadow-llamó Amy de inmediato.

Pero Shadow aún no recobraba el sentido tras recordar lo que había ocurrido, pero al menos estaba seguro de una cosa, estaba decidido a arriesgar su vida por la eriza que el amaba, tal y como María lo hizo con él alguna vez, ahora había llegado la hora de pagar aquel favor aunque tuviera que hacerlo con Amy Rose, pero aún no podía decírselo era muy joven y de seguro no lo entendería. Comenzó a caminar paulatinamente hacia al frente, intentando olvidarse de todos aquellos recuerdos que le provocaban culpa dolor y tristeza, si moría al menos estaría junto al profesor y a María.

-Shadow-llamó Amy de nueva cuenta.

- ¿Uh? -respondió Shadow tras ser sacado de sus pensamientos, desviando la mirada en dirección de cierta eriza quien se había acercado de manera lenta hasta su lado; y ahora le miraba de una forma confundida, notando que Shadow se notaba algo deprimido-Perdón, ¿Decías algo?-añadió mientras desviaba la mirada, pues, no le complacía que Amy le mirará en el estado que él se encontraba, pues podía pensar varias cosas extrañas sobre él-¿Qué es lo quieres?-preguntó de una forma más cortante al notar que no lo dejaba de mirar de una manera extraña, era como si sintiera algo de lastima o al menos así lo interpretaba él.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Amy con curiosidad, intentando mirar a Shadow a los ojos, sin embargo este se rehusaba a cruzar miradas con ella-¿Te notó algo extraño?

-No es nada-respondió Shadow restándole importancia, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho-Es sólo que estaba recordando algo. ¿Por qué? ¿Es eso lo que querías decirme?

- ¿Eh? No-respondió Amy de inmediato, abriendo el puño donde contenía aquel extraño frasco-Iba a preguntarte ¿Qué es esto?-dijo la eriza miro el frasco de manera detenida, notando que contenía una gran cantidad de píldoras rojas-¿Por qué dices que esto me va a salvar la vida?

-Es el antídoto-respondió Shadow de inmediato-Es aquel que te ayudará a combatir "ruinas" no es una cura, simplemente es una sustancia que alargara un poco más la vida, pero es importante que la tomes solo cuando te sientas mal, de otra manera no funcionará.

-Entonces, tú también la debes tomar-respondió Amy con una sonrisa.

-No puedo-respondió Shadow de manera seria-Aquella dosis es sólo para una persona y tras asumir que me intentaste matar, es obvio que tú la necesitas más…

-Pero sí tú no la tomas, morirás-dijo Amy de una manera más preocupada.

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a asumir-respondió Shadow de inmediato-Tú tienes más derecho de vivir, así podrás verte a tú padre, a tus amigos y a todos tus seres queridos, yo por mi parte, ya no tengo ningún motivo bueno para seguir viviendo he perdido a mi padre y a mi mejor amiga-soltó un amargo suspiro.

-No digas eso por favor-dijo Amy ladeando la cabeza-Tú también eres un ser importante para mí, porque yo… YO TE AMO SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG-gritó Amy al tiempo que apretaba los ojos y los puños con fuerza-No soportaría la idea de vivir si tú no estás a mi lado, prefiero morir y que los dos afrontemos nuestro destino juntos…

Shadow no dijo nada, simplemente siguió su camino, no tenía caso discutir, de todas formas no la podría hacer cambiar de opinión, simplemente dejaría las cosas como estaban e impediría que esta intentará negarse, por el bien de ambos, de la nación y de su padre. Siguió caminando por la colina, hasta que diviso una clase de bodega.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Bueno es todo por ahora, espero verlos pronto, Sayonara.


	14. La caìda de Knuckles

Este fic es un homenaje de Resident Evil 4 con la utilización de algunos personajes de SEGA y otros mismos que yo he inventado. El propósito de este fic era celebrar el lanzamiento de Resident Evil 5, uno de los mejores juegos para las consolas de Xbox 360° y Play Station 3, que por cierto hace una semana que lo termine n.n estuvo muy fácil, no era lo que esperaba, quizás esta vez lo juego en modo normal y posteriormente escriba un fic de Shadow the Hedgehog estilo Resident Evil 5.

Pero primero acabemos con esta historia titulada de Rescue. Si esta llega a tener el éxito que yo espero con todas las personas que les he recomendado esta historia como: a mis amigos, parientes, etc. Entonces si esperen un fic estilo Resident Evil 5, donde por su puesto Shadow va a ser la estrella, pues es mi personaje favorito tanto en SEGA como en el mundo de Sonic, quizás pueda hacerle algo de fama al rival de Sonic y un poco de publicidad a los juegos de Sonic y de Resident Evil, simplemente porque son los mejores que he jugado.

Este fic va en dedicación a mis más fieles lectores:** Vanita-chan, Bloomphantom y Máster Shadow the Hedgehog. **Al igual que el resto de los lectores que se han animado en leer el fic.

**Bloomphantom **gracias por el review y los ánimos, el título me parece bastante original e interesante, se escucha muy bien, en cuanto a lo de mi fic, Shadow no puede morir es el protagonista, de otra manera se terminaría la historia, tal vez Amy y Shadow si puedan salvarse pero si quieren saber si existe una cura tendrán que leer el resto de la historia. Me alegra que te hayas animado a jugar Resident Evil, si juegas en especial el 4 te darás cuenta que ese fic y mi historia están algo relacionados, solo que en esta hay algunos detalles más pertenecientes al mundo de Sonic, además de algunas cosas que yo he agregado como el romance entre el héroe y la hija del presidente.

**Máster Shadow the Hedgehog **Veo que eres nuevo y que te gusta mucho la acción, pues, no te preocupes ya que la mayoría de los capítulos siguientes estarán repletos de acción, como ya sabrán con algo de romance y suspenso. Muchas gracias por tú review aunque sinceramente aun no decido si el fic durara 32 capítulos o 50 eso se lo dejare a mi imaginación, ustedes que opinan ¿No se cansarán de leer tanto? También se vale dar opiniones o sugerencias para la mejoración de este fic, una que propongo yo misma es corregir las faltas de ortografía. Ah por cierto linda historia tiene un nombre muy original "Chaos Turnament" espero pronto la continuación pronto o más bien, espero venir pronto a leerla…

Bueno antes de aportarles este capí, espero que les haya gustado el anterior, pues, se me ocurrió aquel subcapítulo antes de que pudiera publicar el que ya les había prometido. Pero pues pensé que quizás les interesaría saber que era lo había sucedido en el pasado de Shadow the Hedgehog o cual era ese motivo que lo orillo a convertirse en un agente. En fin… les dejo este capí donde encontraran una batalla repleta de acción, espero y les agrade…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Capítulo 14: Una feroz batalla

Aunque las órdenes de Lord Mephiles fueron avisarle a Sapphire the Hedgehog sobre la posible llegada de aquel forastero. Silver y Blaze decidieron visitar a un viejo amigo, el era uno de sus mejores compañeros, pues, destacaba siendo uno de los principales guerreros y terroristas que hubiesen podido estar bajo las órdenes del mismo erizo sombrío Lord Mephiles. Sabían que el perfectamente podía destruirle o por lo menos distraerle en lo que llegaban con uno de sus más importantes aliados. Ahora aquel sujeto que se hallaba de pie en medio del almacén, se encontraba mirando fijamente a sus compañeros; parecían querer decirle algo, pero por la expresión que llevaban forjadas sobre su rostro le fue fácil deducir que no se trataba de algo bueno. Se cruzó de brazos, carraspeo un momento y finalmente dijo:

-¿Ocurre algo, chicos?-

-Le tenemos malas noticias, compañero-dijo Silver de inmediato-Se trata de un forastero, su nombre es Shadow the Hedgehog…

-Así es-coincidió Blaze-Su fama es causar problemas, ha intentado hundir los planes de Lord Mephiles y para colmo a logrado liberar a nuestra presa…

-Mmmn… Ya veo-respondió aquel sujeto.

-Lord Mephiles nos encargó que le avisáramos a Sapphire sobre aquel forastero, pero Silver y yo decidimos venir a avisarte a ti primero, pues, el forastero no tardará pasar por estos rumbos; y lo que necesitamos ahora es ganar algo de tiempo, para poder contarle la situación más a detalle a Sapphire…

--No se preocupen, ya me encargo yo de detenerlo

-Muchas gracias, amigo-dijo Silver esbozando una sonrisa-Sabíamos que podíamos contar contigo, ¡Ah! Por cierto, ten cuidado con Shadow the Hedgehog, nunca se sabe que has de la manga se puede sacar aquel forastero, es casi impredecible saberlo-dicho esto dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse con su compañera-Mucha suerte, sabemos que puedes hacerlo, bueno te vemos luego…-dicho esto ambos compañeros salieron de aquella bodega, dejando sólo aquel sujeto, quién tenía una malvada sonrisa forjada sobre su rostro.

-Veamos que tan bueno eres, Shadow the Hedgehog-dijo aquel terrorista mientras miraba al cielo-Pagarás el haberte metido con un grupo de terroristas.

Mientras tanto fuera de aquel almacén…

La noche era oscura y silenciosa. Shadow se encontraba de pie sobre la colina con la vista en dirección al firmamento, observaba cada una de las constelaciones de estrellas que ofrecía esa misma noche-"A María siempre le gusto ver las estrellas…"-musitó Shadow con un aire de tristeza. Hacía un buen tiempo que había dejado esos dolorosos recuerdos en el olvido; y ahora mismo pensaba hacerlo de nuevo. No quería recordar más aquellos momentos que le iban aterrorizado la mayor parte de su vida, no quería estar obligado a una promesa que jamás sería capaz de cumplir, los días de su pasado oscuro se habían quedado atrás desde hace algún tiempo y ahora mismo no quería recurrir a ellos, no quería que su corazón volviese a llenarse de oscuridad, odio y tristeza, ya no quería atormentar ni lastimar a todos aquellos que le rodeaban…

El erizo negro suspiro resignado, quizás no había llevado una buena vida como hubiese deseado, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, no podía cambiar el pasado, ni el hecho de que el profesor y María siguieran muertos, simplemente podía seguir viviendo, cargando con la culpa que él sabía que tenía, aunque realmente hubiese sido lo contrario_-_"Si tan sólo hubiese podido hacer algo para remediarlo, quizás muchas cosas de mi vida hubiesen podido ser diferentes_"_-musitó Shadow por lo bajo apretando su puño con fuerza.

-Supongo que ellos eran muy importantes para ti-dijo Amy tomándola la mano de Shadow con delicadeza, obligándole a abandonar la fuerza que había puesto en ella. Shadow simplemente le miró de reojo sin decir ni una palabra, tenía muy en claro que muchas personas al igual que el pudieron vivir algo semejante-Pero ese no es un buen motivo para morir, aquí y ahora hay muchas personas que te quieren y te estiman, muchas personas te admiran por lo que eres y no por lo que has logrado, por favor reconsidera esa decisión, seguro debe haber una solución para todo esto-Shadow no dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente no lo dejo de mirar-Tú me enseñaste a salir adelante a pesar lo difícil que fuera la situación… ¿recuerdas?

Shadow simplemente le esbozo una media sonrisa-Gracias por el apoyo, sin embargo hay muchas cosas que me mantienen confundido como que fue lo que paso el resto de mi vida, por más que lo intento no puedo recordar nada, como si hubiesen borrado los recuerdos de mi vida y mi pasado, solo recuerdo una ocasión…-soltó un amargo suspiro y desvió la mirada-Pero ahora mismo no tiene sentido cual es…

-No te preocupes, no voy a obligarte si no te sientes preparado-dijo Amy mostrándole una amable sonrisa mientras le abrazaba y le miraba a aquellos ojos color carmesí-Olvidemos el pasado y comencemos a vivir el futuro ¿vale?-Shadow sonrió en aquel momento, no esperaba que Amy le respondiera con algo que el mismo le había dicho-Dejemos la nostalgia y la tristeza a un lado y continuemos nuestros sueños, anhelos y objetivos…

-Tienes razón-dijo Shadow desviando la mirada hacia al frente, mirando con más detalle la bodega que podía percibirse desde la lejanía, notando que el camino de este era alumbrado por una serie de antorchas. Lo cual le pareció bastante extraño ¿Quién podía alumbrar el camino hacia una vieja y abandonada bodega? Detuvo su avance y miró la situación con más detalle-"Esto no es lógico tan sólo que… se trate de una trampa"-pensó Shadow con intrigada desenfundando su beretta, para posteriormente tomarla con fuerza con su mano derecha, luego se giró lentamente hacia Amy, quién no se había la molestia de apartarse ni un centímetro de su lado-Espera aquí… algo me da la ligera sospecha de que no estamos solos…-le musitó finalmente Shadow por lo bajo-Si notas algo extraño no dudes en ocultarte, ahora vuelvo.

-Ten cuidado-respondió Amy con algo de preocupación, notando como Shadow se dirigía con paso apresurado hasta la puerta de aquella bodega.

Shadow tomo el cerrojo de una de las puertas y la abrió lentamente, notando como esta última emitía un sonoro rechinido al hacerlo. Entonces se cubrió la espalda con rapidez, apuntando hacia el interior de aquella bodega, donde la oscuridad y el silencio reinaban, quizás realmente no se encontrará nadie allá adentro, bajo su arma y se armo de valor para entrar. Todo yacía en total quietud en el interior de aquel almacén, lo único que se podía escuchar era el eco de sus propios pasos, aun así había algo extraño, podía percibirse un ligero olor a tabaco, como si alguien anteriormente hubiese estado fumando. ¿Pero si era una bodega abandonada era normal que algo así estuviese pasando? Dio un par de pasos más hasta que escuchó un ruido extraño. Un sujeto había saltando de una de las gradas metálicas de aquel almacén, para posteriormente arrancar la tubería, atrancar la puerta y posteriormente doblarla, impidiéndole un posible escape. Shadow se giro lentamente, notando al sujeto que había aparecido tras sus espaldas. Vestía con una túnica de color negro, mientras que su rostro era cubierto por una especie de máscara de color plata.

-Gusto en verlo agente, Shadow-dijo el hombre con una voz seria y rasposa, para posteriormente tomar al erizo negro del cuello, apretando con fuerza aquel agarre, intentando asfixiar o romperle el cuello a su oponente-Ha elegido la peor noche para aparecerse…

Shadow por inercia colocó ambas manos sobre las muñecas del sujeto, intentando liberarse de aquel agarre, pero lo único que consiguió fue que este triplicará la fuerza de aquel agarre. Shadow notó como lentamente su respiración le abandonaba y como sus venas comenzaban a sobresalir de su piel, algo parecido a lo que había vivido en esa pesadilla, sus pupilas se volvieron de color dorado y el tamaño de sus púas incremento. Era como si estuviese adquiriendo una clase de transformación.

Al notar esto el sujeto le soltó, lanzándole a un par de metros de su ubicación, el erizo negro cayó bruscamente al suelo, tirando uno de los botes rojos repleto de combustible, el cual comenzó a esparcirse lentamente por debajo del sujeto. Shadow se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, jadeando un poco tras la secuela de falta de respiración, entonces tomó su beretta y disparó al río de gasolina que esparcía por el almacén, notando como este se encendía de inmediato. Entonces se aparto del lugar dando un par de marometas hasta refugiarse detrás de una pared, presenciando como el combustible explotaba un par de segundos después.

Shadow se puso de pie de inmediato, notando como un sujeto se retorcía entre las llamaradas de aquel incendió. Sin embargo, esto no fue suficiente para poder conseguir matarle, pues, el sujeto surgió de las llamas un par de segundos más tarde, no parecía haber recibido mucho daño, si no al contrario, lo único diferente que había pasado es que aquel terrorista había perdido la máscara que portaba, dejando ver así su identidad. Aquel sujeto era una clase de equidna rojo de ojos color violeta, de su cabeza salía una serie de rastas y de sus guantes relucían un par de picos, era la primera vez que le veía y a pesar de que no le conocía, el sí parecía saber un par de cosas sobre él.

-¿Quién eres?-cuestionó Shadow de inmediato-¿Y cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Pagarás por tú osadía forastero-dijo este un tanto molesto-Eres tal y como me han contado

Shadow no dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo en su posición, no conocía en lo más mínimo a ese sujeto, tampoco sabía cuáles eran sus habilidades, sólo sabía que debía mantenerse distante y no bajar la guarda en ningún instante. Notó como aquel equidna rojo se dirigía hacia él con suma lentitud, como quién no tiene prisa en acabar una batalla. Pero luego detrás de una cámara de humo negro le perdió de vista, al parecer el fuego había logrado consumarse, pero eso ahora no le favorecía, pues, no sabía la ubicación exacta de su enemigo. Escuchó varios ruidos que le alertaron, pero todos ellos parecían provenir de distintas direcciones, quizás sólo era una táctica para distraerlo, pero ahora mismo como iba a saber donde se encontraba.

Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que su espalda choco contra una de las paredes del almacén, esta vez se escucharon una serie de tuberías caer, provocando un gran estruendo. Shadow cerró los ojos intentando hallar su objetivo, entonces le descubrió y saltó a una de las gradas que le quedaban encima, notando como aquel sujeto surgía por debajo de la tierra, intentando poder atacarle, sin embargo no le encontró. Shadow ladeó la cabeza y le miró, aquel equidna permanecía de pie justo debajo de donde él se encontraba, pero al parecer este no parecía haberle encontrado. Fue cuando decidió tomar aquella decisión, tomó con firmeza su beretta y apunto directo a uno de los barriles rojos que se hallaban cerca de ese sujeto, provocando nuevamente una gran explosión. Posteriormente siguió saltando de grada en grada, intentando hallar el sitio indicado por donde bajar…

Amy escuchó un par de explosiones provenientes de aquel lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta la puerta de aquel almacén, intentando abrirla. Sin embargo no lo logró estaba como atascada, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando allá adentro y que Shadow estaba involucrado en todo eso, forcejeó la puerta una vez más sin obtener algún resultado, era inútil intentarlo, jamás podría abrirla, tomó la otra y la jaló, pero se vio obligada a retirar la mano de inmediato al notar que la cerradura se hallaba hirviendo-Shadow, ten cuidado por favor-musitó Amy por lo bajo con algo de preocupación.

Por más que lo buscaba con la mirada no podía hallar aquel sujeto por ningún lado, quizás ya hubiese perecido en esa última explosión, pues, nadie que hubiese conocido, había logrado sobrevivir a un incendió tan grande. Bajó de un salto cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo, notando la gran cantidad de tierra que le rodeaba bajo sus pies, sin ningún ruido, ningún movimiento, tal y como lo había pensado, había ganado la batalla. Sin más dudas Shadow bajó su arma esta vez su preocupación era encontrar una salida, pues, se veía que aquel almacén no tardaría mucho en explotar, debido a la gran cantidad de baúles de combustible que se hallaban en él. Comenzó a rodear cada lugar del almacén, intentando hallar un posible escape o salida.

Pero mientras nuestro héroe se encontraba enfocado en aquel labor, cierto equidna había conseguido rastrar su ubicación desde su escondite, ocultándose bajo tierra para así poderle tomar por sorpresa-Demonios…-maldijo Shadow en voz baja, al notar que todas las paredes del almacén se encontraban totalmente selladas, la única salida era por aquella puerta, pero el paso había sido bloqueado por la gran cantidad de llamas que había provocado aquella gran explosión-Ahora mismo no me vendría mal una granada-bromeó el agente Shadow, intentando hallar una posible idea que pudiese sacarle de aquel lugar antes de que el almacén volase en mil pedazos.

-Es esta mi oportunidad- se dijo así mismo el equidna al notar como el erizo negro se detenía en una de las esquinas del almacén, entonces se dirigió velozmente hacia él y salió justo detrás de su ubicación-Te tengo-dijo mientras le envolvía con uno de sus brazos el cuello-Estas vez me encargaré de ponerle fin a tú miserable vida-shadow nuevamente llevo una mano hasta su cuello para intentar zafarse aquel agarre del cuello. Tenía que admitir que esta vez su oponente había logrado tomarle por sorpresa, pero algo digno de admirar era que se trataba de uno de los oponentes más resistentes con los que él había logrado luchar.

Shadow rió por lo bajo, al tiempo que le daba una serie de codazos al equidna en el estomago y en las costillas, notando los gestos de dolor que poco a poco iban forjándose sobre su rostro, hasta que en una de esas lo logró, había logrado sacarle todo el aire, liberándose de aquel agarre. Tomó su beretta e intentó dispararle, pero nada ocurrió, se había quedado sin ninguna munición-Demonios…-maldijo de nueva cuenta guardando en su bolsillo su beretta, ya no tenía ninguna pistola, ni tampoco la escopeta, pues, esta se había quedado sin balas desde que lidió con las mujeres de la sierra, la única que le acompañaba era su no tan utilizada daga, que quizás en una emergencia pudiese ayudarle a salvarle el pellejo, pero dudaba que eso llegase a ocurrir ahora.

Alzó la mirada, notando como un puñetazo fuerte se impactaba en su cara, aquel tipo realmente era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para poder llegar a vencerle, el también sabía como luchar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pues, en situaciones como estas a veces era bueno recurrir a la fuerza. Shadow limpió de inmediato un pequeño hilito de sangre que había fluido por su boca, mientras una presuntuosa sonrisa se había forjado en su cara. Hacía un buen tiempo que no tenía encuentros como estos, al menos no desde que había terminado su entrenamiento y desde ese entonces sólo había pasado un par de meses. Shadow rió en aquel momento, no sabía por qué, pero había algo que le causaba de aquel encuentro.

-Veamos si sigues riendo después de que te borre esa sonrisa del rostro-dijo el equidna molesto.

Dicho esto se lanzó al ataque, con una lluvia de golpes, los cuales fueron esquivados uno a uno por parte del erizo negro. Hasta que en una de esas logró pararle el puño, lo miró detenidamente y con la otra mano le golpe justo en el estomago, para luego implantarle una patada voladora a la altura de su pecho. No podía creer que a pesar de que ya había pasado algo de tiempo aun conservará la misma agilidad y destreza, miró como el equidna se reincorporaba lentamente, mientras le miraba despiadadamente, apretando con fuerza los puños y los dientes, no parecía haberle a agradado en nada aquel pequeño detalle, al contrario estaba más molesto que nunca.

Shadow notó como un aura roja comenzaba hacer emanada desde el cuerpo de aquel sujeto, al tiempo que algunos escombros parecían comenzar a levantarse, eso le entusiasmo un poco más, jamás pensó que requería utilizar sus habilidades una vez más. El equidna se lanzó de nuevo al ataque golpeando con más fuerza y velocidad, pero de igual Shadow los conseguía esquivar. En una de esas él erizo negro tropezó con una especie de caja de cartón, notando como el puño de aquel equidna se dirigía directamente hasta su rostro, esquivándolo con algo de dificultad, pues, para eso tuvo que dar un par de marometas más. Observando como el puño de aquel terrorista había terminado clavado sobre la fértil tierra que se hallaba bajo sus pies.

-Esto va a ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensé-se dijo así mismo Shadow, notando como el equidna se reincorporaba de nueva cuenta.

Esta vez tendría que encontrar una nueva táctica para lograr vencerle, pues, el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo no parecía ayudarle en mucho a menos que consiguiera que este terminara lastimándose sólo. Una malvada y traviesa sonrisa se forjo en el rostro del erizo negro, pues, una estupenda idea se le acababa de ocurrir, quizás fuera arriesgada, pero si eso no lograba matarlo nada lo haría-¿Qué sucede? No me digas que ya te has cansado-se burló Shadow-Es una verdadera lástima, pues, yo pensé que por lo menos me iba a dar más batalla…

-Veamos si dices lo mismo cuando logré acabar contigo-respondió el equidna molesto-Nadie se burla de Knuckles the echidna y logra salirse con la suya-el equidna rojo corrió velozmente hacia Shadow intentando darle un golpe centrado, pero este de igual manera logró esquivarlo con algo de velocidad, provocando que el equidna terminará estampándose contra otro de aquellos barriles rojos y como sabrán de nuevo hubo una gran explosión. Cubriendo el cuerpo del equidna con una cantidad de llamas. Notando como de nueva cuenta se retorcía bajo las llamas, desvió la mirada y las vio, sobre una de las cajas de cartón que se encontraban a su alrededor pudo notar unas municiones de escopeta, suplicándole porque fuera y las tomara, miró al equidna rojo de nuevo, observando que no había logrado recuperarse, era la oportunidad perfecta, si no lo hacía ahora no lograría conseguirlo nunca. Fue cuando decidió que realmente valía la pena arriesgar su vida por aquellas balas de escopeta, quizás pudieran ser las únicas que le permitieran dejarle salir con vida de aquel peligroso encuentro.

Escuchó una gruñido tras sus espaldas. Aquel feroz guerrero había conseguido salir de las llamaradas de nuevo, esta vez con algunas heridas y quemadas. Knuckles apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza, notando como uno de estos había comenzado a sangrar, pues, una especie de varilla metálica se había incrustado en una de sus manos y hacer tal fuerza había logrado enterrarse la varilla con más profundidad, haciendo más grande la herida al tiempo que más de su sangre se escurría. El cuerpo de Knuckles comenzó a tener uno drásticos cambios, como si su cuerpo punzará, al tiempo que todos los músculos se le contraían como si estuviesen convulsionando. Un extraño brillo plateado surgió en el interior de aquellos ojos color violeta, mientras que los colmillos y las garras le crecían de forma considerada, al parecer se trataba de una clase de mutación; aquel equidna guerrero estaba convirtiéndose en una clase de monstruo, pero era difícil describir que era, su aspecto parecía el de un lobo o un coyote; pero también seguía conteniendo algunos detalles de cuando era un equidna, por lo que era lógico que se tratara de una especie de Wolfquidna o lobo equidna como se les haga más fácil llamarle.

Shadow apuntó al lomo de la vestía con su escopeta, notando como este le devolvía alguna especie de gruñido. Finalmente Shadow haló del gatillo, notando como la bala se hundía en aquel rojizo pelaje de color fuego, abriendo una nueva herida de donde fluyo una gran cantidad de sangre. Aquel tiró había dado resultado y para su suerte aun tenía catorce municiones para hacer una gran cantidad de disparos. Si lograba acertar cada uno de ellos seguro le daría un Hake mate a la bestia y después se encargaría de salir de aquel lugar antes de que este consiguiera estallar, se enfoco la mirilla en el lomo del loboquidna y disparo con fuerza, notando como su piel se desprendía dejando salir una especie de látigos que lo sujetaron del cuello; y lo atrajeron directamente hacia el monstruo. Shadow sólo pido sentir cerca su extraña respiración de apestoso aliento.

-¿Has probado probar pastillas de menta alguna vez?-dijo Shadow sarcásticamente, sintiendo como aquella vestía le apretaba con gran fuerza el agarre del cuello. El erizo negro recurrió a la única arma que podía sacar de aquel embrollo, no, no me refiero a la beretta, ni tampoco a la escopeta, aunque su ataque hubiese sido muy dañino a tan corta distancia. Sin embargo, uso su no tan famosa, ni tan utilizada daga, la cual le permitió con un letal movimiento hacerle un profundo corte, mientras que con la otra mano terminó arrancándole el tentáculo faltante. La criatura gruño y se retorció de dolor, arqueando su espalda por inercia, Shadow pudo mirar a aquella criatura un poco más enfadada de lo habitual; pues, solo pudo presenciar como esta lo embestía con gran fuerza, tirándolo de espaldas contra al suelo; notando como esa feroz criatura le incrustaba las garras en el pecho, haciéndolo gritar por el intenso y desgarrador dolor que sintió en aquel momento

La bestia no parecía querer ceder en cuanto a la misión de lograr matarle, quería vengarse por las heridas y las humillaciones que aquel erizo se había empeñado en hacerle, no descansaría hasta saber que aquel erizo negro pudiese acabar sepultado por lo menos uno doscientos metros bajo tierra. Jamás pensó que iba hacer necesario transformarse en Werechidna usando las mismas propiedades muta génicas del virus ruinas, en ninguna de sus posteriores misiones había tenido la necesidad de transformarse, pero ahora que lo había hecho ya no había marcha atrás, jamás volvería a la normalidad.

Incrustó sus garras con más fuerzas, escuchando más gritos por parte de aquel forastero. Shadow sólo pudo sentir la cálida respiración de la criatura rosándole el rostro, mientras que aquellas enormes y filosas garras iban desgarrándole la piel lentamente, desmembrándole con suma lentitud la carne, dejando fluir un río tibio de sangre, sangre que escurría lentamente por su cuerpo, formando un pequeño charco por debajo de él. El dolor que sentía era intenso y su vista comenzaba a nublarse lentamente notando como todo a su alrededor terminaba volviéndose negro. Sin embargo, no podía darse por vencido, no podía quedarse inconsciente en aquel lugar, al menos no por ahora.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes forastero?-se escuchó la voz fría y macabra del Werechidna-Realmente me has decepcionado, pensé que por lo menos me darías más pelea.

-Esto aun no acabado-respondió Shadow con dificultad, apretando los dientes mientras empuñaba sus manos con fuerza, rasgando lentamente la tierra que se encontraba entre sus dedos, sintiendo como la suave y fértil tierra resbalaba lentamente por su mano, hasta que finalmente recobraba su estado original tras regresar al suelo. Ahora mismo necesitaba una forma para librarse de esa, pues, su mano se hallaba atrapada y no podía alcanzar la escopeta, pensó en usar su daga, pero no tenía fortaleza de saber si funcionaría atacarle encontrándose el Werechidna a tan corta distancia. Si no tenía armas y casi no se podía mover ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? Miro a sus alrededores intentando hallar una respuesta, sonriendo al saber que se encontraba justo a un lado de ella y pensar que estuvo allí todo el tiempo y que el jamás la había notado. Una media sonrisa se forjo en los labios de Shadow, mientras que un extraño brillo había relucido en su mirada, una típica señal de que algo ingenioso se le acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia forastero?-pregunto el Werechidna molesto, no le gustaba que sus presas rieran cuando él estaba a punto de devorarlas.

Shadow no dijo nada, solo tomó un puño de tierra negra y se lo lanzó a la criatura directamente a los ojos, notando como esta soltaba un rugido de ardor, llevando por inercia ambas manos hasta sus ojos, frotándoselos con fuerza para intentar deshacerse de aquella cosa que le lastimaba; y sin haberse dado cuenta terminó liberando a la erizo negro, dejándole la mayor parte del campo libre. Shadow por su parte aprovechó la estupefacción del Werechidna para tomar la escopeta entre sus manos, pero algo más llamó su atención en aquel momento, al parecer alguien golpeaba con gran fuerza alguna de las coberturas de metal desde afuera de ese mismo almacén.

-Es inútil…-dijo Amy en un suspiro apoyando su pikko-pikko hammer en el piso, al tiempo que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente-A ese ritmo jamás podre lograr sacarle-suspiro una vez más mientras se sentaba en una piedra que había en el lugar, colocando con suma lentitud la mano derecha sobre su barbilla-Sólo espero que Shadow se encuentre bien

Después de estar luchando unos momentos por recuperar las vista, pudo divisar a su objetivo de pie justo del otro lado del almacén, sujetando con fuerza entre sus manos la escopeta, con la cual pretendía dispararle, notó claramente como la llenaba de municiones, pero ¿De dónde demonios las había sacado? Vio a sus alrededores justo a la altura de unas cajas de cartón, entonces las recordó se hallaban arriba de una de aquellas cajas, además de un Spray de primeros auxilios y unas cuantas granadas, siguió recorriendo cada lugar con la mirada, notando que ninguno de esos artículos estaba, al parecer el forastero había tomado cada uno de ellos, cuando él se encontraba distraído. Pero ni aunque tuviese todas esas municiones y armas podía vencerle, el virus ruinas jamás permitiría que lograra morir de una manera tan sencilla como esa, si quería matarlo tendría que atacarlo a alguno de sus órganos vitales, como lo eran el corazón y el cerebro. Shadow parecía tener en claro eso, aunque nadie se lo hubiese contado, el había tenido mucha experiencia matando a todos esos poseídos e infectados bajo el control de Lord Mephiles, pero tal y como lo había prometido, sería él quien le pondría fin a todos sus planes macabros, así fuese la última cosa que terminará haciendo en su vida.

La criatura gruño de inmediato, preparándose para embestir al erizo negro. Sin embargo, Shadow conocía cada una de sus intenciones, sonrió y cargo a su escopeta apuntando en dirección de la bestia, notando como esta comenzaba a correr velozmente hacia su ubicación, intentando golpearle con una de sus enormes y filosas garras. Shadow simplemente dio un salto evadiendo aquel extraño ataque, presenciando como la bestia continuaba su camino, pues, se había encarrerado tanto que ahora por más que lo intentaba le era imposible el poder frenarse. El Werechidna cerró sus ojos notando como su cuerpo terminaba impactándose contra aquella lámina de metal provocando un gran estruendo seguido de una pequeña deformación en la superficie de esta.

El erizo negro apunto al Werechidna y jaló del gatillo, notando como un poco de sangre quedaba esparcida en el suelo, además de escucharse un pequeño chillido por parte de la criatura. El Werechidna se puso de pie de nuevo, gruñendo esta vez más molesto, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el erizo negro; y aunque este intento dispararle de nuevo, el lobo fue más rápido y logro embestirle de nuevo, intentando desgarrarle la piel de nuevo con una de sus enormes y filosas garras, pero antes de que pudiese tocarle un pelo. Shadow le disparo de nuevo esta vez a la altura del pecho logrando retirarlo de él un par de metros, se puso de pie lentamente y miro al Werechidna de nuevo, como lograba reincorporarse de nuevo sin siquiera pensar darse por vencido en ningún momento, era obvio que no descansaría hasta poder lograr matarle. Sin embargo, Shadow tenía la misma idea en mente. Pues, su principal prioridad era acabar con toda la maldad y el terrorismo que se encontraba esparcido por el mundo.

-Veamos si sigues teniendo las mismas agallas cuando logre rebanarte la cabeza-dijo Knuckles molesto al notar las graves heridas que aquel forastero había hecho surgir en su cuerpo, jamás la perdonaría semejante cosa, lamentaría cada uno de sus días el haber intentado desbaratar los planes del sombrío erizo, mejor conocido como Lord Mephiles, uno de los más grandes y temibles terroristas que pudiesen existir en ese mundo.

Shadow simplemente rió divertido, le encantaba el peligro, sobre todo las peleas y misiones donde su vida pudiese depender de ello, no estaba aterrorizado. Simplemente le parecía divertido el poder enfrentarse a un contrincante tan fuerte, no había tenido una pelea como esa en un montón de tiempo. Pero aun así tenía algunos enemigos y rivales mientras se encontraba patrullando las calles de Station Square, recordaba haber luchando con asesinos, ladrones, maleantes, bandidos y hasta con narcotraficantes, pero esto ya era el colmo, luchar con hombres que se convertían en lobos, además de que este poblado se encontraba maldito por la intromisión de un virus, un virus que era conocido o se le denominaba "ruinas"

El Werechidna terminó lanzándose al ataque nuevamente, pero Shadow de igual manera lo esquivo, notando como Werechidna terminaba pasándose de largo, golpeando una de las paredes metálicas del almacén, abriendo un gran hoyo en él, allí estaba su salida ahora ya no tenía de que preocuparse. El Werechidna termino reincorporarse nuevamente lanzándose contra el forastero logrando derribarlo contra el suelo. Shadow tomó el hocico de la bestia con ambas manos impidiendo que pudiese arrancarle parte del rostro con una de sus mordías, posteriormente se quitó la bestia de encima, dándole una certera patada justo a la altura del pecho notando como esta volaba un par de metros, hasta impactarse contra una clase de fierro que logro perforarle el cuerpo justo a la mitad dándole una muerte instantánea.

Shadow observo el cuerpo inerte de aquella bestia, jamás pudo pensar que terminara teniendo aquel fin tan diverso, realmente no espera que algo igual pudiese ocurrir, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era agradecerle a aquella barra de metal el haberle facilitado el trabajo. Un extraño ruido logró sacar al erizo negro de sus pensamientos, notando como todos los botes de combustible iban explotando uno a uno, dando paso a un gran incendió, fuera de aquella bodega había comenzado a llover, quizás tampoco el cielo se esperaba aquel extraño final, de igual manera Shadow se cruzó de hombros dispuesto a salir de aquel almacén. Pero antes de que pudiese salir de él notó que el cuerpo del terrorista hizo un ligero movimiento.

-Jamás lograrás derrotar a Lord Mephiles-dijo el Werechidna débilmente, observando al forastero que se hallaba frente a sus ojos-Ten en cuenta que abra muchos más terroristas que intentarán detenerte, esto a un no ha terminado, tan sólo se ha desatado el comienzo de una guerra…-fuera las últimas palabras del Werechidna antes de abandonar este mundo; debía admitir que era un oponente fuerte de los pocos con grandes habilidades de los que había logrado enfrentarse. Sin embargo, como dice el dicho el mal nunca triunfa.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí de pie mirando el cuerpo inerte del terrorista, mirando como gota a gota caía su sangre sobre el suelo, una muerte más en la que tenía que estar relacionada su vida, es verdad que había matado a mucha gente que deseaban matarlo. Sin embargo, estaba haciendo lo mismo que esa gente había hecho con el profesor y con María, matar a gente inocente para poder acercarse a su objetivo, Shadow se arrodilló a un lado y tomó un poco de sangre con sus dedos, recordando aquel incidente que había estado almacenado en sus recuerdos trece años atrás, no supo como pero aquellas horribles imágenes pasaron por su mente de nuevo, sentía aquel dolor aquella tristeza apoderarse de cuerpo, siempre la sentía al ver la sangre derramada de cualquier persona, cada muerte, siempre era igual…

-Shadow…-se escuchó una débil voz desde afuera del almacén-Me alegra verte de nuevo…-pero aquella bella sonrisa abandono su rostro al notar a Shadow arrodillado en el suelo, respiración con dificultad, mientras una gran cantidad de sangre escurría por las manos que tapaban su pecho. Amy corrió entonces hasta Shadow y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, obligándole recargarse en el cuerpo de ella-Descuida, vas a estar bien-la voz de Amy se escuchaba muy lejana, mientras que todo a su alrededor se comenzaba a tornar de un color negro, hasta que finalmente Shadow perdió el conocimiento-Te sacaré de aquí-fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de profundizarse en aquel sueño…


	15. El Castillo

**¡¡¡LA INSPIRACIÓN VOLVIÓ!!! ¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO EL FAN FIC DE "THE RESCUE" SIGUE EN JUEGO!!!**

**¡¡¡QUE PUEDO DECIRLES USTEDES FUERON LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA CONTINUARLO!!!**

**¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS DE VERDAD!!!**

**¡¡¡MI FIC REBASO LOS 100 REVIEWS!!!**

**¡¡¡GENIAL!!!**

Ejem… Lo siento creo que me emocione un poco n.n eso pasa cuando has dejado un proyecto abandonado por dos meses y medio, en fin…

**Hola chicos (as):** Es un gusto saludarles de nuevo n.n que puedo decirles, de verdad me siento apenada, después de dos meses en suspenso finalmente he podido continuar de alguna manera la historia… No había tenido idea de cómo seguirla o más bien de continuarla, por eso en determinado momento me vi tentada a abandonarla, pero luego me di cuenta que si lo hacía tiraría todo mi tiempo, dedicación, imaginación y tiempo a la basura, además de que se que a un aproximado de 8 usuarios les gusta esta historia…

**BrilliantHighlights** muchas gracias amiga, muchas gracias por darme tu apoyo y tu punto de vista

**Katy la eriza **gracias amiga, gracias por darme una respuesta y por darme un poco de apoyo

**Bloomphantom **muchas gracias amiga estoy tentada a adoptar tu sugerencia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo

**Máster Shadow the hedgehog **no me he olvidado de ti amigo, muchas gracias por el apoyo en verdad

Y bueno chicos la buena noticia de todo esto fue que después de que todos ustedes me dieron su respuesta me di cuenta que no importaba cual fuera mi decisión ustedes me apoyarían por igual. Muchas gracias amigos de verdad TT-TT que puedo decirles me dio mucho gusto y sentimiento el saber que cuento con unos buenos lectores, grandes escritores y unos maravillosos amigos. Gracias en verdad, pues, después de que todos me dieron su apoyo recupere la inspiración y la fuerza para continuar…

Les prometí que no abandonaría este fic… Y en cuanto a la versión mejorada a un la voy a escribir después de que termine con esta, allí pienso involucrar a la mayor parte de los personajes de Sonic, con más suspenso, más acción, más sangre, más romance, etc. Y espero que para ese entonces, siga contando con el apoyo y la presencia de ustedes…

**¡Muchas gracias por leerla y por ayudarme a rescatar esta historia!**

**Este fic va en dedicación a los siguientes usuarios**: **Vanita-Chan, Katy la eriza, Bloomphantom, Máster Shadow the hedgehog y BrilliantHighlights**

Y sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo finalmente el décimo quinto capítulo de **"The Rescue"**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capítulo 15: El Castillo

La noticia de la desaparición de Amy finalmente se había esparcido a nivel universal, nadie sabía que era lo que había ocurrido con la hija del líder mundial. Aquella noche Julian Rose se había quedado en su oficina a revisar y firmar una documentación, sobre una nueva ley que aprobaba la pena de muerte contra asesinos, violadores y secuestradores. Julian Rose no permitiría que hubiese más delincuencia en la nación y el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América, ahora los pecadores debían asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Para eso había solicitado que hubiese más seguridad, no sólo en esa ciudad, si no a nivel nacional, ya no habría más terrorismo y los habitantes no tendrían nada que temer.

-Señor presidente…-se escuchó una voz femenina atraves de un intercomunicador-El Comandante de G.U.N ha venido a verlo…

Julian Rose logró suspirar con cierto fastidio, mientras que con suma lentitud desviaba la mirada, posando su delicada vista en el reloj de pie que se situaba a un lado de la ventana, era aproximadamente la una y cuarenta de la madrugada. Hacía más de una hora que todo el personal del edificio se había marchado, dejándole solo con un grupo de guardaespaldas que se encontraban custodiando el corredor, fuera de su oficina. Y con su secretaría que se encontraba en el mostrador, informándole de las continuas visitas que él iba teniendo a lo largo del día. Dudó por un momento, pues, su duro trabajo y la desaparición de su hija Amy Rose lo tenían más que fastidiado. Miró el intercomunicador molesto, pero de igual manera presionó el botón y lo respondió.

-Déjalo pasar, Angélica-respondió el presidente de un modo serio, mientras se ponía en pie, tomando la copa de vino rojo que se encontraba en la parte superior de su escritorio.

La perilla giró de manera lenta y la puerta emitió un ligero rechinido al abrirse, dejando ver a un individuo alto y de aspecto robusto. Se trataba del Comandante de los G.U.N. Un buen sujeto que siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de la Nación, aquel que le había prometido regresarle a su hija sana y salva. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna noticia que pudiese confirmarlo, ya habían pasado cuatro días y aun no tenía ninguna noticia certera que le dijera como se encontraba su hija, Amy Rose. Tampoco tenía una noticia que le dijera que el Agente de nombre Shadow ya la hubiese encontrado.

-Adelante, Comandante-le dijo con el mismo tono serio Julian Rose-Tome asiento, por favor

-Gracias, señor-respondió de inmediato el comandante, dándole una cordial reverencia al líder de la nación, justo antes de cumplir aquella indicación

El Comandante tomó asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio, observando como el presidente caminaba hasta la terraza de aquella habitación. Donde pudo observar los hermosos jardines y las fuentes de agua cristalina que había a las afueras de aquella presidencia. Entonces alzó la mirada en dirección al firmamento, donde pudo notar la gran cantidad de constelaciones de estrellas que le ofrecía esa misma noche. No sabía porque, pero repentinamente le había comenzado a emerger un mal presentimiento, fuesen cuales fuesen las noticias que le tenía el comandante, seguro no debía de ser nada bueno.

-¿Y bien comandante…?-se animó a hablar Julian Rose finalmente, dándose la vuelta para así poder mirar al mencionado-¿Tiene alguna buena noticia sobre mi hija?

-Me temo que aún no, señor…-respondió en un tono desanimado el comandante-Hemos perdido todo contacto con nuestro agente de élite…

-¿Y no hay alguna manera de remediarlo?-dijo el líder mundial ya impaciente-¿No puede mandar más hombres a buscarla?

-Descuide, señor-respondió el comandante con el mismo tono tranquilo-Ya he mandado a más de mis agentes a buscarla…

-Excelente, Comandante-dijo el presidente con una voz más tranquila, notando como el comandante se reincorporaba de su lugar lentamente, quedando a un par de metros del presidente, quien le miró detenidamente por un instante-confió en usted, pero esta vez no me falle…

-No lo haré, señor-respondió el comandante de inmediato, colocando el costado de su mano justo a la altura de su frente, para así saludar a su teniente-No estaré de vuelta hasta no tenerle una respuesta-dijo este finalmente, antes de abandonar la habitación, dejando a Julian Rose sólo con sus pensamientos

-_"Eso espero de usted comandante…"-_pensó con intriga el líder de la nación, mientras alzaba la mirada para observar el paisaje nocturno, que las luces urbanas y la de las estrellas forjaban-_"Por favor, encuentren a mi pequeña"_

0o0o0o0o0

Sonic logró suspirar con cierto fastidio, ya estaba harto de tener que rondar por aquel maldito poblado, con gente que solo se esforzaba por verle muerto, pero mientras no tuviese las pistas y la información suficiente de aquel proyecto, jamás podría marcharse de aquel sitio. Miró con detenimiento hacia las afueras del castillo, notando como el lago que rodeaba este, era alumbrado por una clase de aura plateada, proveniente de la luna llena que ofrecía esa misma noche. Al menos había algo de provecho en aquel sitio y eso era, poder mirar la gran cantidad de fenómenos naturales que solían ocurrir a sus alrededores. Quien lo diría, que irónica podía ser la vida, quien podía creer que hubiese algo de provecho en ese maldito poblado, donde sólo se practicaba la brujería y la muerte, de verdad era algo de provecho lo que en esos momentos estaba viendo.

Un extraño ruido sacó al erizo de sus pensamientos. Se giró extrañado, sólo para notar como una gran cantidad de agua comenzaba a frotar de una fuente que no parecía tener vida, parecía más vació que un pequeño diluvio sobre el desierto de Sarah. Le restó importancia y sólo se dedicó a mirar el agua cristalina que brotaba de aquella fuente, acompañada de una destellante luz violeta que, hacía parecer la lluvia de gotas de agua, como si fuese una lluvia de hermosos diamantes, en medio de una oscura y desolada mina, donde era poco probable que hubiese oro.

Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, sólo para encontrarse con un tubo de ensayo vació. Fue entonces, cuando sus pensamientos se enfocaron en aquel erizo, aquel de pelaje cobrizo de tonalidad color noche con ojos rojos color sangre, aquel que pintaba ser una agente especializado de G.U.N. Aquel que había rescatado a la bella eriza de Amy Rose, la única hija del líder de la nación, quizás la futura heredera de la presidencia. Pero de algún modo ella también había conseguido ser infectada, todo había sido obra del maldito Lord Mephiles, aquel que los había infectado a ambos mientras se encontraban atados y atrapados en aquella bodega. Por inercia, llevó su mano a la cicatriz que se encontraba en el cuello, aquella que se había formado después de que la herida de la jeringa había logrado cerrar. Por fortuna, Marbel había logrado hallar a tiempo la cura, de otra forma quizás el ya hubiese perdido la cordura o por lo menos terminar convirtiéndose en uno de los muchos siervos de aquel erizo sombrío.

Ahora Marbel, se encontraba recolectando pistas, información necesaria y algunos ingredientes para hacer aquella formula por última vez, estaba vez para salvar a aquella y bella eriza de una muerte fatal. Ella era tan sólo una joven, una adolescente de tan sólo dieciséis años de edad, tenía mucho futuro por delante. Además de que no era justo que una inocente, indefensa y adorable chica muriese a tan corta edad. La imagen de aquella eriza se dibujo en su mente una vez más, aquellos ojos que eran verdes como las esmeraldas, aquella piel de tonalidad rosa pastel, aquella hermosa y angelical sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro exclusivamente cuando ella sonreía, era la chica perfecta, la chica ideal.

-"Nos volveremos a ver Srita. Rose…"-musitó con una dulce voz que apenas y era audible

0o0o0o0o0

La vista se le nublo, la pérdida de sangre parecía querer dejarle inconsciente, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía quedarse inconsciente en aquel momento, por el bien de Amy y el de él. Ahora ambos tenían que lograr conseguir salir de aquel almacén. Se reincorporó lentamente, sintiendo un dolor intenso por parte de aquella herida, y por inercia llevó hasta ella su mano derecha, oprimiendo la herida y deteniendo la sangre que ahora fluía.

Amy miró con detenimiento al erizo negro, notando como una gran cantidad de sangre fluía de su pecho y resbalaba lentamente por cada uno de sus dedos, hasta que finalmente lograba llegar al suelo, manchando la superficie de aquella bodega gota a gota con un charco de sangre de color carmesí. Posteriormente un dolor intenso se apoderó de su cuerpo y Shadow termino arrodillándose en el suelo, era cómo si un calambre hubiese surgido de su pecho.

-¡Shadow! ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Amy preocupada, notando el estado en el que su compañero se encontraba

-Descuida, estoy bien-respondió Shadow sin darle mucha importancia, poniéndose de pie nuevamente-Lo importante ahora es salir de este lugar, no creo que este almacén tarde mucho en estallar…

Un par de explosiones los alertaron a ambos, al parecer las llamaradas de fuego habían logrado tocar algunos de los botes de combustible que se encontraban en aquel almacén, dando paso a una serie de explosiones que comenzaron a expandirse rápidamente por todo el lugar. Amy miró a Shadow con algo de preocupación, sabía que no podía moverse como él quería, debido a aquella profunda y dolorosa herida.

-Déjame ayudarte-dijo Amy con preocupación, mientras colocaba el brazo de Shadow alrededor de su cuello para ayudarle a darle un poco de apoyo-¿Mejor?

-Algo-respondió Shadow mientras caminaba al agujero que ambos habían hecho tras aquella batalla-Debemos darnos prisa si queremos salir con vida-ambos erizos consiguieron llegar al borde del hueco, cuando de repente una construcción de madera se derrumbo bloqueándoles la única salida-Demonios-maldijo Shadow por lo bajo, desviando la mirada sólo para notar como las llamaradas de fuego se acercaban velozmente hacia una fuga de gas que fluía de una de las tuberías, seguro habían logrado romperla en aquella pelea, pero eso no cambiaba el hacho de que eso fuese algo peligroso-Amy tienes que salir de aquí ¡Ahora¡-dijo Shadow mientras se ponía en cuclillas, entrelazando ambas manos justo a la altura de sus rodillas.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasará contigo?-pregunto muy preocupada Amy, no muy convencida por lo que Shadow le pedía-Estás herido, jamás podrás salir de aquí a tiempo, no podrás lograrlo sólo, no es tan fácil como parece…

-Eso ahora no importa-dijo Shadow un poco molesto, a veces le molestaba que Amy dijera cosas inoportunas que muchas de las veces no tenían ningún sentido-¡Ahora haz lo que te digo!

Amy no dijo nada, simplemente soltó un profundo suspiro mientras se dedicaba a seguir a pie las órdenes del erizo negro. Apoyo su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Shadow, para posteriormente colocar su pie derecho sobre las manos del erizo negro, separo la mano y se puso de pie lentamente. Shadow alzó ambas manos y lanzó a Amy por arriba de aquellas tablas que se habían derrumbado. La eriza dio una media vuelta en el aire y cayó de pie con gran agilidad, sacudiendo sus prendas para librar el exceso de polvo que había en ellas, había caído de pie sobre la vereda-"Eso fue fácil"-musitó para sí misma la eriza.

Ahora era el turno de Shadow para salir de aquel lugar. Shadow miró detenidamente el hueco que había en la pared, era demasiado pequeño para que pudiese caber por el-"Debe haber otra manera para salir de aquí"-se dijo así mismo mientras desviaba la mirada, intentando hallar algo que pudiese ayudarle, fue cuando lo vio, un extraño fulgor que provenía de un mostrador-"No puede ser… ¿Acaso será…?-se acercó lentamente hacia aquella caja de cristal, observando la joya que brillaba dentro de ella-Una esmeralda caos…-una extraña sonrisa apareció forjada en el rostro del erizo; alzó lentamente el puño y con gran fuerza golpeó aquel vidrió, partiéndolo por completo, ahora aquella joya hacia brillar cada uno de los pedazos de vidrio, era como si fuesen miles de esmeraldas. Posteriormente tomó la esmeralda y un par de balas de escopeta que se hallaban a un lado; y más al fondo podía divisarse una granada, del mismo color que la esmeralda, estiro la mano y la tomó lentamente. Cuando de pronto, un gran estruendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la llamarada alcanzo un bote de combustible más y pronto haría lo mismo con aquella tubería de gas.

-¡Shadow! ¿Dónde estás?-se escuchó la voz de Amy desde las afueras de aquel almacén-Por favor, date prisa…

-En un momento voy-respondió este, mientras miraba la esmeralda verde que sostenía entre sus manos, no la había visto desde aquel día en que se la había mostrado el profesor. Sin embargo, no se explico como es que había llegado allí, le restó importancia ahora eso no importaba, lo más importante en ese momento era salir con vida de aquel almacén, guardo la esmeralda caos en su bolsillo y corrió en dirección de la salida, tomo la granada y le quito el pasador con uno de sus dientes, la tomó con firmeza con su mano derecha, mientras buscaba la dirección indicada atraves de la mirada-¡Apártate de las tablas de madera!-grito, mientras arrojaba la bomba en aquella dirección, volando todas las tablas que se encontraban bloqueándole la entrada, posteriormente se encarreró y salió saltando por el pequeño orificio de aquella pared, consiguiendo finalmente salir de aquel extraño almacén.

-¡Shadow! ¡¿Estás bien?!-pregunto Amy mientras lo abrazaba

Shadow no dijo nada, simplemente desvió la mirada, notando como aquella llamarada finalmente había logrado alcanzar la tubería donde fluía una inmensa cantidad de gas-¡Al suelo!-indicó Shadow, mientras ambos erizos se tiraban al suelo, notando como una gran llamarada de fuego pasaba por arriba de sus cuerpos. Ambos erizos se arrastraron por el suelo un par de metros hasta salir del perímetro de peligro. Lo habían logrado, habían conseguido salir a tiempo de aquel almacén, ahora ya podrían continuar su viaje sin ningún contra tiempo. Shadow se puso de pie lentamente, tomando a Amy por el brazo para así finalmente ayudarle a ponerse en pie-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó él al notar que un pequeño hilillo de sangre resbalaba de uno de sus brazos, al parecer aquel movimiento repentino había provocado que se hiciera un pequeño rasguño en la superficie de su brazo derecho, rasgando un poco la piel que lo cubría.

Amy desvió la mirada al sentir un ligero dolor en su brazo derecho, fue cuando lo notó, se había hecho un rasguño ligero en la superficie de él. Limpió un poco de aquella sangre con su dedo, consiguiendo manchar uno de sus guantes blancos, entonces sonrió de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar al erizo negro-Descuida, estoy bien, sólo ha sido un pequeño rasguño…-dijo de ella de inmediato, mirando a Shadow de pies a cabeza, para posteriormente posar sus ojos en aquella herida, aquellos bruscos movimientos sólo habían provocado que la herida del erizo negro terminara abriéndose más, y que más de aquella sangre terminara de brotar.

-¡Aaaargh!-se quejó Shadow arrodillándose en el suelo debido al intenso dolor que sentía

-¡Shadow!-dijo Amy mientras se arrodillaba a un lado-No te preocupes, voy a ayudarte

Amy colocó la mochila rosa sobre el suelo y de ella sacó algo de alcohol, pomadas y vendas. Shadow se encontraba terriblemente herido y lo menos que podía hacer en esos momentos era ayudarlo a detener la hemorragia de sangre que ahora fluía de aquella herida. Amy tomó uno de los vendajes y roció un poco de alcohol en ello, para posteriormente colocar un poco de pomada a los alrededores de la herida, eso le ayudaría a cicatrizarle de alguna forma-Necesito que te pongas en pie…-le dijo Amy con una voz dulce, mientras sujetaba aquellos vendajes por los extremos. El erizo negro por su parte, solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras se ponía de pie con suma lentitud, mirándolo a la eriza que en esos momentos se disponía a curarle aquella profunda, dolorosa y molesta herida que ahora tenía.

-Puede que te arda un poco…-comentó Amy mientras caminaba con cautela hacia donde se encontraba Shadow-Pero créeme será por tu bien-dijo mientras enrollaba aquellos vendajes en el pecho de Shadow, notando como la mayor parte de la herida quedaba cubierta y como la sangre de alguna forma se detenía. Shadow soltó un pequeño gruñido al sentir algo de ardor en su herida, pero como vino se fue y de alguna forma se sintió como si fuese nuevo después.

-Gracias…-musito Shadow por lo bajo al sentirse un poco más aliviado

-No hay de qué-respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Shadow desvió la mirada a un lado, donde observó detenidamente cada ángulo, notando que habían logrado llegar a un nuevo lado, al parecer aquella ruta de escape los había conducido al otro lado de la villa. Ahora ambos erizos se hallaban de pie en un camino de graba, donde podían presenciarse diferentes tipos de rocas, algunas de ellas eran filosas con puntos a largados y picosos, otras simplemente tenían formas y figuras irregulares, las había de diferentes forma y tamaños, de colores que iban desde el Shedron hasta el gris Oxford. Shadow cargó su arma, llenando con una gran cantidad de municiones la beretta que, en ese momento sostenía con firmeza entre sus manos. Miró hacia sus alrededores de nuevo, tenía un mal presentimiento, el lugar permanecía demasiado silencioso y tranquilo, eso solo podía significar una cosa; se trataba de una trampa.

-¡Mantente alerta!-le indicó Shadow, mientras colocaba sus manos a la altura de sus caderas, aun sosteniendo entre ellas la beretta-Hay algo de este lugar en lo particular que no me agrada…

Aquellos ojos escarlata terminaron posándose a un lado, notando la gran cantidad de oscuros y frondosos árboles que le rodeaban, era como si se encontraran en una especie de enorme bosque. Mientras que más al fondo, a la lejanía, pudo notar un par de enormes y picudas torres, al parecer pertenecían a una especie de castillo encantado, y por alguna extraña razón eso le trajo algunos recuerdos acerca de la era medieval, como por ejemplo; Sir Lancelot y los caballeros de la mesa redonda luchaban por proteger al Rey Arturo y su majestuoso reino que le pretendían arrebatar.

-¡Shadow!-se escuchó una voz a la lejanía

Y por alguna extraña razón, aquella voz terminó sacando al erizo negro de sus pensamientos, no era tiempo de preocuparse por cosas que ni siquiera pertenecían a su época. Parpadeó un par de veces, consiguiendo así finalmente volver a la realidad. Reincorporó la vista al frente de nuevo, había llegado la hora de proseguir. Ahora Shadow la prioridad de Shadow era encontrar la forma de cómo comunicarse con Rouge y el Comandante, y posteriormente encontrar la manera de salir de aquel lugar. A punto estuvo de dar un paso, cuando algo lo hizo alertar se trataba de aquella eriza rosada que en esos momentos le acompañaba, parecía estar dándole una especie de seña o mensaje insinuando que se detuviera.

-¡Shadow, cuidado!-gritó ella mientras la tomaba por el brazo, impidiendo de esa forma que este no pisara una de las trampas que se hallaban colocadas sobre el suelo.

Shadow disparo a cada una de las trampas y notó como cada una terminaba cerrándose al tener contacto con cada una de las balas, emitiendo un sonido metálico al hacerlo. Ambos erizos siguieron caminando con cautela, evitando quedar atrapados en una de las muchas trampas que había entre las rocas y algunas que se encontraban cubiertas por algunas hojas. Algo más los alertó en aquel momento, después de que escucharon un extraño estruendo. Unas enormes nubes negras se habían formado en el cielo, abriendo paso a la múltiple cantidad de gotas que caían en forma de lluvia, mojando todo lo que se hallaba a su paso, además de dejar un pequeño aroma de humedad en el ambiente. Siguieron caminando hasta que algo logró captar la atención de ambos

-¡Un forastero!-se escuchó gritar a un hombre a la lejanía.

Sin embargo, aquella oscuridad les impedía ver si alguien se encontraba cerca de ellos, hasta que de pronto un par de faros de luz se distinguieron a la lejanía, seguidos del rugido del motor de una especie de vehículo. Aquel sujeto había logrado abordar lo que parecía ser un camión de carga, encendió las luces y puso el vehículo en marcha, conduciendo a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban de pie ambos erizos. Shadow detuvo su avance e intercambio la beretta por la escopeta, había llegado la hora de parar a aquel sujeto, apunto al cofre y se dispuso a disparar. Amy por su parte, se abrazo al brazo de Shadow, al notar como aquel sujeto conducía a toda velocidad hacia donde ellos se encontraban, si no se equivocaba aquel sujeto los pretendía arrollar, pues, mientras más pasaba el tiempo terminaba por acelerar más en vez de moderar la velocidad.

-Shadow, tengo miedo-dijo Amy con un tono temeroso en su voz

-Descuida, todo estará bien-musitó Shadow por lo bajo

Shadow cargó su escopeta con municiones, clavando la vista en su objetivo; aquel camión que se dirigía hasta a ellos a unos 100 km/h aproximadamente. El camión se acercó un par de metros más y cuando divisó a los erizos que se hallaban de pie en medio del camino, comenzó a sonar el claxon para alertarlos de que iba a pasar o más bien que los pretendía arrollar. Amy desvió la mirada hacia a un lado, notando las grandes bardas de púas que los rodeaban a ambos, no había escapatoria, no tendría sentido intentas escapar, después de todo no había muchos lugares a donde poder ir. Desvió la mirada de nuevo, cerrando los ojos al notar aquellas luces de faro frente a su rostro, aquel vehículo se hallaba bastante cerca, por no decir que casi pasaba por arriba de ellos, era demasiado tarde, ya no contaban con demasiado tiempo para poder escapar.

Shadow mostró una media sonrisa y sin pensarlo dos veces, disparó en una de las llantas delanteras del vehículo, notando como este se desequilibraba y comenzaba a avanzar en zigzag. La llanta del vehículo salió volando a un lado y los engranes del vehículo se lucran en chispas al tener contacto con las grabas que cubrían el suelo. Shadow alzó el arma de nuevo y esta vez disparo al cofre del vehículo, notando como del radiador fluían chorros de agua y de gasolina, posteriormente el conductor del vehículo terminó perdiendo el control, pero aquellos disparos no fueron suficientes para hacer frenar al camión, si no al contrario, de alguna manera la velocidad del camión logro incrementar más de lo normal. El erizo negro escuchó el claxon del vehículo resonar en sus oídos, el camión se encontraba bastante cerca y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a Amy entre sus brazos, para posteriormente dar un gran salto y evadir a aquel gran vehículo.

Amy abrió sus ojos en aquel momento, notando como aquel enorme vehículo terminaba pasando justo por debajo de sus pies, entonces se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Shadow, tras notar a que gran altura habían saltado, jamás había conocido a alguien que pudiese saltar tan alto, eso hacía a Shadow un sujeto algo extraño, pero aun así seguía siendo muy especial para ella. Un nuevo estruendo sacó a la eriza de sus pensamientos. Aquel conductor había logrado salirse del camino, tirando alguna de las cerca que lo rodeaban, posteriormente se alejo velozmente por la vereda, hasta que logró estrellarse contra el tronco de un árbol, pasaron un par de segundos y el vehículo voló en mil pedazos por una explosión, la cual iluminó gran parte del oscuro bosque. Shadow por su parte, logró caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, aun sosteniendo a aquella asustada eriza entre sus brazos. Amy se reincorporó lentamente, tras poner los pies en el suelo de nuevo, había estado demasiado cerca tenía que admitirlo.

-Te dije que todo estaría bien-dijo Shadow tras ponerse de pie

Ambos erizos siguieron caminando colina arriba, mientras que a sus espaldas aparecieron un grupo de hombres, todos ellos llevaban consigo algunas antorchas, cinchos, cuchillos y algunas otras armas de uso común, cada uno dispuesto a despedazar a cada uno de ellos-¡Atrápenlos no dejen que se escapen!-dijo uno de los hombres mientras señalaba a los erizos. El resto del grupo comenzó a correr en dirección de los erizos. Shadow desvió la mirada al escuchar las palabras de uno de los hombres y posteriormente notó como ellos corrían velozmente hacia donde se encontraban, tomó a Amy por la mano-Corre y hagas lo que hagas no voltees hacia atrás-dijo al escuchar algunas maldiciones y amenazas de muerte que iban dirigidos especialmente hacia ellos. Shadow comenzó a correr velozmente hacia el frente, aquel grupo de hombres tenía demasiados integrantes como para poder enfrentarse a ellos y vencer. Siguió corriendo, cuando de pronto notó como un martillo pasaba rosándole una de sus orejas, el grupo de hombres estaba por alcanzarles , que podía decir, aquella herida no le permitía correr bien, pues, a cada momento le amenazaba por abrirse con el mínimo esfuerzo que decidiera aplicar el.

Amy sabía que Shadow hacia el máximo esfuerzo para poderla sacar de allí. Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba demasiado lastimado y cansado como para poder responder bien, y como lo había dicho en un principio todo se debía a un trabajo de equipo, rebuscó entre su mochila y de allí sacó una de las granadas que poseía Shadow, si lograba usarlas adecuadamente, quizás estas les podían servir de algo. Tomó una granada que se encontraba cubierta por una etiqueta de color azul celeste y la arrojó con gran fuerza contra el suelo, justo a la altura en que los hombres se encontraban, sólo tardó un par de segundos para posteriormente liberar una luz cegadora que los dejo ciegos por un momento, al menos habían conseguido ganar algo de tiempo, le llevarían un poco más de ventaja a aquellos hombres que les perseguían para matarles los más pronto posible de una forma sádica y cruel.

Shadow corría los más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, sintiendo como su pecho le dolía y como su respiración se entrecortaba, se sentía cansado, en cualquier momento tendría que dejar de correr, su cuerpo no le permitiría que siguiera haciendo más esfuerzo, no hasta a verse recuperado del todo, sus piernas parecían de gelatina, sentía como estas se adormecían tras el enorme esfuerzo que él hacía por alejarse y mantener a Amy Rose con vida, después de todo esa era parte de su misión, mantener a salvo y llevar de vuelta a Amy Rose, llevarla de vuelta con su padre y la nación, donde después de esto ella podría llevar una vida más normal. Podría regresar a la escuela con sus amigos y compañeros, terminaría la preparatoria y con mucha suerte haría una carrera, su padre siempre le pidió que ella estudiara derecho, pues, quería que ella estudiará para ser abogada o en muchos de los casos diputada o quizás la próxima presidente que pudiese tener los Estados Unidos de América, ella seguro sería una buena representante nacional y una muy buena líder mundial, ella jamás permitiría las corrupciones ni las injusticias.

Shadow siguió corriendo, notando como aquellos hombres habían logrado a alcanzarles de nuevo. Amy pasaron una especie de puente, donde doblaron a su derecha, quedando frente a las puertas de aquel enorme castillo que, habían visto desde la lejanía, desde cerca se veía mucho más enorme que desde lejos, tenía un enorme puente colgante, el cual era sujeto por dos enormes y finas cadenas de plata que permitían darle a este un buen manejo. Shadow miró detenidamente aquel detalle y una sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa se forjo en su rostro de nuevo-Tengo un plan sígueme-ambos erizos cruzaron el puente de forma apresurada, con el gran grupo de hombros que le seguían detrás, corrieron hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo donde pudieron apreciar un par de manivelas de metal, aquellas que se encargaban de controlar las cadenas de metal que sostenían las cadenas del puente, permitiendo así que este pudiese elevarse o bajarse. Amy miró aquel detalle y supo lo que Shadow estaba pensando. Ambos erizó se separaron y comenzaron a girar cada una de las manivelas, hasta que el puente comenzó a elevarse de nuevo.

-¡Shit!- se quejó uno de los hombres mientras bajaba sus armas

-Demonios…-maldijo uno de ellos-Tal vez hayan escapado, pero ya tendremos la oportunidad de despedazarlos si nos volvemos a encontrar

Algunos hombres detuvieron su avance, otros simplemente cayeron al río, pero lo que fue más seguro, era que ninguno había logrado cruzar al otro lado, ambos erizos chocaron sus manos y finalmente se adentraron al enorme y extraño castillo al que habían llegado. Amy se limpió un poco el sudor de su frente, mientras miraba como terminaba de subirse aquel puente, hasta que logro cubrir el paso, impidiendo que aquellos hombres y campesinos pudieran seguirles o por lo menos intentar matarles. Shadow cargó su arma de nuevo y la colocó en su respectiva funda, cuando de repente sintió una especie de calambre proveniente de aquella herida. Le restó importancia seguro debía de tratarse por el gran esfuerzo que este había hecho al correr, colocó su brazo contra su pecho, mientras que con la otra mano se mantenía recargado sobre una pared, pues, extrañamente había sentido como todas sus fuerzas le abandonaban de pronto y como un escalofrío le recorría toda su espalda.

-¡Aaaargh!-gritó al sentir como todos sus músculos comenzaba a contraerse

Shadow había caído de rodillas al suelo, aun oprimiendo la herida que poseía, sus músculos extrañamente habían comenzado a contraerse, comenzó a sudar frío y había perdido todo color de su rostro, sintiendo como la respiración lo abandonaba poco a poco. Cerró los ojos y por un momento pudo ver esa pesadilla de nuevo, aquella que había tenido después de luchar con aquella criatura del lago, había sentido como sus músculos amenazaban con estallar y como todas sus venas y sus arterías se volvían visibles de alguna manera, sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos y de su boca y sus manos salieron unas filosas garras y colmillos con los cuales podía desmembrar fácilmente a sus víctimas. Abrió los ojos entonces, notando como aquellos rasgos comenzaban a hacerse presentes. Shadow había cambio completamente, sus garras y sus colmillos crecieron de una manera sorprendente, sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos, donde podía presenciarse una llamarada de fuego ardiendo en medio de ellos, era como si estuviese viendo al mismo demonio en persona, el erizo negro alzó la vista y enfoco sus demoniacos ojos en aquella eriza que ahora pretendía ser su víctima, la vio detenidamente y después le gruño, para posteriormente lanzarse contra ella, encajando sus garras en aquella suave y dulce piel de tonalidad rosa pastel, notando como la sangre de la eriza salía salpicada por cada movimiento que él hacía de una manera sádica.

-¡Shadow! ¿Te encuentras bien?-se escuchó una dulce voz a la lejanía

La dulce voz de Amy logró sacar al erizo negro de su pesadilla. Shadow abrió los ojos abruptamente, notando como un par de gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente, su respiración era agitada y en aquellos hermosos orbes escarlatas podían presenciarse un par de lágrimas. Amy se arrodilló a un lado de Shadow y le dio un par de palmadas, sin dejar de mirarle, sintiendo como el cuerpo del erizo negro temblaba de una manera notable. Amy le miró de nuevo, notando como Shadow mantenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada clavada en la calzada, notando como cada una de sus gotas de sudor terminaban cayendo lentamente al suelo de una forma constante. Sabía que Amy se encontraba asustada y quizás preocupada, pero en esos momentos no se sentía cómodo de que ella se encontrara a su lado, temía que esa pesadilla pudiese convertirse en una realidad y si era así, no quería ser él el causante de su propia muerte, no quería despedazarla lentamente de una forma sádica y cruel. Desde un principio su misión fue el rescatarle y protegerle a toda costa.

-Shadow, ¿Está todo bien?-preguntó Amy temerosa de que no hubiese respuesta

Shadow dio un profundo suspiro, resignado ya de todo, Amy era su compañera y lo más correcto era que ella se sintiera segura y tranquila, pues, ella ya tenía sus propios temores y problemas, como para que él le diera un poco más de los que ella ya tenía. No le diría, ni le contaría nada respecto a aquellos sueños y visiones, lo mantendría en secreto hasta que encontrara una posible cura o alguna manera de controlar aquellas extrañas proyecciones. Se puso de pie lentamente y miró a Amy de una forma detenida, notando como aquellos hermosos orbes de esmeralda denotaban la preocupación y el temor que ella ahora sentía.

-Descuida, estoy bien…-dijo el de una forma seria mientras le esbozaba una media sonrisa-No tienes de que preocuparte, simplemente se me bajo un poco la presión por el sobre esfuerzo que estuve haciendo al correr, pero ya me siento bien-mintió Shadow, realmente no se sentía bien en hacerlo, pero tampoco quería decirle que quizás en un futuro terminaría siendo el posible responsable de su propia muerte-Por ahora hay que continuar…Amy asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de Shadow, debía admitir que aun tenía algunas sospechas sobre lo que le ocurría a Shadow, pero seguro sería algo que terminaría averiguando después, pero por ahora había que continuar…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado n.n

Por favor dejen un review con su comentario

**¡¡¡Gracias por leerla!!! Si no fuera por ustedes yo no hubiese rebasado los 100 reviews**

Que tengan una excelente: Mañana, tarde o noche

Nos leemos pronto compañeros

**P.D Mi compu se muriò asì que no podre actualizar mis fics hasta principios de noviembre o eso espero T-T justo cuando ya tenìa una gran inspiraciòn para continuar mi fic, de hecho ya habìa empezado a escribir el capi 16, pero creo que se fue al cementerio de las compus, seguro ya debe estar en el cielo...**


	16. Un àngel caìdo

**T-T Hola chicos me da gusto poder saludarlos de nuevo T-T Se preguntarán por qué esas lágrimas, pues verán he logrado terminar el decimo sexto capítulo y como les prometí pude actualizarlo antes de noviembre, a decir verdad estuve trabajando las dos últimas semanas en él y todo el tiempo pensé en ustedes, les traigo el más hermoso capítulo que jamás he podido escribir, pues en esta única ocasión mis pensamientos, mi imaginación y mis sentimientos se combinaron para crear dos hermosos capítulos, en los cuales yo sentí cada sentimiento de cada personaje (­­­Me refiero a Amy y Shadow)**

**Y bueno como ya sabrán les daré agradecimientos especiales a los siguientes usuarios**

**Andrea Reyes: Gracias por todos tus reviews, me alegra que te este gustando la historia y espero que sigas presente en ella hasta que esta llegue a su final n.n**

**Bloomphantom: Muchas gracias por tu review y por aquel obsequio realmente te quedo estupendo, me encanto y como has dicho me trajo más inspiración n.n**

**Máster Shadow: Muchas gracias por tu review amigo y no te preocupes he logrado a actualizar pronto y todo se lo agradezco a mi hermana, pues ella fue muy amable en prestarme su laptop para presentarles este capítulo**

**Y bueno antes de presentarles este capítulo les aconsejo que vayan por un pañuelo T-T**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**THE RESCUE**

Capítulo 16: Un ángel caído

Se hallaba caminando por aquel poblado, frío y desolado. Un poco más serio y pensativo de lo habitual, no podía evitarlo, había muchas cosas que aun no lograba entender. ¿Cómo porque alguien se había esforzado en crear un prototipo de arma viral con efectos similares? Quizás todo se debía al egoísmo y al egocentrismo ¿Pero quién podía ser el creador de dicho virus? Le restó importancia, ahora mismo tenía cosas que encontrar y hacer; como encontrar el lugar apropiado para poder comunicarse con Rouge y el comandante, tenía tantas cosas de que hablarles y sobre todo pedirles un rescate, para así poder rescatar a la hija del presidente.

-Morir es vivir…- se escuchaba el murmullo de unas voces a la cercanía

-Espera aquí-le indicó Shadow a Amy de pronto

Amy detuvo su avance y miró sorprendida al erizo negro. Ahora más que nada se hallaba confundida, hace unos momentos atrás había notado a Shadow algo serio, quizás preocupado, sin mencionar atemorizado, pero ahora que lo miraba, se veía demasiado natural e indiferente como siempre. Era como si hubiese olvidado dicho acontecimiento del pasado o como si ya no le importase lo que había estado ocurriendo, a veces pensaba que todo se debía a falta de confianza, que Shadow no le contaba todo como debería de ser, pero no lo culpaba, pues ella también tenía sus secretos, secretos que por alguna extraña razón no deseaba compartir con él, no era que no confiará en él, simplemente no deseaba traerle más preocupaciones de las que el mismo ya tenía.

Shadow avanzó con paso apresurado, cruzando un par de calles que se hallaban en el transcurso, deteniendo su avance en una de las esquinas, donde miró a un grupo de hombres, los cuales custodiaban la entrada de una de las viviendas. Todos ellos vestían con largas túnicas negras que les llegaban justo a la altura de los tobillos, mientras que de sus cuellos colgaban unos dijes de plata con la figura de una persona o tal vez la de un vampiro. Sus rostros se conservaban pintados de blanco y sus labios delineados de negro, al igual que la cruz que llevaban tatuada en la frente. Algunos de ellos portaban armaduras de hierro, cubiertas por unos filosos y prominentes picos que sobresalían de ella, justo a la altura del pecho, otros simplemente portaban escudos de madera, también cubiertos de filosos picos de hierro, pero lo que más le intrigaba a Shadow, era saber que resguardaban esos hombres detrás de aquella puerta ¿Acaso podría caber la posibilidad de que se tratara de otra esmeralda del caos?

Recostó la espalda contra la pared, empuñando la beretta con fuerza sobre su mano derecha, cargándola con suficientes municiones, pues la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar y tenía la ligera sospecha de que no se trataría de algo precisamente fácil. Shadow desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Amy, haciéndole una seña para indicarle que se mantuviera oculta del peligro. Amy asintió con la cabeza y se ocultó detrás de las sombras de una de las viviendas, alzó la cabeza, posando sus ojos de esmeralda en el castillo que se hallaba a la cercanía, muy por arriba de aquella aldea. Aquel castillo la tenía más que impresionada y encantada, pues este era igual o inclusive más maravilloso de cómo se los había imaginado en la mayoría de los cuentos de hadas.

Todo era tan fantástico e irreal, que en determinado momento, llego pensar que cabía la posibilidad de que este fuese gobernado por una reina o un rey; y qué decir de un príncipe encantador, quizás fuese el príncipe azul que la mayoría de las chicas hubiesen deseado tener. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, adquiriendo un leve tono de color carmín y sus manos permanecieron entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho, mientras que en su mirada aparecían un par de estrellas forjadas en aquellos ojos color verde esmeralda. Pero se vio obligada a abandonar aquella absurda idea, al notar que Shadow se ponía en marcha de nuevo. Shadow salió de su escondite y corrió hacia donde se hallaban los hombres, se detuvo a un par de metros y los miró detenidamente; ninguno de ellos parecía haberse percatado de su presencia. Le restó importancia y de igual manera les apuntó, enfocó bien su objetivo y finalmente haló del gatillo, notando como la cabeza de su víctima volaba en mil pedazos y su cuerpo ya sin vida, caía lentamente al suelo, golpeando con un ruido seco.

-¡Allí está!-dijo con una voz fría su compañero, mientras señalaba al erizo negro con uno de sus dedos-¡No dejen que se escape!

El hombre que se hallaba frente a sus ojos comenzó a correr en su dirección, mientras que a sus espaldas se abría de golpe una puerta, cediéndole el paso a un grupo de hombres, que de igual manera se dirigían corriendo hacia donde se encontraba él.

-Cogerlo, cogerlo, cogerlo…-decía uno de ellos, soltando una fría y sonora carcajada tras sus espaldas-¡No dejen que se escape de la catacumba…!

Shadow intercambió rápidamente la beretta por la escopeta y disparó al hombre que poseía la armadura de hierro, notando como este volaba un par de metros y caía sobre el suelo, provocando un gran ruido sonoro tras haberse impactado en el piso. El erizo negro se giró de inmediato, quedando de frente al grupo de hombres que pretendían matarle. Espero a que todos ellos se acercaran en grupo y les disparo con la escopeta justo en la cabeza, cinco de ellos cayeron muertos al suelo, pero el cuerpo decapitado del sexto, siguió caminando lento. De alguna manera a Shadow le pareció algo extraño ¿Cómo era posible que el cuerpo de aquel sujeto siguiera reanimado y con movimiento después de muerto?

Bueno, catalogando que el virus ruinas estaba constituido por una derivación del virus del Ébola, mejor conocido como X-Virus (del cual solo ocupa el 75%) Mientras que el otro 25% se debía a las células reconstructivas que este mismo poseía. Quizás esa fuera la razón por la que el cuerpo quedaba reanimado y con movimiento después de muerto. Retrocedió un par de pasos, al notar que aquel extraño cuerpo se estaba aproximando, hasta que una nueva cabeza salió de su cuello, tenía el aspecto del cráneo de un reptil; posteriormente este intento atacar a mordidas al erizo negro. Pero Shadow esquivo ágilmente todos sus ataques y después disparo a la cabeza del sujeto, logrando volársela de nuevo, entonces bajó su arma al notar que ya no quedaban más hombres.

Ahora reinaba el silencio, donde solo podía escucharse el silbar del viento, acompañado de una fría y fresca brisa que se impactaba contra su cuerpo. Ya no había moros en la costa, ni algún peligro que pudiese acecharles. El erizo negro volvió sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a encontrarse con su compañera, pero cuando llegó allí, no encontró a nadie; el lugar estaba completamente vació, sin rastros que pudiesen indicarle a donde se había ido aquella eriza, de la que estaba cargó y con continuidad protegía.

-¿Y ahora a dónde demonios se fue…?-musitó él por lo bajo

-¡Auxilio!-se escuchó gritar a la eriza desde la lejanía-Shadow ayúdame, por favor

-Eso responde mi pregunta-se dijo para sí mismo

El erizo negro alzó la mirada y a la lejanía pudo divisar el perfil de una persona, esfumándose entre las sombras de una de las avenidas. Shadow sacó sus binoculares infrarrojos, ajustó el zoom y se dedicó a observar al sujeto que se alejaba, fue cuando la vio. Allí estaba aquella eriza sujeta al hombro de uno de aquellos hombres, golpeando y pataleando, luchando por ser liberada, exigiendo a gritos que la soltaran, pero el hombre no parecía querer atender a sus plegarías. Shadow bajó los binoculares y se quedo pensativo por un momento, si ya habían infectado a Amy Rose ¿Para qué querían secuestrarla de nuevo? ¿De qué le serviría a Lord Mephiles tenerla de vuelta ahora que ella estaba destinada a morir?

Le restó importancia, realmente no le importaba, pues fuera lo que fuera que deseaba no lo iba a conseguir, pues él mismo se encargaría de destruir todos y cada uno de sus planes. Soltó un profundo suspiro e intercambio la escopeta por el rifle; activó la mirilla y disparó a la cabeza del sujeto, notando como aquel cuerpo sin vida caía al suelo, al igual que la eriza que aquel hombre sostenía. Amy se puso de pie y de inmediato sacudió su vestido, para eliminar los residuos de tierra y polvo que había en él, posteriormente corrió hacia donde se encontraba Shadow y se detuvo a un lado de él, consiguiendo una mirada por parte del erizo negro como respuesta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó de inmediato él

-Sí, gracias por salvarme- respondió ella de inmediato

-No es nada-dijo él con un tono indiferente-Después de todo protegerte es mi trabajo

Shadow bajó el arma y la colocó de vuelta sobre su espalda, entonces alzó la mirada, observando la oscuridad que rodeaba cada uno de los callejones, fue cuando recordó el encuentro que había tenido con aquellos hombres y sobre todo la puerta que ellos vigilaban con gran afán ¿Qué podía haber detrás de aquella puerta? No lo sabía en concreto, pero de igual manera estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Miró los ojos esmeraldas de Amy por un momento, posteriormente le dedicó una media sonrisa como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Nuevamente se giró hacia el frente y se quedó encarado con aquel frío, oscuro y desolado callejón que ahora les acechaba.

-Llegó la hora de continuar…-dijo Shadow con una voz autoritaria-Sígueme

Amy no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callada y asintió con la cabeza, mientras notaba como Shadow se alejaba con paso apresurado, corriendo velozmente por la acera de aquella travesía, se vio envuelta de una densa oscuridad llena de neblina, que por poco y hace que pierda a Shadow de vista. Amy corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, pero a duras penas y podía tener al erizo negro en la mira, pues iba tan rápido que parecía que la neblina iba a tragarse al erizo negro entero. Cerró los ojos y corrió con más fuerza; tenía mucho miedo de quedarse atrapada en aquella dimensión de oscuridad, de no volver a ver a Shadow jamás. Por alguna extraña razón eso le hizo recordar uno de eso sueños que ella solía tener con anterioridad, donde podía verse ella, corriendo por un oscuro pasillo, rodeada por millones y millones de puertas en cada uno de los lados, cada una de ellas se mantenía cerrada y no parecía haberla la posibilidad de que alguna de ellas se abriera.

Siguió corriendo hacia el frente, esperando encontrar una salida, cuando de pronto pudo notar una blanca luz a la lejanía, justo al final de aquel corredor, esa debía ser su única posibilidad de escape. La eriza rosada empuño sus manos con fuerza y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, como si su vida pudiese depender de ello, pero justo cuando se hallaba a la mitad del camino, el suelo que se hallaba bajo sus pies comenzó a derrumbarse. Amy siguió corriendo, notando como aquella luz blanca podía divisarse cada vez más cerca; estaba llegando al final del camino, sólo faltaba un poco más, estiro la mano, dispuesta a tomar la perilla de la puerta que había aparecido frente a sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiese lograrlo, el suelo que se hallaba bajo sus pies terminó de abrirse y la eriza cayó al vació.

-¡Nooooo!-gritó ella, notando como la luz blanca se perdía en la lejanía.

Amy abrió los ojos abruptamente, notando que el erizo negro había logrado perderse en la capa de oscuridad. Ahora ella se hallaba caminando en medio de la oscura travesía, siendo iluminaba por tan solo la luz de un faro. Amy se detuvo en seco, había perdido a Shadow, no sabía en donde estaba, lo único que sabía era que se hallaba en algún lugar de aquel maldito poblado. Retrocedió un par de pasos, al escuchar un fuerte estruendo que la hizo estremecer, recostó su espalda con una pared y posteriormente notó la fuente que había originado aquel estruendo, se trataba de un rayo cayendo desde el cielo, al parecer estaba a punto de llover, pues ya podía sentir la suave y fresca brisa impactándose contra su cuerpo, además de que jugaba con sus púas de vez en cuando.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, cuando de pronto cayó otro rayo y terminó con la luz del poblado, dejando a oscuras la calle en la que Amy se encontraba. Se dejo caer lento, hasta que quedo sentada sobre el suelo, entonces abrazó sus rodillas al sentir el frío rozar contra su cuerpo, mientras que un vapor cálido y blanco salía de su boca; se trataba de su propio aliento. Escuchó un fuerte estruendo, se trataba de un rayo de nuevo, seguido de una especie de gruñido. Amy giró lentamente la cabeza y vio a una criatura peluda con enormes colmillos fluyendo de su boca, salió de su ubicación de un salto y le gruño a la eriza de nuevo. Amy se puso de pie de un salto y dio un pequeño gritito de terror ante eso, pero lo acalló con su mano al ver que eso solo había molestado aún más al perro.

0o0o0o0o0

Escuchó el eco de sus propios pasos resonar a la lejanía. Sus pensamientos se enfocaban en aquella extraña visión ¿Realmente cabía la posibilidad de que se convirtiera en un monstruo y tratara de matar a Amy Rose? Ladeo la cabeza y clavo la mirada en el suelo, si él nunca había sido capaz de herirla, mucho menos sería capaz de matarla, eso iba en contra de sus instintos y quizás contra la mayoría de sus sentimientos. Detuvo su avance, al notar de nuevo aquella puerta ¿Realmente quedaba tan lejos? De algo si estaba seguro, esa era la puerta que aquellos hombres custodiaban con gran esmero. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta la puerta y la abrió de una patada, apuntando hacia todas direcciones, solo para cerciorarse de que en ese lugar no se encontrara nadie.

Miró detenidamente cada lugar, notando que había una mesa de madera y más al fondo un grupo de estantes, cada uno repleto de múltiples cajas de madera, mientras que de una lámpara colgaba un dije de un corazón rosado. Sonrió en aquel momento, tras pensar en la hija del presidente, seguro sería algo bueno de su parte poderle entregar a ella un regalo tan hermoso como lo era ese. Finalmente se puso en marcha y comenzó a registrar la casa, buscando algo que fuese de utilidad en cada lugar, tomó algunas de las municiones de pistola y escopeta que se hallaban sobre la mesa. Siguió caminando, estaba vez en dirección de los estantes y con un movimiento rápido y certero de su daga, logró destrozar las cajas de madera que había en ellos, en tan sólo unos escasos segundos.

Tomó todo el oro y las joyas que se encontraban ocultas, posteriormente tomó el dije de corazón entre sus dedos y de un tirón lo zafó. Dispuesto estaba ya de irse, cuando más al fondo pudo divisar una maravilla, se trataba de una pistola Magnum, una butterfly de 5mm, una de las más poderosas y raras que había en el mundo, solo existían diez de ellas y ahí tenía un ejemplar, colgado sobre un marco de madera. Se acercó de manera apresurada y la tomó, notando que esta poseía tan sólo seis municiones. Se dio la media vuelta, hasta que escuchó un gritó que le hizo recordar su misión, la hija del presidente se había quedado atrás y este jamás se dio cuenta de que ella no le seguía.

-Amy…-musitó Shadow por lo bajo, mientras salía de la cabaña con paso apresurado.

0o0o0o0o0

Amy retrocedió un par de pasos, al notar que aquel extraño y feroz perro se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, no parecía muy contento de su presencia; tampoco parecía ser un sabueso muy amable. Amy retrocedió un poco más temerosa que antes, pues tenía la ligera sospecha de que el sabueso podría lanzarse al ataque en cualquier momento. Siguió retrocediendo hasta que tropezó con la raíz de un árbol que se hallaba justo detrás de ella. Cayó al suelo, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en uno de los costados. Soltando un gemido debido al dolor que ella había sentido, alzó la mirada de nuevo, notando como el perro se preparaba para atacarle.

Amy cerró los ojos fuertemente, al notar como el perro saltaba a abalanzarse contra, pero antes de que pudiera sentir algún dolor o herida, escuchó un chillido por parte de la criatura. Abrió sus ojos, dispuesta a saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, fue cuando notó como el cuerpo del perro había sido atravesado e incrustado en la pared por una espada y como su sangre resbalaba lentamente del filo de esta, formando un pequeño charco de sangre de color carmesí en la acera.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?-preguntó una voz de pronto

Amy escuchó con claridad aquella voz, se le hacía un poco familiar, pero lo más extraño de todo era que no la conocía; no sabía a quién pertenecía. Noto como aquel sujeto salía de la espesa oscuridad que le rodeaba y lo mantenía oculto. Aquel hombrecillo vestía completamente de negro, portaba unos pantalones cargo, una playera y una capa con capucha, que lo mantenía protegido de la lluvia y de alguna manera sostenía su identidad oculta, solo se notaban un par de ojos de color dorado detrás de la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Amy se puso de pie de inmediato, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó contra el tronco de aquel árbol, fue cuando noto como aquel sujeto se acercaba lenta y sigilosamente, hasta el cuerpo inerte del perro, mientras que con un movimiento fuerte y certero, desincrustaba la espada del cuerpo del perro, admirando la sangre que cubría la mayor parte del filo.

El sujeto tomó su espada y con un movimiento certero la guardo de nuevo en su funda. Desvió la mirada y la clavo sobre la eriza asustada, era la primera vez que veía a una chica tan hermosa en el poblado, pero aun así, no dejaba de pensar que hacia una hermosa e inocente chica vagando a hartas horas de la madrugada por las frías y oscuras calles de un maldito poblado. El hombrecillo miró a la eriza por un momento, de una forma lenta y detallada, su piel era algo clara de una tonalidad rosa pastel, vestía totalmente de rojo, pero lo que más había llamado su atención eran las esmeraldas que ella poseía en sus ojos, las había visto en una ocasión, de hecho se le hacían tremendamente familiares ¿Pero de donde? El hombrecillo se acercó de una forma lenta y sigilosa, entonces desenfundo su espada y colocó la punta sobre la barbilla de la eriza rosada.

-Buen intento, bruja-dijo el hombrecillo con una voz seria-No pensaste que me engañarías cambiando de identidad ¿Verdad, Ashes the Cat?

-¿Ashes the Cat?-preguntó confundida la eriza, parpadeando un par de veces-Creo que me confundes con alguien más

-No mientas-dijo el hombrecillo con una voz fría-Todos sabemos que has sido tú quién hechizo la aldea, eres una bruja y por eso deberás morir ahora…

-¡No! espera, por favor-dijo Amy con desesperación-Todo esto ha sido un mal entendido, te lo puedo asegurar…

0o0o0o0o0

Shadow corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, hace unos momentos había escuchado uno de los gritos de Amy Rose y ahora temía que ella pudiese estar en peligro. Escuchó un fuerte estruendo y después y después miró la silueta de una felina aparecer a su lado, su pelaje era de color negro y vestía con un enorme vestido rosado, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda, un poco parecidos a los que Amy tenía. El erizo negro detuvo su avance, al escuchar el cantó de aquella felina, era como si se encontrara bajo alguna clase de hechizo. Aquel canto era hermoso, el más hermoso canto que hubiese escuchado jamás, no podía evitarlo, era tan hermoso que no podía dejar de escucharlo. Shadow camino lentamente hacia la felina, era muy curioso, pero su aspecto era muy parecido al de cierta chica que él conocía, pero ahora mismo no recordaba su nombre, ni el motivo por el cual la había estado buscando.

Cayó otro rayo y la felina siguió cantando. Shadow miro los ojos esmeraldas de la chica y sintió como su cuerpo se contraía, además de sentir un inmenso dolor. Cerró los ojos y presencio de nuevo aquella visión, sus ojos se volvían completamente rojos reluciendo en sus pupilas un prominente fulgor dorado, mientras que sus venas y sus arterias se enmarcaban sobre su piel, unos largos y prominentes colmillos fluyeron de su boca después, acompañados de unas enormes y filosas garras que sobresalían de cada uno de sus dedos. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, notando que ahora todo yacía en silencio, la felina de los ojos esmeraldas había desaparecido. Se puso de pie lentamente, al notar que se hallaba tendido de rodillas sobre el piso, entonces fijo la mirada en el dije de corazón que colgaba de su bolsillo, entonces recordó su misión.

-Amy Rose…-musitó mientras alzaba la mirada al frente

Empuño el dije de corazón entre sus manos y corrió de nuevo, dispuesto a encontrarse con su amor, pero mientras se hallaba corriendo por un oscuro corredor, sintiendo un fuerte vuelco en el corazón, el cual le causaba un mal presentimiento de vació y de dolor, era algo extraño, pues jamás había sentido algo parecido. Le restó importancia y siguió corriendo, sintiendo como la fría brisa impactaba contra su cuerpo, guardó la beretta de nuevo en el bolsillo y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Volteaba a los lados de vez en cuando, para ver si lograba observar a la eriza, pero sólo viviendas y más viviendas se posaban sobre sus ojos, era una especie de laberinto; pues tenía la ligera sospecha de que ya había estado en ese lugar con anterioridad, pero aun así ¿En dónde demonios se encontraba Amy Rose? Detuvo su avance al notar aquella espesa y blanca neblina, borrando la división que había del camino.

Soltó un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos con fuerza, agudizando sus oídos y el resto de sus sentidos, dispuesto a encontrar una señal que pudiese indicarle en donde se encontraba la eriza. Escuchó el silbido del viento zumbar entre sus tímpanos y la fría brisa golpear contra su cuerpo, cuando de pronto en el fondo negro que el divisaba, apareció una eriza de pelaje rosado; vestía con un vestido rojo y unas botas color rojo fuego que le hacían juego, era ella, finalmente había encontrado a Amy Rose. El erizo negro abrió los ojos de nuevo y comenzó a correr por la misma senda que le dictaba su corazón, esta vez no haría caso a sus instintos, pues por primera vez estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus sentimientos, además de los mensajes que le dictaba su corazón con continuidad, tal y como se lo había dicho una vez una gran amiga

-_"Escucha tu corazón y quizás tus sentimientos puedan mostrarte el camino"-_dijo una dulce voz que permanecía flotando en el viento

-Lo haré, María-respondió Shadow en forma decidida, empuñando sus manos mientras corría-Cuidare de ella como por ti lo haría…

Acalló su habla al notar a un lado a María, volando por donde el corría, la miró detenidamente por un momento, seguía siendo la misma dulce niña que él conocía, pero había algo diferente en su aspecto. Su cabello era rubio y de semblante ondulado, sus ojos eran azul celeste de una tonalidad similar como la de un zafiro y su piel conservaba aun aquella tonalidad blanca; vestía con un vestido color celeste y unos zapatos azul cielo que le hacían juego. Fue cuando diviso el detalle que le faltaba, el enorme par de alas que sobresalían de su espalda, portaba un par de enormes y hermosas alas blancas totalmente cubiertas de plumas. Froto sus ojos sin poder creerlo, María se había convertido en el más hermoso de los ángeles y ahora se encontraba allí, mostrándole el camino que debía seguir.

-María yo…-balbuceó Shadow un poco

-Ahora no hay tiempo para charlas-respondió ella con su habitual tono dulce-Amy te necesita, debes encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dijo María antes de desvanecerse en el viento

-María, espera-dijo Shadow deteniendo el avance-¿Cómo sabré donde encontrarla?-pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte del ángel, solo reinaba la oscuridad de nuevo.

-_"Escucha tu corazón y sigue tus sentimientos"_-escuchó la dulce voz de María desvaneciéndose en el viento-_"Ellos te mostraran el camino de nuevo…"_

Shadow no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y reincorporó la vista al frente, entonces comenzó a correr, dispuesto a hallar a la hija del presidente-Está muy cerca, lo puedo presentir-musitó por lo bajo, acelerando el paso, para así adentrarse a la blanca y espesa niebla que cubría la mayor parte de la senda. Escuchó un aullido resonar a lo lejos, quizás se trataba de un lobo o un coyote, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un perro, como los que ya había tenido que enfrentar anteriormente. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, tomó la escopeta y la llenó de municiones, por si acaso llegaba encontrarse con algún perro, comenzó a correr de nuevo, hasta que logró desaparecer detrás de aquella blanca y espesa neblina.

0o0o0o0o0

Escucharon un aullido tras sus espaldas. Amy desvió la mirada y noto como una manada de perros habían conseguido rodearlos. Un ladrido basto para que el hombrecillo se girara y se colocará en guardia. Amy por su parte, se dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, antes de que aquel extraño sujeto le entrara la loca idea de intentar matarla de nuevo. No sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero tampoco se quería quedar a averiguarlo, aunque muy en el fondo le había nacido una intriga ¿Por qué el hombrecillo había pensado que ella era una bruja? Le pareció algo totalmente absurdo, ni siquiera sabía hacer magia negra, además de que a duras penas y podía defenderse con su pikko-pikko hammer. Siguió caminando dispuesta a alejarse de aquel lugar y encontrar a Shadow, pero antes de que pudiese dar el último paso, un perro emergió de las sombras y le obligo a detener el avance.

-¡Atrás! Tengo un martillo y no dudare en usarlo-dijo ella con una voz seria, mientras invocaba su mazo

El perro avanzó un par de pasos hacia el frente, soltando un terrorífico ladrido, mientras que una serie de látigos o más bien tentáculos sobresalieron de su lomo, expidiendo una sustancia viscosa de color verde. Amy ladeó la cabeza notando como su vestido y sus botas se habían ensuciado con aquella viscosa sustancia verde, mientras que su consistencia era parecida a una especie de baba. Sintió como su estomago se revolvía y unas pequeñas nauseas se apoderaban de ella, no soportaba la idea de saber que estaba cubierta de aquella asquerosa sustancia. Amy retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que chocó con la espalda del otro sujeto y notó como la capucha de la capa estaba a punto de caérsele por completo, pero antes de pudiese averiguar la identidad de aquel sujeto, el hombrecillo se reacomodo la capucha sobre su cabeza de nuevo y siguió luchando contra los perros que le rodeaban.

-Lo siento…-se disculpo Amy apenada con un leve tono carmesí forjado en sus mejillas

-No hay problema-respondió este con un tono indiferente

El sujeto pateó a uno de los perros que estaban por atacarle, dándole un fuerte golpe en uno de los costados, para posteriormente notar como este terminaba siendo lanzado contra el muro de una de las viviendas. Amy quedó sorprendida ante aquel movimiento, aquel sujeto era tan fuerte como lo era Shadow ¿Pero quién demonios era ese sujeto? ¿Y acaso cabía la posibilidad de que él estuviese de su lado? No importaba como, pero tenía que averiguarlo, quizás el pudiese ayudarlos a salir de aquel maldito poblado, pero antes de que pudiese emitir alguna palabra, un fuerte dolor había logrado traerla a la realidad. El perro había tomado a Amy por el cuello, sujetándola fuertemente con uno de sus tentáculos, emitiendo un gemido de dolor ante eso, sintiendo como su respiración y sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarle de manera lenta, su vista se había nublado y se había comenzado a volver negra.

Amy colocó ambas manos sobre el tentáculo, intentando apartarlo de ella, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, aquella criatura era más fuerte que ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y el aire poco a poco se comenzaba a agotar, ahora nadie podía ayudarle, Shadow no podría acudir a su rescate, estaba totalmente acabada, las lagrimas resbalaron lentamente por su mejilla, ya no sentía pena, ni dolor, ni tristeza, simplemente quería que todo acabará rápido, quería salir de la pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida, de pronto el mundo comenzó a volverse distante.

El hombrecillo se giró para acabar con el último perro y fue cuando notó que este sostenía aquella eriza del cuello, la cual se hallaba recostada casi recostada en el suelo, con miles de lágrimas fluyendo por cada uno de sus ojos. Empuño con fuerza el mango de su espada y con un movimiento rápido y certero cortó el tentáculo que le mantenía el cuello aprisionado, fue cuando notó como el perro se convertía en un charco negro de oscuridad, como si se hubiese derretido o algo por el estilo. El hombrecillo se arrodillo a un lado de la eriza y con gran fuerza arranco el pedazo de tentáculo muerto que permanecía sujeto al cuello de la eriza, tirándolo a un lado, mientras ayudaba a la eriza a ponerse en pie. Amy sintió como el aire volvía lentamente hacia sus pulmones, pero de alguna manera le raspaba, le lastimaba cuando intentaba inhalar aire, pero al menos aun se encontraba con vida, miro los ojos dorados de aquel sujeto ¿Quién era él…?

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó con una voz seria él

-Sí, muchas gracias por salvarme-dijo ella mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia

-No hay de que-respondió con un tono indiferente él, mientras alzaba la mirada en dirección al firmamento-Sabes… te debo una disculpa, por un momento pensé que eras alguien más…

-¿Te refieres a Ashes the Cat?-preguntó Amy con curiosidad

-En efecto-respondió el de inmediato-Se cree que fue ella la que causó la catástrofe de este poblado…

Acalló su habla al escuchar un cantó que le pareció familiar, era ella, era Ashes the Cat, la bruja que vagaba por las calles del poblado. El hombrecillo guardó la espada en su funda y alzó la vista hacia el frente, fue cuando notó la silueta de aquella felina, pudo notarlo por la sombra de aquellas orejas puntiagudas al igual que la de su vestido. Su canto era hermoso, pero de alguna manera maligno, pues cambiaba muchas veces los destinos, sus piernas le flaquearon y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar notablemente, aun no estaba listo para enfrentar a aquella arpía. Desvió la mirada hacia a un lado y escapó corriendo por uno de los callejones de aquella travesía, dejando sola y asustada a una anonada eriza, escuchando aquel extraño canto que poco a poco se acercaba desde la lejanía, ya podía ver la oscura silueta de una mujer, acercándose hacia donde ella estaba

La bruja surgió de la oscuridad y clavó la mirada en aquella eriza rosada, era aquella que le preocupaba con gran afán al forastero. De pronto una maligna sonrisa se forjó en el rostro de la felina, Lord Mephiles le había contado muchas cosas sobre el forastero y la mocosa y sabía que esta última le interesaba con gran afán a su prometido, pero de ninguna forma podía permitir que en este mundo hubiese una mujer más bella que ella. Sintió como el odio y el desprecio corría por sus venas y eso solo causo que tuviese que utilizar su transformación. Unas enormes garras y colmillos surgieron de las manos y la boca de la felina, entonces posó su mirada de esmeralda en su nueva víctima. Corrió rápidamente hacia donde se hallaba la felina, hasta que logró ponerse de pie frente a ella, le miró con aquellos demoniacos ojos verdes y posteriormente la tomó del cuello

Amy sintió como las garras de aquella felina le traspasaban atrozmente la piel y como su sangre resbalaba lentamente por cada uno de los dedos de la felina. La eriza no pudo articular alguna palabra, ni mucho menos soltar un grito de ayuda, todo había pasado tan rápido y de una forma cruel, sus ojos derramaron un último par de lágrimas, ahora así jamás vería a Shadow, su corazón latía lentamente amenazando con detenerse y sus fuerzas le abandonaban. Escuchó un par de pasos resonar cerca de donde se encontraba y a la lejanía pudo notar una oscura silueta que le era tremendamente familiar, era él era su amor, aquel erizo que quería con todo su corazón, había venido a rescatarla, pero ahora mismo no podía ayudarla, no podía respirar, tampoco podía hablar, a penas y podía mantenerse despierta, para mirar al erizo que le arrebato el corazón.

Shadow escuchó un murmulló detrás de aquella neblina y de nuevo sintió aquel presentimiento de dolor y vació albergando sobre su pecho. Frotó sus ojos de nuevo y a la lejanía, detrás de aquella neblina, pudo notar un par de oscuras siluetas, temía que alguna de ellas pudiese tratarse de Amy Rose, pues si era así ¿A quién pertenecía la otra silueta? Le restó importancia y de igual manera aceleró el paso, ya quería ver la cara de felicidad y de sorpresa de Amy cuando viera el lindo obsequio que el mismo le había conseguido, pero cuando salió de la neblina se llevó una gran sorpresa, al notar a Amy presa entre las garras de la felina que él había visto con anterioridad, corrió hacia donde esta se encontraba, inclusive sacó una daga para matarla, pero antes de que pudiese tocarla esta se desvaneció, soltando una sonora y fría carcajada antes de marcharse.

El cuerpo inerte de la eriza cayó al suelo, las garras de la felina habían logrado perforarle la yugular, ahora una intensa hemorragia sanguínea fluía del cuello de la eriza y a pesar de eso, ella sólo se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, para así poder mirarle, pues, bien sabía que no lo volvería a ver jamás. Shadow corrió y se arrodilló aun lado de ella, colocando una mano debajo de su cabeza, fue cuando miro aquellos ojos de esmeralda totalmente infestados de lágrimas, de dolor y de tristeza, pero aun así se percibía un pequeño toque de felicidad en sus orbes de esmeralda.

-Sha-Shadow-dijo Amy con dificultad, mientras una gran un hilillo de sangre resbalaba de sus labios-Sa-Sabes… y-ya no le t-temo a la muerte…

Shadow abrió sus ojos abruptamente, al escuchar las palabras de Amy, inclusive no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, Amy estaba herida de gravedad y sería imposible poder curarla, pues aquella maldita felina se había atrevido a tronarle la yugular y ahora a Amy solo le quedarían unos minutos de vida. Shadow no sabía que decir, parte de esto era su culpa, por ser tan descuidado y no estar allí cuando ella más lo necesitaba, ella había muerto por su culpa de eso no cabía duda.

-Y-Yo no le t-temo a m-morir-repitió ella de nuevo-T-Temo que c-cuando yo mu-muera tu no estés a m-mi lado…

-Amy…-musito Shadow por lo bajo, mientras dejaba sus lágrimas fluir, aquellos de escarlata estaban realmente tristes e infestados de lágrimas-Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa…

-No estés triste-le dijo mientras le forjaba una bella sonrisa-Estoy orgullosa de ti… te amo-dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, su respiración había cesado y su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse poco a poco más frío, la había perdido para siempre.

-¡AAAMMMYYY!-gritó Shadow al cielo, mientras se escuchaba un nuevo estruendo-¡NNNOOOOO!

Continuara…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**T-T Bueno creo que ya saben porque eran las lágrimas y el pañuelo ¡BUUUUUUUAAAA AMY HA MUERTO! Pobre Shadow seguro quedo totalmente triste y destrozado… apuesto que no se lo esperaban, perdónenme mis buenas fans del Shadamy, perdónenme si las hice llorar T-T pero esto salió de un pequeño problema que tuve hace tiempo catalogando que llevo dos meses de depresión en fin… Bueno que puedo decirles aun no logro recuperar mi compu asi que les daré un pequeño adelanto del capi 17 bueno este se titula: Una prueba de amor… y la incógnita es que si quieren saber qué onda con mi historia tendrán que esperar el próximo capítulo.**

**Máster Shadow te tengo una pregunta amigo ¿Quién era el hombrecillo misterioso de los ojos dorados? Sé que tú tienes la respuesta y espero saber si esta vez has acertado n.n yo se que eres muy bueno descifrando misterios por eso creo que eres el más apropiado para responder esta pregunta n.n ah por cierto, me inspire en la canción de la leyenda del hada y el mago para hacer este capítulo no se por que XD**

**Bloomphantom tu dibujo también fue de gran ayuda gracias amiga n.n**

**Andrea Reyes tu también colaboraste para la inspiración de este fic gracias por dejarme review en todos los capítulos, prometo no defraudarte amiga.**

**Gracias a todos pues sin su colaboración quizás este fic hubiese dejado de existir desde hace algún tiempo…**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado este depresivo pero hermoso capitulo**

**¡Gracias por leerlo!**

**Por favor dejen un review con su comentario n.n**

**Nos leemos luego**

**P.D. Como les dije aun no tengo compu pero hare todo lo posible por actualizar mi fic pronto nos leemos hasta entonces**


	17. Recuerdos del corazòn Lagrimas y dolor

**Hola chicos es un gusto saludarles de nuevo, después de un mes finalmente he podido escribir este capítulo. Sé que muchos de ustedes tienen la intriga de saber qué es lo que pasara con Amy Rose, muchos me han preguntado si ella va a revivir y cosas por el estilo. La verdad me gustaría poder darles un pequeño adelanto de capítulo, pero desgraciadamente ni yo sé que es lo que va a pasar con Amy Rose he tenido algunas ideas e inspiración de lo que posiblemente ocurra en el próximo capítulo pero aun no es algo seguro el hecho exacto de lo que pasara, así que les pido que estén al pendiente de estos capítulos pues, como puede continuar la historia también puede que se termine aun no lo sé en concreto así que no se me espanten… No se preocupen espero poder publicar pronto las continuaciones, ahora me tarde un poco porque estaba en exámenes finales y todo ese rollo que uno pasa cuando vas a completar el semestre es por eso que he estado trabajando cuatro semanas en este último capítulo. En cuanto al capítulo que les prometí las vez anterior quizás se tarde uno o dos capís más, pero ya verán que cuando llegue la hora estará espectacular en fin…**

**Muchas gracias a todos por intentar responder a mi trivia, la verdad es que dos usuarios ya me han dado la respuesta correcta, pero a todos aquellos que aun no han logrado responder a la trivia aun les queda algo de tiempo para hacerlo, no se preocupen sé que muchos de ustedes se partieron la cabeza intentando deducir la respuesta y se los agradezco a todos de corazón. Felicidades a los usuarios que han acertado seguro ustedes mismos deben saber quiénes son… **

**Ahora mis agradecimientos a los siguientes usuarios**

**Katy la eriza: Gracias por tu review amiga**

**Bloomphantom: Gracias por tu review amiga en cuanto la respuesta de la trivia no te preocupes has estado en lo correcto n.n**

**Andrea Reyes: Gracias de nuevo por tu review amiga y perdón por hacerte llorar**

**Máster Shadow the Hedgehog: Gracias por tu review amigo en cuanto a lo de la trivia tus dos respuestas fueron correctas si no me explico ya tendre las respuestas en el próximo capítulo…**

**En cuanto a los demás usuarios y visitantes también se los agradezco espero no defraudarlos también espero que mi fic les siga gustando a todos, gracias por el apoyo de verdad hago lo que puedo. Se que muy pronto estare actualizando más seguido pues he dejado muchos de mis fics en el olvido, además de que tengo muchos más estrenos que espero con ansias que lean…**

**Y bueno sin más preámbulos les aportó este capítulo, esperando que este sea de su agrado**

* * *

**THE RESCUE**

Capítulo 17: Recuerdos del corazón "Lagrimas y dolor"

Las nubes negras cubrían la mayor parte del cielo, profesando una gran parte de la oscuridad que había en el poblado. Cuando una luz inminente alumbró la aldea en la que se encontraban ellos, por un pequeño lapso de tiempo; se trataba de un rayo, abriéndose paso entre las nubes negras que envolvían el cielo, anunciando así que una tormenta estaba por llegar. El viento acariciaba cada hoja, cada flor que se encontraba en su rumbo, desplegando así algunos de los granos de polen que podían percibirse en el aire y en el ambiente, albergando por cada una de las calles del poblado.

El erizo negro alzó la mirada, sintió como el aire frío le arrebataba poco a poco sus esperanzas, le congelaban cada una de las lagrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla, cada parte de su ahora frío corazón. Todo estaba perdido, todo estaba acabado, había fracasado en la misión que le habían asignado, él era una agente de élite, uno de los mejores que había en su nación, pero ahora mismo no podía aceptar el título de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, en esos momentos se sentía tonto e impotente, ni si quiera había sido capaz de realizar una tarea sencilla, como lo era defender a aquella eriza. Se había fallado así mismo, le había fallado a la nación, a pesar de que millones de personas confiaban en él, y sobre todo le había fallado a la misma Amy Rose, a lo que creyó que era lo más importante en su vida, la que se había convertido en su gran y único amor.

-Lo siento, perdóname por favor…-musitó el erizo negro al viento

Ladeó la cabeza de nuevo y miró el cuerpo inerte de la eriza por un momento, la observó de manera detenida, divisando cada detalle de la ahora difunta eriza. Aquella piel de tonalidad rosa pastel, aquellos ojos color verdes esmeraldas que habían logrado arrancarle suspiros en su tiempo, pero que ahora habían perdido el brillo y el toque de felicidad que alguna vez había existido en ellos, además de que ahora permanecerían perpetuamente cerrados, durante algún lapso. Shadow acarició la mejilla de Amy lentamente, sintiendo como su suave piel rosaba cada uno de sus dedos. El aspecto de la eriza era formidable, a pesar de que tan sólo llevaba algunos minutos de haber muerto, ni si quiera parecía haber perecido, cualquiera que la viera podía jurar que ella se encontraba dormida en uno de los más profundos sueños, tal y como había pasado con Blanca Nieves y la Bella Durmiente, pero si Amy era una princesa ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que el fuese el príncipe encantador que la despertaría de aquel sueño que parecía eterno?

Sonrió por un momento, al pensar que hubiese sido estupendo poder rescatar a Amy de un destino fatal, tal y como lo hacían los príncipes con sus princesas en la mayoría de los cuentos de hadas, pero se vio obligado a abandonar aquella sonrisa al recapacitar que todo eso era ficción y lo que a él le ocurría era solo una parte de la cruda y fría realidad, no importaba cuanto se esforzara por cambiar las cosas, Amy había muerto y no la podría hacer volver, ella se había ido al jamás; cruzado el rumbo hacia el mundo de los muertos. Más sin embargo, había algo que aún no había logrado entender, si Amy Rose estaba muerta ¿no se suponía que su cuerpo tendría que seguir animado a pesar de eso? O por lo menos terminará poseída como el resto de los habitantes de aquel maldito poblado; al menos esas eran las propiedades que poseía el virus que invadía su cuerpo.

Escuchó un fuerte estruendo, que logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos, entonces alzó la mirada, notando las nubes negras que se habían forjado en el cielo; no cabía la menor duda de que ya estaba por llover, pues ya podía percibir el olor de humedad en el ambiente, además de que podía sentir la suave y fresca brisa mover algunas de sus púas, y en múltiples ocasiones terminaba impactándose contra su pecho. Shadow se quitó la chaqueta y con ella arropó el cuerpo de la eriza muerta, no sabía el porqué, pero algo desde su interior le decía que debía hacerlo. Miró a la eriza rosa de nuevo, no podía evitarlo, aun no podía hacerse la idea de que ella ya lo había abandonado; muy en el fondo tenía la ilusión de que ella lograría despertar y así todo volvería a la normalidad, podrían continuar su viaje, detener las fechorías de Lord Mephiles y sus secuaces; y algún día posterior a este, regresarían a sus respectivos hogares, cuando aquella horrible pesadilla finalmente hubiese terminado, devolviéndoles sus vidas normales.

Bajó la mirada de nuevo y esta vez deslizó sus dedos lentamente por su mejilla, hasta que logró llegar a los suaves y delicados labios de la eriza. Aquellos labios que sólo se atrevió a besar una vez, aparte de aquella ocasión accidental. Retiró la mano del rostro de Amy y colocó sus dedos en sus propios labios, era extraño, pero aun podía sentir el suave contacto de los labios de Amy rosando los dé el, de alguna forma aquel dulce, caluroso y apasionado beso había quedado tatuado en lo más profundo de él. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza de nuevo, al recordar los leves, pero gratos recuerdos que tenía de aquella eriza. Sólo bastó un par de segundos para que un par de lágrimas fluyeran de aquellos bellos orbes de escarlata. Aquellas lágrimas resbalaron lentamente por sus mejillas, hasta que lograron llegar a su barbilla, posteriormente cayeron y humedecieron un poco su chaqueta. Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, esperando hallar un pañuelo o algo parecido, entonces lo miró de nuevo, allí estaba aquel obsequio, el dije de corazón que había logrado conseguir especialmente para ella, lo empuño entre sus manos con fuerza y más lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.

-Amy…-musitó el erizo negro por lo bajo-Yo… lo siento tanto…

Un estruendo se escuchó de nuevo y una gran cantidad de gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo; era lluvia se sentía un poco fría. Finalmente había comenzado a llover, quizás las nubes estuviesen tristes también, pues uno de los más hermosos y dulces ángeles había tenido que caer. Sintió como la lluvia mojaba los vendajes que cubrían su pecho, llevó sus manos por inercia hasta ellos, ese era otro de sus recuerdos, como la eriza curaba cada una de sus heridas cuando él se lastimaba. Sonrió de nuevo, sería hermoso que pudiese devolver aquel insignificante, pero importante favor, antes de tener que sepultarla sobre el suelo. Tomó la chaqueta por el borde y buscó las heridas en el cuello de la eriza, pero por más que buscó, no encontró ninguna de las heridas que le había hecho aquella felina, no había cicatrices, ni tampoco residuos de la hemorragia sanguínea, eso le pareció algo extraño, pues él había presenciado como aquella felina había perforado con sus garras la yugular de la eriza, también había visto como la sangre de Amy escurría lentamente por los dedos de aquello bruja, pero ahora que la miraba no parecía tener algún rasguño en general.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-musitó por lo bazo el erizo negro

Acalló su habla al escuchar un ruido seco tras sus espaldas, se giró lentamente hasta que lo miró. Allí estaba un hombre de pie frente a él; vestía con unos pantalones de pana de color café y un suéter de color beige, mientras que de sus hombros colgaba un tipo de ametralladora. El sujeto emitió un grito para indicar que allí se encontraba, mientras que con un movimiento rápido y certero colocaba el arma entre sus manos, llenándola con suficientes municiones, para así acabar con su objetivo; el erizo negro. Shadow tomó a Amy entre sus brazos, ahora mismo no contaba con fuerzas, ni las capacidades adecuadas para luchar. Se sentía totalmente destrozado físico, moral y sentimentalmente, había perdido lo que más significaba para él, había perdido a la chica que él amaba, aquella chica con la que deseaba pasar sus últimos seis días de vida, pero ahora era solo desilusión y dolor lo que él sentía. Corrió con Amy entre brazos por la avenida, escuchando como la mayor parte de las balas de metralleta terminaban impactándose entre las paredes que se encontraban tras sus espaldas, el sujeto que le seguía realmente esperaba que este terminase muerto. Siguió corriendo, hasta que se vio acorralado en un callejón sin salida, estaba atrapado a la merced de aquel ruin y frío mercenario, tragó saliva, jamás saldría con vida si seguía sujetando el cuerpo de Amy entre sus brazos

-Demonios…-maldijo él por lo bajo

Se giró de nuevo, divisando una oscura silueta que poco a poco iba acercándose desde la lejanía. Se trataba de aquel sujeto, el que pretendía matarle con la metralleta. El hombre que poseía el arma se detuvo en seco y apunto hacia el erizo negro. Shadow retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared rocosa que se situaba detrás de él. Cerró los ojos al notar como aquel hombre recargaba con municiones su arma, estaba acabado, no tenía ningún arma, ni ninguna forma de defenderse, aquel hombre le dispararía y él simplemente moriría, compartiendo el mismo destino que la eriza ahora sostenía. Se quedó quieto e inmóvil, esperando aquel frío y triste desenlace, pero antes de que el hombre consiguiese dispararle, alguien más había entrado en escena, especialmente para ayudarle, pero fue el ruido seco de su cuerpo golpear contra el suelo, el que logró sacar al erizo negro de sus pensamientos.

Shadow abrió los ojos de nuevo y frente a él pudo divisar a un nuevo sujeto; vestía con unos pantalones cargos de color negro y una playera negra con el estampado de una Shurikken de color rojo, mientras que de su espalda caía una gran capa con capucha que le cubría la cabeza y parte alguna de su rostro, dejando ver solamente un par de ojos de color dorado. El sujeto tomó la espada que llevaba sujeta en su espalda y la sacudió con gran fuerza hacia el frente, totalmente preparado para entablar una batalla con el hombre que tenía enfrente. Shadow se mantuvo inmóvil, no tenía la más remota idea de que rayos estaba ocurriendo ¿Acaso ambos sujetos no pertenecían al mismo bando? Pero un ruido logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos de nuevo. El hombre de la metralleta había emitido un frío y sonoro grito de nuevo, mientras halaba del gatillo, dispuesto acabar con el nuevo sujeto que se había interpuesto en su camino.

Las balas de metralleta se dirigieron velozmente hacia donde se hallaba el chico, pero este último logró evadirlas todas, moviendo ágilmente el filo de su espada, de una forma elíptica, tal y como lo hacen las hélices de los helicópteros y los aviones, destellando miles de chispas al tener contacto con el filo metálico de aquella espada, mientras que las balas terminaron cayendo una a una contra el suelo. Shadow miró atónito al sujeto, era sorprendente ver como se había librado de una manera tan hábil de aquellas sesenta balas de ametralladora, sin recibir ningún rasguño de su parte. Perfectamente se podía notar que aquel chico era hábil con las armas y sobre todo con la espada ¿Pero quién era ese sujeto? ¿De dónde demonios había salido? Y más aún ¿Se encontraría de su lado? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que pronto descifraría aquel extraño misterio.

-Sera mejor que salgan de aquí ¡Ahora!-dijo el chico con una voz autoritaria

-Sólo dime una cosa…-respondió Shadow molesto-¿Quién demonios eres?

-Sólo soy un samurái oscuro…-respondió él con una voz calma-Que busca liberar la tiranía de su pueblo, además de salvar a las personas que no han logrado caer bajo el hechizo-el hombrecillo desvió la mirada y observo a Shadow de reojo-Por eso te pido que salgan de aquí ahora, tú y la chica merecen tener una segunda oportunidad de vida-Shadow no dijo nada simplemente se callado ante sus palabras. El hombrecillo por su parte, simplemente prosiguió-No te preocupes, ustedes busquen un lugar en donde refugiarse, yo ya me encargó de detener a este sujeto.

Shadow nuevamente se rehusó a articular palabras, pero todo lo que tenía que decir lo expreso con una mirada, justo antes de asentir con la cabeza. Tomó a Amy fuertemente entre sus brazos y salió corriendo de aquel callejón, dejando atrás al samurái oscuro, al igual que al hombre de la ametralladora. Escuchó sus propios pasos resonar tras sus espaldas de nuevo, mientras la lluvia golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho, tenía que encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse y pasar la noche, pues de lo contrario solo conseguiría un resfriado o tal vez hasta una neumonía. Bajó la mirada y la clavó en la eriza que yacía acurrucada entre sus brazos, como deseaba en lo profundo que se tratase de un sueño o tal vez un hechizo, pero por lo que más fuera, que ella no estuviese cruzando hacia el mundo de los muertos, pues no sabía cómo decirle a la nación que la hija del líder mundial había muerto, justo frente a sus ojos. Detuvo su avance de pronto y alzó la mirada en dirección al firmamento, notando como miles y miles de gotas caían del cielo, mojando poco a poco su rostro, como deseaba que lo partiera un rayo, pues no soportaba en lo absoluto su fracaso.

-Si tan sólo tuviese una segunda oportunidad-musitó al viento

Pero un fuerte golpe en la pierna derecha logró sacar al erizo negro de sus pensamientos. Ladeó la cabeza dispuesto a saber que estaba ocurriendo, fue cuando la vio. Allí en el suelo yacía sentada una pequeña ardilla, sobándose continuamente su cabeza, pues al parecer había sido ella quién había golpeado al erizo negro en la pierna. La pequeña ardilla alzó la cabeza y clavó sus esmeraldas en el erizo negro que tenía enfrente, entonces se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a retroceder temerosa, al ver aquellos ojos rojos de tonalidad sangre ¿Acaso que era posible que ese erizo estuviese bajo el hechizo de Ashes o tal vez infectado por el virus de Lord Mephiles? La ardilla tenía mucho miedo, pues sabía perfectamente lo que hacían estos sujetos con los individuos que no estaban bajo el efecto de aquellos dos tíranos, sabía que su vida corría peligro.

-Lo siento, señor-se disculpó la pequeña ardilla, arrodillándose en el suelo, mientras entrelazaba ambas manos a la altura de su pecho-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero por favor no me mate…

Shadow arqueó una ceja de pronto, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ¿Por qué el querría matar a una pequeña e inocente niña? Es que no tenía ningún sentido ¿O acaso ella creía que él estaba poseído como el resto de los individuos? Dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a explicarse, pero ante eso la ardillita siguió retrocediendo. Shadow recargó el cuerpo inerte de Amy sobre su hombro y con su mano derecha rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, esperando hallar así su placa de identificación, para así poder darle seguridad a la niña y mostrarle que no había por qué temerle, pero mientras se encontraba buscando su beretta cayó al suelo, asustando más a la pobre e indefensa criatura. Shadow hizo un ademán, pretendiendo decirle a la niña que esperara, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la pequeña ardilla se había ido, se había alejado de él, corriendo de forma apresurada, temiendo por su propia vida. El erizo negro se agacho y tomó la beretta de nuevo, guardándola de vuelta en su bolsillo.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, era inútil, no tenía idea de a donde ir o con quién acudir. Amy se iba al jamás y él no podría traerla de vuelta, el lapso de tiempo para salvarla de aquel destino fatal se agotaba, sabía muy en él fondo que si encontraba un médico tal vez podía ayudarla, pues todavía podía sentir una sensación cálida. Una sensación que le decía que ella se encontraba allí, pero ahora necesitaba ayuda para salir de aquel sueño eterno del que la bruja del pueblo le había precepto, aquel hechizo que tenía la posibilidad de aparentar la muerte de un ser querido. Se dejó caer lentamente, hasta que quedo sentado sobre el húmedo y frío suelo. Cubrió el cuerpo de la eriza con la chaqueta de nuevo, al menos así podía protegerla de la humedad y del frío. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, dejando salir más lágrimas que expresaban ira, tristeza y dolor. Ira al saber que ni siquiera había sido capaz de lastimar a la culpable, tristeza por saber que todo eso había pasado por un descuido suyo y dolor por no poder sacar a Amy de ese estado.

Escuchó un nuevo estruendo, la tormenta había terminado de empeorarse, ahora las gotas de lluvia caían como miles de agujas, perforando su cuerpo como si fuese de felpa o tal vez de vudú. Aquella era una noche terrible, hacía mucho frío y para colmo estaba cayendo un diluvio. Suspiro profundamente de nuevo, ya no le importaba que lo partiese un rayo, ni tampoco que le diese una neumonía o un resfriado, simple quería que todo pasara rápido, quería despertar de aquella pesadilla que ahora le agobiaba, entonces recordó a la gata, la culpable de que Amy estuviese en ese estado. Si la eriza moría, el mismo iría a vengar su muerte, buscaría a aquella y cuando la encontrara ya se las pagaría. Empuño sus manos y apretó los dientes con fuerza, por un momento aquel pensamiento le había hecho correr ira por sus venas, pero aparto ese sentimiento de su consciencia, pues ni a Amy, ni a María les hubiese gustado que el terminará por volverse un sujeto rencoroso.

Dejó salir un último suspiro, cerrando sus ojos un momento y pudo divisar algunos de sus recuerdos. El primero que le vino a la mente fue el rescate de Amy, cuando caminaba por el tercer piso de la parroquia y sobre todo cuando llegó a la última puerta, donde escuchó varios ruidos salir de ella, se cubrió a un lado de la puerta y cuando tuvo la oportunidad la abrió con una fuerte patada. Posteriormente entro en la habitación y apunto hacia todas direcciones, esperando ya no hallar más de esos hombres, pero solo la vio a ella. Una indefensa eriza de piel clara tonalidad rosa pastel y ojos color verdes esmeraldas; vestía con un vestido rojo y unas botas color rojo fuego que le hacían juego, su aspecto era formidable y un poco angelical para su gusto. Sonrió un poco más al notar que ella era más hermosa en la realidad que en la foto o en sus mismos sueños. Trago un poco de saliva y se dispuso a acercarse, pero cuando dio un paso hacia delante la eriza tomó algunas cajas de cartón y objetos que le rodeaban, y comenzó a lanzárselas con gran velocidad y fuerza, algo muy sorprendente para una chica de su edad, eso lo dejó un poco sorprendido.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-gritó ella, mientras le lanzaba más de aquellos objetos-¡No permitiré que intentes lastimarme!

-Aguarda-dijo él mientras se agachaba para evitar que una caja de madera terminara impactándose contra su cara-No pienso hacerte daño, al contrario he venido a rescatarte y a llevarte de vuelta con tu padre-rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y de allí sacó su identificación y se la mostró a la eriza-Shadow The Hedgehog, Agente de G.U.N., no tienes de que preocuparte, por el momento estas a salvo…

Amy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, finalmente alguien había venido a rescatarla y sobre todo, iban a sacarla de aquel lugar que la tenía harta y sofocada. La chica sonrió por un momento y corrió a abrazar al erizo negro, se sentía tan feliz y emocionada al saber que la sacarían de ese lugar y después la llevarían de vuelta a casa con su padre y el resto de su familia, podría regresar a la escuela a estudiar, y a ver y convivir con sus compañeros. Finalmente dios se había dignado a escuchar sus plegarías. Parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo como unas lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas. Amy se limpio las lágrimas con el brazo, su padre siempre le había dicho que fuera fuerte si se presentaban situaciones como esta.

-Muchas gracias-dijo la eriza tras romper aquel abrazo-Gracias por salvarme y por ofrecerte a llevarme de vuelta con mi padre…

-No hay de qué-le respondió sin darle mucha importancia-Pero no queda mucho tiempo para los agradecimientos, seguro Lord Mephiles no tardara en enviar a más de sus hombres a buscarme-dijo finalmente dando la media vuelta, mientras llenaba con municiones la beretta–Sígueme se cual es el camino…

Amy asintió con la cabeza y siguió al erizo negro, no sin antes tomar la mochila que contenía sus útiles y su martillo pikko-pikko hammer, pues le sería muy indispensable y sabía que lo ocuparía cuando de defenderse se tratase. Detuvo su avance por un momento y miró hacia la ventana con barrotes, recordando aquel cardenal rojo que le hacía compañía cuando se hallaba sola y encerrada en aquella torre. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, a pesar de que lo conocía de hace tan sólo unos días, lo extrañaría. "…Adiós amiguito, ahora soy libre, pero extrañare el no verte…"-musitó Amy antes de girarse-"Gracias por tu apoyo y tu compañía"-dicho esto se retiro siguiendo al erizo negro por el corredor, cuando notó como este se acercaba hacia los barandales buscando alguna salida, pero cuando lo hizo ellos lo descubrieron.

-¡Allí están!-dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraba en medio del altar-¡No dejen que se escapen!

Un grupo de hombres corrió hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a atrapar a ambos erizos. El miró los ojos esmeraldas de la chica, se notaba preocupada y quizás un poco temerosa. Tomo a la eriza de la mano y así ambos se acercaron, mientras que a la lejanía se escuchaban los rumores y los cantos de los hombres que pretendían atraparles, no tardarían mucho en llegar a donde ellos se encontraban. Guardo su beretta en el bolsillo y tomó a Amy entre sus brazos, se acercó lentamente a la orilla y miró hacia abajo. Allí permanecían el resto de los hombres de aquel grupo. Amy miro hacia abajo y sintió un ligero mareo, recordaba perfectamente bien lo que le había pasado la última vez que intento escapar, se abrazo fuertemente a su cuello, pues tenía mucho miedo de que le ocurriera lo mismo que la última vez.

Aun lo recordaba claramente, lo que había ocurrido aquel día que había intentado fugarse de la capilla. Cerró los ojos abruptamente, mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su rostro. Ahora podía divisar como aquellas imágenes y dolorosos recuerdos surcaban por su mente en aquel momento. Trago saliva, tenía la ligera sospecha de que algo no saldría bien; lo que estaban a punto de hacer era muy arriesgado. Y si algo salía mal y ambos caían al suelo, a dudar por la altura solo se trataba como de unos 100 mts. Amy sintió mucho miedo y se agarró con más fuerza de su cuello. Fue cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos bellos ojos de color escarlata que mostraban tanta seguridad en lo que estaban por hacer, que no sentía ya tanto miedo. Algo de aquel erizo negro la hacía sentir cómoda y segura, sobre todo ahora que se encontraba entre sus brazos se sentía a salvo. Aquellos ojos de rubí era tan hermosos y emanaban tanta seguridad, que por un momento le dejo de importar tener que dar aquel salto.

-¡Prepárate!-le dijo él en un tono serio-Porque vamos a saltar…

Las palabras del erizo negro lograron sacar a Amy Rose de sus pensamientos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, él realmente estaba decidido a saltar. Abrió sus ojos abruptamente, al notar como el erizo negro se acercaba lentamente al borde del piso. Fue cuando notó como un gran escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo en un determinado momento y como la mayoría de sus músculos y huesos comenzaban a ponerse tensos. Definitivamente eso no le iba a gustar; le aterraba la idea de saber que estaba a punto de dar los mismos pasos que había dado aquella noche. Aun se preguntaba cómo era que había sobrevivido a una caída desde tres pisos arriba; es decir, como es que las heridas que tenía de aquella caída eran tan leves, cualquier otra persona que hubiese tenido el mismo accidente que ella, probablemente hubiese muerto, pero quizás todo se debía a la suerte que había tenido de caer sobre una mesa. Si hubiese caído al suelo seguro ya estaría muerta, pero como sabía que su muerte no se encontraba cerca después de ese último intento, como sabía que ambos saldrían con vida después de eso, que tal si ambos caían y se morían.

-¡Shadow, no!-gritó Amy de inmediato-Por favor, no lo hagas…

-Lo siento, pero no queda de otra-le respondió de la misma manera-Sí nos quedamos aquí volverán a capturarte y de nada me servirá haber venido a rescatarte…

Amy miró a Shadow con reproche

-Vamos, prometo que no te pasará nada-insistió él

-Está bien-respondió Amy con un suspiro, aun no muy convencida

-¡Sujétate fuerte!-le dijo antes de saltar al candelabro

Pero cuando cayó allí la clavícula del candelabro se comenzó a desatornillar, amenazándolos con tirarlos hacia abajo

-Demonios…-maldijo el por lo bajo

Al notar aquel detalle, si no hacía algo ambos morirían. Fue cuando le vino a la mente una idea. Miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que la altura no era tan distante; además de que había logrado salir de problemas más relevantes y arriesgados. Miro a la eriza asustada que se encontraba acurrucada entre sus brazos, ella ya había sufrido demasiado, al encontrarse secuestrada en aquel lugar durante días. No quería pensar que esos sujetos la torturaban o simplemente hacia que su estancia y su vida parecieran una terrible pesadilla. Bajo a Amy con cuidado obligándola a quedar de pie sobre el candelabro. Pero justo cuando logro colocarla en el lugar, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, quedando colgado con una mano del candelabro. Miró hacia arriba y notó a una horrorizada eriza, al parecer se encontraba algo paranoica después de notar lo que había pasado.

-¡Shadow!-dijo ella nerviosa mientras se arrodillaba sobre el candelabro, estirando una mano para acercársela al erizo-¡Toma mi mano!

El sonrió un poco al notar la acción de la eriza. Al parecer se trataba de una chica de corazón, pues, se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de los demás o al menos por el de él. Sus ojos de rubí quedaron completamente clavados en las esmeraldas de Amy, sus ojos eran tan hermosos como la dueña que los portaba. Sonrió de nuevo, dispuesto a reincorporarse sobre el candelabro, pero por más que intentaba subir, más se desatornillaba la clavícula de este último "…Esto no está funcionando"-musito el por lo bajo. Sería imposible que ambos lograran llegar a su destino, ya que el candelabro no parecía poder soportar el peso de ambos cuerpos. Solo uno de ellos lograría cruzar a salvo del otro lado, el otro tendría que abandonar el candelabro para darle la oportunidad al compañero de llegar al final del camino, eso le quedaba muy claro y sabía exactamente qué era lo que debía hacer por el bien de ambos, solo esperaba que todo saliera tal y como él mismo lo había planeado.

-Continua sin mí-dijo él con una voz seria mientras se soltaba del candelabro

-¡Espera!-respondió ella asustada, tomando al erizo negro de la mano para evitar que se cayera-¡No lo hagas! ¡Eres lo único que me queda!-una lágrima resbalo lentamente por su mejilla-¡No lo hagas! ¡No quiero perderte…!

-¡Amy!-dijo él con un tono serio-Tienes que escucharme, si no me sueltas este candelabro colapsara y ambos caeremos al suelo ¡Suéltame ahora!

-No puedo-respondió ella con voz quebrada-Tengo miedo, que tal si te dañas yo no me lo perdonaría jamás…

-Estaré bien-insistió él-Solo tienes que confiar en mí

-P-Pero…-balbuceó un poco

-Sólo confía en mí-le cortó él de inmediato-Te prometí que te sacaría sana y salva de aquí y que te llevaría con tu padre y eso es lo que yo haré…

-Está bien-dijo ella soltando un suspiro mientras poco a poco aflojaba su mano, notando como el cuerpo de él caía lentamente al suelo-Solo prométeme que pase lo que pase estarás bien…

-Lo prometo-le respondió él con una sonrisa-Al ahora depende de ti el llegar al otro lado…

-Lo haré-dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, no podía creer que su corazón conservara aun aquellos bellos recuerdos. Pero había algo que siempre se había preguntado muy en el fondo, desde el primer día que había visto a aquella eriza ¿Era amor lo que él realmente sentía? Y lo más extraño de todo ¿Cómo era que aquel extraño sentimiento se había terminado incubando en su pecho desde la primera vez que la había visto en aquella fotografía? ¿Acaso era posible que alguien se enamorara de una persona con tan sólo mirar su retrato? Si era así, seguro debía de tratarse de aquello que los humanos solían llamarle "Amor a primera vista". Pero aun así había algo que le quedaba claro, si era amor lo que sentía, ahora que había perdido a su amada como le dolía el corazón y el alma. Le daría a ella el mismo cielo, aunque por aquel acto tuviese que irse al infierno, no le importaba sufrir con tal de que ella viviera sana y salva, con tal de que ella fuera feliz, darle la felicidad era el propósito de vida de él.

Ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras abrazaba más contra su pecho el cuerpo inerte de la eriza de tal manera que sus mejillas quedaron unidas y parecían formar una sola. La suave piel de la eriza comenzaba a ponerse fría, no sabía si era por el clima o porque ya estaba por perderla para siempre. Realmente ya no importaba lo que pudiese significar eso, ya no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era permanecer unido a ella en aquel difícil momento, llenó de agonía, dolor y nostalgia, solo quedaban recuerdos que no deseaba que fuesen borrados de su memoria; como la primera vez que obtuvo una bella sonrisa por parte de la eriza o cuando intentaron escapar de Lord Mephiles y sus hombres. Jamás pensó que le robaría accidentalmente un beso a la chica. También recordó como Amy se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de aquel incidente, no sabía cómo explicarse, tampoco sabía que decir, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no contaba con suficiente tiempo para reaccionar bien.

Acarició suavemente los labios de la eriza con sus dedos. Por primera vez tenía la ligera sospecha de que se había acabado el tiempo, de que ahora vivía en una dimensión sin sentido, donde sólo existía el vació. No podía imaginarse un mañana, pues, quizás ya se fuese demasiado tarde, pero había algo que le quedaba claro en lo profundo, detrás del dolor, la agonía, la nostalgia y el sufrimiento. Ese algo era que a pesar de que ya la había perdido, se había dado cuenta de cuánto la amaba, se había dado cuenta de que la necesitaba y por último, se había dado cuenta de que sin ella a su lado su vida ya se había acabado. Que caso tenía seguir luchando, ellos ya habían ganado, habían despedazado el objetivo de su misión. Una chica a la que debía proteger porque así había sido su indicación. Empuño sus manos con gran fuerza.

Ahora más que nada se encontraba confundido ¿Acaso todo se trataba de una especie de castigo? No lo sabía en concreto, pero si era así, ya había aprendido la lección, además de sentir suficiente dolor. Un dolor mucho más fuerte que cualquier herida mortífera, un dolor y una culpabilidad tan fuertes que le sofocaban, que le demostraban a cada segundo lo idiota que había sido al no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Lo había perdido todo, había perdido todo lo que significaba algo para él. Había perdido a las dos únicas personas que en su vida había estimado y amado. Después de la muerte de María, pensó que se había extinguido su felicidad, se había vuelto totalmente frío, creía que no volvería a ser feliz nunca más. Pero cuando Amy Rose llegó a su vida todo cambio, sintió esa felicidad gobernarle de nuevo, acompañado de otro cálido sentimiento; aquel que los humanos llamaban "Amor".

Dio un último suspiro, su cuerpo se encontraba empapado y frío. Las gotas que resbalaban desde el tejado caían lentamente sobre sus púas y las humedecían poco a poco. Ya había perdido la total noción del tiempo, no sabía exactamente cuántas horas llevaba sentado bajo la lluvia, pero ya no tenía la voluntad de seguir adelante, lo había abandonado por completo. Ya no había porque luchar, tampoco podía regresar, no con las manos vacías, sí regresaba sin Amy Rose sólo sería el hazme reír de la nación. Ya podía imaginarse el título que aparecería en la portada de todos los diarios _"El Agente de Élite de G.U.N. le ha fallado a la Nación…"_. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, ya no le importaba el fracaso, tampoco le importaba la fama, ya no le importaba nada. Su vida ya no tenía sentido, no había porque luchar, no había metas por realizar, solo había recuerdos del corazón entre ellos "Lagrimas y dolor".

* * *

.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Perdonen por repetir algunas escenas del octavo capítulo, pero se suponía que eran los recuerdos que Shadow conservaba de Amy. El más especial para él había sido el día que había rescatado a Amy, al igual que el día que consiguió la primera sonrisa de la eriza, además de su primer beso accidental, cosas que nuestro héroe jamás olvidara**

**Les dejo esta frase de reflexión que me ayudo a conseguir la inspiración "Las cosas pueden cambiar si realmente lo deseas con el corazón" aunque parece una simple frase sin sentido pero si la descifran quizás les de un mensaje de lo que trataran los dos próximos capítulos. Suerte amigos, espero sus respuesta y si no la tienen aun no importa tendrán tiempo para reflexionarlo n.n**

**Gracias por leerlo, por favor dejen un review con su comentario**

**Sin más preámbulos me despido esperando poderle aportar pronto los dos últimos capítulos**

**Hasta entonces nos vemos**

**Sayonara**


	18. The Temple of the Phoenix

Hi! ha sido un largo de tiempo desde la ultima vez que pude actualizar mi fic y les pido una sincera disculpa por ello. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews de verdad se los agradezco y antes de presentarles este decimo octavo capì, pues yo les sugerirìa que leyeran este cap escuchando la canciòn "Seen it All" de Korn la cual fue mi inspiraciòn

* * *

**~The Rescue~**

Capítulo 18: The Temple of the Phoenix 

La lluvia caía de forma moderada cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Sonrió maliciosamente; al fin marchaba todo como lo había planeado. El forastero ya estaba destrozado no físico, pero si emocionalmente y la mejor forma de conseguirlo fue hechizando a la hija del presidente con un conjuro denominado "Muerte Durmiente" (N/A: Seguro se les hizo algo muy familiar perdonen ni falta de creatividad) Es verdad Amy Rose aun no había muerto al menos no de una forma definitiva, pero eso Shadow no lo sabía y si no hacia algo pronto la perdería para siempre. Un rayo cayó iluminando los tenebrosos ojos verdes de la felina. Ya solo faltaban un par de horas para que el conjuro se volviese permanente; en cuanto el Sol se asomara desde el oriente la eriza obtendría su muerte, por eso Ashes tenía que encargarse de entretener lo suficiente a aquel extranjero para que este no lograra romper el hechizo a tiempo y luego lo aplastaría como a un insecto. Ashes dio un par de pasos hacia el frente y pronto comenzó a entonar su melodiosa voz recitando una canción que parecía pertenecer a una famosa obra de ópera. Bastaron un par de segundos para que los "convictos" comenzaran a salir de sus hogares, reuniéndose en un punto señalado para veranar a su serenísima alteza. Cada uno cargaba un arma consigo con la cual le darían fin al objetivo.

-Mercenarios de este poblado acudan a mi llamado-dijo la hechicera con una voz fría- Hay una nueva misión en el matadero vayan a asesinar a ese forastero

El grupo de hombres miro a la felina con sus demoniacos ojos rojos y de inmediato iniciaron la búsqueda del erizo negro tomando las diferentes travesías que había en ese poblado. Una vez sola, Ashes se alejo con aires de grandeza; si el forastero moría ya no había nadie que echara hacia abajo sus futuros planes. Solo bastaba de poco tiempo para que su arma viral "The Ruins Proyect" fuese expandido por el resto del mundo, poniendo a toda la humanidad bajo sus órdenes. Estaba claro que todo eso llegaba más lejos que una simple venganza contra el presidente de la nación Julian Rose. El secuestro de la eriza Amy no había sido más que un juego de manipulación de Lord Mephiles, desde el día en que Julian lo había desterrado del país nuestro demente erizo no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera una satisfactoria venganza y no había peor dolor que arrebatarle al presidente aquello que más amaba; en este caso era su única y apreciada hija la que pagaría las consecuencias. Varias veces Ashes pudo notar como Mephiles planeaba cuidadosamente cada una de sus jugadas, todo era como un simple y sencillo juego de ajedrez; primero se eliminaban los peones, posteriormente eliminaría las demás piezas hasta que se presentara la oportunidad de darle jaque mate al rey. Aunque Lord Mephiles aun no podía decidir qué hacer con la joven Rose dándole dos posibilidades; la primera era matar a la chica frente a los ojos de su padre y la segunda era convertirla en una "convicta" y obligarla a trabajar para él, luego cuando ya no le fuera de utilidad y consiguiera todo aquello que más deseaba se desharía de ella. Lord Mephiles tenía unos malvados planes en mente, quizás algo dementes, pero debía admitir que todo eso le agradaba considerablemente después de todo ellos dos estaban juntos en eso.

-Muy pronto nuestro reino de terror y pesadillas comenzara…-dijo la felina desvaneciéndose entre las sombras de esa misma noche-Sera un reino de absoluta oscuridad y ni ese forastero, ni nadie nos lo impedirá jamás…

O-O-O

El samurái oscuro rechinó los dientes y empuño el mango de su catana con fuerza; acabar con ese sujeto no era sencillo debido a que la velocidad de recarga de la metralleta solo le permitía hacer un par de movimientos antes de la lluvia de estruendos y disparos, después solo tenía que hallar la forma de cubrirse las espaldas y evitar ser herido a muerte en aquella feroz batalla. El guerrero oscuro se mantuvo inmóvil durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo, mirando detalladamente cada uno de los movimientos de su adversario, intentando hallar un punto débil o ventaja que le ayudara a finalizar aquel encuentro interminable. Nuevamente la metralleta se cargo velozmente y el hombre tomó el arma que se hallaba sujeta con algunas cadenas que iban desde sus manos hasta terminar rodeando su propio cuello, seguro que el arma debía pesar toneladas por lo que si no se amoldaba de la forma correcta sería imposible el poder utilizarla adecuadamente. El Samurái Oscuro mostró una sonrisa detrás de las túnicas negras que mantenían oculto su rostro y su verdadera identidad.

-Lo tengo…-musitó para sí mismo y se preparó

Abrió bien los ojos aun poseyendo aquella presuntuosa sonrisa dibujada sobre sus labios; había llegado el momento de confiar en sus experiencias y habilidades como Samurái. Ya había llegado bastante lejos y no sabía si su plan fuese a funcionar, pero si fracasaba y llegaba a caer en esa batalla al menos moriría como lo haría un honorable samurái; intentando salvar a su pueblo de la tiranía que lo invadía. El siempre tuvo el sueño de luchar y morir en una batalla que el deseara; en su caso quería combatir al causante de todo eso, el tal "Lord Mephiles" del que la bruja Ashes hablaba tanto, pero al igual que su jefe moriría siendo cenizas (N/A: ¿Notan la ironía? "Ashes" significa "ceniza o cenizas" y si le damos sentido a la última frase tenemos que la "ceniza" moriría siendo "cenizas" ¡Qué gran cambio! Al menos que se convirtiera en polvo XD Espero que estén de humo r; "humo, cenizas, polvo, ya solo faltaría el incendió creo que tendremos que llamar a Blaze Jajaja, ejem… continuando con la historia…) Todos ellos pagarían muy caro por lo que habían hecho y sabía que contaba con un compañero; aquel erizo rojinegro, luego recordó a la eriza rosa y sintió un horrible hueco en el estomago; si tan solo se hubiese quedado a ayudarla. Ahora Amy era víctima del conjuro de muerte durmiente de Ashes. Un encantamiento que solía usar la felina para deshacerse de las mujeres que eran más hermosas que ella; en ese poblado hubo muchas víctimas en su tiempo, pero nadie las rescato pues la historia de la magia negra decía que aquel conjuro solo se podía romper de alguna forma… es que en ese momento estaba tan ocupado que no podía recordar el procedimiento que se debía seguir para ello.

Observo como el hombre se disponía a disparar apuntándole directamente al pecho, pero el samurái no se dejó intimidar; ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para comparecer al final. El sujeto emitió un gruñido y disparo una serie de proyectiles contra el guerrero, el samurái por su parte solo movió su espada ágilmente de un lado a otro bloqueando y apartando cada uno de los proyectiles lanzados. Una vez despejado el campo el samurái Oscuro aprovechó aquella oportunidad para llevar a cabo lo planeado. Corrió velozmente hacia al frente seguido de esto dio un salto moviendo la catana ágilmente en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y con un traslado certero cortó uno de los extremos de la cadena, provocando que la metralleta cayera instantáneamente al suelo. El hombre gruñó de nuevo e inmediatamente tomó uno de los extremos de la cadena levantando así el arma de fuego, la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a disparar de nuevo. El guerrero miró la escena sorprendido y echo a correr al tiempo que pensaba en algo nuevo, notando como las balas quedaban impregnadas en el suelo que ya habían pisado sus pies

-Creo que te subestime-dijo el samurái sin detener el avance- No quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra elección

El Samurái Oscuro se detuvo en seco marcando la tierra bajo sus pies; una vez más la lluvia de proyectiles había cesado dándole la oportunidad de llevar a cabo una de sus mejores técnicas. El la llamaba "Burst Of Blue Fire" (Ráfaga del fuego azul) Una técnica que no era muy común en guerreros samurái de su nivel, pues se requería de años de práctica para poder dominarla a la perfección. Sin embargo, él había logrado aprenderla antes de que su senseí muriera asesinado en manos de Lord Mephiles. El mismo sujeto que había matado sin piedad a sus amigos y familiares, justo antes de transformar todo en un reino de oscuridad y terror; pero lo que juro vengar la muerte de todos sus seres queridos y guerreros samurái caídos. Extrañamente aquellos recuerdos le trajeron de vuelta la confianza y fuerza necesaria para llevar a cabo aquella inusual y extraordinaria técnica. El guerrero Oscuro coloco en filo de su catana frente a su cara cubriendo la división de la nariz desde la frente hasta la barbilla, posteriormente cerró los ojos y dejo que la fuerza de sus emociones hicieran todo el trabajo. Pronto de la nada una luz azul comenzó a rodearle como si fuera una especie de aura. Abrió los ojos y avanzó con una velocidad increíble hacia donde se situaba el hombre, para terminar con el con un par de movimientos certeros de tal forma que finalmente el cuerpo inerte del "condenado" cayó al suelo desangrándose. El Samurái Oscuro miró el cuerpo inerte del hombre que yacía en el suelo y luego posó sus ojos sobre la hoja ensangrentada de su catana. Aquellos ojos dorados mostraron una expresión de satisfacción; era verdad que la técnica se apoderaba del alma y no se detenía hasta convertir el odio y la frustración en alegría y satisfacción. Más sin embargo, su senseí tenía razón si no había control y fuerza de voluntad aquella extraordinaria técnica podía apoderarse del alma y convertir al convocador en un mercenario con sed de muere y sangre.

La respiración del guerrero comenzaba a volverse escasa y un sofocante dolor en el pecho le hizo recordar el porqué no era bueno utilizar aquella técnica con frecuencia, ya que esta también podía implicarle una muerte instantánea cuando su fuerza vital se terminará. El Samurái Oscuro cayó de rodillas al suelo y sintió como su propia respiración le quemaba al ser bombeado el aire a través de sus pulmones. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente y cayó entre sus manos que yacían apoyadas sobre el suelo soportando su propio peso. Por primera vez sintió que había fracasado por sentirse así como se sentía ahora, después de tantos años de entrenamiento y preparación sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles; si se hubiese encontrado en un combate contra Lord Mephiles seguro hubiese terminado muerto como su familia y sus compañeros guerreros. Empuño las manos y rechino los dientes con fuerza simplemente como reacción ante aquel detestable pensamiento; había estado entrenando duramente durante varios años solo para vengar la muerte de su clan y ahora que estaba a punto de lograrlo de ninguna manera podía darse por vencido, debía luchar hasta el final. Se puso de pie lentamente y guardo su catana en su respectiva funda situada sobre su espalda. Dio un paso hacia adelante y de nuevo sintió aquel fuerte y sofocante dolor atormentarle de vuelta.

-¡Aaaargh!-se quejó el guerrero llevando su mano derecha hasta su pecho donde sentía aquel punzante dolor-No puedo darme por vencido… debo ayudar a la chica y al forastero…

Avanzó con algo de dificultad por una de las travesías de aquel frío y desolado poblado, sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia lentamente humedecían su rostro. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos dorados se posaron en una luz anaranjada. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su empañada vista y se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que aquella luz anaranjada pertenecía al fuego de una antorcha, pero lo que más le impresionó fue ver el numeroso grupo de "convictos" que se acercaban por esa misma travesía seguro debían buscar a la chica y al forastero pero… ¿Ellos ya sabrían lo que estaba ocurriendo? Por fortuna los hombres infectados aun no se habían percatado de su presencia y para el estado en el que ahora se encontraba era mejor que no lo hicieran. El guerrero oscuro miro hacia todas las direcciones buscando un escondite o posible escape y para su fortuna sus orbes de color miel lograron hallar un callejón oscuro situado a un costado en el cual entro por inercia. Solo bastó de un par de segundos para que aquel numeroso grupo de hombres pasara a un costado de él cargando entre sus manos antorchas de fuego y algunas armas. El Samurái oscuro recostó la espalda contra una pared de ladrillos regulando su respiración y rezando por que aquellos hombres no fueran a encontrarle. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y escuchó como los pasos comenzaban a alejarse ya no oía más gritos y tampoco voces.

-Debo darme prisa y encontrarlos antes de que ellos lo hagan- musitó para sí mismo abriendo los ojos y hecho a correr en la dirección opuesta a la que iban los hombres-Solo espero que aun no sea demasiado tarde

Dicho esto termino por perderse en la profunda oscuridad de aquella fría y tormentosa noche

0~0~0

Llevaba algunas horas allí sentado. Su cuerpo yacía entumecido, además de que ya no sentía sus brazos, seguro se debía al cuerpo inerte de la eriza que cargaba consigo. Ya no sentía calor, ya no sentía frío solo sentía el dolor de haber perdido a un ser querido. La muerte de Amy Rose había terminado con su vida, le había arrebatado el alma, pero aun así la recordaba ¿Cómo olvidarla?, Como olvidar su sonrisa, como olvidar los momentos que juntos ambos pasaban, Como olvidar que la amaba, como olvidar que a su lado la vida cambiaba, Como olvidar la alegría que ella le daba, como olvidar que la extrañaba. Una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, solo conservaba el dolor; la misma ruptura de su corazón. El erizo empuño las manos con fuerza, como deseaba poder detener el tiempo y reparar todo el daño que había hecho, como deseaba poder cambiar el destino y recuperar todo aquello que había perdido. Acarició lentamente su mejilla, sintiendo la suave y fría piel de la eriza. Más lagrimas fluyeron de sus ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas, no soportaba el dolor; la desesperación del saber que la perdía. Siempre su vida estuvo llena de prioridades, estuvo llena de ocupaciones e inclusive llena de prioridades, estuvo llena de decisiones, pero por primera vez se arrepentía de no haber tomado la correcta.

La mayoría de las veces sus vidas habían estado en completo peligro, salían de un embrollo y terminaban por meterse en otro. Gran parte de las ocasiones tuvo que luchar y hacer guardias durante todas las noches, solo para cerciorarse de que Amy durmiera un poco. Recordaba escuchar a la eriza llorar y gritar entre sueños, muchas veces pensó que ella tenía pesadillas acerca del día de su secuestro o quizás se debía a que extrañaba mucho a sus amigos y a su familia. Aquellos sueños normalmente solo duraban un par de minutos, después la eriza abría sus ojos abruptamente y terminaba por sentarse en el suelo. Muchas de las veces Amy no lograba conciliar el sueño normalmente se quedaba llorando en silencio. Jamás supo el motivo de su dolor y sufrimiento, pero muchas de las veces estuvo tentado en preguntarle ¿Qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo? El porqué cada noche lloraba, pero jamás tuvo las agallas de hacerlo ¿Qué tal si ella no quería verlo? ¿Qué tal si solo deseaba estar sola? Sin mencionar que ella quizás no quería recordar lo mismo a cada momento ¿Qué tal si ella solo quería olvidar todo eso? Como él quería olvidar las vagas memorias que guardaba de la muerte de María y el profesor. Acarició el rostro de la eriza nuevamente, apartando algunos mechones de pelo, para dejar al descubierto su hermosa cara, para admirar sus rasgos angelicales; como el tono rosa pastel de su suave y su delicada piel o aquellos ojos color verde esmeralda que tanto les fascinaban. Como deseaba poder ver aquellos ojos esmeralda de nuevo, como deseaba poder hablar con su amada, como deseaba sentir aquella cálida sensación nuevamente en su pecho, perderse en la suavidad y calidez de un dulce beso, correr y abrazarla de nuevo, gritar al cielo que estaba enamorado y hacerle saber a ella cientos de veces cuanto le amaba, como deseaba tenerla nuevamente, como deseaba verla sonreír.

Shadow se puso de pie lentamente al sentir como sus músculos tensos amenazaban con destruirse si no hacia pronto algún movimiento. Escucho un nuevo estruendo; la tormenta aun no había terminado y el pelaje de su pecho se encontraba totalmente frío, mojado y enmarañado, estaba cansado, no le vendría mal encontrar un lugar donde poder conciliar el sueño, un sitio cálido que los salvara a ambos de pescar una neumonía o un posible resfriado.

-Yo te metí en esto y ahora mismo voy a sacarte-musito el por lo bajo esperando que ella pudiese escucharle-Solo espero que puedas volver a confiar en mí…

Siguió adelante dejando que su instinto protector lo guiará una vez más por aquellas frías y desoladas calles. Alzó la mirada observando el paisaje que le rodeaba; al parecer se encontraba en el borde del pueblo pues a lo lejos pudo notar una pequeña cerca de madera, un roble viejo y robusto, además de la colina que se divisaba a la lejanía. Shadow siguió caminando aun sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia poco a poco lo mojaban. Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y un rayo de luz azul termino por caer sobre el tronco del árbol a una velocidad increíble. La copa del árbol se incendió de inmediato quemando poco a poco el verde follaje de sus hojas. El tronco se partió a la mitad debido a la fuerza del rayo e indudablemente acabó bloqueándole el paso a los erizos. El erizo negro se detuvo y miró fijamente las llamas de fuego ¿Cómo era que algo tan bello y natural podía terminar destruyéndolo todo? Ahora se preguntaba a sí mismo si él era como el fuego, tuvo algunos recuerdos que lo orillaron a pensar eso ¿Por qué todos los seres que el amaba terminaban muertos? Creía saber la respuesta, pero decidió ya no atormentarse más. Parpadeó un par de veces y se acercó con suma lentitud al tronco sintiendo una onda cálida; eso era lo que ambos necesitaban, salir de ese frío infernal y refugiarse en un lugar cálido y seguro, lejos de la lluvia y quizás del peligro. Shadow sintió como aquella onda de calor poco a poco se deshacía del frío de su cuerpo. Todo estaba tan tranquilo y perfecto hasta que se escuchó los ladridos de un perro a lo lejos; seguro Ashes ya había enviado a un grupo de hombres a matarlos. Desvió la mirada y observó a la eriza que permanecía acurrucada entre su pecho entonces sintió aquel sentimiento de seguridad gobernarle de nuevo.

-Todo va a estar bien-musitó dándole a la eriza un dulce beso en la frente-Muy pronto te sacare de ese estado, lo prometo

Alzó la mirada y dobló velozmente a la derecha. Ahora se podía ver al erizo negro correr rápidamente entre las calles sujetando entre sus brazos a la eriza rosada "…Solo resiste un poco más, Amy-le dijo él de nuevo-Esta horrible pesadilla ya está por terminar…". Siguió adelante entrando sobre aquellas travesías que parecían formar parte de un extraño laberinto. Jamás lo notó, pero ahora su cuerpo estaba rodeado de una cálida aura roja "…Tal vez sea yo el fuego…-pensó de pronto el erizo negro-…pero Amy siempre fue el agua, no supe cómo, pero jamás fue mi intención dañarla". Ahora más que triste se sentía furioso, no consigo mismo, si no con Ashes, pues ella era la principal culpable de que Amy estuviera en ese estado. El aura de su cuerpo aumentó; él era Shadow The Hedgehog un Agente de Élite de G.U.N y además de eso la forma de vida más perfecta. Un ser supremo diseñado para restaurar la paz en el mundo, aunque decidió dejar aquellos recuerdos a un lado desde hace mucho tiempo y lo más irónico de todo fue terminar trabajando para aquellos que asesinaron a su familia hace muchos años, pero esa era otra de las historias que por el momento no deseaba recordar. Siguió corriendo por la travesía escuchando sus propios pasos resonar a la lejanía, aunque algunas de las veces se apagaban cuando llegaba a pisar uno que otro charco de agua. El siempre fue un chico frío como el hielo; jamás hablaba acerca de su vida ni su pasado, los únicos que sabían algo de él era su escuadrón de trabajo "El Team Dark" integrada por la hábil Rouge the Bat y el noble robot E-123 Omega, su equipo y quizás únicos y posibles "amigos" que le acompañaban en las buenas y las malas, pero esta vez había sido la excepción, no tenía a su equipo para ayudarle; estaba solo.

-Nunca estamos solos…-musitó deteniendo su avance súbitamente tras presenciar la tenue luz de una antorcha de fuego a la lejanía. Tal y como se lo había imaginado la casería a muerta ya había iniciado

Siguió caminando de una forma más breve, después de todo no tenía caso quedarse ahí estancado si los hombres tarde o temprano iban a encontrarlo. Continuó avanzando sin ningún temor ya que tenía la ligera sospecha de saber quiénes eran los que estaban detrás de todo eso. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante hasta que se escuchó un ligero chapoteó; pues, su pie había ido a parar dentro de un charco de agua. Bastó de un par de segundos para que el erizo negro se diera cuenta de que aquel mínimo descuido terminaría por costarle demasiado caro. Un gruñido irrumpió el silencio que gobernaba en la travesía y pronto desde las sombras emergió un enorme perro. El canino hizo un ademán de ataque al mismo tiempo que mostraba sus filosos dientes antes de correr y lanzarse a la defensiva. Shadow solo observó como el perro se acercaba velozmente hacia ellos y sonrió; se notaba y sentía demasiado confiado sin saber la razón de ello. El canino se abalanzó rápidamente contra el erizo negro y este último lo apartó con una fuerte patada provocando que el perro se estrellara contra la áspera pared de una vivienda lanzando un agudo ladrido en forma de dolor. Shadow miró como el perro se revolcaba de dolor intentando ponerse en pie para perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo nuevamente. Un nuevo ruido llamó su atención y notó como un enorme grupo de hombres llegaba desde todas las direcciones. El erizo negro abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de la eriza contra su pecho sujetándola con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha invocaba su escopeta recortada; pues contaba con municiones para algunos "convictos" (nombre como se les dominaba debido a sus creencias religiosas; en esta caso las leyes que les eran impuestas por Lord Mephiles y Ashes the Cat). Fijo su mirada al igual que su objetivo presenciando como uno de los hombres detenía su avance y lo miraba con sus ojos demoniacos de color rojo sangre.

-¡Allí esta!-gruñó el hombre señalando en dirección del erizo negro-¡Acabemos con él!

Todos los hombres miraron al erizo negro y corrieron a atacar al forastero. Shadow por su parte no se movió, se quedo de pie en el mismo en el que se encontraba; no tenía caso buscar un lugar estratégico, pues con lo extraño que era ese poblado los convictos terminarían acorralándolo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sujeto la escopeta con fuerza mirando hacia todos lados para estar al pendiente a la hora de defenderse. Un hombre se acercó corriendo velozmente tras sus espaldas y Shadow se vio obligado a girarse de inmediato para implantarle un balazo en el pecho al convicto; de nuevo esta era una de las múltiples luchas de supervivencia. Más hombres comenzaron a surgir de las diferentes travesías que le rodeaban. Miró a cinco hombres acercarse a él en diferentes direcciones, algunos gruñendo otros simplemente riendo, pero a pesar de las muchas características que les distinguían cada uno tenía algo en común y ese era el objetivo que se les había sido asignado; matar al forastero Shadow The Hedgehog. El erizo negro coordino sus movimientos logrando acabar velozmente con tres de los cinco objetivos. Sintió un terrible dolor acompañado de una sustancia cálida y húmeda; uno de los hombres había logrado herirle un brazo con un cuchillo. Shadow desvió la mirada y observó como el hombre que lo había herido reía, eso lo hizo sentir demasiado furioso; ya estaba harto de todo eso

-Mírenlo esta herido- se burló uno de los convictos

Shadow apretó los dientes con fuerza, mirando detenidamente al par de hombres que le rodeaban, quiénes caminaban en círculos alrededor de él esperando el momento perfecto para atacarle. El erizo negro no hizo ningún movimiento, pues estaba muy ocupado leyendo cada uno de los trazos de sus enemigos.

-¡Te voy a romper en pedazos!-gritó uno de los hombres lanzándose al ataque, seguido de su compañero.

El erizo negro observó como ambos convictos se acercaban por cada uno de los costados. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y de inmediato se dedicó a reaccionar; espero a que los hombres se acercaran. Al de la derecha le disparo con la escopeta mientras que al de la izquierda lo retuvo dándole una patada en los bajos, provocando que el hombre por instinto se agachara debido al intenso dolor que sentía en aquel sitio. Shadow aprovechó la estupefacción del sujeto y le dio un ultimátum con un balazo en la cabeza. Por un momento pensó que todo había terminado, pero aquella ilusión desapareció tan rápido al ver que más de aquellos hombres convictos llegaban; esta vez se trataba de un grupo de aproximadamente veinte hombres "…Demonios"-maldijo por lo bajo Shadow. Parecía increíble, pero veinte hombres era una enorme cantidad incluso tratándose de él. Odiaba admitirlo, pero las cosas empeoraban considerablemente a cada momento. Se preparó de nuevo hasta que se escuchó un ruido desconocido tras sus espaldas. Desvió la mirada y se encontró con un sujeto vestido con una túnica negra acompañado de su extraordinaria e inusual catana.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda-dijo el samurái oscuro con una sonrisa

El guerrero oscuro se colocó de espaldas a Shadow, aun sujetando con fuerza la catana tras mirar al enorme grupo de hombres que lentamente se acercaban portando consigo diferentes armas. "…Creo que llegue justo a tiempo"-pensó de inmediato el samurái. Un gruñido sacó al guerrero de sus pensamientos y observo que el erizo negro lo observaba con una expresión de pocos amigos

-¡¿Tú, de nuevo?-fue la fría respuesta por parte del erizo negro-Nadie te pidió tu ayuda

El samurái oscuro no se limitó a dar respuesta; era obvio que el erizo negro no confiaba para nada en él, no lo culpaba, pues con tantos "convictos" y tiranos que había en la región lo más correcto era no fiarse de nadie, todos podían lograr ser sospechosos. Sin embargo, había algo que el samurái oscuro sabía a la perfección y por alguna razón odiaría saber que algo parecido hubiese vuelto a suceder. Trago algo de saliva; sabía que si le decía al erizo negro podría meterse en aprietos, pero ya no quedaba suficiente tiempo así que se armó de fuerza y valor. Miró al erizo negro y le dijo atentamente:

-Escucha, debes confiar en mí-le dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-cuestionó de la misma forma fría e indiferente-Como se que no trabajas bajo las ordenes de Ashes o Lord Mephiles. Quien me asegura que no te han enviado a matarme…

-Jamás lo haría-respondió el de inmediato con una voz seria-Preferiría estar muerto antes de que tener que trabajar para aquellos que mataron a mi clan sin piedad

-Como sea…-respondió en el mismo tono indiferente aun sin creer en ninguna palabra-Ayudarme no traerá a tu clan de vuelta

-Lo sé-respondió el guerrero consciente de lo que decía el erizo-pero esa no es la razón por la que ahora estoy aquí

El samurái cerró los ojos y un breve recuerdo de una echidna roja pasó por su mente. El nombre de aquella chica era Lien-da, una echidna fuerte y hábil cuando se trataba de emplear artes marciales. Ella era la mejor amiga del Samurái oscuro, pero se creía que existía algo más profundo. Sin embargo, al igual que Amy ella fue hechizada por Ashes con ese mismo conjuro que se le denominaba "Muerte Dormida" pero a diferencia de la eriza, Lien-da no pudo ser rescatada a tiempo. Aquel recuerdo lo hizo sentirse culpable; debía evitar que lo mismo ocurriera de nuevo y el único que podía lograrlo era Shadow a través de la ayuda que le ofrecería él. El Samurái oscuro abrió los ojos abruptamente era hora de que se supiera la verdad

-La razón por la que estoy aquí es por la eriza…-pero el guerrero no pudo terminar de decir aquella frase, pues algo se lo impidió inmediatamente

-¿Qué hay con ella? ¡Responde!-Shadow había tomado al guerrero por el cuello y a su vez estaba hecho todo una furia-¡Si algo malo le ha ocurrido te juro que te mató ahora mismo!

-Tranquilo…-dijo el guerrero con algo de dificultad-No creo que sea correcto pelear en este momento- dijo esta vez refiriéndose a los hombres que lentamente se acercaban-Te contare todo a su debido tiempo, pero ahora hay que terminar con esto, si no puedo asegurar que ninguno de los dos sobreviviremos

-Espero que sea verdad-dijo Shadow con la misma voz fría liberando al guerrero de su agarre-Ya que si no lo es serás tú quien no sobrevivirá después de esta

-Descuida, estoy en lo cierto-reafirmó el Samurái antes de reincorporarse al frente de nuevo, trayendo de vuelta aquella sonrisa

Shadow y el Samurái oscuro miraron a su alrededor y notaron como los hombres poco a poco se aproximaban. El erizo mantuvo consigo la escopeta recortada y el guerrero su tradicional catana. Si todo salía bien ambos saldrían victoriosos y más adelante irían al templo del Phoenix donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual para salvar a la joven Rose cosa que Shadow no sabía aun. Shadow miró de reojo al Samurái oscuro y la duda le invadió ¿Realmente podía confiar en ese sujeto? El ya los había ayudado una vez cubriéndolos a ambos de aquel convicto de la metralleta e incluso les había dicho que buscaran un lugar seguro para refugiarse del frío y de la lluvia. Quizás si podía confiar en él, pero ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si ese sujeto solo le estaba engañando para hacerle bajar la guardia? Su instinto le decía que debía tener cuidado, pero su consciencia le decía todo lo contrario. Shadow miró por última vez a la eriza y soltó un profundo y amargo suspiro; si Amy había acabado así fue porque él decidió hacerle caso a su estúpido instinto "…Esta bien"-se dijo así mismo rodando los ojos al tiempo que soltaba un último suspiro.

-¿Tienes algún plan en mente?-preguntó Shadow en voz alta finalmente

-Solo uno-dijo el guerrero haciendo una breve pausa-Acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos, y si alguno de nosotros tiene problemas nos cubriremos de forma mutua

Shadow simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin perder de vista a sus enemigos. Ambos aliados pegaron sus espaldas y se dedicaron a mirar al grupo de hombres que les rodeaban, cada uno portando consigo un arma. El erizo negro desvió la mirada aun sintiendo algo de dolor en su brazo derecho y pudo observar como la sangre resbalaba lentamente por su piel hasta caer el suelo, no sentía tanto dolor físico en aquella herida, tal vez se debía a que el dolor físico y emocional era tan semejante que se mantenía un balance estable. Volvió a reincorporar su mirada al frente y notó como los hombres se lazaban al ataque. Uno de ellos empuño con fuerza su estaca con fuego y sopló una llamarada contra el samurái oscuro, quien lo bloqueo ágilmente la catana entre sus manos. Shadow observó como un hombre se acercaba hasta el corriendo mientras sostenía un palo entre sus manos con el cual pretendía golpearlo. El erizo negro sonrió antes de evadir la mayoría de los ataques y apartar al hombre de él propinándole una fuerte patada en el estomago, para después deshacerse de él con un balazo. Por un momento el campo de batalla quedo en silencio y ambos aliados solo escucharon las campanadas provenientes de la iglesia; debían ser aproximadamente las 6:00 de la mañana, ya solo tenían alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar al templo y salvar a la eriza de una muerte cruel y definitiva.

-"El tiempo se acaba, debemos hacer algo para remediarlo de lo contrario algo devastador sucedería…"-pensó el samurái oscuro imaginándose a la eriza rosa recostada sobre un fondo negro sosteniendo un ramo de gardenias blancas entre sus suaves y finas manos, mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su cuerpo se volvía frío a cada instante que transcurría.

Shadow observó como el hombre de la estaca de fuego se le acercaba e intentaba soplarle una llamarada de fuego, pero el erizo negro fue más rápido y de inmediato le disparó un balazo de escopeta. El convicto retrocedió gritando después de que su terminó siendo envuelto en llamas, cayó al suelo y comenzó a rodar en el cemento intentando apagar el fuego, pero mientras más luchaba más se quemaba, pues su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto de combustible. El samurái oscuro por su parte decapito a un convicto mutante, después de que este intento devorarle su propia cabeza. Ambos aliados llevaban ventaja; estaban acabando con el grupo de hombres trabajando en conjunto, incluso por un momento pensaron que iban a triunfar, pero aquella esperanza les fue arrebatada cuando vieron a más de esos hombres llegar. No importaba a cuantos vencieron, pues a cada momento llegaban más, hasta que en un instantes los convictos lograron superarlos por número; jamás podrían deshacerse de tantos sin correr el riesgo de morir en el intento.

-Jamás lograremos vencer-dijo el Samurái finalmente al percatarse de la cantidad de hombres que se dirigían velozmente hacia ellos-Ni siquiera utilizando nuestras mejores técnicas podríamos garantizarlo

-Bien-respondió el erizo negro con una voz fría-¿Qué pretendes que hagamos ahora, Einstein?

-Debemos salir de aquí…-

-¿Ese es tu plan? ¿La huída de los cobardes?-se burló el erizo negro arqueando una ceja-¿A dónde iremos? ¿A refugiarnos lejos donde los convictos no logren encontrarnos? ¡Vaya!

-¡Escúchame por una vez!-dijo el guerrero oscuro muy molesto tras estar harto de la fría e indiferente actitud del erizo negro- Se que prometí contarte todo a su tiempo, pero ya no contamos con mucho y si no llevamos a la chica de inmediato al templo del Phoenix esta vez si la perderemos para siempre…

Shadow no dijo nada, solo abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa, sintiendo aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad gobernarle de vuelta; se odiaba así mismo, por no haber evitado todo eso desde el principio. Primero el profesor, luego María y si no hacía algo pronto la próxima seria Amy Rose. Ladeó la cabeza y posó sus ojos carmesí sobre la eriza rosa. Ella no se merecía morir y menos de esa forma tan absurda e injusta. Amy jamás le había hecho daño a nadie, al igual que María ella solo buscaba el bienestar de los seres que más quería; como lo eran sus amigos y su familia, incluso fueron varias veces las que ella se preocupó por él y le ayudo a salir adelante curándole las muchas de las heridas que se había hecho en el transcurso de la misión que le fue asignada por el cuartel general de G.U.N. No supo cómo, pero todo el cariño y apoyo que cada uno le daba al otro mutuamente término por convertirse en amor. Un amor profundo y tal vez absoluto, pero ahora que su destino se había definido y el tenía cerca a la persona que más amaba de ninguna manera la dejaría escapar de sus manos aunque tuviese que luchar y lidiar con el mundo entero. Lo haría por ella, por María, por el presidente y la nación, además de hacerlo por sí mismo. Rescataría a Amy Rose y se encargaría de que los culpables pagaran por ello. Una vez más el aura roja rodeó su cuerpo cosa que solo solía ocurrir cuando él estaba molesto e invocaba un Chaos Blast. Era verdad que estaba molesto, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones esta vez sentía una fuerza incomparable, además de una confianza que le decía a cada momento que triunfaría en lo que se proponía. A diferencia del Chaos Blast actual este solo se mantenía fijo, no destruía todo lo que se encontraba a su paso o tenía contacto con él como normalmente solía hacerlo la técnica original. Podría decirse que solo era un aura, quizás podía tratarse de una nueva fase de invulnerabilidad, o en el último de los casos una señal.

-Hagámoslo-respondió el erizo negro con un gran tono de seguridad y confianza

El Samurái oscuro parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido ¿Qué era esa aura roja que envolvía al erizo negro en esos momentos? ¿Sería posible que el forastero pudiese utilizar técnicas legendarias como las que alguna vez uso su senseí? Muchas dudas y preguntas viajaron por su mente en un pequeño lapso de tiempo, pero por desgracia no era el momento preciso para resolver ese misterio, dejaría que todo se resolviera a su debido tiempo. Ahora tenían que llegar al templo del Phoenix cuanto antes, y para eso tendrían que ocuparse de unos cuantos hombres, y tomar un atajo que solo el guerrero oscuro conocía a la perfección. Shadow cargo la escopeta nuevamente y le disparo a algunos de los convictos que se encontraban corriendo por el frente, logrando abrirle el paso al Samurái oscuro, quien de inmediato asumió el liderazgo y se dedicó a conducir al forastero directamente del ave fénix donde a cabo el ritual de la "prosperidad". Ambos entraron corriendo por una travesía intentando escapar del gran número de hombres que ahora les seguían e incluso desde la lejanía podían escuchar como estos gritaban: "Allá van, no los dejen escapar" Además de "Vamos a cerrarles el paso", pero aun así ninguno de los dos dejo de correr, mientras que la oscuridad poco a poco con suma lentitud se desvanecía dejando atrás el manto de la noche y saludando a cada paso el manto cendal claro, luminoso, pacifico y mágico amanecer lleno de la luz y alegría del día.

-Sigamos adelante, ya casi estamos cerca-dijo el Samurái dando un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás, solo para cerciorarse de que todo marchara a la perfección tras sus espaldas-Solo un poco más y todo habrá terminado

-¡Cuidado!-gritó de pronto Shadow y eso logró alertar de inmediato al Samurái-¡Hazte a un lado!

Un hombre había arrojado un barril de polvo desde el fondo de la empinada travesía y este rodaba velozmente hacia abajo encendiéndose cada vez más en un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Shadow y el Samurái se hicieron a un lado y notaron como aquel odre pasaba rápidamente junto a ellos hasta que logro estallar tras tener contacto con el muro de una vivienda. Shadow por inercia volteó hacia atrás y noto como al fondo se podían presenciar unas sombras, además del fulgor de las estacas encendidas de fuego; los convictos les seguían de cerca y si no pensaban en algo muy pronto se verían totalmente acorralados. El guerrero comenzó a moverse con suma lentitud y Shadow le hizo de inmediato una seña para que este se detuviera

-Espera, tengo un plan-musitó el por lo bajo, esperando que los hombres que los seguían los vieran

-¡Allí esta!-se escuchó gritar a uno de ellos; esa era la señal que Shadow había estado esperando

-No te muevas-le indicó al Samurái mientras él se quedaba de pie en medio de la travesía, quedando justo en medio de los hombres que le seguían y del convicto que lanzaba aquellos odres

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?-preguntó el Samurái de inmediato sin saber que pretendía el forastero arriesgándose el mismo y a la chica de esa manera-¡¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Vuelve aquí!

-Descuida, se lo que hago todo estará bien-respondió el sin darle mucha importancia-Ahora solo mira y calla

Muy pronto el erizo negro observó como el grupo de hombres comenzaba a correr tras ellos al mismo tiempo que el otro convicto lanzaba uno de aquellos odres. Espero un par de segundos y cuando el barril se encontró bastante cerca saltó notando como el odre terminaba pasando por debajo de sus pies, golpeando al grupo de hombres que le seguían y explotando enseguida tras tener contacto con ellos. Por último, Shadow intercambio la escopeta por el rifle, ajusto la mirilla, cerró su ojo izquierdo y en breve disparo a la cabeza de aquel convicto despejando el camino nuevamente. El Samurái Oscuro simplemente sonrió; debía admitir que había subestimado las habilidades y estrategias del erizo negro. En verdad hacían un excelente equipo.

-Antes de continuar quisiera saber ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?-dijo finalmente Shadow con su habitual voz seria-Quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca de Amy Rose y sobre todo porque es necesario ir a ese templo?

-Está bien-el Samurái Oscuro soltó un profundo suspiro y finalmente se animo a contarle al forastero que era lo que estaba sucediendo-Mmmn… veras Ashes ha hechizado a la chica con un conjuro denominado "Muerte Durmiente". Por el momento ella se encuentra dormida en modo latente, pero si no llevamos a cabo un ritual de purificación ella morirá definitivamente cuando el Sol salga desde el Oriente-explicó el Samurái con una voz calma-La profecía dice que el ritual debe llevarse a cabo en el templo del Phoenix y que solo el elegido podrá despertar a la doncella de aquel sueño eterno…

-¡¿Cómo haré eso?-preguntó con desesperación tomando al Samurái por el cuello de su túnica-¡¿Y cómo se que yo soy el elegido? ¡Responde!

-Pues… eso es algo que sólo el elegido lo sabrá-respondió el guerrero de inmediato-Pero si realmente estas dispuesto a salvar a esa persona debes arriesgarlo todo y estar consciente de lo que puede pasar si llegas a fallar

Shadow soltó al Samurái y se dio la media vuelta quedándose totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos de nuevo ¿Por qué a cada momento que las cosas parecían mejorar todo terminaba por empeorar y complicarse más? Y sobre todo ¿Seria el elegido que rompiese el conjuro de Amy Rose? ¿Acaso existía alguien más que pudiese ser el elegido? "…Eso no puede ser"-se dijo así mismo. Amy no había convivido con nadie más desde el día de su secuestro, al menos no que el supiera, pero aun así lucharía y sacrificaría todo por traerla de vuelta. La devolvería a sus padres y a sus amigos tal y como lo había prometido, pues él nunca rompía ni rompería sus promesas.

-Continuemos-dijo el erizo negro finalmente-Debemos llegar a ese templo cuanto antes

El Samurái Oscuro solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras sonreía; le sorprendía ver como aquel forastero seguía adelante y a pesar de las múltiples circunstancias el siempre mostraba valentía, seguridad y confianza de querer recuperar aquello que en ese momento en verdad le importaba. También se alegraba de saber que no se había equivocado respecto a lo que pensaba y sabía acerca de aquel forastero; seguro él era el elegido, pero ¿El erizo negro lo sabría también? Y sobre todo ¿Tendría los recursos necesarios para traer de vuelta a la joven Rose? Esas serían muchas de las cosas que tendrían para averiguar en cuanto llegaran allá.

-Entonces prosigamos-respondió el Samurái a un conservando la misma sonrisa-Ya estamos cerca ya solo faltaban un par de calles para llegar al lugar

Shadow asintió con la cabeza y se dedicó a seguir al guerrero, pues sabía que ya no quedaba mucho tiempo y además los convictos aun podrían estarlos buscando. Avanzaron un par de metros y finalmente lo vieron; allí estaba situado aquel templo justo en el centro de dicho poblado. Su aspecto era muy parecido al de una capilla, pero sus instalaciones eran más antiguas y enormes. Siguieron corriendo hacia su objetivo, hasta que algo los hizo parar; un convicto había saltado desde el techo de una vivienda y con un movimiento encendió lo que parecía ser una sierra eléctrica

-Rayos…-musitó Shadow por lo bajo

Bastó de un par de segundos para que el convicto se lanzara al ataque contra el Samurái Oscuro, intentando cortarle la cabeza con la sierra, pero el logró retenerla a tiempo con la hoja de su poderosa catana. Shadow solo pudo percibir como brotaban algunas chispas al ser frotado metal contra metal. El enfrentamiento era demasiado parejo y nadie parecía querer ceder ante ello, pero como ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo para estar de "arbitro" tuvo que interceder y solucionar aquello disparándole al convicto con la escopeta; no lo mató, pero al menos lo apartó de su camino para que ellos pudiesen llegar a su destino. Siguieron corriendo hacia adelante, pasaron una calle más y finalmente lo consiguieron; habían llegado al templo. Shadow lo miró con detenimiento, observando como a cada lado de la entrada sobre un pilar se situaba una estatua del Ave Fénix y enseguida una escaleras de piedra que conducían directamente hacia la entrada del templo. Escucharon el ruido de una sierra eléctrica a la lejanía, seguro se trataba del mismo convicto que habían dejado atrás y ahora venía tras ellos, pero eso no fue lo único que escucharon en ese momento. También oyeron como un hacha de metal era arrastrada lentamente por el suelo (debía ser enorme y tener gran peso), además de unas cadenas y un arma que al instante fue recargada. Ambos aliados miraron hacia los lados y notaron que a la derecha se encontraba un convicto verdugo, mientras que a la izquierda había uno con una metralleta y detrás de ellos a cada lado un grande y numeroso grupo de hombres convictos que querían matarles. Los dos aliados se miraron por un momento y sin pensarlo ni un momento más, subieron las escaleras corriendo y se adentraron velozmente en el templo cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, pero ahora que habían llegado al templo ¿Lograrían traer de vuelta a Amy Rose y salir con vida después de esta? Ahora nuestros heroè solo podrà ser guìado por la fè y la esperanza, ademàs de algunos sentimientos puros que definirà su propio corazòn, pero ¿Todo eso sera suficiente para recuperar a aquel àngel que un dìa cayo y ahora permanece dormido hasta la ahora de su despertar?

"Si quieres la respuesta de esta y otras de las múltiples cuestiones no olvides leer el próximo capítulo de este fanfiction titulado **"The Rescue""**

_Por lo mientras, esta historia continuará…_

* * *

Bueno… después de casi 10 meses de ausencia finalmente me he dignado a subir la continuación de la historia. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero al principio no tenía ideas ni imaginación para hacerlo y después la escuela terminó robándome gran parte de mi tiempo y aun lo hace ¬.¬ En fin espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero haber respondido muchas de sus preguntas o por lo menos darles algunas más. Siento que este capítulo quedo genial aunque yo siento que pudo haber quedado un poco mejor, pero no quería demorarme otros diez para ello. Les contare un poco sobre el próximo capítulo. Bueno esta vez si es el que les había prometido el cual se titulaba **"Una prueba de Amor"**. También agradezco a todas las personas que me tuvieron paciencia y estuvieron día a día esperando la continuación.

Por favor no olviden dejarme un review con su opinión para una construcción mejor de la historia y yo intentare actualizar cuanto antes siempre y cuando la Universidad no se robe la mayor parte de mi tiempo ¬.¬

Bueno… Eso fue todo por hoy gracias por leer mi fanfiction ^^

Hasta la próxima

Chau


End file.
